


For the Camera

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Ballet, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Flexibility, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Porn, Vicchan Lives, Vitya the Pornstar, Yuri the new guy, eros!Yuri, leotards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Юри увольняют из стрип-клуба, и он подается в порноиндустрию. И заверте





	1. Новичкам везет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206422) by [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/pseuds/Noon30ish). 



> [tumblr](https://noon30ish.tumblr.com/) автора
> 
> Всем привет, я Мамми, я ни разу не переводчик, езжу много — вот и все. мой [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/692113)  
> Просто стало интересно, чем живет англофандом юрцов, а там вона что, Михалыч.
> 
> Автор — дружелюбный общительный котик и вообще приятно охуел, что его читают в России, отсыпьте там ему сирдец)))) Волнуется.
> 
> Перевожу этот блэкджек со шлюхами для души, под настроение, поэтому по срокам обновлений ничего не обещаю, как пойдет. Конца и края не видать, автор разошелся)
> 
> Порноактерский порнопсевдоним Виктора Никифорова в оригинале «Vitya the Living Legend» намеренно изменен на «Ледженд» — принимая во внимание массовый фандомный баттхерт по поводу русских уменьшительно-ласкательных имен в англофиках. Особенно в порно х) Автор поставлен в известность и согласен.
> 
> Enjoy.

Глава 1, в которой Юри получает работу и знакомится с живой легендой порно — единственным и неповторимым Леджендом.

1.1 «Новичкам везет»

Юри нервно теребил в руках листок с адресом, пытаясь побороть неловкость по поводу происходящего. Его лучший друг Пхичит не раздумывая дал ему этот адрес, стоило Юри пожаловаться, что уже долго сидит без работы. Плата за жилье стала неподъемной. Юри был в полном отчаянии, и решил, что это неплохая замена стрип-клубу, где он работал прежде. По крайней мере, за работой на него больше не будут пялиться десятки глаз — всего-то пара видеокамер.  
Здание ничем не выделялось среди остальных — простой белый сайдинг, черные жалюзи на окнах, позолоченные цифры над входом. Единственный знак, что он не ошибся адресом — кованая табличка с тонким курсивом "SV Studios". Глубоко и прерывисто вздохнув, Юри взялся за ручку и открыл дверь.

Дверного колокольчика не было. За стойкой ресепшена, с недовольной гримасой уткнувшись в телефон, сидел светловолосый мальчишка. Интерьер оказался современным, но строгие мраморные столешницы смотрелись немного неуместно с учетом того, куда именно Юри пришел. Он подошел вплотную к стойке, но секретарь по-прежнему не обращал на него никакого внимания. Юри закусил губу, крепко сжимая бумажку в пальцах:  
— Эм...  
— Ошибся адресом, — с сильным акцентом буркнул мальчишка, не отрываясь от телефона. — DMV рядом.  
Юри задался вопросом, сколько же людей, приходя в это место, думали, что ошиблись дверью. Наверняка получилось бы неприлично большое число.  
— Я не в DMV, — начал он, поперхнувшись, когда мальчишка наконец взглянул на него.  
Ему было не больше шестнадцати. В лучшем случае. Из-под длинных волос блеснули зеленые глаза, буравя Юри насквозь.  
— Работники не нужны.  
— Я... Мне... Пхичит сказал, зайти, — начал объяснять Юри. — Он говорит, у вас тут...  
Пхичит проработал в этом месте уже целый год, и, судя по всему, был на хорошем счету, раз умудрился протащить сюда Юри, просто шепнув кому надо пару слов. Блондинчик, видимо, понял, что к чему, потому что отложил телефон и начал что-то вбивать в компьютер:  
— Как зовут?  
— Юри Кацуки, — тихо ответил Юри.  
— Фамилию необязательно, — пацан нахмурился, щелкая на клавиатуре. — Нельзя, чтоб в базе были одинаковые имена.  
— Одинаковые? — Юри приподнял брови.  
Секретарь указал на свой бейдж, который Юри до сих пор не замечал. "Yuri".  
Челюсть поползла вниз.  
— Т-ты здесь... работаешь?!  
Мальчишка ухмыльнулся:  
— Работаю. Но не так, как ты подумал, придурок. Мне восемнадцать через два года, просто забегаю вперед, так сказать. И чертовски не хочу смотреть, что там происходит сзади.  
Юри почувствовал, как на щеки плеснуло краской — от всех картин, которые немедленно возникли в голове. Он сглотнул.  
— Можно с двумя “u”.  
Второй Юри кивнул, внося его в базу.  
— Возраст?  
— Двадцать три, — ответил Юри. С этим уже легче. Обычные простые вопросы перед собеседованием, чтобы узнать его получше. Он почувствовал себя спокойнее, и это было замечательно.  
Снова стук клавиш. Пара кликов мышкой.  
— Предпочтения?  
Юри поперхнулся собственными мыслями.  
—Что?  
Мелкий Юри оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на него с легким снисхождением. Как будто из них двоих он был здесь старшим.  
— Девушки, парни, оба варианта? — уточнил он.  
Они что, действительно хотят, чтобы Юри говорил такие вещи подростку? По позвоночнику пробежал странный холодок, и он подумал, что Пхичит вполне мог устроить ему такой розыгрыш. Который Юри ему никогда не простит, если это так.  
— Э… парни.  
— Пассив, актив? — снова выпалил в упор мальчишка, одновременно вбивая ответ на предыдущий вопрос.  
Юри задумался, припоминая, что же было чаще, и одновременно пытаясь справиться с колючим беспокойством.  
— И то, и то. Неважно, наверное.  
— Универсал, — без эмоций подытожил мелкий.  
Юри все еще не мог понять, издеваются над ним или нет.  
— Сейчас есть время? К Якову можешь зайти?  
Наверное, речь шла о здешнем боссе. Что ж, никакой работы, чтоб на нее спешить, у Юри все равно не было.   
— Да, могу.  
Второй Юри кивнул, вбил в базу последние сведения, и схватил трубку переговорника.   
— Яков? Тут пришел, ну, тот Юри. Ага… Пхичит насчет него там… Впустить? Ну немного, как бы, да… Ладно… Ну завернешь, если что, пофиг вообще… Ага, ладно, старик, не ори, — добавил он, довольно непрофессионально бросив трубку.  
Юри переминался с ноги на ногу, охваченный нехорошим предчувствием.  
— Подожди за той дверью. Около первой студии, там есть пара стульев. И постарайся не подслушивать, da? — мальчишка махнул на дверь за стойкой.

На тот момент Юри уже серьезно подумывал о том, чтоб рвануть на улицу и побежать прямиком домой. Прогнуться перед старым начальством, чтоб снова выпустили на сцену — к шесту. Но он тут же отмел эту мысль, буквально ощутив всем телом, как мерзкие руки вновь лапают его за ноги и бедра, и так без конца. Вздохнув, он пошел вперед. Хуже все равно быть уже не могло.   
Как только он опустился на свободный стул, то ясно понял, что еще как могло. Он сидел в зоне ожидания, и отсюда начинался целый ряд дверей. Над некоторыми горели лампочки, над некоторыми нет. Простая нумерация как в офисных зданиях — 101,102, 103 и так далее до двери 106 в самом конце коридора. Само помещение было довольно мрачным — темно-фиолетовые стены, черная атласная отделка, соответствующие обстановке стулья. В стойке нашлось несколько журналов, но когда Юри глянул на них, то решил притвориться, будто никаких журналов здесь не заметил.

Но это было не самое худшее. Хуже всего была красная лампочка, оповещавшая, что ближняя к нему 102 комната используется по назначению. И в относительной тишине, не считая гудение электроблоков, Юри услышал тихий шлепок. За ним еще. Ритмичные шлепки словно в такт какой-то музыке, которая не долетала до Юри. Можно было бы представить, что это просто расходится вибрация от музыкальных басов. Однако длинные, умоляющие стоны, сопровождавшие эту «вибрацию», было не заглушить. Его ударило, окатило нахлынувшим жаром от лица до груди, и ниже, сквозь легкие к животу. Снова стон — чей-то еще, более короткий, и какая-то тихая фраза одновременно с отчетливым звонким шлепком, что вызвало очередной стон удовольствия вдобавок к тем, что и так звенели в воздухе. К ужасу Юри, этот голос он узнал.

Он уже давно снял пиджак и положил на колени, прижав так, словно это могло остановить эрекцию. Когда возгласы за дверью достигли пика и оборвались, у него уже наполовину встал. Лампочка над дверью погасла, щелкнул замок. Юри выпрямился, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на дверь, когда из нее вышли два человека в халатах. Однако его стратегия не сработала.  
— …серьезно, Крис, я в последний раз соглашаюсь, чтобы ты был сверху в этом месяце. Я почти из образа вышел…  
Платиновые волосы говорившего облепили его вспотевший лоб, а на затылке были взъерошены после бурного секса. Он прикрыл глаза, но в радиусе пятидесяти миль этот блеск цвета морской волны было ни с чем не спутать.  
Перед Юри стояла живая легенда — самый востребованный, самый популярный порноактер в мире. Ледженд. Тот самый, на которого (Юри бы никогда и никому в этом не признался даже через миллион лет) он постоянно, э… любовался в свое свободное время.  
И Юри таращился на него.  
(И ему начинало нравиться здесь).  
— Ты новенький? — спросил Ледженд, откидывая челку с лица. — Не ожидал, что так скоро начнешь работать. Как зовут? — он подмигнул.  
— Э-эм, Юри, — ответил Юри, не сумев заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Эмьюри? — Ледженд наклонил голову. — Какая-то экзотика?  
— Н-нет. Это Юри с «ю», э-э… то есть, с двумя, — мозг напрочь отказывался работать и выдать что-то более вменяемое, потому что Юри буквально находился лицом к лицу с настоящим богом. Богом секса. Неудивительно, что в голове перемкнуло все контакты.  
Ледженд усмехнулся.  
— Понятно. Тогда придется нашему Юрию сменить имя. Мне кажется, пора вспомнить его старое прозвище.  
— Давно по морде не получал? — парень по имени Крис положил руку Ледженду на плечо. — Он ненавидит ту кличку.  
— С Юрио проблем не будет, — Ледженд сбросил с плеча руку Криса. — Испортить мне лицо перед съемками он все равно не посмеет.  
— Снимают твой член, а не лицо, — тут же подколол его Крис.  
Ледженд вздохнул.  
— Ты ранишь мои чувства.  
Они болтали, как будто были обычными людьми. На обычной работе. Юри молча опустил голову, но тут открылась еще одна дверь, и он рефлекторно взглянул в ту сторону. Лучше смотреть на что угодно, только не на полураздетую, взмокшую, опьяняюще пахнущую личность всего в метре от него.  
— Яков! — Ледженд поприветствовал лысеющего мужчину средних лет. — Крис сказал, что людям интересен только мой член!  
— Это он самую суть ухватил, Витя, — вздохнул Яков, явно ничуть не смущенный таким заявлением. — Ты Юри? Проходи, кое-какие формальности.  
— Удачи, Ю-ю-юри! — пропел Ледженд с характерной улыбкой, которую Юри определенно уже видел, и не раз.

Юри поднялся, продолжая прикрываться пиджаком, и пошел за Яковом в дальнюю комнату, втянув голову в плечи и буквально ощущая спиной любопытный взгляд, пока не скрылся за дверью. Яков махнул ему на кресло возле своего стола, и тоже уселся, без лишних церемоний начав допрос:  
— Уже работал раньше?  
Юри оторопел и это мягко сказано.  
— Эм… Нет, я… нет, сэр. Но я выступал в стрип-клубе пару месяцев назад.   
— Гм. Можно просто «Яков», — Яков побарабанил пальцами по столу, словно сделав какую-то мысленную заметку, прежде чем перейти к бумагам. — Ты в курсе, что здесь происходит, так?  
— Пхичит сказал, что я могу временно этим заняться, пока не найду работу, — начал Юри. — Но, эм, я не думаю… я бы хотел остаться. Пока буду вам нужен.   
Если бы это было нормальное собеседование, Юри бы уже мысленно пнул себя.  
— Пхичит, — задумчиво протянул Яков. — Славный малый. Дело знает. Давай для начала с ним в паре. Если тебе так проще. Только любовь-морковь не разводить. Ни с ним. Ни вообще. Мы тут с секса имеем, а не с романтики.  
Юри замотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти из нее картинку, которую мигом подбросило богатое воображение — как они с соседом занимаются на камеру ужасными непристойными вещами, используя посторонние предметы.  
— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — торопливо сказал он. Не то, чтобы ему было противно, скорее наоборот, но им с Пхичитом все-таки потом жить в одной квартире. Это было бы слишком странно, учитывая то, что между ними никогда ничего не было и быть не могло. — В этом нет необходимости.  
Яков продолжал изучающе на него смотреть.  
— Тогда начнешь соло. Тут всех снимают соло, время от времени. Фансервис. Медобследование, анализы — не обсуждается. Врачей проходил?  
Юри кивнул, немного успокоившись от того, что первые съемки будут без партнера.  
— Проверялся месяц назад.  
— Вот и молодец, — Яков начеркал что-то в блокноте. — Анализы принесешь. Но соло можно и без этого. Игрушки используешь?  
Спокойной атмосферы в комнате как не бывало. Юри не был уверен, в каких подробностях надо было рассказывать все Якову, по сути, постороннему человеку, пусть этот посторонний человек и был его потенциальным работодателем. Безумие какое-то.  
— Э… пару раз было, — признался он, естественно, умолчав о количестве этих самых игрушек — от простых дилдо и вибраторов до зажимов и перчаток, с которыми он иногда развлекался, случалось что и со всем сразу одновременно. Никто не должен был об этом знать.  
Но для Якова никаких рамок не существовало, потому что следующий вопрос касался вида игрушек. Юри неохотно ответил, не упомянув только о самых непристойных. Яков настаивал, убеждая Юри, что здесь его никто не осудит и можно говорить правду. Так что в итоге пришлось расколоться и выдать все тайны, но от этого стало даже как-то легче. Яков был тяжелым человеком, мог надавить и был грубоват, но враждебности в нем не ощущалось.

Вопросы продолжались. Сначала легкие — сколько ему требуется времени, чтоб повторно возбудиться, сильный ли рвотный рефлекс и так далее. Затем — такие, от которых у Юри запотели очки: как сильно он может себя растянуть, и на что из списка БДСМ он согласен. Он видел кое-что в интернете, и в принципе, большинство вариантов был готов попробовать, конечно, кроме самых жестких — так он и ответил. Хотя некоторые термины Юри даже никогда не слышал, и о содержании этих пунктов приходилось только догадываться. Спросить у Якова он постеснялся, и вряд ли для съемки соло это было нужно.  
— Говоришь, в стрип-клубе выступал? — Яков постучал о блокнот карандашом. — На шесте?  
Юри кивнул:  
— В колледже брал уроки.  
— А что ж по основной специальности не работается? — прозвучало как-то двусмысленно.  
— Я профессиональный танцор, — медленно ответил Юри, прикидывая, пора ли ему обидеться. Стрип-клуб не был смыслом его жизни, он не мечтал об этой работе — просто никакую другую он не нашел. Но благодаря танцам на шесте он оставался в хорошей форме, и за одну ночь мог получить сказочные деньги. Если бы Юри не врезал шефу, когда тот вдруг решил пощупать его за задницу, то до сих пор бы там работал.  
Скрыть что либо от Якова было невозможно — он будто видел Юри насквозь, сквозь все его остатки самообладания и попытки отгородиться. Руки позорно затряслись, Юри вспотел и заерзал в кресле.  
— Выпить хочешь? — Яков поднял бровь.  
— Нет, я не алкоголик, — не подумав, ляпнул Юри. — То есть… если вы хотите… можно за компанию.  
— От нервов, — Яков указал на его дрожащие ноги. Юри честно попытался успокоиться, невероятным усилием воли заставив собственное тело перестать трястись. — Перед съемками можно. В разумных количествах.  
Идея таким образом снять напряжение показалась Юри неплохой.  
— Ладно.  
Яков еще что-то записал в блокнот и перевернул страницу. Сколько уже было страниц, четыре? А сколько же их еще? Юри нервно переплел пальцы —молчание затянулось. Он бы не отказался выпить прямо сейчас.  
— Пробную сегодня запишем?  
Юри покрылся мурашками.  
— В смысле… здесь?  
Яков кивнул, набрал чей-то номер и сбросил.   
— Пхичит тебе все тут покажет и проводит, куда надо. Снимать будет Мила. Хорошо управляется с новичками.  
Юри стушевался.  
— Кто-то будет смотреть?  
— Мила здесь работает. И оператором среди прочего. Подскажет, если что, все объяснит. Тебе понравится.   
Прежде чем Юри нашелся, что на это ответить, дверь в кабинет распахнулась.  
— Юри! Ты пришел! — Пхичит подскочил к нему сзади, так что Юри даже не успел подняться с кресла, и крепко обнял. Едва вдохнув знакомый теплый аромат его парфюма, Юри расслабился и оттаял, пусть хотя бы и ненадолго.  
— Юри, я так рад! Когда начинаешь?  
— Сегодня пробы, — Яков ответил за Юри. — В простую комнату давайте.  
— Вас понял, — Пхичит сверкнул зубами и потянул Юри за руку. — Идем, всё посмотришь!

Пхичит тащил и тащил его за собой через все здание, Юри волочился за ним, не успевая отдышаться — просить Пхичита притормозить было бесполезно. Мозг выхватывал окружающую обстановку фрагментами, и все, что Юри смог запомнить — в студии было три этажа, и на каждом полно комнат. Большинство выглядело совершенно обыденно — как кухня, или гостиная с диваном, или же в комнатах не было вообще ничего, кроме застеленных кроватей. На первом этаже располагались более интригующие декорации — он заметил джакузи, и что-то вроде офиса, а также много пустых помещений, в которых можно было воссоздать любую обстановку. Все комнаты соединялись между собой, на тот случай, если одновременно снималось несколько сцен. На каждом этаже была зона отдыха с бесплатной едой и напитками, и душевые двух типов — для съемок и непосредственно для актеров, где можно было привести себя в порядок. Разница была лишь в размере душевых и качестве ремонта. Ну, еще в том, что в некоторых было больше продолговатых предметов. Пхичит заверил его, что все подвергается суровой дезинфекции. О том, что нужно здесь вытворять, чтоб потом понадобилась такая дезинфекция, Юри постарался не думать. 

Возле комнаты 202 Пхичит наконец отпустил его руку:  
— Неплохо для начала, а?

1.2

Это была обычная спальня — широкая кровать под пушистым покрывалом, множество подушек. Зрелище немного успокоило его, по крайне мере, сердце перестало колотиться, как ненормальное.  
Юри хотелось кое-что спросить у своего лучшего друга. Хотя за сегодня он уже не раз усомнился, лучший ли тот ему друг, и друг ли вообще.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что работаешь вместе с Леджендом?  
Пхичит уже суетился, налаживая освещение и устанавливая стационарную камеру. Он на секунду замялся, оторвавшись от камеры и убедившись, что она стоит под правильным углом.  
— Вообще-то с ним я еще ни разу не снимался. Мы просто работаем на одну студию, и все. Он не особо любит часто менять партнеров.  
Юри нахмурился. Тот парень, Крис, явно был исключением. Сможет ли он, Юри, когда-нибудь тоже стать для Ледженда таким? Особенным. К своему стыду от этих мыслей он начал возбуждаться.

Мила рыжеволосым вихрем ворвалась в комнату и тут же развела бурную деятельность — как будто женская версия Пхичита.  
— Пхичит! Почему мне никто не сказал о новичке? Почему я об этом узнаю от Якова? Это нечестно!  
В темно-синих глазах загорелись искорки, когда она присмотрелась к Юри.  
— Такой милашка! Толпу фанатов соберешь! — она ласково обняла его. — Как ты? Как зовут?  
Юри начал заикаться, но Пхичит подоспел на помощь:  
— Это мой друг Юри. Я рассказывал. Он слегка психует при посторонних, Яков для него шампанское пришлет.  
— Еще один Юри? Путаница какая-то, — нахмурилась Мила. — Ладно, пойду, принесу выпить. Ты с ним будешь?..  
— Пить — да, сниматься — нет.  
Такой ответ удивил Юри — он все еще не был уверен, что им разрешат тут выпивать, но переспрашивать не стал. Он уже был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы помогло справиться с волнением. Мила откупорила бутылку, налила немного Юри, и Пхичиту тоже. Едва они осушили по бокалу, Мила принялась сыпать советами, как Юри должен вести себя перед камерой, и как при этом позировать, чтоб найти лучший ракурс. Юри все еще был не готов начать, и попросил добавки.  
Пхичит пил с ним за компанию, они с Милой трещали без умолку, и постепенно у Юри прибавилось решимости сделать то, что от него требовалось — может это подействовало шампанское, а может, веселая болтовня его приятеля.  
— Просто будь, ну, — Пхичит икнул, — погромче, чем обычно. Микрофоны-то у нас есть, но ты все равно подыграй.  
Юри как будто со стороны услышал свой пьяный смех. Его пиджак давно валялся на полу, половина пуговиц на рубашке была расстегнула. Щеки припекало, как на пляже.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, громкий я или нет? — он нечаянно опрокинул свой бокал, слишком резко наклонившись к Пхичиту.  
— У нас стены тонкие, — Пхичит вернул Юри в вертикальное положение. В этот момент все вокруг начало смазываться, у Юри немного закружилась голова и зазвенело в ушах, а в голове завертелась какая-то песня, но он никак не мог вспомнить ее слова. Он вдруг ощутил на себе множество взглядов, и это было такое невероятное чувство, что ему захотелось поделиться своей музыкой со всем миром — лишь бы с него не сводили глаз. Наверное, это и было правильное настроение для пробной записи.

Ему стало очень весело.

***

Он проснулся в своей кровати.  
Без рубашки, зато в пижамных штанах, надетых задом наперед. Ужасно болела голова, но в целом все было нормально. Однако при попытке встать с постели живот вдруг резко скрутило — какое уж тут «нормально», он едва успел добежать до туалета, и его несколько раз стошнило. Во рту был кислый привкус алкоголя, а от резкого запаха хлорированной воды его замутило с удвоенной силой, и снова вывернуло наизнанку. Юри принял обезболивающее и рухнул обратно на кровать, не готовый возвращаться в суровую действительность.

После полудня он проснулся уже куда менее разбитым, и смог наконец нормально одеться.  
На кухне Пхичит мыл посуду.  
— Привет, — слабо поздоровался Юри. Горло саднило, как будто он наглотался гранитной крошки.  
Пхичит обернулся и прыснул в кулак, глядя на растрепанные волосы Юри:  
— Доброе утро! Выспался?  
Юри прищурился. Пхичит явно что-то скрывал.  
— Яков тобой доволен, пробы прошли удачно, — сказал Пхичит, видя, что Юри притормаживает спросонья. Он открыл микроволновку и вручил Юри чашку горячего кофе.  
— Пробы? — спросил Юри, подув на кружку, прежде чем отхлебнуть из нее. Он попытался хотя бы частично восстановить в голове цепь вчерашних событий — вот Пхичит показывает ему какие-то комнаты, вот он знакомится с Милой, но что было после этого?..  
— Я справился?  
Пхичит пару секунд молча рассматривал его, облокотившись на барную стойку.  
— Ну, — задумчиво сказал он, — я ведь ушел, когда Мила начала снимать. Так что ничего особо не видел. Вернулся домой, а ты уже спишь, совсем никакой. Ты был просто в хлам, Юри. Я сам офигел, когда узнал, что съемки все же состоялись.  
Юри начало знобить:  
— Тебе… показали?  
— Нет, актерам не показывают отснятый материал, если они не участвовали. А пробные записи вообще сразу удаляют. Это же не для продажи, а так, оценить новичков.  
От таких новостей Юри резко полегчало — что бы он ни натворил, никаких свидетельств этому уже не осталось. Все было удалено, и даже его собственная память тоже успешно отформатировалась.  
Он отхлебнул еще кофе и потер ноющие виски:  
— А как я добрался до дома?  
— Не знаю. Но добрался же как-то. Может, тебя кто-нибудь подвез. Главное, ты в порядке.  
Юри снова попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но тут же пожалел об этом, потому что голова грозила вот-вот расколоться пополам. Такого похмелья у него с колледжа не было.  
— Теперь мне, наверное, запретят пить перед работой.  
— Яков хочет подобрать тебе партнера. А еще он сказал “больше никакой самодеятельности” — что бы это ни значило. Уборщики в осадок выпали от того, во что ты превратил комнату. Короче, ты там круто зажег.  
Слышать комплимент, что он “круто зажег в порностудии” от своего лучшего друга было очень странно. Но скорее приятно, чем нет. Юри засомневался, справится ли он так же хорошо в паре с каким-то посторонним парнем. Может, надо взять свои слова обратно и согласиться на съемки с Пхичитом. С ним все-таки было бы не так стремно.

После обеда они поехали в студию. Пхичиту предстояло сняться в каком-то ролике — подробности Юри намеренно пропустил мимо ушей. Похмелье постепенно выветрилось; с провалом в памяти он уже почти смирился. Его ждал разговор с Яковом — если тот всерьез хотел назначить ему партнера для следующих съемок, и Юри надеялся, что не ударит в грязь лицом. По крайне мере, парные танцы на шесте не были для него проблемой. Проблемой были определенные мысли, которые возникали во время таких выступлений.

Это просто еще один шаг вперед. Или назад. Вот так он и дошагается неизвестно до чего. Но точно получит новый опыт. И этот опыт поможет ему заплатить за квартиру.

И все-таки, он к такому не совсем готов. Совсем не готов. Тестовая запись наверняка ужасна. А может ни о каком партнере уже и речи не идет, и Яков вызвал его, просто чтобы сообщить, что Юри им не подходит? Если видео с ним все-таки не удалено и попало в интернет — ему уже никогда не найти нормальную работу. Хотя, если его все же примут — в интернет попадет гораздо больше видеороликов с ним в главной роли. О нормальной работе придется забыть навсегда.  
Юри спрятал вспотевшие ладони в карман толстовки — перед выходом он привел себя в порядок, но ему не нравились обтягивающие вещи, и он не стал надевать ничего такого, хотя Пхичит настаивал. Он и так чувствовал себя обнаженным — и душой, и телом, несмотря на одежду. 

***

Второй Юри их как будто и не заметил — слушал музыку и листал яркий попсовый журнал, откинувшись на стуле и положив ноги на стол. Пхичит подкрался к нему, и оттянул один наушник:  
— А Яков кое-кому башку оторвет… Опять ноги на столе, Юрио? — Прошептал он и отскочил подальше от маленьких острых кулаков.  
— Отвали! — прорычал второй Юри. — Меня не так зовут!  
— А Ледженд сказал, что так! — Пхичит с хохотом потащил Юри за собой, оставив мелкого Юри-Юрио беситься от злости за стойкой ресепшена.  
Юри все ждал, что в спину вот-вот прилетит нож, пока дверь за ними не закрылась. В недрах студии Пхичит сразу бросил Юри на произвол судьбы — ускакал на съемки, крикнув, что освободится вечером. Пхичит был здесь как рыба в воде — Юри одновременно и завидовал, и не завидовал. Но он сам едва ли когда-нибудь смог бы так же освоиться в этом месте. Его нервы почти сдали, когда он увидел, как в ту же комнату, куда зашел Пхичит, направился тот вчерашний парень — Крис. Вспыхнула красная лампочка.  
— А, Юри, — голос Якова выдернул его из самокопаний. — Пришел, значит. Молодец. Ну, заходи, поговорим.  
В кабинете Юри сразу примерз к стулу — гнетущая атмосфера давила даже сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Яков мрачно смотрел на него, пауза затягивалась. Сейчас Юри выгонят.  
Терпеть это душное молчание больше не было сил:  
—Мне-очень-жаль-я-не-хотел-такое-больше-не-повторится-обещаю-правда-пожалуйста-не-прогоняйте-меня-мне-очень-нужна-эта-работа-я-клянусь-я-буду-стараться-согласен-с-кем-угодно-…  
Яков посмотрел ошарашенно:  
— Юри, Юри,— перебил его он, примирительно выставив ладони. — Спокойно. Никуда я тебя не отпущу.  
— Что? Вы не… — Юри прикрыл глаза.  
— Я не. — Яков кашлянул. — Хотя извинения приняты. Ты всю комнату к черту разнес.  
Лицо просто загорелось. Ну, сейчас ему наконец расскажут, что же он натворил.  
— Зато есть на что посмотреть, — продолжал Яков. — В соло ты хорош, еще бы попозже записать двойное с кем-нибудь. Аудитории такое нравится. Повышает градус напряжения, соцопрос тут проводили насчет этого. Оплата хорошая, если ты в деле, — это был не вопрос, но от Юри явно ждали какого-то ответа.

Вот и все. Точка невозврата. Последний шанс повернуть назад. Он мог вежливо отказаться и уйти, по дороге домой забежать в супермаркет, купить что-нибудь на ужин… Это было бы так легко. И означало бы, что он признал свое поражение.  
— Я остаюсь.  
— Договорились, — подытожил Яков. — Теперь насчет твоего партнера…  
— Кстати, насчет его партнера, — вдруг раздался знакомый томный голос.— У меня есть одна гениальная идея…  
В дверях, сложив руки на груди, стоял Ледженд — на этот раз полностью одетый. Простой джемпер с рукавом три четверти не оставлял простора воображению, но Юри подумал, что от одежды тут вообще мало что зависело, все дело было в том, как Ледженд смотрел. От этого сносило крышу — лучистый, задорный взгляд в сочетании с легким румянцем, слегка порозовевший кончик носа, совсем как во время… более интересных сцен. Было сложно вживую находиться рядом с человеком, которого до этого (не считая вчерашней встречи) Юри видел только на экране — сидя в наушниках перед ноутбуком и засунув руку под резинку пижамных штанов.  
Но еще в этом открытом взгляде сквозила какая-то дерзкая рассчетливость. Ледженд смотрел на Юри, как на добычу. Юри опустил глаза и поерзал в кресле, но Ледженд глядел в упор.  
Их взгляды снова встретились.  
— Исключено, — Яков грубо прервал эту игру в гляделки. — У тебя и так график забит, чтоб еще кого-то…  
— Какой график? — Ледженд отлепился от дверного косяка, придав лицу озадаченное выражение.  
Яков зверски посмотрел на него, и с остервенением застучал по клавиатуре:  
— Только не говори, что… Виктор Никифоров, ты отменил все съемки?! Весь месяц?! Да ты совсем…  
— Вот я и говорю, — Виктор с довольным видом пожал плечами. — Буду работать с Юри.  
Юри был настолько шокирован этим заявлением, что до него даже не сразу дошло — он только что услышал настоящее имя Ледженда. Почему лучший из лучших вдруг захотел сниматься с ним? Ведь он даже не помнил, что вчера делал перед камерой, и покраснел при одном упоминании о сексе с соседом. Да он был самым ужасным партнером на свете. За всю жизнь ему никто ни разу не сказал обратного, против фактов не попрешь.  
— Никифоров! — прорычал Яков. — Ты сейчас же всех обзвонишь, и скажешь, что всё в силе! Быстро!  
— Ю-юри-и-и, — заканючил Виктор (Нет, это было уже слишком. Ледженд). — Ну Ю-юри. Скажи Якову, что мы прекрасная пара! Я даже помогу тебе с твоей музыкой! Если не возражаешь, — он подмигнул.  
Взгляд Юри заметался между Леджендом и Яковом. Если первый невинно хлопал глазами, строя из себя бедного щеночка, то у второго буквально шел пар из ушей — Яков был в бешенстве. Юри просто обязан был встать на сторону босса — на светлую сторону. Долго в паре с Леджендом он бы не выдержал, это грозило полным провалом и кончилось бы очень плохо. Но в глубине души Юри льстило такое внимание, и вдруг захотелось, чтобы Ледженд увидел в нем не только забавного новичка. Захотелось говорить с ним на равных. Юри понимал, что замахнулся не на ту высоту, да и Яков был резко против…

Ошибаться, так по-крупному. 

— Эм, ну… мне, да… нормально. Я согласен. На всё, — слова, как всегда, опередили мозг.  
— Слышал, Яков? — Ледженд полез обнимать Юри — щека к щеке, как старого друга. — Он согласен! И ты только посмотри — у меня пустой график! Какое совпадение. Когда приступаем?  
Юри одеревенел. Глаза были готовы вылезти из орбит — Ледженд (сам Ледженд!), живой и теплый, практически висел на нем, умоляя поработать вместе, и Юри забыл, как дышать. Он незаметно ущипнул себя за руку, но к счастью (или к несчастью) это был не сон. С его сердцем творилось что-то невообразимое, и это было удивительное чувство.  
Яков шумно выдохнул, и Юри вдруг на секунду — на долю секунды —испугался, что сейчас у него отберут эти нереальные ощущения навсегда.  
— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь. Хорошо. В этом месяце работаете вместе. Юри, если он начнет… чудить, сразу скажешь мне. Da?  
Сил говорить у Юри уже не было, поэтому он кивнул, абсолютно оглушенный происходящим.

Он собирался сняться в порно. Он собирался сняться в порно с легендарной порнозвездой.


	2. Шоу в душевой кабинке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый рабочий день Юри

Глава 2. Первый рабочий день Юри

2.1 «Шоу в душевой кабинке»

Плейлист закончился, и в тишине раздался громкий звук уведомления. Юри бросил недомытую посуду, кое-как вытер руки, и подошел к ноутбуку с полотенцем в руках. Письмо было от Якова Фельцмана. Увидев длинный текст, Юри отложил полотенце, устроился за столом и начал читать:

_"Юри Кацуки,  
Добро пожаловать в SV Studios. _

_К данному письму прилагается расписание ваших съемок на месяц, а также сценарий вашего первого ролика. Обращаем ваше внимание, что расписание и некоторые пункты сценария могут быть изменены по согласованию с другими актерами. Первый месяц является обучающим, на этот период вашим партнером будет Виктор Никифоров. Во время съемок обращайтесь к нему "Ледженд". Вам также будет присвоен сценический псевдоним. Пожалуйста, уведомите нас, если у вас есть какие-то пожелания._

_Для обеспечения вашей безопасности и успешной работы в компании, вы должны соблюдать несколько правил. Пожалуйста, запомните эти правила. Несоблюдение правил может привести к расторжению контракта. Допускается не более трех нарушений._

_1\. Все актеры обязаны ежемесячно проходить медосмотр. Также необходимо проходить медицинское обследование каждый раз после смены сексуального партнера вне работы — о таких случаях необходимо до начала съемок уведомлять господина Фельцмана либо режиссера проекта. Первого числа каждого месяца актеры обязаны предъявить господину Фельцману результаты медосмотра. При малейшем недомогании актеры обязаны сразу уведомить все заинтересованные стороны._

_2\. Опоздания запрещаются. Просьба приезжать на съемочную площадку минимум за 15 минут до начала съемок. Это даст необходимый запас времени, чтобы убедиться в том, что актеры готовы к съемкам и помнят сценарий, а также исправить любые проблемы, если таковые возникнут. Если вы не можете приехать на съемки, сообщите нам об этом за 24 часа до съемок. Если у вас возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, просьба как можно быстрее уведомить об этом господина Фельцмана. В месяц каждому актеру разрешено три пропуска без уважительных причин. Пропущенное без уважительных причин съемочное время актеры обязаны отработать._

_3\. Все актеры обязаны следить за своим рабочим графиком, вовремя отчитываться и вносить изменения в электронную таблицу и в свое расписание на доске объявлений в офисе господина Фельцмана (логин и пароль для системы будут высланы вам в ближайшее время). Пожалуйста, заполняйте ваш график правильно, чтобы избежать серьезных накладок. Ошибки могут привести к задержке выплат._

_4\. Всем актерам предлагается бесплатное питание и напитки в зонах отдыха на каждом этаже, но имейте в виду, что мы не можем предоставить полноценный рацион. Время с 11:00 до 12:00 или с 12:00 до 13:00 считается обеденным и не включается в расписание актеров. Час, отведенный на обед, оплачивается компанией. Стоимость еды, купленной за пределами студии, не компенсируется._

_5\. Все сотрудники обязаны cообщать господину Фельцману о любых случаях физического, эмоционального, и сексуального насилия, употребления наркотиков, угроз, мошенничества, намеренного подрыва деятельности студии, шантажа, и о любых других происшествиях, нарушающих права человека и неприкосновенность частной жизни._

_6\. Каждому актеру разрешается в любой момент приостановить съемку, если он почувствует дискомфорт. Стоп-слово должно быть согласовано заранее с партнером/партнерами по съемке и режиссером._

_7\. Актерам запрещается заводить романтические отношения с другими актерами SV Studios._

_Мы надеемся, что данные правила справедливы и обоснованы. Если у вас остались какие-либо вопросы, мы с радостью на них ответим. О любом изменении правил мы сообщим вам по электронной почте в течение 24 часов._

_Пожалуйста, отправляясь на свои первые съемки, возьмите с собой все необходимые документы (удостоверение личности, визу — если есть текущая, два любых письма, на которых указан ваш точный адрес проживания, медицинские документы, заполненную форму ответственности сторон).  
Надеемся на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество!_

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Яков Фельцман и SV Studios”_

_Вложения:_  
[Ноябрь — расписание]  
[Шоу в душевой кабинке— сценарий]  
[Форма ответственности сторон] 

Правила были несложные — почти как в стрип-клубе, но Юри все равно дважды перечитал письмо, чтобы ничего не упустить. Последний пункт показался ему странным — обычно подобные негласные требования не прописывались в соглашениях вот так прямо. Он снова повторил про себя настоящее имя Ледженда. _Виктор Никифоров_. Юри прокручивал это имя в голове, собирая документы и складывая в стопку рядом с книгами Пхичита. Виктор Никифоров. Юри понятия не имел, что означает эта фамилия, но звучало красиво. Мощно. Ледженду подходило. Скорее всего, он был русским, как и большинство тех, с кем Юри успел познакомиться в порностудии — их выдавал похожий акцент. Пока Пхичита не было дома, Юри основательно порылся в интернете, и его догадки подтвердились. Но это не имело значения — вряд ли в ближайшее время он смог бы свободно обратиться к Ледженду по имени. Он в глаза-то ему посмотреть опасался.  
От имени Ледженда мысли плавно перетекли к сценарию. Юри кликнул по второму вложению. Вначале сценария был небольшой диалог, который постепенно сходил на нет, и начиналось, собственно, пошаговое руководство к действиям актеров, от которого мгновенно вспыхнуло лицо и жар пополз по шее за воротник. И все это он должен проделать с Леджендом. Да он просто умрет на месте. Живот скрутило от нервов. Юри решил пока отложить сценарий и открыл свое расписание. 

Двадцать часов. 

В неделю! 

Тут же пришлось срочно напомнить себе, что ему крайне нужны эти деньги. Пхичит уже два месяца платил за квартиру за них обоих, так что эти двадцать часов могли помочь Юри погасить все долги и заплатить за аренду вперед. Он до сих пор не выяснил конкретный размер своего актерского гонорара, но надеялся, что денег хватит. Должно хватить. Как и его выносливости. Он выдержит двадцать часов секса в неделю. А выдержит ли Ледженд?

***

Юри приехал в студию на полчаса раньше, чем нужно. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и не желало убраться на место.  
Мелкий Юри по-прежнему сидел на ресепшене. Он коротко стрельнул глазами, но ничего не сказал. Юри кивнул ему в знак приветствия, и не получив ответной реакции, пошел к кабинету Якова.  
Он постучал и открыл дверь, услышав резкое «Заходи».  
— Доброе утро, — Юри попытался сделать жизнерадостное лицо, но все его усилия провалились, когда он увидел, что Яков в кабинете не один.  
— Утречко, Юри! — Ледженд ослепительно улыбнулся и помахал ему. — Твой первый день! Ты уже рад?  
Юри снова постарался нацепить беззаботный вид, но почему-то ему было проще привыкнуть к сценарию на бумаге, чем к реальному Ледженду в обыденной обстановке. Подготовиться к такому было невозможно.  
К счастью, вмешался Яков:  
— Доброе утро, рад видеть, — сказал он. — Документы принес?  
Юри достал пачку бумаг и передал ему. Он несколько раз вскакивал среди ночи, чтоб все перепроверить и убедиться, что стопка документов лежит там, где он ее оставил — на тумбочке рядом с книгами. Нельзя было облажаться перед начальством в первый же рабочий день.  
— Где анализы?  
Вопрос застал Юри врасплох. Распечатка должна была быть в общей пачке. Она же была там! Он похлопал себя по карманам, и зачем-то поискал глазами на полу. Паника накатывала волнами, подпитываемая страхом, и Юри совсем перестал соображать. Он понял, что сейчас упадет — ноги совершенно онемели. Он точно помнил, что положил все медицинские документы поверх остальных, но уже начал в этом сомневаться — в голове все окончательно смешалось.  
— Они же были… Я же брал их… Я все сдал, клянусь, Яков, я… — Юри чуть не задохнулся. В такую идиотскую ситуацию мог попасть только он. — Извините, пожалуйста!  
— Это я позже посмотрю, — проворчал Яков и отодвинул его документы на край стола. — Сегодня никаких совместных съемок. Правила.  
Паника набирала новые обороты. Юри не принес результаты анализов, и, казалось бы, одним поводом для беспокойства на сегодня стало меньше — секс с Леджендом отменялся. Но с другой стороны, это означало, что на сегодня Юри остался без работы. Он мог попытаться убедить Якова снова снять его соло — чтобы не потерять целый рабочий день. А потом, тайком от Ледженда, потихоньку попросить заменить ему партнера. Юри как можно тщательнее — насколько ему позволяло нервное напряжение — обдумал все свои слова, прежде чем открыть рот.  
— Яков, съемки отменять необязательно, — вдруг сказал Ледженд. — Слегка подправим сценарий, и всё.  
— Чего? — Яков удивленно посмотрел на него. — Витя, ты хочешь, чтоб я переписал сценарий за полчаса? Это не поможет.  
Ледженд пододвинулся поближе к столу Якова и оперся на подлокотник своего кресла, бегло пролистывая папку со сценарием. Через какое-то время он нашел то, что искал:  
— Вот, здесь заменить "позвольте вам помочь" на "я должен здесь убраться", и сделать двойное. Так и быть, побудем вуайеристами. Можно в той душевой с окном для подглядывания. Для новичка самое то, разве нет? Что скажешь, Юри? — не дожидаясь одобрения Якова, сразу спросил Ледженд, явно гордясь собой. Он улыбнулся Юри, излучая надежду и уверенность в своей правоте, чем разозлил босса еще сильнее.  
Юри по привычке закусил губу. Обычно он легко отвечал людям "нет", когда его о чем-то просили. В конце-концов, он два года смог прожить под одной крышей с Пхичитом. Если бы Юри потакал всем его выходкам, то давно бы уже сбежал и не дождался возможности устроиться на эту работу. Он помнил сценарий, и представлял, в какие именно строчки Ледженд предложил внести изменения:  
— Но ведь от этого нарушится вся последовательность действий, разве нет?  
Ледженд только отмахнулся:  
— На сто процентов никто не следует сценарию. Сегодня вообще упростим до минимума, не хочу в первый же день тебя утомить, — он многозначительно подмигнул.  
Юри умоляюще посмотрел на Якова, надеясь, что тот, наконец, скажет хоть что-нибудь, и отвлечет внимание Ледженда на себя, потому что еще немного — и Юри не просто зальется краской, а она брызнет у него из носа и ушей. Не то, чтобы ему раньше не доводилось ни с кем флиртовать — но его определенно еще никогда не клеили прямо вот так, средь бела дня на глазах у начальства. Да, пусть бы его назвали старомодным и скучным, но настолько прямые подкаты были не для него.  
— У вас ровно один день, — согласился Яков. — Вите проболтаться месяц без работы не позволю! Из-за того, что кто-то не потрудился принести все свои бумажки…  
— Я принесу в следующий раз, обещаю, — на автомате поклонился Юри, все еще ужасно расстроенный из-за своей невнимательности.  
— Куда ж ты денешься, — проворчал Яков, не отрываясь от компьютера. — Все, идите. Витя, задержишь съемки — башку оторву. Ясно?  
— Яснее некуда! — Ледженд просиял и вскочил с места, тут же подхватив Юри под руку.  
Затем, безо всяких церемоний, Юри выволокли в коридор и потащили к лестнице. Ледженд явно не собирался отпускать его, но держал очень аккуратно, хоть и крепко. Конечно, неуместная гиперчувствительность Юри мгновенно пробудилась, и он задался вопросом, надолго ли его хватит, когда эти пальцы будут вот так же касаться других частей его тела. К его стыду, реакция на такие мысли не заставила себя долго ждать. Да что такое с ним творится, как будто ему снова пятнадцать.

Ледженд что-то увлеченно говорил — скорее всего, про ролик, в котором им сейчас предстояло сняться, про костюмы, позы, реплики и прочее, но все внимание Юри было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не запутаться в собственных ногах и не споткнуться, потому что Ледженд так и не ослабил хватку. Лестница показалась гораздо круче, чем запомнилось Юри; он запыхался, стараясь успеть за Леджендом, на бегу уловить смысл его слов, и одновременно с этим выглядеть вменяемым человеком. Последнее становилось все труднее по мере того, как они приближались к съемочной площадке. На полпути Ледженд вдруг выпустил руку Юри из своей и открыл дверь в подсобное помещение. Юри на негнущихся ногах зашел за ним. Ледженд принялся перебирать висящую одежду.  
—…уже придумал? — он поднял повыше вешалку с каким-то костюмом, и выглянул из подмышки пиджака, не обращая никакого внимания на то, как нелепо это смотрится. Даже с рукавом на голове Ледженд умудрялся выглядеть… мило.  
— Ч-что? — Юри потряс головой, чтобы вернуться в реальность.  
— С именем уже определился? — Ледженд снял со стеллажа коробку и принялся придирчиво перебирать ее содержимое, откладывая в сторону вещи одинакового цвета. Собрав таким образом комплект униформы уборщика, он повесил его отдельно от остальных. — А то есть одно очень неплохое на примете.  
— Какое? — как можно беспечнее спросил Юри. Удивительно, что Ледженда вообще заботили такие вещи. Юри не думал, что ему дадут здесь какое-то необычное имя. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, будет каким-нибудь Марком или Джейком, чем непримечательнее, тем лучше. Можно хоть в каждом ролике сниматься под другим прозвищем.  
— Эрос, — ответил Ледженд, подойдя к Юри, и приложил к нему униформу, чтобы проверить, подходит ли размер. Юри вытянул шею и посмотрел вниз — брюки были ему длинноваты. Ледженд зачем-то продолжал удерживать уборщицкий комбинезон на его плечах.  
— Эрос?  
— М-м, — Ледженд сжал губы и кивнул. Сложив униформу, он протянул ее Юри:  
— Эрос. Греческое божество сексуальных наслаждений. Думаю, тебе подходит.  
Он произнес это так непринужденно, что до Юри почти не дошел смысл сказанного. Почти. Сердце просто подскочило, когда он наконец осознал эти слова. Да он даже близко ничем не напоминал бога секса — ни ростом, ни фигурой! Как вообще Ледженду пришло такое в голову? Тестовую запись тот видеть не мог — кроме Милы и Якова ее не смотрел вообще никто. В глубине души Юри очень надеялся, что они никому ничего не рассказали и не расскажут.  
— А, — на большее его не хватило.  
После того, как коробка была убрана на место, они с Леджендом все же добрались до душевой. Юри увидел, что Мила уже суетилась над камерами, установленными напротив двух подозрительных душевых кабинок без дверей. Чуть поодаль стояло передвижное ведро со шваброй. Перед зеркалом было два свободных стула, тут же висело несколько белых махровых халатов.  
У зеркала уже раскладывал расчески и косметику какой-то темноволосый тип с выражением легкого недовольства на лице. Рядом, прислонившись к стене, стояла незнакомая смуглая девушка.  
— Юри! — тут же подскочила Мила, и обняла его. — Ну что, сегодня готов поделиться с Леджендом лучами славы?  
"Сегодня"? Ах, да. Что ж, если пробные съемки действительно прошли так хорошо, как ему сказали, такой вопрос не был безосновательным. Маловероятно, но все-таки.  
— Кстати об этом, — сказал Ледженд, одним плавным движением избавившись от джемпера, и явив на всеобщее обозрение идеальный пресс, вид которого вызвал у Юри странную ностальгию. — Мы с Эросом изменили сценарий. Его медицинские бумажки еще не готовы, но Якову нужна наша совместна съемка, так что…  
— С Эросом?  
— Теперь Юри так зовут! — возвестил Ледженд, расстегивая джинсы. Юри тут же отвел взгляд и отвернулся с рекордной скоростью, так, что хрустнула шея. Как только живая легенда порно заняла свой стул, темноволосый мужчина передал Ледженду халат.  
— Георгий, это Юри. Юри, Георгий.  
— Весьма рад познакомиться, — сказал Георгий.  
Юри невнимательно кивнул ему, все еще переваривая тот факт, что перед ним только что разделся сам Ледженд. Вот так запросто.  
— Это наш стилист, — объяснила Мила. — А Сара отвечает за вашу боеготовность. На начало съемки ты должен быть возбужден хотя бы наполовину, но, — она наклонилась и прошептала Юри на ухо: — Я думаю, тебе специалист не понадобится, а?  
Весь сегодняшний день щеки Юри и так не успевали остыть, но сейчас они просто расплавились. Он старался не обращать внимания на свое растущее возбуждение, которому близость раздетого Ледженда только способствовала, но пытаться скрывать стояк дальше было бесполезно. Тем более, от него, вроде как, только это и требовалось.  
— Мне переодеться сейчас, или?.. — Юри взял комбинезон уборщика, отчаянно мечтая спрятаться куда-нибудь и в тишине настроиться на то, что должно было произойти.  
— Конечно, — сказала Мила. — Только белье не надевай, это не запланировано.  
Юри пообещал, что не станет, забился в самый дальний угол комнаты — раз уж обе душевые кабинки были без дверей, и принялся раздеваться, повернувшись к остальным спиной. Чем меньше людей будут рассматривать его член до съемок, тем лучше.  
Джинсы и толстовка полетели на пол. Прежде чем отправить туда же свое нижнее белье, он расстегнул молнию на комбинезоне, с таким рассчетом, чтобы можно было как можно быстрее надеть его, после того, как он снимает с себя все. При этом он старался выглядеть как можно непринужденнее — словно ничего странного в его действиях не было.  
Громкий свист эхом отразился от кафельных стен. Кто именно присвистнул, Юри не понял.  
— Расскажешь, где раздают такие классные задницы? Прямо завидно, — Мила надула губки, когда Юри повернулся, застегивая комбинезон. Костюм сидел слишком свободно, но учитывая… обстоятельства, Юри это даже обрадовало.

Что его не обрадовало, так это зрелище — Сара трудилась над Леджендом, в то время как Георгий невозмутимо трудился над его прической. Волна противоречивых чувств захлестнула Юри, исказив все лица до неузнаваемости, прежде чем он смог подавить свои эмоции. Возможно, если бы он не проигнорировал их и повнимательнее прислушался к себе, то ощутил бы укол ревности.  
Мила пробежалась с ним по той части сценария, которая осталась без изменений — чтобы убедиться, что Юри все устраивает. Еще она пообещала, что все посторонние выйдут за дверь, когда начнется съемка, так что кроме нее никто не будет на него смотреть — и то через видеоискатель. Она заверила Юри, что как только он втянется, то перестанет замечать камеры, и ему начнет казаться, что кроме них с Леджендом здесь нет вообще никого. У Юри не было другого выбора, кроме как поверить ей на слово.  
Закончив с укладкой Ледженда и причесав Юри, Георгий объявил, что все готово, и необходимости в полном макияже он не видит, раз уж это душевая. Ледженда он уже успел немного подштукатурить, а Юри вообще играл уборщика, так что мог обойтись. После этого заявления Георгий собрал свои инструменты, и ушел вслед за Сарой.  
Ледженд поднялся и направился к одной из кабинок, на ходу развязывая халат. Он небрежно бросил его на перегородку, сел на скамью и включил душ. Помещение заполнилось мягким шумом льющейся воды. Ледженд принял обманчиво расслабленную позу и вопросительно посмотрел на Милу. Та кивнула и подняла большой палец. Юри снял очки и оставил их у зеркала.  
Ледженд повернулся к нему и улыбнулся:  
— Стоп-слово "фиолетовый", хорошо?  
Юри почувствовал, что еще немного — и его член проткнет комбинезон насквозь.  
— Х-хорошо.

А что еще он мог ответить.

2.2 «Шоу в душевой кабинке»

Человек с волосами платинового оттенка стоял в душевой кабинке и мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то мелодию — акустика была самой подходящей для пения. Он снял душевую лейку с держателя и медленно провел ею по рукам и хорошо очерченным плечам, наблюдая, как по ним стекает вода и мелкие капли скользят по обнаженной коже. Когда каскад горячей воды заструился вниз по его спине, он глубоко вздохнул.  
Затем ему в голову пришла одна мысль. Был уже поздний вечер, и в душевой спортзала, кроме него, никого не было. Он обернулся и выглянул из кабинки, чтобы в этом удостовериться. Довольный результатом, он направил душ на свои бедра, позволив воде поиграть с кубиками его пресса, и скользнул ладонью по влажному животу почти до самого низа. Почти.  
На всякий случай выглянув из кабинки еще раз и осмотревшись, он принялся за дело. Обхватив пальцами напряженный член, он крепко сжал его, после чего добавил воды и прошелся большим и указательным пальцами по всей длине, и медленно, не спеша обвел головку. С его губ сорвался тихий вздох — все равно никто не мог его услышать. Когда его пальцы добрались до самого кончика, он слегка ущипнул его, проведя подушечкой пальца по отверстию. Дрожь удовольствия пробежала по его телу. Он повторил эти движения несколько раз, прислонившись к глянцевой поверхности перегородки, и не стал сдерживать новый стон, неторопливо и уверенно толкнувшись навстречу руке:  
— Как же хорошо…

Юри расправил плечи и начал подталкивать тележку уборщика, пока она не оказалась в поле зрения камеры (никакой камеры тут нет, никакой камеры тут нет). Он выжал швабру и шлепнул ее на кафельный пол, выписывая ленивые круги. И как он мог согласиться на последнюю смену? Смена в конце дня всегда считалась худшей и была самой трудоемкой — дикая грязь в душевой, бутылки из-под шампуня и геля для душа, использованные полотенца, видеокамеры… нет, только не они! Юри что-то недовольно проворчал, когда увидел, что кто-то забыл халат, закинутый на перегородку. В душевой кабинке шумела вода. Странно. Кто-то остался после закрытия?  
— Сэр, извините, мы закры… — у Юри пропал дар речи. Спиной к нему стоял незнакомец, коротко, ритмично двигая бедрами. (Конечно, в кабинке тоже была установлена камера, но Юри старательно ее не замечал). Серебристые волосы качнулись, когда мужчина оглянулся на его голос:  
— Ой, прошу прощения. Спортзал уже закрылся?   
— Ага, — Юри беззастенчиво уставился на идеальную задницу Ледженда, думая о том, как же приятно было бы к ней прикоснуться. Мелкие движения бедер тоже не остались незамеченными. Юри сглотнул, наконец вспомнив, что должен действовать по сценарию:  
— Я должен здесь убраться.  
— О, — улыбнулся Ледженд и повернулся к нему полностью, словно забыв, чем только что занимался. — Понятно. Закончу через пару минут, но ты можешь пока прибраться в соседних, я не возражаю.  
Юри четко помнил свою следующую реплику. По первой версии сценария он должен был сказать «позвольте вам помочь», и затем они бы…  
Новая версия звучала по-другому:  
— Тогда я так и сделаю, — неуверенно произнес он, не в силах контролировать то, как весь его организм реагировал на вид возбужденного Ледженда в реальной жизни. Реагировал с растущим интересом, хотя куда уж дальше. Вдруг стало невыносимо жарко. Он чуть не выронил швабру, его ладони вспотели, а во рту пересохло, так как член Ледженда практически упирался ему в живот. Юри возненавидел себя еще сильнее, за то, что умудрился забыть дома результаты анализов.

Работа, нужно сосредоточиться на работе.

Юри притворился, что продолжает мыть пол, пока не скрылся за перегородкой от взгляда Ледженда. Сердце уже просто было готово выскочить из груди. Как там говорила Мила? Должен хотя бы наполовину встать к началу съемки? В таком случае, в дальнейшем ему придется серьезно заняться самоконтролем, потому что комбинезон на нем уже практически трещал. Юри опустил швабру обратно в ведро и прислонил ее к стенке второй кабинки, вовремя отведя взгляд от небольшой камеры, нацеленной на скамью.  
Между кабинками светился квадрат небольшого окошка. Задвижка была со стороны Юри, и он догадался, что это окно используют для другого типа съемок, но сейчас ему точно не разрешат его открыть. Это было печально, но недостаточно печально, чтобы его “проблема” ослабела. И определенно недостаточно, чтоб игнорировать характерные влажные звуки из соседней кабинки.  
Юри сел на скамью, поджав под себя одну ногу, и вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в окошко. Вид открывался самый удачный — Ледженд прислонился к стене, расслабленно закинув одну руку за голову, и двигал другой рукой, привлекая внимание Юри к объекту, с которым он в прямом смысле едва не столкнулся всего минуту назад. Юри сглотнул — член опять дернулся, натягивая ткань комбинезона. Ледженд с раскованной грацией отыгрывал неземное удовольствие и лицом, и телом — его ресницы были полуопущены, губы слегка приоткрыты, мышцы подрагивали, когда головка члена скрывалась в кулаке. И еще эти стоны. Отчетливые, но достаточно тихие, как будто он сдерживался, стараясь ничем себя не выдать.  
Ошеломленный свалившейся на него реальностью, через пару секунд Юри все же преодолел свой ступор и вспомнил сценарий. Он накрыл ладонью ширинку. Металл молнии приятно захолодил разгоряченную кожу с обеих сторон. Не вовремя задергался глаз, но взгляд от потрясающего зрелища Юри не отвел, уговаривая себя, что это почти как посмотреть то же самое дома, на экране ноутбука.  
Сил терпеть больше не было, и он медленно расстегнул молнию, наконец-то прикоснувшись к себе. Камера, конечно, немедля зафиксировала то, что он был полностью возбужден, но он постарался не зацикливаться на этом.  
Обхватив член ладонью, он сделал несколько быстрых движений. Зрение слегка затуманилось, то ли это был пар от горячего душа Ледженда, то ли у него помутилось в голове от горячего зрелища. Как же хотелось прикоснуться к этому великолепному телу, теплой, гладкой коже, потрогать везде, ощутить всю силу его желания в своей руке — тут Юри пришлось замедлиться, чтобы не захныкать в голос.  
Ледженд запрокинул голову и низко простонал, крепко обхватив свой член у самой головки и размазывая по ней выступившие капли смазки. Юри встряхнулся, отвлекаясь на мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями, потому что, продолжай он и дальше смотреть, надолго бы его не хватило. Краем глаза он увидел, как Мила, выглянув из-за большой камеры, одними губами что-то ему подсказывает.  
Он послушно перевел взгляд обратно на окно — Ледженд уже успел красиво расположиться на скамье, широко раздвинув ноги и чувственно прогнувшись, и теперь растягивал себя пальцами.   
— Блядь, — выдохнул Юри, и быстрее заработал рукой, в который раз залипнув на потрясающую гибкость Ледженда.   
Внезапно тот поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. Затем несколько раз провел свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра и выше, задевая член. Стоны Юри превратились в тихий скулеж.  
— Ты смотришь на меня? — вдруг беззвучно спросил Ледженд. Юри уставился на его губы и замер. В сценарии этого не было. Хотя сценарий был перекроен настолько, что его, в общем, тоже почти не было. Им оставалось не так уж долго до конца, и наверняка Ледженд знал, что делает, не зря же все порнофильмы с его участием столько лет пополняли коллекцию Юри. Юри закусил губу:  
— Да...  
— Да-а? — задумчиво протянул Ледженд и приблизился к окошку. — А мне покажешь?  
Юри ощутил нарастающую панику — как будто его сейчас смогут застукать на горячем. Присутствие камер впервые подействовало на него успокаивающе — с ним все в порядке, он делает то, что должен делать. Но знать, что все в порядке, и начать себя вести так, словно все в порядке — вещи совершенно разные.  
— Я… — оставленный без внимания, член уже болезненно ныл, требуя продолжать.  
— Давай, — Ледженд принялся поглаживать себя. — Покажи мне. Пожалуйста.  
Вместо неприятного напряжения мгновенно нахлынуло кое-что противоположное — так, что Юри пришлось зажмуриться и быстро пережать себя у основания, чтобы удержать накатившую лавину удовольствия. Стыд и позор, только этого ему сейчас не хватало. Убедившись, что угроза миновала, он сбросил с плеч комбинезон и поднялся, позволив ему соскользнуть до самых лодыжек, прежде чем снова повернуться к окошку, подозрительно удобно расположенному на уровне его бедер. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, Юри схватился рукой за верхний край перегородки, и легко провел пальцами вдоль своего члена, обреченно предчувствуя вторую волну надвигающегося оргазма.  
До него вдруг дошло, что он выбрал самый неудачный ракурс — полностью загородил окошко от всех камер. Юри уже собирался отойти, когда услышал голос Ледженда:  
— Хочешь ко мне? Тебе нравится слышать это? — жарко спросил тот, простонав вслед за этим так, что Юри пошатнулся и крепче вцепился в перегородку. Бегло взглянув в окошко, он был шокирован тем, что увидел — Ледженд успел подойти вплотную и теперь стоял, как зеркальное отражение Юри, упираясь членом прямо в стекло. Юри взвыл, не в силах остановить неизбежное.  
— Давай вместе, — произнес Ледженд, слишком тихо, чтобы микрофоны могли это записать. — У тебя такой классный член.  
Реакция на эти слова отозвалась нарастающим теплом в низу живота, и, прежде чем Юри попытался совладать с собой, Ледженд неожиданно протянул вверх руку и накрыл ладонь Юри своей, накрепко переплетая их пальцы. Юри уловил ритм его толчков, почувствовал каждое движение его мышц, пока Ледженд играл с собой, и это было слишком хорошо, слишком много.  
Рука Юри сжалась, но было поздно, и он выплеснулся на стекло, размывая вид на другую сторону.

— Черт, — прохрипел он.  
— Снято, — голос Милы пробился к нему, как сквозь вату, возвращая Юри в этот мир. Он заметил, что она бросила странный взгляд на соседнюю кабинку. — Десять минут перерыв, отдыхайте.  
Юри прижался лбом к холодному металлу перегородки, пытаясь хоть немного остыть, и одновременно мечтая провалиться сквозь кафельный пол. Целиком. Прямо сейчас. Он знал, что ужасно покраснел — сердце и не думало успокаиваться, кровь наконец-то слегка отхлынула от нижней части тела, но зато прилила к щекам. Он вздрогнул, испугавшись халата, который ему протянула Мила.  
— Ты как? — она одобрительно улыбнулась ему, и Юри воспринял эту улыбку, как подтверждение того, что Мила не слышала последнюю фразу Ледженда.  
— Эм… нормально. Все хорошо. Просто, э… дай мне пару минут.  
Мила приподняла одну бровь:  
— Ты так шутишь, или у тебя правда через две минуты снова встанет? Без помощи?  
Юри не покраснел еще сильнее только потому, что сильнее было некуда. Какая-то посторонняя девушка, пусть даже она и здешний специалист, будет при всех механически ему дрочить — это казалось ему чем-то за гранью понятия «дискомфорт».  
— Он до сих пор стоит, в смысле… Мне просто нужно немного отвлечься, если начать прямо сейчас, то я…  
«Скорее всего, кончу в два раза быстрее» — но он не смог заставить себя сказать это вслух.  
Мила понимающе кивнула:  
— Тогда иди, освежись, и протри лицо. Там есть полотенца. Вы должны выглядеть одинаково во всех дублях.  
Юри поднял комбинезон и влез в него, не застегивая, а сверху набросил халат, плотно запахнувшись и завязав пояс. Из кабинки он так и не вышел, меньше всего желая наткнуться на разочарованный взгляд Ледженда. Хотя тот вполне мог и сам заглянуть, просто из интереса, насколько жалкое зрелище Юри из себя представляет. Нет уж, спасибо.  
— А сколько будет дублей?  
Мила вернулась к главной камере и сварилась с информацией:  
— Отснимем еще десять-пятнадцать минут, и нормально. Видео с мастурбацией обычно довольно короткие, чтобы людям не стало скучно. Ну, с Леджендом это нам не грозит, конечно, могу попросить его сделать в финале что-нибудь особенное.  
Юри кивнул, вышел из кабинки, и, не поднимая глаз, подошел к раковине. Он открыл кран и несколько раз умылся, едва не вцепившись в лицо ногтями от всепоглощающего стыда. Он пересмотрел все существующее порно с участием Ледженда, но никогда еще его не накрывало так остро. И так быстро. Это его близость так повлияла на Юри, хотя Ледженд толком ничего и не сделал. Если Юри обкончался от простого соприкосновения рук, можно считать, что все оставшиеся съемки этого месяца он уже провалил.  
— Держи, — раздался голос из-за его левого плеча, а перед лицом Юри возникло полотенце.  
Поблагодарив, он аккуратно промокнул лицо, и только когда отложил полотенце на край раковины, сообразил, что передал его Ледженд. Он снова стоял слишком близко, пренебрегая личным пространством Юри, но, по крайней мере, на нем тоже был халат.  
Из горла вырвался какой-то писк, и рука Юри непроизвольно взметнулась, зажимая рот.  
— Юри, отлично держишься, — ухмыльнулся Ледженд. — Пока что.  
Юри словно окунули с головой в ведро со льдом. Унизительное замечание, что он, как глупый подросток, решил посоревноваться с самой, хм, харизматичной звездой порноиндустрии, даже отдаленно не напоминало попытку поддержать новичка. Но, как бы обидно это не прозвучало, Ледженд был прав. Юри ссутулился.  
— Я… могу лучше,— пробормотал он.  
— Знаю, — Ледженд вдруг снова понизил голос, едва слышно добавив: — Скорее бы увидеть твоего Эроса, — он будто бы подчеркнул последнее слово, и подмигнул Юри, после чего отвернулся и отошел.  
Все умывание насмарку. Они на работе — Юри пришлось опять напомнить себе это, чтобы не покраснеть в десять раз сильнее. Но, по крайней мере, он не солгал — что бы там ни творилось у него в голове, тело явно было не против еще пары дублей. Очень явно. Наперекор мозгу, его член всегда жил собственной жизнью — Юри сменил нескольких любовников, но так и не разобрался, дар это или проклятие. Что ж, чем бы оно ни было, наконец-то ему это пригодилось.  
Он вернулся в кабинку, дожидаясь отмашки от Милы.  
Если кое-кто с платиновой шевелюрой решил бросить ему вызов, Юри не собирался отступать.

Ледженд тоже зашел в свою кабинку, продолжив с того места, на котором остановился. Одной рукой он поглаживал твердый член, направленный на окошко, а другой уперся в стену. Юри снова приспустил комбинезон ниже колен, как раньше. Но на этот раз он решил притормозить, и смотреть куда-нибудь поверх окошка, за которым Ледженд уже принялся себя ублажать.  
— Ты смотришь? — громко поддразнил тот, явно играя на камеру.  
Юри не был уверен, что следует делать дальше, но, по сравнению с прошлым дублем, чувствовал он себя намного лучше, и уже не плавал в тумане. Так что он просто оглянулся на Милу за подсказкой. Она беззвучно проговорила ту же фразу, что и Ледженд. Значит, он должен ответить.  
— Да, смотрю. Сядь, хочу видеть тебя всего,— приказал он и провел рукой по волосам, отбрасывая их назад, чтобы не липли ко лбу. Это немного помогло сконцентрироваться на себе. Если он попытается заглянуть в окно слишком рано — его карьера навсегда окончится здесь и сейчас.  
Ледженд ударил кулаком в стену и глухо простонал, то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Юри услышал, как он отошел от перегородки, и затем деревянная скамья скрипнула под его весом. Глубоко вдохнув, Юри сделал шаг назад, и наконец, посмотрел в окошко. Но из такого положения он все равно видел Ледженда только ниже пояса. Так не пойдет. Пришлось медленно опуститься прямо на кафельный пол под нужным углом к камере, и крепко сжать себя от открывшегося в окошке вида.  
Ледженд полусидел с широко раздвинутыми коленями, практически держа задницу на весу и опираясь на скамью только поясницей. Поза не выглядела очень удобной, но Юри догадался, что это все ради лучшего ракурса. Самого Юри такой обзор полностью устраивал, он смотрел, как напряглись мышцы Ледженда, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, как он не спеша поглаживает себя между ног, то и дело прикасаясь ко входу.  
Юри забыл, как говорить, завороженный этой непринужденностью и легкостью, с которой этот человек раскрывался перед ним. Это заставляло почувствовать себя сильным и слабым одновременно, так, что голова плыла от возбуждения, а ноги подгибались.  
— Ну как? — спросил Ледженд, и закусил губу, побуждая Юри снова попытаться подать голос.  
— Отлично, — выдохнул Юри, но тут же понял, что говорит слишком тихо, да и технически, с точки расположения камер, он просто не мог бы разглядеть действий Ледженда под таким углом. — Отлично, — снова попытался он чуть громче, на этот раз старательно делая вид, что заглядывает в окошко. Он увидел, что Ледженд поднес два пальца ко рту и принялся со вкусом их посасывать. Юри сглотнул и отзеркалил его движение, понимая, что хотя бы его лицо Ледженду из такого положения точно должно быть видно. Тот, похоже, и правда заметил, потому что его глаза потемнели, а язык преувеличенно двусмысленно прошелся вдоль одного из пальцев.   
Решив довести его до предела, Юри покружил влажными пальцами вокруг соска, затем сжал его, и вздохнул, сложив губы в мягкое «о». Правая нога Ледженда съехала со скамьи, прежде чем тот смог оправиться.   
Ухмыльнувшись, Юри снова ущипнул сосок и слегка потянул, одновременно заскользив рукой по члену. Нервы дернуло коротким всплеском удовольствия, и Юри тут же проверил, видел ли это Ледженд. Тот определенно все видел, потому что уже повторял все жесты Юри, запрокинув голову, и не сдерживая гортанные стоны. Так они и продолжили — изводя друг друга, словно танцуя возбуждающий танец, подталкивая друг друга все дальше. Это было состязание звуков — нежных вздохов и пьянящих возгласов. Юри двигал рукой по члену, взяв жесткий и быстрый темп, то и дело слегка задевая головку. Внутри стремительно рос тугой ком, готовый вот-вот взорваться. Ледженд провоцировал его, двумя пальцами едва прикасаясь ко входу, так что мышцы вокруг начали невольно подергиваться. Однако Юри был твердо намерен заставить его кончить первым. Взять реванш за прошлый дубль.  
Получалось пока не очень, но дела стали совсем плохи, когда Ледженд решил, что с него достаточно, и протолкнул внутрь сразу оба пальца, захлебнувшись стоном. От этого зрелища Юри завис, пока его мозг наслаждался новыми звуками.  
— Мне так сильно этого хотелось, — дразняще произнес Ледженд. Его голос задрожал, когда он пошевелил пальцами. — Я уже почти… Почти…  
Юри отчаянно старался контролировать ситуацию — получалось, примерно, как у человека, выпавшего из окна. Но он пытался держаться. По внутренней стороне бедра от паха вниз прошел спазм, так что Юри пошатнулся всем телом. Если так пойдет, надолго его не хватит. Нужно было что-то сделать.  
— Давай, пальцы глубже, — выплюнул Юри, — хочу видеть твое лицо, когда сожмешься вокруг них.  
Ледженд слегка побледнел — он удивления? — прежде чем крепко сжаться, следуя приказу Юри, и одновременно убыстряя движения. Юри увидел, как дрогнули его бедра, когда тот, забывшись в ощущениях, едва не сомкнул разведенные ноги. На этом все и завершилось — когда Ледженд протолкнул пальцы еще чуть глубже, жадно принимая их в себя. У Юри побелело перед глазами, и он низко склонил голову, кончив во второй раз за сегодня.

Он тяжело дышал; зрение возвращалось медленно, запястье и всю руку невыносимо сводило — кровь наконец-то устремилась к остальным частям тела. Сквозь пост-оргазменную пелену он смутно расслышал, как Ледженд слабо вскрикнул, видимо, тоже кончая вслед за ним. Этот звук Юри успел хорошо изучить за долгие годы — не то, чтобы он собирался кому-то об этом рассказывать, но все же.  
Он проиграл. Снова. Вдобавок к этому огорчению, он вспомнил, что у него должна была быть какая-то финальная реплика, потому что, конечно, какой-никакой сюжет у ролика все же имелся. Застонав, Юри снова залез в костюм, который до этого ухитрялся не испортить — и на ткани тут же появилось пятно в том месте, где его коснулась все еще влажная головка члена. Стоя на дрожащих ногах, Юри застегнул молнию.  
— Кажется, я тут прибавил тебе работы, — со смешком фыркнул Ледженд.  
Юри был рад, что тот проявил инициативу с репликами, но в то же время он мысленно отругал себя за то, что не смог взять себя в руки.  
— Сейчас уже поздно. Думаю, я уберусь здесь завтра.  
— Так значит, ты вернешься за продолжением?  
Вопрос застал Юри врасплох, и он вцепился в швабру, которая все еще была засунута в ведро. Ведро мгновенно поехало в сторону, так что Юри дернулся и чуть не упал. В сценарии такого точно не было.  
Он несколько раз попытался открыть рот, но слова застревали на выходе. Мозг все еще где-то плавал.  
— Посмотрим.   
— И — снято, — Мила принялась отключать камеры. — Отлично поработали, вы двое, — хитро сказала она, явно на что-то намекая.   
Юри совсем повесил голову, все еще не доверяя собственным голосовым связкам, и сбросил униформу. Ему было уже наплевать, смотрит ли кто-нибудь. Смущение от того, что он снова кончил слишком быстро, просто не могло существовать одновременно со смущением от раздевания перед посторонними. Все равно ему пришлось бы к этому привыкать.   
Мила протянула ему халат, и Юри с благодарностью взял его. В ответ он принялся помогать ей переносить технику со съемочной площадки, хоть Мила и упорно отказывалась от помощи.   
Когда Юри пытался поднять очередную штуковину, ему на спину свалился все еще совершенно голый Ледженд и обнял за плечи:  
— Вау, — выдохнули Юри в шею. — Ни с одним новичком я еще так удачно не работал. Готов поставить на твою потрясающую выносливость.   
Юри уже собрался сказать спасибо за комплимент, когда Ледженд продолжил:  
— Но ты завалил почти все ракурсы, камера в твоей кабинке не могла ничего заснять, потому что ты половину времени загораживался рукой, говорил слишкомтихостоныбылибежизненныенадобратьурокиактерскогомастерстваещеутебяпроблемыкогдаты…   
Поток критики все убыстрялся, пока слова не начали размываться и Юри чуть не отключился. Если бы не руки Ледженда, поймавшие его на полпути в обморок, Юри бы упал.  
—…да, и можно еще один совет?  
Юри прищурился.   
— Ты что, теперь мой тренер?  
Ледженд заткнулся, по его лицу промелькнуло замешательство, но тут же исчезло без следа.   
— Ну, раз я твой партнер на тренировочный месяц…  
Юри понял, что проще сдаться.  
— Какой совет?  
— Передергивай хотя бы раз, прежде чем приезжать на съемки, — сказал Ледженд, сделав самое серьезное лицо, насколько, по мнению Юри, это было вообще возможно, для кого-то вроде него. — Так ты дольше продержишься. Хотя, учитывая твою выносливость, два выстрела подряд не проблема.

Хм.

— А, — снова было лучшее, что смог выдать Юри. — Я запомню.  
— Отлично, — Ледженд послал ему фирменную улыбку. — Жду не дождусь!

Уже ночью, когда Юри улегся в постель, и обхватил голову руками, краснея от воспоминаний о случившемся, он вдруг обнаружил, что его сердце забилось с гордостью. Несмотря на все промахи, и ужасное количество раз, когда он заливался дурацким румянцем, это было даже весело. Работать вот так, быть тем, кто сумел подвести самого Ледженда к краю, это ли не счастье.  
«Я тоже жду не дождусь».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Витина "критика" - отсылка к 3 серии)))) Один из любимых моментов.  
> Скриншот: https://yadi.sk/i/SK6ybchw3KEwPi


	3. Сюрпризы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Начало конца, отсчет пошел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автору как-то удается писать очень смешной, и при этом очень горячий прон, надеюсь, мне удается это переводить :D
> 
> Прим. првдчк 1  
> В процессе перевода этого прона внезапно оказалось, что ребята скачут не в трико, а в одних балетных боди (гугл в помощь), причем женских, и с застежкой в промежности. Вотэтоповорот пофиксен и в предыдущей главе. Осталось развидеть этих Бивиса и Баттхеда в одних купальничках.
> 
> Прим. првдчк 2  
> Уже несколько человек задали мне справедливый вопрос — а не охуел ли, часом, Витя, перепиливая режиссерские сценарии, будучи просто актером.  
> С учетом стажа и возраста — нет, не охуел. Режиссура — стандартная карьерная ступенька для реальных порнозвезд. Примером может служить, например, Брент -кто-ж-не-знает-Любочку- Корриган, а из свежака (прости, Брент) — Макс Картер (студии “CockyBoys” и “Helix”), который к 24 годам снялся в 170 роликах, около двух лет совмещал съемки с должностью помощника режиссера, и в этом году был назначен режиссером новой студии “8Teenboy”, которая отпочковалась от студии Хиликс. Сердечно желаю ему сил и терпения на нелегкой должности укротителя молодняка.
> 
> Прим.првдчк 3  
> Мне неизвестно, нарочно или нет автор пропускает или меняет многие детали из быта крупных порностудий, а уточнять неудобно, в конце концов это фик про любовь, и Витякаквсегда))  
> Например, судя по работе популярных американских студий Хиликс и Кокибойз (рабочая бытовуха и блуперсы регулярно постятся в твиттер, так что эта кухня ни для кого не секрет) — за кадром остались обязательные предсъемочные фотосессии Юри и Виктора (вместе с фотосессией общее время съемок иногда занимает больше 12 часов, поэтому фотосессию и непосредственно съемки ролика часто разносят на разные дни. Если ролик еще длиннее, или групповой, тогда съемки продолжаются несколько дней с перерывом на отдых, так как боеготовность актеров в основном поддерживается медикаментозно). 
> 
> Намекать автору не буду, потому что с фотосессиями этот текст не закончится вообще никогда :DDD
> 
> PS предложение про подержать свечку перевела произвольно, так как, ну, бля. :D
> 
> PPS Меньше, чем в балете, шарю только в спортивном коневодстве, поэтому термины оставила, как есть.
> 
> Enjoy

Глава 3. Начало конца, отсчет пошел.

3.1 «Сюрпризы»

— Юри! — окликнул его Пхичит из дверей своей комнаты. — Это твои?  
Юри на мгновение отвлекся от завязывания шнурков, и увидел, что Пхичит размахивает какими-то бумагами. Прищурившись, Юри протянул руку, чтобы посмотреть на них поближе. Пхичит подошел и затряс листками, заставляя Юри постараться, чтобы схватить их — какое-то время Юри поиграл в эту игру, но быстро сдался, ожидая, пока Пхичит не угомонится, и спокойно их забрал. Пхичит криво ухмыльнулся, присел и в отместку расшнуровал обратно один его ботинок.  
Этот бартер происходил в тишине до тех пор, пока Юри наконец не вгляделся в бумаги:  
— Мои медицинские документы? Почему они у тебя?  
— Нашел в своих книгах, когда уборку делал, — объяснил Пхичит, натягивая свои кроссовки, — решил сначала, что это мои, но мои вот, уже тоже прислали.

Юри никогда раньше особо не задумывался о том, как Пхичиту работается в SV Studios. Он вообще не знал, что Пхичит работает в таком месте, пока они не окончили университет. Они оба были профессиональными танцорами, но Пхичит получил несовместимую с карьерой травму во время одного выступления, и Юри забеспокоился о будущем своего друга. Особенно когда его друг начал шутить о работе в студии, снимающей фильмы для взрослых.  
Конечно, довольно быстро Юри узнал, что это вовсе не было шуткой.

— Ну, спасибо, — Юри сложил листки и оставил их на столе. Он уже заканчивал со шнуровкой ботинок, и его движения замедлились, когда до него начало доходить, что означают эти бумаги.  
Это было единственное, что ограждало его от полноценного секса на следующих съемках. Потому что, на камеру или нет, он все еще ужасно боялся заняться этим с Леджендом. Он даже близко не мог сравниться с тем, кто в этой индустрии так долго, что лучше и не думать об этом. У Юри в жизни и обычный-то секс случался нечасто, не говоря уж о том, чтоб снимать это на камеру. Такие вещи как-то прошли мимо него. Может, если бы сначала как следует разогреться, все могло бы быть в порядке. Юри неплохо справился, когда их разделяла металлическая перегородка в душевой кабинке. И хотя соблюдение этой дистанции могло помочь в краткосрочной перспективе, Юри понимал, что не задержится в порноиндустрии, занимаясь сексом со стенкой.  
Ему в голову пришло несколько сценариев, но он сомневался, что Яков разрешит снять таким образом все фильмы. Это будет перебор.  
Какой бы сценарий ему не дали, теперь Юри знал, что его ждет, раз его документы в порядке. А если Яков опять их не увидит, то Юри не увидит денег на оплату квартиры. Между молотом и наковальней, почти в прямом смысле.  
— Юри, — Пхичит помахал рукой перед его лицом. — Ты здесь?  
— А? — Юри моргнул и посмотрел на него.  
— Говорю, в этом месяце потянешь заплатить за себя? — переспросил Пхичит. — Ты только устроился работать, так что, если не хватает, могу заплатить вперед за нас обоих, пока ты не набьешь полные штаны чеками…  
— Пхичит, хватит, — остановил его Юри. — Я могу заплатить, и я заплачу. И верну тебе все, что должен за ту пару месяцев. Ты и так уже очень много для меня сделал. Мне хватает оплатить квартиру до конца декабря, я просто не могу дальше сидеть на твоей шее.  
Пхичит нахмурился.  
— То есть, ты не хочешь продлевать аренду?  
Юри раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но понял, что не может. Если он не продлит аренду, то уедет. Вернется домой в Хасецу, городок с замком, где он не появлялся уже пять лет. Это было заманчиво. Он скучал по соленому воздуху, омывающему мосты, по домашней атмосфере балетной студии, где он провел половину своей жизни, по аромату кацудона, который всегда готовила мама. Он скучал по вкусу слов родного языка, даже после того, как долгое время говорил только по-английски.  
В то же время он не хотел пока прощаться с Детройтом. Несмотря на свои личные неудачи, он испытывал к этому месту благодарность за все возможности, которые здесь получил. Особенно за то, что встретил Пхичита. Тот стал ему самым близким другом за всю жизнь — учитывая, сколько времени Юри провел в детстве с Юко и Такеши, лучшего комплимента для Пхичита было и не найти. Несомненно, Юри был должен ему гораздо больше, чем пару месяцев арендной платы, больше, чем вообще можно измерить какими-то деньгами.  
— Я думаю над этим, — неуверенно ответил Юри. — Зависит от того, когда подвернется хорошая работа.  
— У тебя уже есть хорошая работа, — попытался вразумить его Пхичит.  
— Съемки в порно — не совсем то, о чем я думал, когда получал диплом, — сказал Юри.  
Пхичит фыркнул.  
— Эй. На какой еще работе тебе заплатят за оргазмы?  
— Пхичит, — предупредил его Юри, заливаясь краской.  
Пхичит только рассмеялся, наслаждаясь его смущением. Он сунул в карман бумажник, отпер входную дверь, и повернулся к Юри, приглашающе сверкнув глазами:  
— Готов к работе?  
Если под «готов» Пхичит имел в виду «ты уверен, что не забыл передернуть перед сексом со своим идолом, чтобы не обкончаться через полминуты» — то да, Юри был готов. Трижды.  
Если под «готов» Пхичит имел ввиду «ты готов заняться сексом с Леджендом, Единственным и Неповторимым» — то нет, Юри вообще не верил, что когда-либо будет к этому готов.

***

Если описывать один этот конкретный день в SV Studios — он был полон сюрпризов для Юри Кацуки. Перечислять их, даже самые мелкие, пришлось бы бесконечно. Это количество сюрпризов он мог бы использовать вместо овец, чтобы считать их перед сном. Безопасно для своего рассудка он смог бы припомнить лишь около десяти случаев, когда его сердце играло в догонялки с мозгом, колотясь и добивая тело эмоциями без названия, и когда он размышлял — не в первый и не в последний раз — насколько его самооценка влияет на его жизнь.

Первый сюрприз поджидал его сразу, едва они с Пхичитом приехали в студию. Взгляд Юрио немедленно прицепился к Юри и только к нему. В отличие от обычного хмурого пофигизма, в этом взгляде теперь бурлила ядерная смесь сопротивления, нетерпения, и приглушенного недовольства. Его слова, однако, не соответствовали ничему из перечисленного, и Юри пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно увидел и услышал.  
— Не опоздал, — пробормотал тот хоть и сварливо, но этот тон определенно отличался от его обычного «тона по умолчанию», как прозвал его Юри, заметивший эти вокальные изменения. Это было странно, как будто в словах, адресованных Юри, промелькнуло чувство облегчения. Для того, кому якобы наплевать на все, что происходит вокруг в студии, Юрио выглядел почти благодарным Юри, за то, что тот пришел снова.

Вторая неожиданность приключилась, когда Юри отдал Якову недостающие медицинские распечатки. Не меняя фирменного сурового выражения лица, Яков протянул Юри лист бумаги с пронумерованными пунктами. Когда Юри спросил, что это, то получил ответ, что это список дополнительных правил, касающихся сексуальных сцен, которые предстояло отснять. Общие правила, которые он получил в пригласительном письме, были простой формальностью. Дополнительные правила оказались куда более строгими, и вероятность их нарушить была гораздо больше. Единственной причиной, по которой его не ознакомили с этими правилами раньше, было отсутствие нужных документов для таких съемок. Из-за особенностей изменений в первом сценарии, в этом списке необходимости не было.  
Но когда Юри взглянул на список, то убедился, что его роль с большой натяжкой будет связана с каким-либо сексом в прямом смысле слова, по крайней мере, как Юри его понимал: форма выражения любви и вожделения по отношению к другому живому человеку.  
С другой стороны, этот список хотя бы был короче предыдущего:

_— Во время съемок актеры не должны целовать друг друга в губы, лоб, щеки, и лицо в целом. Поцелуи в шею и ниже разрешены._  
— Во время съемок актеры не должны использовать свои настоящие имена, только псевдонимы и имена из сценария.  
— Актерам запрещается кончать внутрь партнера, как орально, так и анально. 

Юри не был уверен, стоит считать эти правила странными или нет. Он видел много фильмов, где актеры проделывали все упомянутое много раз без какого-либо вреда для себя. Но ни в одном из этих фильмов не было Ледженда. Теперь, когда Юри вспоминал все свои «свидания» с Леджендом-с-экрана, он вдруг понял, что ни в одном фильме с его участием действительно не было перечисленных действий. Коротко хмыкнув, Юри задумался о том, как бы они повлияли на качество продукции, которую он успел пересмотреть, ведь, признаться честно, люди смотрят порно вовсе не ради романтической составляющей.

Третий сюрприз преподнесли новый сценарий и съемочная площадка. Поскольку Юри вышел из дома рано утром вместе с Пхичитом, до съемок ему оставалось больше часа. Яков вручил ему фиолетовое балетное боди и сценарий, где поверх текста было красной ручкой выведено «101», обведенное в кружок. Юри перелистал сценарий, заметив по ходу диалога, что на этот раз у него ведущая роль. Отдельные сцены, инициатором которых, согласно своим репликам, он должен был быть, заставили его задаться вопросом, с какой вообще планеты Якову прилетела идея, что Юри сможет командовать Леджендом на протяжении всей съемки. Он недоверчиво вздохнул и открыл дверь на съемочную площадку, чтобы узнать, чего ждать от…

Балетный класс.

Настоящий, всамделишный балетный класс. Зеркала от стены до стены, станки, гладкий, отполированный пол, все, совсем как когда-то на его родине. Он почувствовал, что его придавило ностальгией и тоской по дому. Конечно, ему не придется заниматься здесь балетом. Точнее, придется, но не очень долго. Об этой комнате останутся свои воспоминания — он не знал, захочет ли сохранить их навсегда или сразу вычеркнуть из памяти.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что помещение пока пустовало, он переоделся в балетный костюм и сложил свою одежду в дальнем углу, там, где ее не было видно. Он с первого взгляда понял, что это не мужское боди, но когда натянул его, оно подчеркнуло форму ягодиц, подтверждая его догадку. Его достоинство было практически на виду — ткань растягивалась там, где это не было предусмотрено, а глубокую линию декольте украшала полоска блесток, которая предназначалась для создания совсем другого силуэта. Однако, посмотрев в зеркало, Юри ощутил себя... красивым. Ткань плотно облегала мышцы, привлекая к ним внимание при каждом повороте.  
Он представил себя Психеей, невольной соблазнительницей Эроса, кем-то, способным сбросить Эроса с его пьедестала. Отставил ногу, провел руками по груди, взмахнул над головой, и скованность исчезла. Юри почувствовал себя гибким и спокойным. Посмотревшись в зеркало, он потянулся за своим телефоном. Он не танцевал сам для себя уже целую вечность. Давняя любимая песня из его юности зазвучала из крошечных динамиков телефона на максимально возможной громкости. Пристроив телефон на куче своей одежды рядом с очками, он замер посреди зала, выравнивая дыхание, перед тем, как начать. Без растяжки, без разогрева, и без специального белья — но сейчас его это не беспокоило.  
Гармония ритма подхватила его, сила ног и равновесия швырнула его через всю комнату. Руки сомкнулись над головой, когда он решился на короткий пируэт, согнув в колене одну ногу. Приземлиться удалось не так грациозно, как хотелось бы, сказались несколько месяцев без практики. Стряхнув эти мысли, он позволил музыке закружить его, оттолкнулся ногами, улетая в свой особенный мир, который для него открывала музыка. Он вытанцовывал свою неуверенность в себе, в прыжке стряхивая с кончиков пальцев и вытянутых носков свои страхи быть недостаточно хорошим — для Ледженда, для Пхичита, для самого себя. Его тело пело о том, о чем он не мог сказать вслух, на языке, неизвестном никому другому во всем мире. Оно пело о доме, о старых и новых надеждах, о пустоте, которую Юри ощущал так долго, пело, чтобы сбежать от всего этого с помощью деревянного пола и ярких огней студии. С каждым поворотом воздух нашептывал ему колыбельную, вызывая чувство защищенности, которое просто не существовало для Юри отдельно от любви к танцу. Его арабеска перетекла в другую вариацию, на лице засветилась тихая улыбка.  
Для последнего прыжка он набрал скорость и обернулся вокруг своей оси, при этом его свободная нога описала широкий полукруг. Может, он сам только что выдумал это движение, но это было так правильно. Словно он позволил какому-то новому чувству разгореться в глубине души. Это было совершенно свежее ощущение, и он бережно прислушался к нему, набираясь сил, чтобы повторить. Когда его мышцы напружинились перед новым прыжком, Юри вдруг увидел краем глаза платиновую вспышку, и нога не смогла найти верную точку опоры, прежде, чем он подбросил себя в разворот. Он потерял равновесие и упал, распластавшись на полу. Его четвертый сюрприз дня. 

— Юри! — воскликнул Ледженд со смесью восхищения и шока, прежде чем внезапно заслонил собой размытый потолок. — Ты в порядке?  
Юри моргнул, тяжело дыша:  
— Л-ледженд! Ты в порядке, то есть, я…  
Его прервали, протянув руку и вежливо улыбнувшись:  
— Можешь звать меня Виктор, съемки еще не начались.  
Пятый сюрприз практически следом за четвертым поверг Юри в смятение.  
— А-а, конечно, извини, — он поколебался, прежде чем схватиться за руку Ледженда (Виктора), и позволить себя поднять. Когда они встали лицом к лицу Юри заметил, что нос Ледженда (тьфу ты, Виктора) слегка порозовел.  
Виктор кашлянул.  
— Чудесно танцуешь.  
— А ты давно наблюдаешь? — спросил Юри, пребывая пока еще не в панике, но уже и не в зоне комфорта. Он не мог определить, отчего на него снова накатывает — на него всегда пялились во время выступлений, и это, конечно, нервировало, но один единственный зритель вряд ли мог бы спровоцировать это беспокойство. Возможно, это был эффект неожиданности, ведь Юри не знал, что за ним наблюдали. Или, скорее всего, это был эффект Ледженда (Виктора!!!), потому что за Юри наблюдал именно он.  
— Вполне достаточно, — ответил Виктор, но прозвучало не обидно. Почти что с уважением. — Ты давно в балете?  
Юри осознал, насколько близко он стоит — все еще держась за руку Виктора — и отшатнулся, нарушив этот контакт. Виктор едва уловимо опустил уголки губ.  
— С самого раннего детства, наверное. Подруга родителей преподавала балет у нас в городе.  
— Ого, — искренне вырвалось у Виктора, — по тебе видно. Attitude derriere в финале — просто совершенство.

Шесть сюрпризов за день, а ведь съемки еще даже не начались.

— Ты тоже занимаешься балетом?  
Виктор оживленно закивал, и на его лице появилась незнакомая добрая улыбка:  
— Раньше занимался, в юности. Далеко не продвинулся, но мне нравилось. Хорошо поддерживает физически.  
С этим Юри был согласен — убедился во время их первых съемок. Тело Ледженда говорило само за себя каждой своей мышцей, то, в каком тонусе он был — без танцевального прошлого тут точно не обошлось. Но тогда, судя по его форме, это было очень недавнее прошлое. Юри собрался спросить об этом, но Виктор сменил тему:  
— Уже видел сценарий? Как тебе?  
Сценарий. Ох. Точно. Сценарий с их сценой. Сценой их секса. В балетном классе. Пункты новых правил вытеснили все мысли, и лицо Юри вспыхнуло.  
— Эм, да. Да, я прочитал. Это, ну… Э-э, я думаю, что это…  
«Слишком много, слишком быстро, и я, видимо, снова мгновенно обкончаюсь, несмотря на то, что с утра три раза…» — отвечать такое вслух он, конечно, не собирался.  
— Немного через край, да? — спросил Ледженд. — Но мы опять можем слегка переделать его, если ты к такому не готов.  
Эти слова еще сильнее убедили Юри в том, что Виктор понимает балет так же, как он сам, что тот видел его танец от начала до конца и смог верно уловить все, что Юри в него вложил, и хотя сказано было слишком много, все это меркло по сравнению с тем, что еще осталось невысказанным. Как следует обдумать всё это он бы хотел позже, ночью, пока не заснет он усталости, а сейчас Юри наслаждался этими мгновениями ясности, легкости и взаимопонимания.  
Однако его мозг, не сомневаясь ни секунды, уже принялся прокручивать подходящие слова, чтобы облечь ощущения в языковую форму. Юри снова почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не так сильно, как во время первых съемок, но его внутренние демоны тут же воспользовались моментом и полезли наружу:  
— Мне нормально, — коротко ответил Юри, но прозвучало неубедительно.  
— Я за то, чтобы не спешить, — Виктор продолжал настаивать. — Давать новичку такую роль — слегка перебор. Якову виднее, но он никогда никого не принуждает делать что-то, к чему ты не готов.  
— Тогда зачем он предлагает мне… это… такое…  
Виктор склонил голову, по его лицу промелькнуло замешательство.  
— Ну, ты произвел на него довольно сильное впечатление. Видимо, он решил, что это твое призвание.  
Какое еще призвание? Это что, следующий сюрприз? Юри нервно выкрутил пальцы, цепкий взгляд Виктора стал ему неприятен.  
— Я… я не знаю.  
Виктор задумался, приложив палец к губам.  
— Как насчет — первую часть можем оставить как есть, просто чтобы ты попробовал. Потом подашь сигнал, и поменяемся ролями. Что скажешь?  
Несмотря на свои первоначальные сомнения, Юри подумал, что Виктор, по крайней мере, пытается поступить по справедливости. Неважно, сделал он это, так как заметил, что в его присутствии на Юри может сама собой загореться одежда, или по другой причине, но он только что предложил Юри бесценный волшебный щит. И эту защиту Юри мог бы использовать в дальнейшем, чтобы стать сильнее. Может, не все сюрпризы сегодня были так уж плохи.  
— Какой сигнал?

3.2 «Сюрпризы»

Юри медленно потянулся, смакуя удовольствие от растяжки и сожалея о том, что не сделал этого раньше, еще перед своим танцем.  
К счастью, он не успел устать, потому что приближалось время очередного индивидуального занятия.

В дверь постучали. Безупречная пунктуальность.

— Войдите, — сказал он, широким полукругом согнув одну руку над головой, и вытянул ногу, держась за станок перед зеркалом. Вместо камер он сосредоточился на своем теле, на том, как натянувшаяся фиолетовая ткань подчеркивала его изгибы.  
— Доброе утро, учитель Эрос, — Ледженд впорхнул с радостной улыбкой. — Как ваши дела?  
— Доброе утро, Ледженд, — Юри опробовал свой лучший учительский голос. — Ты готов к занятиям?  
Ледженд кивнул, бросив свою сумку на пол, и снял куртку, из-под которой показался верх балетного костюма.  
— Чем сегодня займемся, учитель Эрос? — с намеком спросил он, дернув завязки спортивных штанов, и позволяя им соскользнуть вниз по бедрам.

Юри собирался сказать следующую фразу из сценария, когда его глаза прошлись по фигуре Ледженда сверху вниз. Его балетное боди с глубоким V-образным вырезом оказалось матово-черным, и оставляло очень немного простора для воображения, облегая тело так, что оторвать взгляд было крайне сложно. Юри пришлось одернуть себя, чтобы перестать облизывать губы, глядя на этот силуэт с гордо подчеркнутыми бедрами, но он тут же спохватился, что ему требуется вести себя на камеру именно так. Движение получилось едва заметным и неуверенным. 

— М-мы поработаем над шпагатами, — сбивчиво ответил Юри. — Начнем с растяжки у станка.  
Он поманил Ледженда пальцем, и заметил, что тот не отрывает пристального взгляда от его фиолетового полупрозрачного костюма — точно так же, как Юри таращился на него мгновение назад. Все понятно и без слов.  
Ледженд дотронулся до поручня, и в его глазах блеснула бесовщинка:  
— Вы покажете, что делать? Боюсь, я все еще новичок в этом.  
— Конечно, — Юри сглотнул, заставляя себя перешагнуть через застенчивость. Танцы и актерское мастерство неразрывно связаны, и он сможет сыграть, если представит, что это просто обычный день с обычными занятиями. Нет проблем. 

Он положил одну ладонь на предплечье Ледженда, огладил вдоль мышц до самого плеча, и развернул его, придавая правильное положение, а другой рукой проскользнул между бедер Ледженда, чтобы расставить его ноги. Тот длинно выдохнул, и это подтолкнуло Юри действовать дальше. Его ладонь переместилась с плеча Ледженда на грудную клетку, а второй Юри мягко надавил на внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Ледженд подчинился, поднимая прямую ногу в арабеске. Юри кивнул своим мыслям, обходя ученика по кругу. Когда Юри остановился сзади, его пальцы продолжили свой танец по ногам Ледженда, будто испытывая его на прочность. Он заметил, что по голени прокатилась легкая судорога, и нога Ледженда дернулась.  
— Нет-нет, — мягко предупредил Юри, — ногу держи прямо.  
Юри отвел ее назад чуть сильнее, и его слегка позабавило, что это удалось так легко. Растяжка Ледженда явно позволяла гораздо большее, чем эти упражнения. Очень скоро Юри собирался воспользоваться этим открытием в полной мере.  
Ледженд с показушным волнением оглянулся через плечо:  
— Учитель Эрос, у меня хорошо получается?  
— Просто прекрасно, — Юри позволил этим словам легко сорваться с губ, потому что это была правда. Ледженду точно не был нужен учитель для такого.  
— Теперь встань в исходную, и снова повторяй, пока я не скажу остановиться.  
Ледженд послушался и встал на обе ноги, расслабляясь. Затем принялся повторять упражнение снова, а Юри — снова — впился взглядом в его тело, раз уж ему посчастливилось наслаждаться безупречным видом на Ледженда сзади, пока тот тянулся, сгибался, напрягал и расслаблял мышцы. Его балетное боди, так же, как то, что было на Юри, не скрывало почти ничего из того, что полагалось скрывать, и Юри упивался зрелищем, пока из горла не вырвался глухой стон.  
— Учитель Эрос? — голос Ледженда привел его в чувство. Тот смотрел на Юри через плечо c тонкой ухмылкой, которую под таким углом не могли засечь камеры. — Я достаточно растянулся?  
«Даже близко не достаточно» — с жадностью подумал Юри. — Покажи мне шпагат, и я скажу.  
Ледженд, не теряя времени даром, легко поднял ногу носком в потолок, вытянувшись в вертикальном шпагате. В точке максимального растяжения Юри сразу уловил пробежавшую слабую судорогу — сказались годы танцевального опыта. Его рука мгновенно легла Ледженду на бедро, чтобы поддержать его, но ему тут же стало ясно, что Ледженд определенно не бросил балет окончательно — хоть его мышцы и были напряжены, но не слишком, и вполне можно было тянуться еще. Ледженд сумел бы поднять ногу гораздо выше. Запросто. Поддавшись таким мыслям, Юри оценивающе погладил Ледженда по бедру, и непроизвольно придвинулся еще на шажок ближе, прежде чем опомнился.  
— Ну? — спросил Ледженд.  
Юри одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, ты готов к упражнениям на сопротивление. Удерживай растяжку, — приказал он и прикусил губу. Пути назад отсюда уже не было.

Ледженд выглядел так, будто собирался задать еще вопрос, но руки Юри на его заднице и промежности эффективно заставили умолкнуть. Придушенный звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, показал, что такое нахальство со стороны преподавателя его удивило.  
— Я же сказал, стой ровно, — предупредил Юри, поднимая выше ногу Ледженда и лапая его за задницу. От осознания того, что он творит, щеки просто горели, будто были готовы расплавиться и стечь с лица.  
Однако довольные стоны Ледженда только заводили его еще сильнее. Он ослабил хватку, положив руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Ледженда, и, повернувшись на камеру, чувственно провел ладонью до самого края балетного боди. Юри слегка пощекотал кожу, поддразнивая Ледженда и наслаждаясь ощущением власти, которую он чувствовал в этот момент. Одним пальцем он забрался под ткань и принялся выводить круги у основания члена Ледженда. Тот был уже возбужден, но вместо того, чтобы продолжать, Юри убрал палец и крепко сжал Ледженда сквозь ткань.  
Тот ахнул, поднятая нога задрожала.  
— Учитель…  
— Зови меня «Эрос», — прошептал Юри ему на ухо, и Ледженд изогнулся, на мгновение будто став ниже Юри ростом. Дрожь, пробежавшая по его позвоночнику под рукой Юри, опьяняла и подталкивала зайти дальше, пока он не растерял свою уверенность.  
— Э-эрос, — выдохнул Ледженд, продолжая удерживать ногу в воздухе.  
Юри погладил его сквозь ткань, позволив ей собраться в складки — это притупляло ощущения, так что ласка становилась еще более дразнящей. Прочертил ногтями контур члена Ледженда, одним пальцем быстро обвел головку. Ощутил, как поджалась ягодица Ледженда под его второй рукой, и с трудом смог вспомнить, что он должен делать дальше.  
— Ты так хорошо растянулся для меня, — наконец сказал Юри, убирая руку с члена Ледженда, чтобы расстегнуть костюм. Как это было принято на съемках, под ним не оказалось нижнего белья, но член по-прежнему оставался в плену эластичной ткани, хотя боди и было расстегнуто снизу. Чтобы исправить это, Юри с сожалением оторвался от задницы Ледженда, и потянул боди вверх, обнажив лобок и кубики пресса. От резкого движения член дернулся, привлекая к себе внимание Юри, который, не отрываясь, смотрел в зеркало из-за плеча Ледженда. Приятный темно-розовый оттенок, и чуть изогнут вверх… Картина, множество раз представавшая перед Юри на экране ноутбука, но прямо сейчас к такому он был не готов. Все выглядело абсолютно иначе. И одновременно знакомо, словно для Юри во всем мире не было ничего привычнее этого зрелища.

С восторгом, желанием и унцией ужаса, которые начали сплетаться внутри в один клубок, Юри принялся исследовать ладонями пресс Ледженда, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущениям. Его кожа была приглашающе теплой, и одновременно упругой, так что туман у Юри в голове начал стремительно сгущаться. Юри запустил одну руку под не до конца снятое боди, а другой осторожно скользнул ниже, проследив едва заметную дорожку волос.  
Ледженд издал довольный звук, по-прежнему стоя в вертикальном шпагате. Это вызывало восхищение. Юри знал, что немногие люди способны удерживать эту позицию так долго, тем более, когда их отвлекают. Любопытство победило, и чтобы проверить выдержку Ледженда, Юри впервые обхватил пальцами его член. Рвано выдохнув Ледженду в плечо, он на мгновение замер, набираясь смелости.

На руку вдруг опустилось тепло; Юри открыл глаза и увидел, что Ледженд накрыл его пальцы своими, призывая Юри двигаться. Юри подчинился, улавливая темп — поначалу медленный, но вскоре движения ускорились. Ледженд убрал руку и запрокинул голову, тяжело задышав Юри в щеку, чтобы этот звук предназначался только для его ушей. Юри покрутил запястьем и потянул чуть сильнее, так, что Ледженд захныкал, и Юри внезапно захотелось немного повернуть голову, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись.

Краем глаза он увидел Милу, передвигающую камеру — теперь их лица снимали крупным планом. Юри застыл. Они не одни, здесь все не по-настоящему, и Ледженд играет свою роль. Предполагается, что и Юри тоже. Выругавшись про себя, он выпустил Ледженда из рук.

— Мне тоже нужно поработать над растяжкой, прежде чем мы продолжим, — такого оправдания в изначальном сценарии не было. Коротко взглянув на Ледженда, Юри опустился на пол со всей грацией, на которую был еще способен. Он свел ступни вместе и медленно развел в стороны колени, пока они не коснулись пола. Во время растяжки он застонал, чтобы скрыть растерянность от того, куда его занесло. Краем глаза он заметил, что брови Милы вопросительно поползли вверх, но быстро вернулись в нормальное положение, когда Ледженд что-то прошептал. Конечно, это вырежут.

Он попытался выкинуть из головы мысли о провале. Ничего непоправимого прямо сейчас он не делал. Все шло так, как они с Леджендом договорились еще до того, как пришла Мила и начала подготавливать площадку. Сделать то, что им предписывал первоначальный сценарий, Юри был не в состоянии. Пока. Ему нужно поработать над этим. Может, если он месяц-другой поуговаривает себя, то перестанет краснеть и убегать от возможности заняться сексом с порнозвездой.  
В глубине души он в это не верил, но работа не могла подождать, поэтому он отбросил эти размышления, и сел на шпагат. Зеркало напротив тут же отразило то, как балетное боди подчеркнуло его промежность, почти ничего не скрывая. Юри решил проигнорировать это, и поднял руки вверх, потянувшись к потолку. Довольный результатом, он медленно наклонился вперед, так, что почти прижался корпусом к полу, и шпагат остался идеальным, когда Юри коснулся руками линии, где зеркальная стена встречалась с полом.

— Вам помочь, учитель Эрос? — спросил Ледженд. Юри поднял голову, чтобы видеть своего ученика в зеркале. Тот так и не снял боди окончательно, и оно болталось выше бедер, но это, похоже, его не беспокоило. — Я должен как-то отплатить вам, — он подмигнул, но глаза будто спрашивали, в порядке ли Юри. 

Юри кивнул в ответ на все сразу. 

— Прижми меня к полу, — скомандовал он, отдавая Ледженду контроль над ситуацией.  
Ледженд опустился на колени и медленно наклонился сзади, так что его член ткнулся в поясницу Юри. Пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать в голос — Ледженд, сама чертова Живая Легенда, собирался проделать с ним что-то, о чем Юри едва ли смел даже фантазировать. Хотя конечно, смел, часто он мечтал и о гораздо большем — но только хорошенько заперев дверь, и вцепившись зубами в ладонь, чтобы заглушить стоны.  
Тем временем Ледженд подался вперед, и между лопаток Юри легла его ладонь с длинными, тонкими пальцами. Сначала он надавил лишь слегка, затем, когда Юри поддался, нажал сильнее — мучительно медленно, так, как и хотелось Юри. На долгом выдохе разгоряченное тело коснулось холодного пола, и Юри коротко вздрогнул, застонав, прежде чем расслабиться. 

Не хватает только получить травму в такой момент.

— Вот черт, — прошептал на камеру Ледженд. Его рука на спине Юри едва заметно дрожала. — Отлично смотришься сейчас, Эрос.  
Эрос. Это он. Виктор дал ему имя бога сексуальных удовольствий. С трудом верилось в то, что такой, как он, мог вызвать подобные ассоциации у такого, как Ледженд, но то, как прозвучал его шепот, заставило Юри на секунду поверить, что это возможно. Он постарался напрячь ягодицы, не пытаясь приподняться, просто чтобы подчеркнуть их форму. Судя по отрывистому дыханию Ледженда, хитрость удалась.  
— Боже, Ю… Эрос. Шикарная задница.  
С этими словами Ледженд начал тереться об него, по-прежнему вжимая в пол одной рукой.  
Его член уверенно скользил между ягодиц, даже сквозь ткань ощущалось, насколько он твердый.  
С каждым толчком собственный член Юри проезжался по деревянному полу, но боди все еще было на нем и трения почти не чувствовалось. Этих ощущений уже было достаточно, чтобы оставаться возбужденным — даже если бы Ледженд не прикладывал столько усилий — и, наверное, чтобы продержаться подольше, так было предпочтительнее, чем ловить каждое движение обнаженной кожей. Ледженд толкался между его ягодиц, каждый раз его бедра встречались с задницей Юри с приглушенным шлепком. Юри стонал, приклеившись щекой к полу, а взглядом — к зеркальному двойнику Ледженда. Тот опирался на Юри, продолжая удерживать ладонь на его спине, и низко склонив голову, так, что волосы падали на лицо. Юри наблюдал, как целеустремленно двигались вперед и назад его бедра, смотрел, как его собственное тело содрогалось в ответ, смотрел на то, как Ледженд использует его, как игрушку, пока сам он лежит с запредельно широко раздвинутыми ногами. Это выглядело сексуальнее, чем он мог представить.  
Резкие движения уже начали отдаваться болью в члене; устав от нехватки свободного пространства, Юри попытался приподнять бедра, чтобы вздохнуть хоть немного свободнее. Именно в этот момент Ледженд поймал его взгляд в зеркале. Он понимающе ухмыльнулся, отведя бедра назад, и тут же с силой толкнулся обратно, вынудив Юри снова распластаться на полу. Затем он просунул руку между его ног и приподнял его бедра вверх, сжимая за член сквозь боди.  
Из Юри вырвался неловкий стон, тут же превратившийся в писк.

— Тебе нравится, Эрос? — спросил Ледженд. — Нравится смотреть на себя? Потому что я не могу перестать смотреть на тебя.  
Юри подавился стоном. От голоса Ледженда сносило крышу гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Он почувствовал, как ткань боди становится мокрой от смазки, там, где Ледженд крепко его держал. Все, что Юри оставалось — отдаться движению, притираясь к члену Ледженда, который Юри мог видеть в зеркало, сразу над отражением собственных ягодиц.  
Они продолжали в том же духе еще некоторое время, скорее ради камер, чем по другой причине, прежде чем Ледженд добрался до застежки и резким движением задрал боди Юри до плеч, пройдясь ногтями по позвоночнику. Он задвигался снова, теперь уже кожа к коже, так что Юри смог ярче чувствовать очертания головки его члена. Он требовательно заскулил и подмахнул Ледженду, наблюдая в зеркало за его реакцией. Лицо Ледженда было сосредоточенным, но уже слегка исказилось, словно тот постепенно терял над собой контроль от наслаждения.

И причиной этому был он, Юри. 

Юри решил медленно свести ноги вместе, так, чтобы член Ледженда оказался зажат между его ягодиц. Из горла Ледженда вырвался низкий звук, он остановился, и только его член продолжал тяжело пульсировать между их телами, когда оба замерли неподвижно.

— Нахуй, всё, стоп, — Ледженд отстранился и сел, пережав себя у основания, — фиолетовый.  
Едва прозвучало стоп-слово, Юри и Мила одновременно повернулись к Виктору — оба были шокированы, хотя, скорее всего, по разным причинам. Мила выключила камеру и побежала за халатами. Одним она заботливо прикрыла Юри, застрявшего в неудобной позе, и помогла встать. Как только Юри поднялся на ноги, он запахнул халат и рискнул посмотреть на Ледженда. Тот продолжал сидеть на пятках, склонив голову, его тело знакомо напружинилось от сдерживаемой разрядки — Юри просек ситуацию, и на минутку отпросился у Милы в туалет. Она кивнула, подтверждая, что так будет лучше, но сказала, что по возвращении ему может понадобиться помощь. Юри только отмахнулся, и вышел за дверь. 

Как только он покинул съемочную площадку, то сразу направился к туалету в противоположном конце коридора. В зоне ожидания никто не сидел, что не могло не радовать, но Юри все равно ускорил шаг, на случай, если кто-нибудь бы вдруг на него выскочил. Он бегло взглянул на другие двери, и увидел, что ни одна из комнат на этом этаже сейчас не использовалась. Вот и хорошо.

В туалете, к его огромному облегчению, тоже никого не было, так что он решил воспользоваться писсуаром. Приведя себя в порядок, он снова надел боди, все еще ощущая неловкость оттого, что приходится разгуливать по коридорам со стояком под тонким халатом. Ну, по крайней мере, благодаря боди член прижимался к животу, и в ближайшее время падать не собирался. Не после того, как Юри довел Ледженда до финиша, просто полежав на полу. Какая-то часть Юри тихо, но настойчиво твердила ему, что Ледженд выполнил бОльшую часть работы, вытянул всю съемку на себе в одиночку. Юри действительно был не более, чем игрушкой. Мысли, полные нерешительности и неопределенности, бурлили в голове, то всплывая, то опускаясь на дно.  
Он может лучше. Он постарается. Он снова заставит Ледженда кончить первым, и на этот раз он сделает все сам.

Юри вернулся на съемочную площадку с этой новообретенной уверенностью, которая лишь чуть-чуть пошатнулась, когда Виктор послал ему улыбку, в то время, как Мила трудилась над ним, буднично болтая о том, как прошел ее день, словно они сейчас по-дружески сидели за чашечкой кофе. Юри подумал, что, раз Виктор все же кончил после того, как он ушел, задача довести его до края первым здорово усложнилась. Но теперь Юри еще больше загорелся этой идеей.

— Юри! — Виктор весело поприветствовал его, словно это не он сидел тут, сломанный подступающим оргазмом несколько минут назад. — Готов меня научить Battlement on Rond?*  
Юри не сразу нашелся что сказать, но, по крайней мере, он мог гордиться тем, как держался, пока отвечал:  
— Если ты знаешь такие термины, значит, уже умеешь. Вот сам и покажи мне.  
Виктор действительно опешил на долю секунды:  
— Если выполнять такой прыжок с эрекцией, ощущения будут забавными.  
— Ага,— как ни в чем не бывало заявил Юри, — и вид тоже.  
Виктор стал выглядеть окончательно сбитым с толку. Говоря по совести, Юри заигрался.  
— Да что с вами такое, ты что, сговорился с Крисом? Вас так веселит мой член?  
— Можно и так сказать, — Юри пожал плечами.  
— Или забираешь назад свои слова, — игриво предупредил Виктор, — или забираешь свою роль, и пощады не будет.  
Юри склонил голову, иронично надув губы. В точности как Виктор, когда включал Ледженда.  
— Мне и так уже досталось. Не думаю, что ты способен на большее, — усмехнулся Юри.  
Глаза Виктора сузились, но уголки его губ слегка поползли вверх. Мила расхохоталась и хлопнула его по спине, нарушив эту игру в гляделки.  
— Сдавайся, Никифоров, и на тебя нашелся достойный соперник. По местам, ребята!

В словах Милы явно было что-то, о чем стоило задуматься, но Юри слишком погрузился в себя, настраиваясь на работу, и проигнорировал их.

Он сбросил халат, и, чтобы все выглядело, как раньше, наполовину стянул с себя боди, испытав секундный приступ застенчивости, прежде чем заметил, что Виктор занят тем же самым. Тот задрал его почти до плеч, так же, как до этого сделал Юри. Юри небрежно скопировал его движения, когда они вновь сошлись у балетного станка, как в предыдущем дубле.  
Юри отважно попытался держать лицо, попытался вспомнить, что нужно было делать дальше по сценарию. Под надменно-забавляющимся взглядом Виктора это было нелегко.  
— Тебе еще не доставалось, как следует,— подначил его Ледженд.  
— Тебе тоже, — парировал Юри.

**

— Теперь упражнение на баланс, — Юри повернулся к станку, взмахнул выпрямленной ногой и опустил лодыжку на отполированный деревянный поручень на уровне своей талии. Он оглянулся через плечо, карикатурно копируя позу Ледженда из первого дубля. — Справишься с этим? — вопрос сопровождало неуловимое покачивание бедрами.  
Ледженд тут же оказался сзади, его нога уперлась в станок, а член — Юри в поясницу.

Вот же нахал.

— Отлично.  
Необходимости в дальнейших разговорах больше не было, и Ледженд, не теряя времени, прижал его прямо к зеркалу. Головка члена ударилась о холодное стекло, пачкая его смазкой. Нервные окончания вспыхнули одно за другим, во рту пересохло.

Это его работа.

Юри позволил Ледженду раскатать себя по зеркальной поверхности, пристально наблюдая, как от дыхания запотевает стекло. Из туалета Юри вернулся в неплохой боеготовности, но сейчас чувствовал, что заметно твердеет, отзываясь на такое жесткое обращение. Привыкнув к темпу, Юри снова сжал ягодицы, но последовавшая реакция была куда слабее, из чего он сделал вывод, что Ледженд ожидал от него подобной выходки.  
А вот Юри не мог предугадать того, что рука Ледженда переползет с его пресса на грудь. Пальцы принялись экспериментировать с соском — тот мгновенно затвердел, и Юри не смог сдержать стон. От остроты ощущений он прижался лбом к зеркалу, пока Ледженд перекатывал его сосок между указательным и средним пальцами — нарочно быстрыми и непредсказуемыми движениями. Если честно, уже очень давно соскам Юри не доставалось столько внимания, не говоря уж о том, чтоб их практически насиловали, как это происходило сейчас.

Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравится.

Юри снова придавило к стеклу, теперь его соски терлись о зеркальную поверхность при каждом толчке. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь собраться. Нужно было отвлечь Ледженда от таких развлечений. Быстро приняв решение, Юри облизал губы и выгнул шею назад, так, что его рот оказался рядом с ухом Ледженда.

— Люблю пожестче, — выдохнул он, — мне нравится, давай еще, сможешь еще сильнее?  
Ледженд сбился с ритма, с губ сорвалось какое-то иностранное ругательство.  
— Тебе так нравится нажимать на кнопки, да?  
Он сказал это еле слышно, и точно не на камеру. Они на мгновение стали Юри и Виктором, Эрос и Ледженд были забыты.  
Но Юри не мог допустить, чтоб его обычное «я» полностью вырвалось на свободу. Если это произойдет сейчас, с самообладанием можно будет попрощаться. 

И он ненавидит проигрывать.

— На пол, Ледженд, — Юри сумел выбрать момент между мощными фрикциями. — Нужно еще растянуться, урок скоро закончится.  
— Уже? — Ледженд надулся, но хотя бы отклеился от него.  
Едва чужой вес перестал давить на спину, Юри смог расслабить пресс, и ему пришлось схватиться за станок, пока способность стоять на двух ногах не вернулась обратно. Как только он ощутил некое подобие контроля над собственным телом, он обернулся к Ледженду. Руки на плече оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить того сесть на пол. Юри тоже последовал за ним, мягко нажимая и направляя, пока Ледженд не коснулся спиной деревянного настила. Присев рядом с ним, Юри практически согнул его пополам, следя, чтобы ноги оставались выпрямленными. Все, как требовалось по сценарию.

Юри как раз пристроил свой член так же, как Ледженд до этого, когда его накрыло очередной панической атакой.  
Конечно, то, что он три раза передернул перед тем, как поехать на съемки, помогло ему до сих пор продержаться так долго, но прямо сейчас он взаправду касался Ледженда в таком месте, которое до этого видел только в интернете. Первым здесь, само собой, Юри не был, но на долю секунды ему захотелось стать единственным. Эта мысль перепугала его сильнее, чем остальные, но никак не удавалось понять, почему именно. Так что он решил не затягивать, и толкнулся бедрами вперед, продолжая одной рукой удерживать Ледженда за лодыжки, фиксируя его в откровенно пассивной позиции.  
Было мучительно мало — лишь жалкое подобие того тепла, которое он мог бы ощутить, если бы вошел внутрь, но так было нужно.  
Потому что, хоть на нервах, хоть нет, он бы ни за что не продержался так долго, если бы им с Леджендом не удалось обойти сцену секса с проникновением, как того требовал оригинальный сценарий. 

Ледженд стонал как — почему как — порнозвезда, и это кружило Юри голову, будто афродизиак. Понимая, что ему брошен вызов, и что он обязан выиграть, Юри направил свой член между его бедер, помогая себе рукой, и принялся в безжалостном темпе трахать его так, обхватив за задницу и вжимая в себя, время от времени то ослабляя, то усиливая хватку.  
Мила тут же подскочила с дополнительной камерой, чтобы заснять лицо Ледженда с нового ракурса. Стоны тут же стали качественнее, заметил Юри.

Но он еще не закончил. 

— От растяжки действительно есть толк, Ледженд. И ты так красиво растягиваешься, — произнес он, надавив еще сильнее, жарко притираясь ко входу. Ледженд запрокинул голову; его глаза закатились, а рот приоткрылся в слабом «о».  
— Блядь, Эрос, …  
— Вернешься за продолжением, не так ли? — Ледженд задал ему этот вопрос на прошлых съемках, и теперь Юри повторил его. Он почувствовал приближение разрядки и задвигался в рваном ритме; удовольствие закручивалось в низу живота в тугой узел.  
— А, — задохнулся Ледженд, туго сжав бедра: — Ах, Эрос, да, да, я…

До Юри дошло, что это было предупреждением, только когда белесая жидкость начала толчками выплескиваться Ледженду на живот — раз, второй, третий. Юри не посчастливилось видеть это так близко на их первых съемках, и зрелище подвело его к краю. Их сперма смешалась, брызги покрыли Ледженда до самой шеи.  
Юри замер, переводя дыхание, когда Ледженд снова вздрогнул от остаточной волны оргазма, выпуская последние капли.

Это было необычно. Юри еще никогда, ни с одним партнером не кончал одновременно. Он был выжат досуха, в голове все плыло, а из тела вдруг исчезли все кости. И он не мог себя заставить думать больше ни о чем. Юри ослабил хватку, отпустив лодыжки Ледженда, и прижался лбом к его бедру.

**

Юри уже поставил подпись под своим расписанием, и собрался уйти домой, когда Яков вручил ему очередной сценарий. Юри с любопытством пролистал его. Его следующие съемки должны были быть только на следующей неделе, и Юри не ожидал, что получит распечатку со сценарием вот так скоро. На щеки тут же плеснуло краской, а ведь Юри только-только успокоился, помогая Миле с уборкой на съемочной площадке. Каждый раз после съемок Юри казалось, что из него в буквальном смысле выжали до капли все силы, подпитывающие остатки его уверенности в себе, так что он превращался обратно в робкого приезжего паренька.  
Это сбивало с толку и его, и тем более окружающих людей, но пока это приносило ему деньги, с этим можно было жить.

Но вот с нескончаемыми потоками критики, которыми фонтанировал Ледженд, нужно было как-то бороться. На сегодняшних съемках, как и в прошлый раз, тот снова развлекался, включив ироничного всезнайку и раскритиковал в пух и прах каждое действие Юри. Как будто Юри работал одновременно с двумя разными партнерами, как будто Ледженд и Виктор существовали отдельно друг от друга. После такого самооценка падала ниже некуда, и новый сценарий не улучшил Юри настроение.  
Когда он шел на выход, за спиной раздались быстрые шаги.

— Юри!  
Юри и Юрио (который все еще торчал на ресепшене, хотя, кажется, собирался сегодня куда-то уехать) повернулись к Виктору. Когда Юрио понял, что Виктор обращается не к нему, он фыркнул и ушел к Якову в кабинет.  
— Виктор? — Юри нахмурился. Он чуть не назвал его «Ледженд», снова. Кажется, скоро у него появится новая проблема с этими правилами насчет псевдонимов на съемках.  
— Тебе дали новый сценарий, да? — спросил тот, подойдя к Юри, который уже стоял у входной двери.  
И как только Юри кивнул, снова началось:  
— В общем, как твой тренер, я…  
«Тренер только на этот месяц, хотя ты об этом забыл»  
—…решил, что мне нужно дать тебе пару советов.  
— Ты уже давал мне совет, — возразил Юри. — И не один, вообще-то.  
Виктор казался почти расстроенным, но улыбка тут же вернулась на место:  
— Я думал насчет более подходящих ролей для нас обоих, так что я бы хотел узнать тебя поближе, Юри. Нам надо лучше изучить друг друга, если мы собираемся вместе работать.

Юри завис. Это было не похоже на продолжение стычки Ледженда и Эроса и перетягивание одеяла, как на съемочной площадке. Сейчас с ним разговаривал не Ледженд, собравший рекордную фанбазу в мире порноиндустрии.  
И выглядел он, не как Ледженд, который продолжал жестко выговаривать ему за каждый пустяк, даже когда отмывался и причесывался между дублями.  
— Хочешь, на выходных пообедаем или выпьем кофе?

Так Юри понял, что пора перестать считать. Виктор и сам, как оказалось, был бесконечной цепочкой сюрпризов.

________  
*Адовое балетное упражнение, я не в силах это описать словами хд


	4. С тобой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Непонимание - это наше понимание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ктооо записался в четыре команды? :D  
> Првдчк записался в четыре команды! 
> 
> Поэтому из развлечений переводчику теперь хочется только спать, так что у порнокацудона произошел небольшой перерыв. Зато на ЗФБ-2018 мы с юрцовыми авторами додадим вам бесконечную цепочку сюрпризов))) Приглашаю всех, го нас читать и голосовать после 20 января вот тут: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/ 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто меня читает и комментирует, кто вляпался давно или присоединился в этом году, я вас всех люблю, и желаю радости в Новом году! Желаю, как Пряничек, найти свою любовь и охуенную работу, но чтобы вам не пришлось расставаться с близкими. Желаю, чтобы вам неожиданно встретился ваш кумир, и не смог убежать, смирился и расписался на всем, что вы ему протянете. Желаю, чтобы плохие ребята в вашей жизни оказались хорошими, а хорошие - такими и оставались. Чтобы акцизы на сигареты снова не подорожали, это важно (если вам не важно, молодцы)))). С праздниками!

Глава 4. Непонимание - это наше понимание

4.1 «С тобой»

Конечно же, Юри сказал «нет». 

И пролежал все выходные лицом в подушку, так что этот его уикенд ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Еще он, как обычно, созвонился с семьей в удобное для них время, и рассказал, как у него дела и как прошла его неделя ( _не упоминая_ о своей новой работе), умиляясь фотографиям Викчана, которые прислала Мари. Он даже пообщался с Викчаном по видеосвязи, чего точно не успел бы сделать, если бы его выходные были заполнены другими делами.

Например, посиделками за кофе с порнозвездой.

Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось выпить кофе с Виктором. Это было бы здорово. Может, немного неловко, потому что Виктор, похоже, вообще не знал, что такое «личное пространство», но все равно хорошо. Однако Юри был не уверен, что смог бы вынести такое испытание, как кофе с _Леджендом_ — начиная со странных взглядов, которых бы им точно досталось немало, и всех тех вещей, насчет которых Ледженд захотел бы дать ему советы, и заканчивая мыслями, которые бы непроизвольно прокручивал при этом его собственный мозг. Учитывая все это, даже заказать себе кофе Юри было бы очень сложно. Виктор, скорее всего, помог бы ему с заказом, но, к сожалению, Виктор и Ледженд были одним и тем же человеком, и это создавало проблему.

Между этими двумя Юри определенно бы не выжил.

Ему было интересно, какой кофе посоветовал бы Виктор.

И какие позы посоветовал бы Ледженд.

Расстроенный оттого, что не может думать о них по отдельности, Юри с приглушенным стоном перекатился по кровати. Он услышал, как его телефон свалился на пол, но ему было наплевать. Если что-то и беспокоило его сейчас, то только тишина — в первые двадцать четыре часа ничегонеделания это было даже приятно, но еще один такой день не обещал ничего хорошего. Казалось, что его внутренняя тревожность (которая только усилилась с началом работы в SV Studios), решила, будто эти затяжные мучительные самокопания — просто идеальная возможность разгуляться вволю. 

Юри хотелось верить, что Ледженд позвал его выпить кофе как коллега. 

Юри надеялся, что Виктор позвал его как…

Ну, Виктор ему _на самом деле_ никто, так ведь? Они просто знакомые.

Знакомые, которые трогали друг друга за члены.

 _Юри 0 — Мозг 1_  
Посторонние люди постоянно трогают друг друга за члены. Он прожил в Детройте достаточно долго, чтобы разобраться в некоторых американских шутках, которые коснулись его пару раз, и которым место только в квартале красных фонарей. Так что такие вещи происходят каждый день.

 _Юри 1 — Мозг 1. Ничья._  
Но Юри и Виктор не посторонние люди. Юри не знал, кем они приходятся друг другу, и не понимал, по какой причине он вообще пытается как-то обозначить их отношения.  
Это не должно его волновать, они просто два человека, которые — так уж случилось — работают в одном и том же месте. В одной и той же порностудии. Ненужное уточнение.

Потребовалось еще несколько часов оглушительной тишины, прежде чем Юри заставил себя подняться с постели, подобрал телефон и вышел на кухню. Пхичит должен был скоро вернуться, и Юри хотел создать хотя бы видимость того, что сделал сегодня что-то полезное. Посуда была уже убрана; он принялся рассеянно протирать столешницу, и завис, задумавшись, выпускала ли студия ролики в кухонной обстановке, и были ли там вообще такие декорации. Он бы не возражал, если бы его толкнули к барной стойке, и прямо на ней—  
Юри швырнул грязную тряпку в мусорное ведро, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас только его мысли были, как у перевозбужденного подростка, а ниже пояса все было тихо.

Пхичит вернулся домой через несколько минут, когда Юри надел очки и валялся на диване, просматривая разные сайты.

— Привет, Юри, — поздоровался он, положив на стойку пакеты из супермаркета, — хорошо погуляли с Леджендом?  
Юри сконфуженно поднял на него глаза:  
— Нет… Откуда т-ты про это знаешь?  
— Нет?.. — Пхичит уронил челюсть, переобувшись только наполовину. Позабыв о том, что все еще не снял один ботинок, он подошел к Юри, недоверчиво уставившись на него, — ты _НЕ ПОШЕЛ_ на свидание? Ты отшил _Ледженда?!_  
— Это было не… Ну, я… Да. — Вопрос застиг Юри врасплох. Это не было бы свиданием. И быть не могло. Им не разрешено встречаться. Поэтому Юри предположил, что из Пхичита просто лезет его обычный гиперэнтузиазм. — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Пхичит легкомысленно покрутил ладонью и объяснил:  
— Крис сегодня сказал, что он слышал, как после работы Ледженд позвал тебя. Ты был обязан пойти, Юри, он же просто купается в деньгах. Да он бы купил тебе кофе _из чистого золота_ *, только подумай.  
— Мне было бы очень сложно думать, сидя напротив мировой легенды порно, — сухо заметил Юри, — и все это смотрелось бы так, будто я с ним из-за его денег.  
Пхичит вздохнул:  
— Я пошутил, Юри. Но ты же работаешь с мечтой всей своей жизни. Думаю, ты мог быть снисходительнее к нему, и все-таки пойти на свидание. Похоже, он тобой заинтересовался. А ты заинтересован не меньше, уж я-то _знаю_.  
— Это не свидание, — запальчиво возразил Юри, игнорируя такие познания о своих мечтах. В словах Пхичита была доля здравого смысла, но Юри не собирался спрашивать у своего соседа, и по совместительству лучшего друга, откуда ему известны такие крайне неловкие подробности. — Он просто собирался дать мне пару советов насчет наших следующих съемок.  
Пхичит моргнул один раз, второй, затем расплылся в улыбке и расхохотался. — Ладно, — выдавил он, продолжая хихикать, — кажется, я понял. Вам просто было больше негде обсудить, как именно ты должен вставлять Ледженду по сценарию, и он выбрал для этого кофейню с толпой народа. 

Юри хотел ответить — убедительно ответить, — что о таком они бы не разговаривали, но стопроцентной уверенности он не испытывал. Зная Ледженда, скорее всего, все было бы именно так, как описал Пхичит. Ледженд, разглагольствующий о том, как эффективнее использовать член и руки — это не совсем то, что Юри хотел бы выносить на публичное обозрение.

Может быть, в более приватной обстановке…

— Он сказал, что ты нуждается в советах? Ты что, _настолько_ плох в этом деле? — Пхичит скептически приподнял бровь.  
— Э, н-нет, — пробурчал Юри, закусив нижнюю губу, и еле слышно добавил: — у нас до этого еще не дошло.  
Пхичит вытаращил глаза:  
— До сих пор?  
— Конечно, у меня же пока было всего два съемочных дня, — напомнил ему Юри. — И я не сразу принес все медицинские бумажки.  
— У меня был секс в первый же съемочный день, — резонно возразил Пхичит. — Как раз с этим парнем, Крисом. Это что-то, у него _такой_ …—  
— Пхичит, — одернул его Юри, чувствуя, как щеки заливает жаром.  
— Ладно, ладно, неважно, — Пхичит сел рядом с ним, — но как ты выкручиваешься без секса? Ни один сценарий не заточен под меньшее, чем хотя бы минет.  
Юри не знал этого, но теперь узнал — и его следующий сценарий соответствовал этому правилу. Но означало ли это, что две предыдущих записи ни на что не годятся, если там не было сцен с проникновением? А последняя их сцена с Леджендом не считается?  
— Ну, Ледженд изменил сценарий, чтобы я мог привыкнуть ко всему этому. Хотя, знаешь, если честно, мне кажется, что никто не следует сценариям до конца.  
Пхичит отмахнулся от него:  
— Они не так важны. Но Юри, Ледженд сам внес правки в сценарий? Ради тебя? И ты говоришь мне, что он позвал тебя выпить кофе, чтобы просто выпить кофе? Ты точно ему нравишься. Или, он, по крайней мере, и правда хочет, чтобы ваш секс стал _улетным_.  
— Пхичит, ты сейчас не помогаешь, — волнение и не думало отступать, как и краска с лица.  
— Ты ему нравишься, — Пхичит утешительно похлопал Юри по плечу и встал, ободряюще улыбнувшись. — Просто вам надо больше общаться. Не помешает поближе узнать человека, с которым у тебя будет секс целый месяц.

Юри кивнул, чувствуя себя не особо лучше, но зато и не хуже. Заинтересованность Виктора в нем могла бы повлечь неприятности на работе для них обоих, а Юри не хотелось ставить карьеру Ледженда под удар лишь из-за своих домыслов о том, что он вдруг смог понравиться Виктору.

Но последнее было очень маловероятно, так что все, на самом деле, не так страшно. В конце-концов, из-за своих нервов он постоянно преувеличивает размеры проблем.

*

На следующее утро Юри решил повторить свои строчки из сценария перед работой. Несколько раз, прочитав имя Ледженда, он куда-то уплывал, представляя их сцену и растворяясь в горячих фантазиях, которые были еще более возбуждающими, потому что он знал — чуть позже сегодня все это реально с ним произойдет.  
Красивое лицо Ледженда вставало перед глазами, и сильно тормозило нормальный ход мыслей, так что Юри приходилось возвращаться к тому месту, на котором он сбился, и репетировать заново. Это была простая сцена, и от него требовалось не много, в центре внимания камер находился бы Ледженд. Что было справедливо, потому что из них двоих он более популярен. Юри не думал, что он сам взлетит в рейтингах порноактеров после всего лишь двух роликов.

На шестой, или на седьмой попытке запомнить свою роль, он сдался на волю фантазий о губах Ледженда. От одного осознания того, что уже очень скоро это перестанет быть фантазиями, его чувствительность обострилась, так что ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы дважды снять напряжение.

Он приехал на работу уже в гораздо более приподнятом настроении, и помахал Юрио рукой, приветствуя его кивком. Тот приподнял бровь, все с тем же равнодушно-хмурым выражением лица, но ничего не ответил. Если он и хотел что-то сказать, Юри не заметил этого.

Когда Юри входил в кабинет Якова, его встретил (хотя больше это было похоже на нападение) большой ком светло-коричневого меха, который повалил его на пол. Юри звучно приложился спиной, и из легких внезапно выбило весь воздух. Его удивленный возглас был прерван попыткой снова начать дышать — но этому помешал большой мокрый язык, который прошелся по всему лицу, заодно обслюнявив Юри очки. После того, как первоначальный испуг прошел, Юри засмеялся. Это напомнило ему Викчана.

— Маккачин! Фу, сидеть! — в поле зрения возник Виктор, за которым стоял слегка обеспокоенный Яков. Виктор опустился на колени и схватил собаку — Маккачина — за ошейник, чтобы вызволить Юри из этого шерстяного плена. — Юри, ты в порядке? Маккачин!

Пудель, а это оказался пудель, отказывался слушаться, радостно сверкая глазками, и энергично ластился к Юри, выпрашивая обнимашек. Виктор потянул за ошейник, и мех вокруг него взъерошился, но ничто не могло охладить любопытство Маккачина. Он негромко гавкнул, и принялся молотить хвостом Виктору по лицу, что заставило того то смеяться, то морщиться.  
Юри покачал головой, когда с его губ сорвался очередной смешок:

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, — твой пудель меня просто застал врасплох, вот и все.  
Виктор получил хвостом по лицу еще раз, и выпустил ошейник. В его голосе прозвучало облегчение:  
— Обычно он не напрыгивает на людей. Похоже, ты действительно ему понравился.  
Юри с нежностью потрепал пса по ушам:  
— Маккачин, да? Он милый.  
Виктор засиял ярче, чем маяк, его глаза засверкали, как солнечные зайчики на поверхности океана:  
— Ага. Мне его подарили еще в детстве, и в нем до сих пор столько энергии. Иногда мне кажется, что он меня переживет.

Юри продолжил гладить Маккачина, потому что ни один из них не желал расставаться, и ощутил легкую печаль. Он соскучился по дому. Интересно, когда он вернется, Викчан прыгнет на него так же? Юри задумался, а как бы Викчан отреагировал, увидев Маккачи—

— Мне нужно отвести его домой, — голос Виктора пробился сквозь его размышления, — Яков запрещает оставлять Макку тут, когда я на съемках, — он состроил смешную кислую гримасу.  
— Я вообще запрещаю приводить в студию животных, — пояснил Яков. — И тебе это известно, Витя.  
— Но Маккачину плохо одному, — сказал Виктор. — Он по мне скучает!  
— Ты постоянно работаешь. Ему не привыкать, — отрезал Яков. — Просто уведи уже его домой. Если не поторопишься, опоздаешь к началу съемок, так что давай быстро.

Виктор смиренно вздохнул и поднялся, перестав дурачиться. Он дважды свистнул, и Маккачин замер, прежде чем слезть с Юри и побрести в коридор вслед за удрученным хозяином. Но тут Виктор коротко оглянулся на Юри все с тем же блеском в глазах, затем посмотрел на Маккачина, затем снова на Юри. Он вернулся и протянул Юри руку; все еще пытаясь сложить кусочки этого загадочного паззла по имени Виктор, Юри схватился за нее и позволил Виктору помочь ему встать.

— Хочешь пройтись с нами? Тут не далеко, и Маккачин будет рад, что мы пошли все вместе, — Виктор кивнул на Маккачина, который в нетерпении топтался в дверях, виляя хвостом. Виктор смотрел точно такими же, полными надежды глазами. Не зря говорят, что все хозяева похожи на своих питомцев. И Маккачин был такой милый. Совсем как Викчан. Юри почти что физически ощущал, как его тянут за собой.  
— Мне все равно пришлось бы вас ждать, — ответил он.

Прежде, чем он договорил, Виктор сжал его ладонь и потащил его на выход, безоблачно помахав Юрио, когда они пробегали мимо.

Виктор замедлил шаг и выпустил пальцы Юри, лишь когда они вышли на улицу и дошли до первого перекрестка — разжал хватку так осторожно, словно боялся сделать ему больно. Возникло странное чувство потери… чего-то. Не только тепла. Юри не смог подобрать этому названия, поэтому просто решил наслаждаться прогулкой между Виктором и Маккачином, который тыкался мокрым носом ему в другую ладонь. Юри несколько раз не выдерживал и останавливался, чтобы погладить его, наслаждаясь ощущением упругих меховых кудряшек, которое напоминало ему об уютных объятиях с Викчаном на диване в родительском доме.

Для ноября погода в Детройте была странно мягкой. Дул слабый ветер, но на Юри был его любимый шарф, свободно повязанный вокруг шеи, и он с удовольствием закутался в него по самый нос. Снег в городе еще не выпал — но даже если бы начался снегопад, все равно бы все растаяло. Они шли вдоль улиц, и их дыхание вырывалось изо рта маленькими облачками пара, которые быстро рассеивались.

— Я давно не видел Маккачина таким, — Виктор нарушил тишину, повисшую между ними на свежем воздухе. Его голос звучал одновременно и благоговейно, и обрадованно.  
Юри задумчиво хмыкнул:  
— У меня тоже есть собака. Может, он почуял, что я собачник.  
— У тебя есть собака? — Виктор подскочил на месте. — Мы должны сводить их в парк! Вдруг они подружатся… А какой она породы? Как ее зовут?  
Удивленный, и немного взволнованный тем, что Виктор не просто предложил такое, но и косвенно пригласил его погулять, Юри на минуту призадумался над ответом.  
— Я… Он не здесь. В смысле, не в Детройте. Его зовут Викчан. Он, эм, он тоже пудель. Только меньше, чем Маккачин.

Они с Виктором уже подошли к пешеходному переходу, и Юри лишь сейчас заметил, что Маккачин не на поводке. Он держался радом с ними, и сел у их ног, пока они ждали сигнал светофора.  
— Викчан? Тоже пудель? Юри, это же чудесно! А почему он не в Детройте?  
— Он остался дома, в Японии. С моей семьей, — объяснил Юри. — Они держат гостиницу на горячих источниках. Гостям Викчан очень нравится, и ему бы тяжело дался перелет в Штаты. Он уже старичок.  
Виктор понимающе кивнул, и в его глазах Юри увидел что-то, чего не смог понять.  
— Не знаю, что бы я делал без Маккачина. Я забрал его с собой, когда переехал сюда. У меня никого не осталось, его было некому приютить, — его голос зазвучал тише и серьезнее, прежде чем он снова улыбнулся Юри. — У тебя есть фото Викчана?

Юри кивнул и вытащил телефон, не обращая внимания на холодный ветер, пощипывающий руки. Зажегся зеленый свет, и они снова зашагали вперед. Юри разблокировал экран и показал Виктору заставку. Викчан лежал на спине, высунув язык, зажмурив глаза и широко раскрыв рот в зубастой улыбке. — Это вчерашнее фото, я звонил домой по скайпу.  
Виктор обхватил ладонями его телефон (а заодно и его пальцы), чтобы изображение перестало трястись. Он улыбался все шире и шире, пока его лицо не изменилось до неузнаваемости. Его нос порозовел сильнее, явно не от холода, а губы практически приняли форму сердца. В глазах снова заплескался океан, как раньше. Юри осознал, что его собственное сердце забилось чаще.

— Он такой славный! И правда, маленький!  
— М-м, — согласился Юри, стыдясь, что на него до их пор так влияют случайные прикосновения Виктора, несмотря на то, что он, вообще-то, уже видел его обнаженное тело— и _трогал_ это тело, — и не один раз.

Перекресток остался позади, и Виктор повел их дальше по улице, указывая направление. Они шли молча, и это был совсем иной тип молчания; Юри оно не напрягало. Ему всегда нравилась тишина, но эта была особенной, настолько комфортной, что даже не верилось. Было так легко, словно они с Виктором знали друг друга всю жизнь. Не как простые знакомые.

Виктор придержал для него стеклянную дверь жилого комплекса, который был больше похож на отель, чем на многоквартирный дом. Маккачин забежал внутрь первым, Юри зашел следом за ним, поблагодарив Виктора, и немедленно ощутил спиной его взгляд. Однако, в отличие от предыдущих случаев, это чувство не было настораживающим. От Виктора исходила лишь забота и любопытство, как будто Юри вдруг начал считывать его мысли.

Все втроем они зашли в лифт и поднялись на самый верхний этаж. Недалеко от дверей лифта лежала посылка, которую Виктор спокойно подобрал. Он протянул Юри карточку от единственной двери на этаже, удерживая коробку обеими руками. Юри отпер дверь, и перед ним развернулось огромное открытое пространство в стиле хай-тек. Казалось, что в помещении были отделены стенами только спальня и ванная. Кухонная зона сияла отполированным мрамором, и выглядела так, словно ей никогда не пользовались. Или ей вообще нельзя было пользоваться. Весь пентхаус выглядел, откровенно говоря…

Он выглядел пустым.

Будто здесь никто не жил.

Виктор положил посылку на стол у двери и снял обувь. Юри растерянно застыл у входа:  
— Мы разве не должны просто оставить здесь Маккачина?  
Виктор обернулся к нему с развязной усмешкой:  
— Сначала открою посылку, я ее ждал. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Что там?  
— Заказал себе новые игрушки, — _Ледженд_ ухмыльнулся шире.  
Юри вздрогнул, одновременно и ненавидя свой шарф, и испытывая с нему благодарность. Шарф скрыл крайнюю степень его шока, но и добавил краски на его щеки, потому что здесь было очень тепло по сравнению с улицей.  
Лучшим ответом, который Юри смог придумать, было:  
— Я думал, что такие заказы приходят на адрес студии.  
_Виктор_ засмеялся.  
— Так и есть, но это мой личный заказ. Работаю перед веб-камерой, когда есть свободное время.

Мозг Юри тут же заполонили _очень_ реалистичные картинки, настолько яркие, что он мог поклясться, что Виктор видит их отражения на стеклах его очков. Конечно, Юри был в курсе, о чем идет речь — можно подумать, он пропустил бы хоть одну онлайн-трансляцию с Единственным и Неповторимым Леджендом. И он был уверен, что Ледженд перепробовал уже все существующие в мире игрушки. Как ему удалось отыскать что-то новое?  
Юри пришлось признаться себе, что ему интересно взглянуть, но какая-то его часть при этом не хотела лезть не в свое дело.

— Н-нам правда не… Мы должны вернуться в студию, — тихо заметил он.  
Виктор передернул плечами:  
— Я постоянно опаздываю. Не верь тому, что видишь, Яков — просто душка. Он всегда меня прощает.  
_«Уж не потому ли, что популярнее, чем Ледженд, в интернете никого не найти»._ Юри прикусил язык, не дав Виктору возможности развить эту тему.

Не дождавшись от него ответа, Виктор зарылся в какой-то ящик, вытащил ножницы, и принялся вскрывать посылку. С азартным блеском в глазах он открыл картонную коробку, вынул пенопласт и пузырчатую пленку. Первым, что он вытащил на свет, был набор из четырех анальных пробок очень необычной формы. Пока Виктор распаковывал его, чтобы рассмотреть все поближе, Юри увидел на обратной стороне упаковки изображения кнопок и инструкцию по управлению. Виктор достал пульт, и нажал на первую кнопку. Они оба прислушались к слабой вибрации в его руке — их взгляды снова пересеклись, но сейчас это были _далеко_ не нежные чувства, а нечто гораздо более похожее на недавние фантазии Юри.

— Как думаешь, с пультом далеко можно отойти? — спросил Виктор, подчеркнув свой вопрос переключением на более сильный режим.  
Юри не выдержал и спрятал лицо в ладони, слишком смущенный, чтобы задуматься о том, что имел ввиду Виктор, не говоря уж о том, чтобы внятно ответить ему.  
— Виктор, перестань, пожалуйста,—  
Издав долгий вздох, Виктор выключил игрушку и убрал ее обратно в коробку, подчеркнуто не обратив внимания на остальное ее содержимое — болты, гайки и части какой-то сложной разборной конструкции, которая осталась нераспакованной.  
— Юри, как ты можешь так стесняться сейчас, а в студии быть таким…—  
— М-м? — Юри посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы.  
Виктор внимательно его разглядывал. Его игривый настрой еще не выветрился, но выглядел он растерянно.  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе понадобятся игрушки. Даже не для съемок.  
— А для чего? — спросил Юри, хотя у него уже было несколько своих игрушек, так что Виктор мог и не отвечать.  
— Ты должен подготавливать себя перед каждой съемкой, когда ты снизу. Так будет легче во время _интенсивной_ работы.  
— А, — Юри уставился в пол, выискивая глазами хотя бы одну пылинку у себя под ногами. — Звучит разумно. Эм. Спасибо.  
Виктор снова улыбнулся ему:  
— Не за что! Могу поделиться своими, если хочешь, а то их слишком много. Все в идеальном состоянии, сейчас подберем тебе что-нибудь подходящее! Не могу же я пользоваться всеми сразу.

На ум Юри пришли несколько видеороликов и записей веб-трансляций, которые могли бы опровергнуть последние слова Виктора, но, по понятным причинам, он не сказал об этом вслух.

— Нет! Нет, не нужно, я, эм, все нормально. У меня свои есть.  
Виктор моргнул:  
— Тогда пару советов?  
— Эм, нет, — снова забормотал Юри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но вдруг увидел на полу вторую пару ступней в носках напротив своих. Испугавшись, он отшатнулся и врезался спиной в дверь. Теперь Виктор стоял не так близко, но все равно ближе, чем нужно, и пристально изучал Юри странным, заинтересованным взглядом.  
— Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был для тебя, Юри? — Он протянул руку, чтоб дотронуться до Юри, но на полпути отдернул ее. Отошел на уважительное расстояние, и ждал, что Юри честно ему ответит. — Тренером?  
— Н-нет, ну, не совсем, — невнятно попытался объяснить Юри.  
— Тогда напарником? Другом? — Виктор перебирал роли вслух. Роли, которые мог бы сыграть.  
Юри чувствовал сердцем, что все это звучит неправильно. Ни один из этих ярлыков не подходил.  
— Нет.  
Виктор прислонился к стене, перенеся вес на одну ногу. Его руки спокойно лежали на бедрах. Он задумчиво сжал губы и пристально посмотрел на Юри.  
— Значит, твоим бойфрендом, — повеселев, предположил он. — Я буду стараться.  
— НЕТ! — Подскочив, закричал Юри, заставив Виктора тоже дернуться от неожиданности. — Нет, нет, нет. Нет. Я просто хочу — просто — будь самим собой, Виктор!

Стоило этим словам сорваться с его губ, как лицо Виктора переменилось. Исчезли и нарочитый позитив, и хмурое, критиканское наставническое выражение; не осталось даже намека на маску.  
Уголки губ Виктора опустились, но он не выглядел возмущенным, сердитым или обиженным. Просто обескураженным. Потерянным. В его глазах была пустота.

Юри пошел на попятный и принялся оправдываться:  
— Я… Мне не по себе из-за вас — из-за тебя на работе, и тебя вне студии. Я не хочу, чтобы по моей прихоти появился еще и третий ты. Особенно не хочу, потому что у меня куча недостатков. Я не хорош в отношениях и всем таком. Вот почему я не пошел с тобой пить кофе в выходные. Извини.

 _«И мне просто невозможно тяжело с теми версиями тебя, с которыми я уже знаком, а заставлять тебя играть третью роль — только подталкивать нас обоих к обрыву, падение с которого не закончится ничем хорошим.»_

Юри сглотнул и отвернулся.  
— Юри, ты можешь справиться со своими недостатками, — Виктор приподнял его подбородок, чтобы их глаза встретились, но это прикосновение было недолгим. — И я помогу тебе с этим, если разрешишь.  
Помощь Юри бы не помешала.  
— И будешь самим собой?  
— Буду самим собой, — пообещал Виктор, надев пальто и ботинки, прежде чем открыть дверь и снова придержать ее для Юри.

Выходя, Юри улыбнулся:  
— По другому бы я тебя и слушать не стал.

 

_________  
* Кофе Bushido Gold с добавлением сверхтонкого пищевого золота 24-карата, или обычный кофе с 24 каратным золотом в виде посыпки или хлопьев.

Небольшой плейлист от переводчика:  
Размышления: Lykke Li - Sadness Is a Blessing  
Прогулка: Alphaville - Forever Young  
Быть самим собой: Elliott Smith - Needle In The Hay

Юри допечатал объемное письмо своим подчиненным, проверив, чтобы грамматика была на уровне генерального директора компании, которым он являлся. Обычная рутина, очередное уведомление о предстоящем мероприятии, где он будет присутствовать лично. Он добавил приписку, что более подробная информация поступит, как только он увидит отчеты, перечитал письмо и нажал «отправить». Открыл сайт компании, проверяя работу программистов и верстальщика. Ошибок и непрофессионализма он не потерпит. Сделав глоток кофе, он педантично поставил чашку обратно, наслаждаясь особенным четким звуком, с которым фарфор встретился со стеклянной поверхностью стола.

В дверь постучали. Юри оторвал взгляд от экрана и приподнял брови:  
— Войдите.

В кабинет зашел новый стажер, Лестер, или что-то в этом роде. Парень с платиновыми волосами и высоким лбом. Кажется, они наняли его на прошлой неделе. Или в прошлом году. Юри был не уверен. В чем он точно был уверен — у этого стажера оказалась просто отличная фигура. Стараясь придать себе деловой вид, тот подошел к столу Юри, но было заметно, что он ужасно нервничает.

— Мистер Эрос, сэр, — начал Луиджи, прижимая к груди какие-то бумаги,— я принес отчеты от мистера Джакометти, которые вы просили, и—  
— И что там по цифрам? — Перебил его Юри.  
— Простите, сэр? — С легким акцентом переспросил Лайнелл.  
— Что с цифрами? Все хорошо?  
— Я, хм, я не в курсе, я их еще не читал—  
— Ты не вникаешь в дела компании, которая взяла тебя на стажировку, Лэнс? — Уточнил Юри.

Лейтон выглядел озадаченным:

— Меня зовут Ледженд, сэр. И да, я думал, такие бумаги меня не касаются. Выглядят так, словно ими должен заняться кто-то поважнее, чем я. Сэр.  
Ледженд. Вроде бы, Юри что-то такое припоминает.  
— Ну что ж, _Ледженд_ , у меня уже устали глаза из-за компьютера. Тебе придется прочитать это мне.

На лице стажера отразилось замешательство.

— Ну? — Поторопил Юри. — Или ты вообще не умеешь читать? Хочешь вылететь с работы?  
— Нет! — Ледженд шагнул вперед, споткнулся об угол ковра и схватился за стол, чтобы не упасть. Его ладони скользнули по стеклу, и бумаги разлетелись во все стороны, различные безделушки и письменные принадлежности посыпались на пол, чашка с кофе опрокинулась. Как в замедленной съемке, они оба уставились на кофейную лужу, которая быстро растекалась по столу. И ноутбук, и дорогие брюки Юри оказались залиты кофе. Жидкость быстро впитывалась в ткань. Ледженд застыл на месте, наклонившись над столом и выпятив задницу в сторону одной из камер. Юри сидел неподвижно, его губы изогнулись в ухмылке.  
— Мне очень, _очень_ жаль, мистер Эрос, — выдохнул Ледженд. — Правда, я так виноват, я могу все исправить, я—  
— Ты отсосешь мне, — Юри наградил его тяжелым взглядом. Внутри росло предвкушение, и строчки из роли звучали вслух все более уверенно.  
— С-сэр? — Ледженд отлепился от стола и подошел к Юри. — Мне не послышалось? Вы хотите, чтобы—  
— Расстегни мне брюки и соси, — повторил Юри, слегка запнувшись, потому что Ледженд приблизился вплотную. — Костюм все равно уже испорчен. 

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, с притворным равнодушием окинув взглядом обстановку кабинета, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось схватить Ледженда за волосы и прижать к своему паху.  
— Конечно, сэр, — Ледженд быстро улыбнулся — вынужденной, угодливой улыбкой, как консультант в магазине. Он опустился на колени перед крутящимся кожаным креслом Юри и провел ладонями по его ногам снизу вверх, от колен до бедер. Кончики его пальцев пробежались по отглаженным стрелкам и принялись играть с ремнем, время от времени забираясь за пояс брюк и дотрагиваясь до обнаженной кожи. 

Юри глубоко вздохнул. Ничего такого. Им уже довелось прикасаться друг к другу без одежды. В памяти невольно всплыли предыдущие съемки, и пришлось напомнить себе, что в этой сцене до такого не дойдет. Нужно было сконцентрироваться на происходящем сейчас, но делать это Юри становилось все сложнее, а в штанах — все теснее, по мере того, как расстояние между его ширинкой и лицом Ледженда неумолимо уменьшалось.

Когда горячее дыхание коснулось влажной ткани брюк, Юри вздрогнул, не сумев сразу с собой совладать. Внезапный контраст температур будто поджег все его нервные окончания. Все было очень плохо, и стало еще хуже, стоило Юри почувствовать, как по кофейному пятну прошелся язык, и Ледженд хмыкнул, пытаясь распробовать вкус… кстати, а с чем был этот кофе? Способность связно мыслить покинула Юри, и он попытался заставить свое тело расслабиться. Ледженд продолжал обводить языком края влажного пятна и контуры члена Юри. Он еще даже не прикоснулся к нему напрямую, а Юри уже хотелось застонать. Какого хрена с ним происходит, почему такие простые действия кажутся ему чем-то запредельно приятным?

Пальцы Ледженда умело справились с пуговицей и расстегнули молнию, в то время как его глаза неотрывно следили за эрекцией Юри. Язык потерял интерес к кофейному пятну, и в тот же миг длинные прохладные пальцы обхватили член Юри, держа так, что теперь он находился всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Ледженда. Его горячее нетерпеливое дыхание обожгло голую кожу, и от этого ощущения по позвоночнику Юри пробежал озноб. На краю угасающего сознания мелькнула мысль, что это первый раз, когда Ледженд прикоснулся к его члену.  
Тот вопросительно взглянул на Юри и незаметно указал пальцем направо, раз, потом еще раз.

До Юри дошло, что он должен сказать свою строчку из сценария и взять маленькую видеокамеру*, специально приготовленную на другом конце стола.

— Как тебе мой член? — Спросил Юри, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно серьезным, но как только он открыл экран видеоискателя и нажал на запись, поддерживать равнодушный вид стало намного сложнее.  
Ледженд облизал губы, одновременно сделав рукой несколько движений вверх и вниз по члену Юри:  
— Выглядит аппетитно, сэр.  
— Ну так соси, если хочешь здесь работать, — в нетерпении проговорил Юри, раздражаясь оттого, что рука Ледженда пока только дразнила его.

Ледженд понимал это — _еще как_ понимал, но еще он понимал, что Юри начинает заводиться. Нравилось ему это, или нет, Юри был не уверен. В конце концов, так было написано в сценарии. 

Однако никакой сценарий не смог бы описать острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, когда губы Ледженда прикоснулись в поцелуе к самому кончику головки и медленно стали втягивать ее в рот, пока она полностью не скрылась внутри, пройдя сквозь импровизированный узкий вход. Юри запрокинул голову на спинку кресла; руки задрожали, несмотря на все его усилия держать камеру неподвижно. Он чуть наклонил ее, убедившись, что лицо Ледженда находится в фокусе, и залюбовался тем, как оно словно светится изнутри. 

Пришлось мысленно сделать пару шагов назад, чтобы осознать происходящее. Звезда порно стоит перед ним на коленях и отсасывает у него. Если бы Юри не был в таком ступоре от этого зрелища, он бы почувствовал упоение властью. В начале съемки Ледженд заправил волосы за уши, но сейчас платиновые пряди упали ему на лицо, а его ресницы трепетали, словно серебристые крылышки. Юри неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как губы Ледженда сжимают головку его члена, то обнимая ее край, то скользя чуть выше. Ледженд пока не пустил в дело язык, и Юри задумался, сможет ли это пережить. 

Долго гадать не пришлось, и Юри вздрогнул, когда что-то горячее и подвижное целеустремленно прошлось по всей головке, задев отверстие уретры. У Юри вырвался тихий удивленный стон, но прежде, чем он окончательно растворился в ощущениях, Ледженд выпустил его член изо рта и внезапно подул на чувствительную плоть. Юри снова откинулся назад, и вопрос застыл на его губах, когда он увидел знакомую дьявольскую ухмылку, преобразившую лицо Ледженда. Его глаза провоцировали, заставляли подчиняться. Затем он наклонился ближе, так, что член Юри теперь скользил по его щеке, и впился губами в его основание. Он принялся посасывать кожу над мошонкой, больше поддразнивая, чем обещая какое-то облегчение, после чего несколько раз провел языком по всей длине члена. Вернувшись обратно к головке, Ледженд сделал паузу, внимательно осмотрев результат своей работы, и снова подул на влажную дорожку, которую оставил его язык. 

Вот же наглый маленький стажер.

Юри не мог вспомнить, что должен сказать, потому что от этих покалывающих ощущений вспыхнули все нервы — от члена до основания позвоночника, и дальше, до самой шеи — так, что каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом. Это было странное, безумное ощущение, словно Юри и замерз, и сгорел одновременно. Ему и раньше перепадали минеты, но сейчас все было совершенно иначе, и камеры тут явно были не при чем. Может, Юри и случалось фантазировать о сексуальных сверхспособностях порнозвезд, но в душе он всегда отдавал себе отчет, что все это бизнес и игра на камеру — каждое движение и каждое слово, показное наслаждение, слишком громкие стоны. Ледженд попросту не мог быть настолько хорош.

Но он был. Легендами порно не становятся без веских причин. 

К ощущению тепла, завязывающемуся в узел у Юри в животе, прибавилась искра ревности к предыдущим партнерам Ледженда. Тот, казалось, был доволен тем, как Юри реагирует, и принялся проделывать с его членом все то же самое по второму кругу, смакуя эту пытку.

— О, боже, — выдохнул Юри, надеясь, что микрофоны это не запишут. — Хватит издеваться. 

Вняв этой панической просьбе, Ледженд тут же отстранился и сел на пятки. Его пальцы пробежались по бедрам Юри, полностью игнорируя его разгоряченный член, контрастирующий с черной тканью деловых брюк. Взгляд Ледженда очень медленно переполз вверх, и он посмотрел в лицо Юри, закусив припухшую влажную губу. Юри вспомнил про камеру в своих руках, и направил на него, удивляясь, как можно так хорошо выглядеть с любого ракурса. Но Ледженд смотрел не в камеру. Он смотрел прямо на Юри. И если бы не тот факт, что они оба делали свою работу, Юри просто расплавился бы на месте прямо здесь и сейчас.

Ледженд слегка потянул его брюки вниз, и Юри послушно приподнял бедра, одновременно и чуть отвлекшись, и ощущая нарастающую тревогу. Совсем снимать с него брюки Ледженд не стал, стреножив его чуть ниже ягодиц, так что его ноги оказались плотно сжаты. Словно заботясь о комфорте Юри, Ледженд аккуратно поправил его яички и приподнял их, слегка прижав к члену. Ощущения были прекрасные, более знакомые и не такие сложные, как до этого, поэтому Юри расслабился и позволил себе раствориться в них.

Ледженд перекатывал яички в пальцах, затем вобрал одно в рот. Его свободная рука обхватила член Юри и скользила по всей длине, от основания вверх, захватывая головку. Этого было слишком много, ощущения слились в какой-то невообразимый коктейль, и Юри снова забыл про свою камеру. Единственная мысль, которая не позволяла ему уплыть окончательно — все это поддразнивание было лишь верхушкой айсберга. Ледженд оказался плохим, плохим стажером.

Юри уцепился за эту мысль, чтобы опуститься с небес на землю. Это просто еще одно их соревнование. Он потянулся вниз, мимоходом погладив Ледженда по щеке, и прикоснулся к себе. Ледженд тут же отпустил его член, но его язык по-прежнему был везде. Не дотрагиваясь до губ Ледженда, которые продолжали свое дело, Юри пальцем приподнял его подбородок и подтолкнул вверх. Ледженд сделал невинные глаза, словно это _не у него_ во рту были чьи-то яйца, и вопросительно посмотрел на Юри, не понимая, что он делает не так, и ожидая приказа.

Приказ последовал незамедлительно — Юри чуть наклонил свой член вниз и влажно пошлепал им по щеке Ледженда. Тот распахнул глаза, его язык замер и не двигался, пока Юри не шлепнул его по щеке снова — уже более грубо, выведенный из себя тем, что стажер не спешит заглаживать свою провинность.

— Я велел мне отсосать, — угрожающе напомнил Юри, но его голос слегка дрогнул в конце, когда он осознал, что только что сделал. Основная камера была направлена не на него, что не могло не радовать, потому что большой босс, залившийся краской от стыда — это не то, что требовалось по этому сценарию.  
Поэтому единственным, кто заметил его смущение, был Ледженд, который продолжал играть свою роль:  
— Простите, сэр, — он извинился и широко раскрыл рот, приглашающе высунув язык, и передавая Юри инициативу.

Юри глубоко вздохнул, и, задержав дыхание, направил свой член ему в рот, так что язык скользнул по уздечке. Когда головка погрузилась полностью, Ледженд сомкнул губы вокруг ствола и втянул щеки; он забирал член Юри все глубже и сосал все интенсивнее.  
Не имело никакого значения, сколько воздуха Юри успел набрать в легкие — ему все равно стало нечем дышать, когда Ледженд принялся насаживаться ртом на всю длину, не тратя времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть. Он неожиданности Юри забыл о камере окончательно.

И уронил ее.

Раздался тупой удар, приглушенный вскрик, и камера стукнулась об пол.

…

— Стоп! – раздалась команда Милы.

Округлившимися глазами Юри таращился — не на камеру, не на свой ноющий перестоявший член, блестящий от слюны — на Ледженда, который, получив камерой по голове, отшатнулся назад, и ударился о край стола. Он держался за затылок, но на его лбу заметно наливалась розовым небольшая полукруглая отметина, там, куда угодил объектив.

— Л-ледженд! — Юри подался было вперед, но замешкался, вспомнив, что не совсем одет для оказания первой помощи. Он начал поспешно натягивать штаны обратно, но тут Виктор остановил его, перехватив его запястье.

И Юри, и Мила наконец поняли, что тот смеялся — сперва почти беззвучно, так, что его выдавали только подрагивающие плечи, но постепенно перестал сдерживаться и заржал в голос. Мила заботливо протянула ему бутылку воды, но Виктор отмахнулся от нее, давясь смехом и не в силах говорить.

На смену шоку пришел стыд, степень которого Юри мог бы назвать смертельной.

— Виктор? Т-ты, эм, ты в порядке?  
Виктор смахнул слезы:  
— Жить буду, — он опять расхохотался, — на меня еще никогда не роняли камеру, правда. Это лучший комплимент, — заметил он, прежде чем его накрыл очередной приступ веселья.

Юри почувствовал, как краска отливает от лица. Это была не та реакция на травму, которой он ожидал. Уголки губ непроизвольно поползли вверх; Юри попытался сопротивляться заразительному смеху Виктора, но безрезультатно. Теперь они хохотали вместе — Виктор, сидя на полу и потирая затылок, Юри — сидя в кожаном кресле, с расстегнутой ширинкой. 

Мила решила не вмешиваться и на несколько минут вышла за дверь.

Съемка провалилась.

Когда оба успокоились, оказалось, что они остались вдвоем. Последние фыркающие смешки затихли, и они дружно вздохнули.

Юри окончательно пришел в себя первым:  
— Извини, что уронил на тебя камеру.  
Виктор покачал головой:  
— Ничего страшного. Я просто не ожидал такого. Ты не надел ремешок на руку?  
Юри не хотелось признаваться, что он напрочь забыл обо всем, поэтому он просто пожал плечами и посмотрел вниз.

Из-за смеха стояка как не бывало.

— Виктор, мы сможем продолжить через несколько минут, я, наверное—  
Виктор снова опустился на колени перед креслом, и взялся за подлокотники, не дав Юри возможности сбежать:  
— Юри, у нас обычная сцена с минетом. Специалист сюда не придет. Я могу помочь.  
Юри собрался ответить «нет», но более быстрого способа восстановить его эрекцию он придумать не мог. И они были обязаны закончить эту съемку сегодня. И, если быть честным, это был лучшее решение.  
— Х-хорошо.

Виктор придвинулся ближе и мягко вклинился между ног Юри. Прежде чем дотронуться до него, он посмотрел Юри в глаза — так беззащитно, что Юри показалось, будто секунду назад перед ним был совершенно другой человек. Осознав, что тот спрашивает разрешения, Юри кивнул, недоумевая, зачем Виктору его разрешение, если он сам предложил подрочить ему.

Виктор усмехнулся, не теряя времени, обхватил пальцами член Юри, и принялся двигать рукой— так просто, словно ничего особенного не происходило. На мгновение Юри застыл, но потом заставил себя расслабиться. Все ощущалось как-то по-другому. Прикосновения были более бережными и ласковыми — Юри не хватало слов, чтобы дать им название, но на камеру Виктор работал совершенно иначе.

— Юри, расслабься, — тихий голос прошелестел прямо над ухом. — Дай мне о тебе позаботиться.

Юри отрывисто выдохнул, не помня, когда успел вдохнуть. Все чувства сосредоточились в одном месте — Виктор продолжал поглаживать его член, и он быстро отвердел, но, когда Юри решил, что Виктор сейчас остановится, тот этого не сделал. Он уже навалился всем весом и практически дышал Юри в плечо, не отрывая взгляд от его лица, но эта тяжесть была даже приятной, потому что ее сопровождали волны удовольствия. Юри повернул голову и посмотрел на Виктора — спокойного, сосредоточенного и прекрасного. Их лица почти соприкасались. Он не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Рваные вздохи сменилось низкими стонами, и Юри начал чуть поддавать бедрами навстречу. Они дышали в унисон, а их сердца словно устроили гонку к цели, достигать которой сейчас было никак нельзя. Удерживая Юри взглядом, новый полузнакомый Виктор потянулся еще ближе.

Дверь распахнулась. Когда Мила вошла в комнату, Виктор уже сидел на столе, небрежно болтая ногами и поправляя укладку. Тепло, которым была пронизана вся атмосфера, улетучилось, и Юри снова был сам по себе.

— Ну что, ребята, продолжим? — голос Милы пробился сквозь туманную завесу у него в голове.  
Прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, Виктор подобрал с пола камеру и, подмигнув, передал ему:   
— Мы готовы, — сказал он, глядя поверх плеча Юри.

Даже просто вспомнить, кого он отыгрывал, для Юри оказалось проблемой, но Ледженд без лишних слов уже взял в рот, продолжая с того места, на котором они остановились. Юри выгнуло дугой от того, что минет возобновился так внезапно и мощно, но сейчас он, по крайне мере, крепко держал камеру, и _не забыл_ про страховочный ремень. Пальцы Ледженда сомкнулись вокруг основания его члена, язык заскользил по нему вверх и вниз вслед за движениями головы. Снова стало слишком много, Юри запутался в ощущениях и решил, что будет лучше просто откинуться на спинку кресла. 

С камерой в руках было легче помнить, что он играет роль. Он принялся ловить Ледженда в видеоискатель и начал отвлекаться от происходящего. Было легко представить, что он в своей спальне, и видит все это на экране ноутбука. Он застонал, не сдерживаясь — больше от увиденного, словно наблюдал за собой и Леджендом со стороны, чем от того, что Ледженд непосредственно вытворял с его членом, хотя это, безусловно, вносило свой вклад.

— Да, давай, соси, — произнес он, когда движения стали замедляться.

Ледженд остановился и выпустил член Юри изо рта, так, что между ними протянулась ниточка слюны. Его губы непристойно блестели, и были невероятного розового цвета. Он схватил Юри за бедра и дернул на себя, так что теперь Юри сидел на самом краю кресла. Его член тут же снова оказался во рту Ледженда и тот насадился еще глубже, чем до этого. За все время он ни разу не задел Юри зубами — с каждым толчком член проезжался по гладкому нёбу, и Юри запустил пальцы ему в волосы, забрал их в кулак и потянул Ледженда ближе, нуждаясь в большем. Тот подчинился, низко заурчав, и вибрация пронзила член Юри, когда он двинулся чуть глубже.   
Ледженд опустил руки, предоставив свой рот в полное распоряжение Юри, втянул щеки, и Юри почувствовал, что упирается головкой члена ему в горло. Закусив губу, он толкнулся сильнее, желая проникнуть так глубоко, как только сможет, прежде чем у него сдадут нервы.

Ледженд как будто подавился воздухом, и стенки его глотки сомкнулись вокруг головки члена Юри самым фантастическим образом.

Юри никогда раньше не делали глубокий минет. С партнерами как-то не клеилось — то он стеснялся попросить, то у них оказывался слишком сильный рвотный рефлекс. У самого Юри никогда не было с этим проблем, но он не мог знать наверняка, действительно ли им так неприятно, как это выглядит. Так что дальше обычных отсосов дело не заходило.   
Юри чуть отодвинулся, и попытался оттолкнуть Ледженда, чтобы дать ему передышку, то тот не подчинился, не обратив никакого внимания на его руку на своем плече. После пары попыток Юри решил сдаться, и держать камеру обеими руками, сосредоточившись на видео, которое увидят другие. 

Эта мысль заставила его погрузиться глубоко в пучину раздумий. Другие люди будут смотреть на это. И два их предыдущих видеоролика с Леджендом тоже наверняка посмотрела куча народа — если их уже успели выпустить в продажу. Интересно, что о них говорят? Как они смотрятся? Он задался вопросом, сможет ли разыскать эти видео. Ведь это будет не так уж и странно? Он посмотрит их только из-за Ледженда, само собой, но — возможно, это поможет оценить со стороны и свою собственную игру. Поможет сделать ее лучше. Раньше Юри и в голову бы не пришло смотреть на такого себя, но раз уж снимался он не один, а с Леджендом, то все, наверное, будет в порядке.

В этом внезапном приступе уверенности, которую он испытывал крайне редко, он начал думать о предстоящем сексе перед камерами не с ужасом, а с нетерпением.

Ледженд начал двигаться медленнее, к характерным полузадушенным всхлипам прибавилось похныкивание. Юри вынырнул в реальный мир и увидел, что его ресницы были мокрыми, а в уголках глаз блестели слезы. Разволновавшись, Юри попытался вытереть ему глаза, но Ледженд перехватил его руку и снова заставил схватить его за волосы. Он остановился — Юри окатило жаром от его взгляда, его глаза были влажными, умоляющими, покорными. Они жаждали чего-то большего.

В них было гораздо больше Эроса.

Юри сидел, не шевелясь, попав в плен этого взгляда, но тут рядом с ними раздалось многозначительное покашливание. Встряхнувшись, Юри поднялся на ноги, не вынимая член из чужого рта. Ему было нужно показать Ледженду, что за титул Эроса они еще могут побороться.

— Готов к тому, что тебя выебут в этот милый ротик, Ледженд? — Промурлыкал он, слегка приблизив картинку, чтобы заснять выражение его лица.

Ледженд хотел кивнуть, но Юри на дал ему такого шанса, жестко схватив за волосы и толкнувшись бедрами вперед. Он преодолел несильное сопротивление его горла, и повторил это снова. И снова. И снова. Раз за разом он погружался в глотку Ледженда, выбивая из него короткие кашляющие звуки, от которых кружило голову. Испытывать муки стыда за свои слова Юри было некогда, потому что он начал чувствовать приближение разрядки. И не хотел останавливаться.

Ледженд спокойно стоял на коленях, ни на что не жалуясь, и без тени смущения позволяя трахать себя в рот. Он слегка свел брови к переносице, и по его щеке скатилась одна-единственная слезинка. Юри затопило теплом и оно хлынуло в низ живота.  
От предоргазменного спазма у Юри потемнело в глазах, его длинный выдох превратился в низкий стон. Он сбился с ритма, мышцы начали судорожно сокращаться. Дышать стало нечем, и еще несколько толчков подтолкнули его к пику блаженства.

В ту же секунду, как он понял, что сейчас кончит без предупреждения, Юри быстро вытащил член изо рта Ледженда, пытаясь исправить свою ошибку. Тот быстро просек ситуацию и замаскировал свое удивление на лице настолько страстным и нетерпеливым выражением, что его хотелось увековечить в красках. Он немного высунул язык, и Юри пришлось изо всех сил стараться держать глаза открытыми, и наблюдать, как все лицо Ледженда покрывается его спермой. Из-за того, что он уже очень долго был возбужден без возможности кончить, ее было больше, чем он ожидал — щеки Ледженда, его нос, и даже его растрепанные волосы оказались испачканы.

Если по сценарию им и оставались какие-то слова, никто про них не вспомнил, и камеры выключились.

*

Юри уже вытер пот со лба, заправил рубашку в брюки и застегнул ширинку, а Виктор все еще сидел на полу, и следы на его лице красноречиво напоминали о том, что Юри только что натворил. Как будто этого Юри было недостаточно, чтобы сгореть от стыда, рот Виктора был приоткрыт, и на его языке виднелось немного спермы, потому что Юри не успел вовремя вытащить. Юри забыл, как дышать, когда понял это.

— Виктор, выплюнь! — зашептал он. — Скорее, пока Мила не заметила, что я нарушил правило! Выплюнь, выплюнь!

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Виктор приподнял брови и спрятал язык обратно в рот, демонстративно сглотнув. Его адамово яблоко дернулось, и он с ухмылкой облизал губы:  
— Ты точно не самое плохое из того, что я пробовал, — его голос звучал сорванно и хрипло из-за грубого обращения. И от этого голоса у Юри чуть снова не встал.

Преисполнившись жалости к себе, Юри закрыл лицо руками.  
— В-виктор…  
— Отличная работа, ребята, — Мила протянула Виктору полотенце, а Юри халат, — Думаю, это лучший money shot** из всех, что я здесь видела, Юри. Я и не знала, что в тебе столько!

Юри взял халат, чувствуя, как пятна краски расползаются по щекам. Он тоже не знал, что в нем было столько. И все это он только что выплеснул на лицо Единственному и Неповторимому Ледженду. Если быть честным, с Леджендом такое проделывали и раньше, так что этот раз не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. И все же Юри было далеко до других порнозвезд, которые снимались с Леджендом в подобных сценах и делали все гораздо профессиональнее, чем он. Юри просто пожал плечами в ответ — голосовые связки отказались слушаться, пока он пытался разобраться в своих смешанных чувствах.

Мила обсудила с Виктором какие-то рабочие моменты и спросила, не хочет ли он выпить обезболивающее, или что-нибудь от головы, но он отказался, заявив, что с ним все будет в порядке. Его голос все еще звучал так, словно он наелся песка, поэтому Мила дала ему бутылку воды. Убедившись, что его здоровью ничего не угрожает, она зачехлила камеры и ушла, снова оставив их наедине. Но, в отличие от предыдущего раза, Юри хотелось убежать. Он знал, что ему пора перестать так себя накручивать, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это знание бесполезно.

Виктор достал небольшую заколку и убрал челку назад, его лицо сияло чистотой, и от того, что Юри только что сделал, не осталось и следа. По сценарию Виктор так и не прикоснулся к себе, и Юри чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним, пока не заметил на его ширинке темное пятно. Он отвлекся от него, только когда Виктор заговорил с ним.

— Знаешь, ты всегда такой тихий после съемок, — заметил он. — Что-то не так?  
Юри помотал головой:  
— Нет, я… Нет. Все нормально, — ответил он, но чувство недовольства собой снова взяло над ним верх, и он не смог бы промолчать, даже если бы захотел. — Я просто… Не знаю. Я, — он попытался поймать правильные слова, — Я какой-то… не очень Эрос.

Виктор, судя по всему, ожидал другого ответа, потому что его непонимающий взгляд сменился легким смехом, от которого в комнате стало светлее:

— Юри, Эрос — выдумка, никто не может быть им.  
— Но ты перед камерами каждый день. И все твои движения такие — такие полные Эроса, а я не могу даже слово вставить, чтобы не умереть от стыда. Мне просто — просто хочется верить, что я… Я научусь всем этим вещам. Чтобы заслужить право работать с тобой.

Виктор стоял неподвижно и просто смотрел на него. 

Молодец, Юри, твой словесный бред снова отпугивает людей. 

Виктор несколько раз моргнул, и с каждым взмахом его ресниц Юри все сильнее хотелось забиться в какую-нибудь нору и умереть. 

— Мы могли бы потренироваться, — предложение Виктора прозвучало небрежно, хоть и слегка осторожно. — Поработать над твоей уверенностью.  
Юри инстинктивно отошел на шаг назад, не уверенный, что правильно понял его слова:  
— Т-типа, отрепетировать наши слова?  
— И не только. Если хочешь.

Юри задумался на мгновение. Очень долгое мгновение. Они продолжали стоять посреди съемочной площадки, а он вспоминал короткий миг, когда почувствовал себя на вершине мира, когда он мог быть, кем хочет, и делать что хочет перед камерой, и получать от этого удовольствие. Это была какая-то почти эфемерная часть его личности, с которой он сам был незнаком. И из-за этого работать на студию было для него выгодно вдвойне. Эта работа перестала быть для него пустой тратой времени, на этой работе он перестал ощущать себя рабом своих обязанностей. Если он сможет снова испытать свое чувство уверенности и свободы, если Виктор поможет ему с этим — скорее всего, Юри останется в Детройте еще на год.

Возможно, он наконец нашел то, за что хочется держаться.

— Хочу.

________________

*Съемка порно с элементами ”Real cam” — популярный прием, когда используется и профессиональная техника, и небольшая любительская камера, либо go pro, которую держит один из актеров (или оба по очереди). Позволяет получить качественный видеоролик с якобы «любительскими» вставками, которые создают интимную атмосферу хоум-видео.   
** Термин порно, разновидность камшота — съемка крупным планом, как партнеру кончают на лицо.   
____________________  
Небольшой плейлист от переводчика:

Ледженд: Blood On The Dance Floor - “Sexting”  
Виктор: The Pineapple Thief – “Simple as That”  
Новый Виктор: Jem – “Flying High”   
Я хочу остаться: Vega4 — “Life is Beautiful”

 

Автору и переводчику будет приятно, если вы поставите лайк и оставите комментарий!


	5. Отвлекающие факторы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зимняя Фандомная битва - 2018 уже стартовала, а это значит, что впереди у всех нас очень, очень много вкусного. Го регистрироваться, кто еще не, и припадать к охуительным историям)))  
> Выкладки юрцовых команд:  
> Кацудно: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563965  
> Рашн Сквад: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5566679  
> Общая сборная Yuri on ice: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562406  
> Отабек и Юра: http://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5561998  
> (внеконкурс) Брошетт: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214697894.htm

Глава 5. Виктору не обязательно быть рядом, чтобы отвлекать Юри от работы.

5.1 «Отвлекающие факторы»

Юри понял, что никогда не хотел бы попасть Якову под горячую руку. Никогда.

Из кабинета доносился просто нечеловеческий рык, и по зданию прокатывались ударные звуковые волны, насмерть сшибая всех на своем пути.

С ресепшена пришел настороженный Юрио и хмуро приподнял бровь. Юри отошел от двери кабинета, и Юрио передернул плечами. Он поглядывал мимо Юри в холл, на стойку ресепшена, проверяя, все ли там в порядке. Ор затих — ненадолго, но зато они успели расслышать, что из-за двери в этот офис смерти звучит не один, а два голоса. Второй человек бросал отрывистые злые фразы сквозь сжатые зубы, уступая Якову в громкости, но свою точку зрения защищал не менее яростно.

— Ну и чего Виктор натворил на этот раз? — Юрио прислонился к стене, сунув руки в карманы.  
Юри отлично знал, что тот натворил, и уже не сомневался, что из-за горячей новости вся студия со вчерашнего дня стоит на ушах. По словам Милы, Виктор не впервые такое сделал. Децибелы за дверью снова набирали обороты, а Юри молился всем богам подряд, чтобы Виктора не наказали.  
— Думаю, он нарушил правило, — это был самый безопасный ответ, который Юри смог придумать.  
Юрио побледнел:  
— Будь добр, скажи, что это было правило насчет имен, а не какое-то из остальных.

Юри уставился на дверь — отвечать не хотелось, но и показывать свое смущение тоже. Разумеется, Юрио не был знаком с правилами насчет сексуальных сцен, да и по какой причине его стали бы в них посвящать? Так что лучше было не признаваться ему, что это правило номер три, и уж точно не объяснять, в чем оно заключается (разве что Юрио уже был в курсе запрета на поцелуи и требований не кончать внутрь, но Юри очень хотелось верить в его относительную невинность).  
Юрио все-таки был подростком, и было бы идиотизмом убеждать себя в том, что тот понятия не имеет, что такое секс. Юри точно помнил, что знал о сексе еще даже до того, как к нему нагрянуло половое созревание. Но это никоим образом не означало, что он собирался рассказывать Юрио, что конкретно сейчас обсуждали за этими дверями. Тот всем свои видом показывал, что не желает ничего слушать, так что Юри оставалось только догадываться, почему тот вообще задал такой вопрос.

Юрио даже не стал дожидаться ответа:  
— Ну, Яков по любому его не выгонит, — он отлип от стены и направился обратно в холл.  
— Н-нет?  
— Если бы Яков увольнял свою родню, мы бы уже разорились, — уверенно заявил Юрио. — Но если Виктор не начнет снова нормально играть, Живой Легендой ему быть не долго.  
Юри собрался уточнить, что он имел ввиду, но тут дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Юрио мгновенно прыгнул за стойку ресепшена; было забавно наблюдать, как он делает вид, будто вообще не покидал свое рабочее место.

Когда Юри обернулся к офису, оттуда вышел Виктор. Он тяжело дышал, от злости ничего не видя перед собой, и заметил Юри, только когда они чуть не столкнулись. Виктор остановился, тут же изменившись в лице, и коротко улыбнулся:  
— Юри, — напряжение ощутимо отпустило его. — Привет. Как ты сегодня?  
— Я-то нормально, но, — Юри все еще не давало покоя услышанное, — ты сам в порядке? Яков кричал, как, эм…  
Лицо Виктора снова исказила недовольная гримаса, пусть и гораздо слабее, чем до этого. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, и снова посмотрел на Юри, но его улыбка стала менее убедительной:  
— Он сегодня слегка не в духе, но ты тут не при чем. Тебе он ничего не сделает. Это была моя вина.  
— «Слегка не в духе»?! — брови Юри поползли вверх, от пережитого ужаса в горле словно скребли когтями.  
Виктор фыркнул и отмахнулся:  
— Ты еще ничего не слышал, бывает и хуже.  
— Надеюсь, что никогда не услышу, — пробормотал Юри.  
— Юри, — требовательный оклик Якова прокатился по коридору, — хорошо, что пришел. Зайди на минуту, поговорим.  
Юри замер и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь набраться смелости. Виктор положил руку ему на плечо и сжал пальцы, словно передавая частичку уверенности. Их взгляды встретились, и Юри хотелось бы, чтобы это оказался один из тех самых моментов, о которых столько болтают — когда двое могут читать мысли друг друга, идеально понимая все без слов — но это было даже близко не похоже. Юри таращился на его губы, удивляясь, насколько эта улыбка отличалась от тех улыбок, которые он видел на экране и во время съемок. Не разобравшись, хорошо это или плохо, он кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что выдал улыбку не хуже. Хотя все равно никто не мог сравниться в этом с Леджендом.

С Леджендом?

Ой.

Юри чуть не споткнулся. Это была улыбка _Виктора_. Но почему она казалась такой печальной?

Он вцепился в эту мысль и держался за нее, сидя перед столом Якова в ожидании своей казни. Во всяком случае, ощущения были именно как перед казнью. Юри шевелил большими пальцами, не смея поднять глаза на Якова из-за чувства вины. Воздух в кабинете словно загустел, а из-за недавнего спора здесь стало жарче на несколько градусов. Но когда Юри все же решился посмотреть на Якова поверх очков, то встретил лишь привычный, вечно хмурый взгляд.  
— С Леджендом ты не снимаешься, — слова Якова прозвучали, как выстрел. — Не…—  
— Яков, мне очень жаль! — в панике выкрикнул Юри. Виктор не должен был брать всю вину на себя. А Юри был должен успеть вытащить вовремя.— Такое больше никогда не повторится! Это была случайность, клянусь вам! Я не ожидал, что сейчас кончу, и не предупредил его, и—  
— Остынь, парень, — Яков выставил ладонь. — Я понимаю, каково тебе, но Ледженд должен знать, как вести себя, особенно с новичками.  
— Но, я… — Юри сделал паузу. Даже если Яков не считал его виновным, он все равно чувствовал себя ответственным за случившееся, и был готов тоже понести наказание. Отстранение от совместных съемок не тянуло даже на выговор, и наверняка Яков хотел сказать что-то еще. В договоре было написано, что нарушение правил может привести к увольнению. Эта мысль не сулила ничего хорошего, и желудок Юри сделал нервное сальто.  
— Юри, — Яков откинулся на спинку кресла, — к тебе у меня претензий нет, разве что ты нарочно не спланировал это. Но Ледженду я мозги прочищу. Три дня работаете отдельно. Сегодня возьмешь сценарий с соло, послезавтра выдам совместный с Леджендом. Насчет завтра надо еще поразмыслить. Говоришь, на шесте танцевал?  
— Да, — быстро ответил Юри. Пусть он отделался так легко — это не могло заглушить тревожные мысли о том, что же Яков сказал Виктору. Вообще запретил ему сниматься? Вполне могло быть так, но Юри почему-то не был уверен. Слова «прочистить мозги» по отношению к легендарной порнозвезде звучали как-то неуместно. Виктор выглядел расстроенным, когда вышел из кабинета. Но прямо спросить об этом Якова — означало бы переступить все возможные границы, поэтому Юри промолчал.  
— В паре уже приходилось работать?  
Юри удивленно моргнул, прежде чем кивнуть:  
— Здесь еще кто-то танцует на шесте? Другой актер?  
Яков чуть пожал плечами — быстро, почти незаметно, и его губы сложились во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее усмешку. Это было неожиданно.  
— Будешь учить его основам парного танца. Но он способный. Держи, — он передал Юри очередной сценарий.  
Прежде чем Юри открыл рот, Яков продолжил:  
— Насчет сегодня. Можешь взять игрушки, которые есть в студии — все стерильно, как в операционной, не сомневайся. Можешь в обед сходить домой и принести свои, как тебе удобно. Размер чтоб был обычный, хотя дело твое.  
— Спасибо, Яков, — поклонился Юри.  
Он проверил время, попрощался, и вышел в коридор, высматривая одну из тележек с едой, которые появлялись во время обеденных перерывов. На них обычно было не так уж и много съестного, но это было лучше, чем содержимое их с Пхичитом холодильника. Чем ничего.

Чувство голода пробилось сквозь все нервные мысли. Последнее, что было у него на уме этим утром — завтрак. И если ему предстояла съемка соло — его первая съемка соло, которая будет залита на официальный сайт (и первая съемка соло, когда он не будет пьян вдребезги), — ему были нужны калории.  
Он выбрал несколько пирожных, одно сразу же запихнул в рот, а еще три взял с собой и вышел на ноябрьский воздух. Бисквит был нежный и рассыпчатый, и Юри даже на миг перестал жевать, задавшись вопросом, кто мог испечь эти пирожные, потому что они были не похожи на полуфабрикаты из пакета, которые слишком долго валялись в морозилке. Фрукты в прослойке оказались настоящими; малиновое желе наполнило желудок ягодной благодатью. Конечно, этого мало, и дома ему придется пошарить по полкам с запасами, но перекус получился отличный.

После третьего пирожного Юри стал жевать и идти помедленнее, пытаясь мысленно составить список игрушек, спрятанных у него под кроватью. Они были самыми обычными, и он сомневался, что они годились для съемок, но с ними он чувствовал бы себя более комфортно. Он понял, что нужно взглянуть и на те, что хранились в студии. Но с другой стороны, было не похоже на то, что от него могли потребовать использовать сразу несколько игрушек.

Наверное.

Но на всякий случай стоило принести две.

...Для начала, у него есть два фаллоимитатора. Один телесного цвета, силиконовый, с большим основанием на присоске, так что его можно прикрепить к разным поверхностям, и руки остаются свободными. Не то, что Юри занимается с ним какой-то сложной акробатикой, когда нужно и размяться, и снять напряжение, но иногда просто приятно представлять, что седлаешь кого-то. Второй — матово-черный, простой формы, но толще первого, его удобно держать, и он чуть изогнут, так, что если использовать его под нужным углом, ощущения просто зашкаливают. Выбрать непросто, но два фаллоимитатора он точно не принесет, это будет слишком. Один из этих, и что-нибудь поменьше.  
Еще у него есть обычная анальная пробка, не слишком большая, не слишком маленькая, ничего экстраординарного, не считая того, что она сделана из стекла. Он редко ей пользовался, хотя под одеждой она и была незаметна, но это развлечение быстро теряло смысл, когда в конце дня становилось ясно, что придется идти домой в одиночестве и заканчивать самому. Но на съемке ему не хотелось бы использовать и дилдо, и пробку одновременно. С двойным проникновением он еще ни разу не экспериментировал, и не собирался начинать, когда на него будут направлены камеры.  
Еще на прошлый День Рождения Пхичит ради прикола подарил ему…—

Юри завернул за угол и налетел на Виктора второй раз за день, и на этот раз их тела соприкоснулись.  
— Извините, пожалуйста, я вас не заметил, ой, — Юри осекся. — В-виктор.  
Маккачин с веселым лаем заскакал вокруг них, когда понял, с кем столкнулся его хозяин, но тут же затих и лениво вывалил язык изо рта.  
— Юри! — Виктор просиял и радостно выдохнул. — Что ты здесь делаешь? — Маккачин поддержал вопрос, быстро заняв сторону Юри, подставив голову под его ладонь и требовательно глядя вверх. Юри поддался, потрепав его между ушей, и только потом до него дошло, о чем спросил Виктор.  
В обычной ситуации такие простые вещи, как сказать правду, не были для него проблемой, но когда в этой правде могли всплыть секс-игрушки, благодаря которым люди столкнулись на улице — Юри замялся, и это слабо сказано.  
— Я… Эм, — Юри закусил нижнюю губу, и его пальцы задрожали. Маккачин тут же тихо заскулил и подошел вплотную, — У меня обед до двух часов. А у тебя?  
— Мы с этим предателем пошли пообедать, — Виктор показал на пуделя, который жался к Юри, — но еще не выбрали место.  
Юри огляделся, делая вид, что не знаком с этой улицей и не ходит по ней уже пять лет.  
— Вон бургерная, — предложил он, неуверенно указав на небольшую закусочную, где они с Пхичитом часто обедали.  
Виктор мельком взглянул на заведение, но Юри понял, что тот уже сделал выводы.  
— Поправка: я еще не выбрал место, которое бы мне понравилось, и куда пускают с собаками.  
— А, — Юри опустил руку, — с этим проблема.  
Виктор отмахнулся от него, словно говоря «это мое дело», и в исполнении любого другого человека такой жест показался бы пренебрежительным, но у Виктора это вышло так легко и естественно. Он окинул взглядом заведения дальше по улице, и в изгибе его губ любопытство сменилось заинтересованностью:  
— Не знаешь, вон в ту кофейню можно с собакой?  
Юри мог не оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть на место, о котором спросил Виктор — он знал ту кофейню как свои пять пальцев, но все равно повернулся из вежливости. В двери как раз вошла парочка с маленькой собачкой. Юри кивнул, не зная, что сказать.  
— Они делают хорошие сандвичи, и эм… кофе, — неуклюже закончил он.  
— Очко в пользу кофейни, — усмехнулся Виктор.  
Юри снова кивнул; щеки медленно, но верно загорались от неловкости:  
— Наверное.  
— Присоединишься? — тут же безо всякого предложил Виктор, лучась оптимизмом.

В голове прозвенел тревожный звонок.

— В-виктор! — Юри почувствовал, что сейчас выпрыгнет из собственной кожи. — Не надо такое предлагать! Мы же, — он чуть не сказал «не должны ходить на свидания», — мы же едва знаем друг друга.

Отличное оправдание.

Виктор нахмурился, глядя на него, и тут же рассмеялся:  
— О, ты прав. Мы же еще даже сексом не занимались. Извини, что забегаю вперед. Давай я заплачу за твой обед, чтобы загладить свою бестактность?  
Юри ожидал, что Виктор подмигнет ему, но вместо этого встретил умоляющий взгляд, полный сверкающей морской синевы.  
Несколько секунд Юри нерешительно посопротивлялся щенячьим глазкам, которыми уставились на него Виктор на пару с Маккачином, но быстро сдался и позволил затащить себя в кофейню.  
Некоторые посетители с улыбкой посмотрели в их сторону, глядя на пушистый меховой мячик, радостно скакавший у их ног.

*

Чем дольше Виктор держал его за руку, тем сильнее Юри ощущал, как щеки заливает краской. Он чувствовал себя действительно глупо оттого, как сильно колотилось сердце — потому что ладонь Виктора была такая теплая. А может быть, потому, что улыбка Виктора была намного ярче, чем в начале этого дня, и Виктор продолжал улыбаться, когда диктовал бариста их заказ, и когда протянул свою кредитку, даже не посмотрев на сумму, и когда нашел им место у окна, где они сели в ожидании заказа. А может, из-за того, как Виктор ловко скармливал Маккачину под столом кусочки маффинов — словно проделывал это раньше уже сотню раз.

А может, из-за того, что все это время Виктор _продолжал_ держать Юри за руку. 

Юри попытался вытянуть свою ладонь из его, и почувствовал едва заметное сопротивление, прежде, чем Виктор его отпустил — вроде бы не обратив на это никакого внимания и продолжая вслух складывать слова в предложения. Юри спрятал обе руки под стол и растер кожу там, где все еще ощущалось прикосновение Виктора.  
Это было странно — то, как все перемешалось в коктейль под названием «Виктор Никифоров». Его чувственные касания со съемок просачивались в реальность, а легкомысленное поведение, похоже, было одинаковым и перед камерой, и в повседневной жизни. Юри забеспокоился, что делает поспешные выводы, которые просто не имел права делать. Они работали вместе уже три раза, и ни в одной сцене у них еще не было секса. И, в каком-то смысле, он действительно чувствовал, что им следовало узнать друг друга получше в рабочей обстановке, прежде чем вдвоем пойти на обед.

Который, — так и запишите, — не является свиданием. Юри расплатится с Виктором сразу, как получит свой чек в эти выходные.

Они были не на свидании, но и не на работе тоже — ничего из того, о чем они говорили, даже близко не затрагивало порно. На самом деле, некоторые темы были максимально далеки от их работы — они обсудили все, что только можно, от балета до уходя за пуделями. Юри потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, но скоро ему уже начало казаться, то они всегда это делали — как будто встречались здесь каждый день, беззаботно болтая, наслаждаясь ароматами свежего кофе и перебирая кончиками пальцев пушистые кудряшки Маккачина.

— Знаешь, — подперев щеку ладонью, Виктор рассеянно поболтал ложечкой в остывающем кофе, — твой английский — просто фантастика. У тебя совсем нет акцента. — Его собственный приятный акцент словно делал каждое слово особенным.  
— Эм, спасибо, — Юри постучал пальцем по своей кружке и слабо улыбнулся. Виктор сыпал комплиментами направо и налево, так что Юри, честно говоря, верил лишь половине из них. Он не был «одаренным» и «талантливым» — по крайней мере не настолько одаренным и талантливым, каким его, якобы, считал Виктор. Но он действительно гордился своими успехами в английском, поэтому не стал спорить.  
— Ты сказал, что приехал из Японии, да? — спросил Виктор.  
— Ну, почти пять лет прошло, — объяснил Юри. — Так что мой английский скорее уже американский?  
— Ты не виделся со своим пуделем пять лет? — Виктор распахнул глаза. — Юри! Надо было мне сказать! Я бы одолжил тебе Маккачина.  
Юри не смог сдержать улыбку и негромко рассмеялся. Такая реакция Виктора его, мягко говоря, расстрогала:  
— Это как-то… Я бы никогда не отобрал твою собаку, Виктор.  
— Почему нет? — Виктор выглядел искренне озадаченным. — Он любит тебя сильнее, чем меня.  
— Я не собираюсь кормить его сахаром под столом, — заметил Юри, когда Маккачин нетерпеливо положил передние лапы Виктору на колено.  
— Это маффин! — Виктор поднял маффин повыше, как будто иначе Юри не смог бы его разглядеть. В общем-то, с учетом его ужасного зрения, и невозможности обходиться без очков, это не было необоснованным. Маккачин повернул голову вслед за маффином, глаза неотрывно следили за целью. — Он _не полностью_ из сахара.  
Юри остался при своем мнении.  
— Ты уже заказал печенье специально для него, — возразил он.  
Надув губы, Виктор положил маффин обратно на тарелку.  
— Это ведь даже не капкейк, — с обидой пробормотал он.  
Юри вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью:  
— Ты невозможный.  
Виктор, похоже, собрался возразить, но слова как будто застряли в него в горле, и он игриво посмотрел на Юри:  
— Это цитата из «Принцессы-невесты»*?  
— Из чего?  
— «Принцессы-невесты», — повторил Виктор. Заметив недоумение Юри, он наклонился ближе, случайно задев свой недоеденный маффин, и тот полетел со стола навстречу охотничьим инстинктам Маккачина. — Хочешь сказать, что _не смотрел_ «Принцессу-невесту»?!  
— Звучит, как старая мыльная опера, — Юри равнодушно пожал плечами.  
Виктор прищурился:  
— Это всего лишь лучший романтический, комедийный, приключенческий-фентези-экшн фильм в мире, — упрекнул он Юри, кусая губы в безнадежных попытках сдержать улыбку. Понять, серьезно он говорит, или снова валяет дурака, было невозможно, но достоинства фильма были без сомнения сильно преувеличены.  
Юри приподнял бровь:  
— Разве может столько всего поместиться в фильм, и остаться еще место для сюжета?  
Виктор театрально схватился за сердце:  
— Вот сейчас было больно, Юри. Я не стал бы тебя кормить, если бы ты поделился этим ценным мнением чуть раньше. Мы так не договаривались.  
Юри смеялся. Виктор выглядел запредельно нелепо и смешно — вообще не как порнозвезда. Разумеется, у порноактеров есть своя жизнь за пределами студий, но никто никогда не задумывается об этом, когда смотрит порно. А зачем об этом думать, когда у тебя стояк?  
Но еще Юри смеялся, потому что вместе с этим Виктор на полном серьезе снова начал восхищаться фильмом. Юри был почти уверен, что тот делает это просто потому, что обожает слушать собственный голос. Или потому, что хочет задержать Юри подольше, чтобы он опоздал на работу. Обе версии работали, потому что Юри вдруг понял, что может просидеть вот так — поставив локти на стол, уложив подбородок на руки и слушая Виктора — сколько угодно.  
Юри пытался кое-где спорить, и, хотя Виктор слушал его возражения, он продолжал настаивать, что Юри не может комментировать фильм, если еще не видел его.

— Ну, — Юри посмотрел время на своем телефоне, ища возможность прервать их увлекательную дискуссию — не потому, что ему хотелось этого, а потому, что ему правда было нужно сохранить эту работу и прийти в студию вовремя. — Может, посмотрим это после, — он запнулся, растеряв уверенность, — после нашей тренировки? Наверное, после работы?  
Лицо Виктора застыло. Он чуть побледнел, а кончик его носа, наоборот, слегка порозовел, но голос прозвучал ровно:  
— Ты уже видел наш новый сценарий?  
Юри догадался, что его вопрос, очевидно, прозвучал двусмысленно, но Виктор, конечно же, понял, что он имел ввиду.  
— Н-нет. Яков сказал, что даст его мне после сегодняшней съемки.  
Виктор подвинулся на стуле и напряг челюсть:  
— Соло?  
— Ага, — ответ прозвучал как-то вопросительно. Во взгляде Виктора что-то изменилось; не зная, как на это реагировать, Юри попытался его отвлечь:  
— А у тебя уже есть новый сценарий?  
Жизнерадостный Виктор тут же вернулся — возможно, он никуда и не исчезал, — и кивнул:  
— Это просто ужас. Тупее ролей не придумаешь, но зато слова простые. Уверен, что хочешь практиковаться вечером? Сразу после съемок? Не сомневаюсь в твоей выносливости, но мне не кажется, что это хо—  
— Н-не так практиковаться! — Юри отчаянно замахал руками. — Я думал — мы просто — может, сегодня просто поучим слова. Мне… у меня со словами все плохо.  
«Когда я понимаю, что все эти вещи мне предстоит проделать с тобой», — об этом Юри, само собой, промолчал.  
Виктор моргнул.  
— Конечно, лишь бы тебе было комфортно, Юри.

В тот же момент со своего места на полу подал голос Маккачин. В его шерсти кое-где запутались крошки от маффина, и Виктор наклонился к нему, аккуратно выбрав их и стряхнув на свою салфетку. Юри вдруг понял, что это первый раз, когда Виктор переключил свое внимание на что-то другое и отвел от него взгляд с тех пор, как они сели за этот столик. Это напомнило Юри, что до съемок ему еще надо зайти домой, чтобы кое-что взять. Он собрал обертки от своих сэндвичей, взял опустевший бумажный стакан, и поднялся со стула, отодвинув его бедром назад. Виктор тут же снова посмотрел на него.

— Мне нужно забежать домой перед съемкой, — сказал Юри, понадеявшись, что Виктор не станет вдаваться в подробности. Но Виктор словно того и ждал:  
— Если у тебя нет подходящих игрушек, я пару недель назад отвез много чего в студию, там есть такой фиолетовый вибратор с режимом—  
На них начали коситься — кофейня была довольно небольшая, и их разговор был хорошо слышен. Юри пискнул, дернувшись вперед, чтобы зажать Виктору рот.  
— Виктор! — зашипел он.  
Тот ловко увернулся от руки Юри, но заканчивать предложение не стал, и на том спасибо:  
— Хочешь, зайду за тобой после съемок?  
Все еще стыдясь перед всеми, кто мог сейчас смотреть, или не смотреть на них, Юри выбросил свой мусор и вышел из кофейни, не обернувшись, чтоб узнать, последовал ли за ним Виктор — Маккачин уже шел рядом, и Юри решил, что и Виктор должен был скоро выйти на улицу. Через пару секунд раздался звук дверного колокольчика и тяжелое бряцанье закрывающейся двери — Юри угадал.  
Теперь, когда услышать их мог бы только пронзительный городской ветер, Юри заговорил:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь неправильно подумал о—  
— Неправильно подумал? — Переспросил Виктор. — Пара человек там узнали меня. В этом нет ничего такого, Юри, на меня никогда не показывают пальцем или вроде того. Ты скоро сам поймешь.  
— Я не это имел ввиду, — Юри наморщил переносицу, и сунул руку в карман, потому что от холода кожу начало пощипывать. — Неважно. Думаю, я запомнил дорогу до твоего дома в прошлый раз. Я сам доберусь после работы, ладно?  
Виктор нахмурился — искренне нахмурился, и это выражение на его лице смотрелось так неправильно.  
— Уверен? Не хочу, чтобы ты заблудился.

Юри не собирался признаваться в том, что он, _немаловероятно,_ не найдет один-два нужных поворота. Обычно хорошее чувство направления его не подводило, но в тот день, из-за прогулки с Виктором и разговора о Викчане, скорее всего, у него в голове все перепуталось. Конечно же, он не хотел об этом рассказывать — если только ему не понадобится дать Виктору еще повод понянчиться с ним.

Когда Юри так и не ответил, Виктор разблокировал свой телефон и протянул ему. В верхней части экрана стояло «Новый контакт».  
— Тогда давай обменяемся телефонами. Если заблудишься, дашь мне знать, и я тебя заберу.  
Это была обоснованная просьба, поэтому Юри вытащил свой телефон и передал его Виктору, а сам стал вбивать свой номер в его контакты.  
— Э… Юри? — Виктор уставился на экран его телефона. — А тут есть английская раскладка? Я не знаю, как записать мое имя на японском.  
Юри нажал «сохранить».  
— Оу. Извини. Я сам напишу, ты уже ввел номер?  
— Да, — они вернули друг другу телефоны, и Виктор взглянул на новый контакт, потыкал в экран и принялся что-то печатать. Юри решил, что тот просто набирает сообщение, но это заняло больше времени, чем Юри мог ожидать.  
— Я написал тебе, проверка связи. Скоро увидимся, да?  
Телефон Юри завибрировал, но он не стал проверять входящие.  
— Я сообщу, когда выйду с работы, — пообещал он.  
От улыбки Виктора в воздухе вокруг них практически наступило лето, и даже ветер, подталкивающий их друг к другу, стал теплее. Момент длился и длился, но Виктор сам нарушил тишину и свистнул Маккачину, который все еще сидел рядом с Юри. Они пошли вниз по улице.  
— Пока, Юри!  
Юри помахал им и двинулся в противоположном направлении. Сердце норовило выскочить из груди. 

Когда Виктор скрылся из виду, он снова вытащил телефон и открыл сообщение.  
«Как пожелаешь».**

Юри нахмурился. Виктор набирал сообщение довольно долго, но текст оказался подозрительно коротким. Не говоря уж о том, что он не имел никакого смысла. Он ответил «Я вроде ничего не пожелал?» и пустился бегом, чтобы не опоздать.

______  
* The Princess Bride (Принцесса-невеста), фентези, мелодрама, 1987 г. Чтобы спасти свою возлюбленную, прекрасную невесту, отважный герой преодолевает немыслимые препятствия и совершает невероятные подвиги.  
** Цитата из The Princess Bride. В вымышленной стране Флорин на маленькой ферме жила прекрасная девушка по имени Лютик (Робин Райт). Её любимым занятием было кататься на лошади и донимать разными заданиями молодого батрака Уэстли (Кэри Элвес), который работал на ферме. И на все её приказы, даже подчас довольно бессмысленные, он всегда отвечал только одно: «Как пожелаешь» (As you wish)

5.2 «Отвлекающие факторы»

Юри был не уверен, что же хуже — то, что ему предстояло работать одному и совершенно трезвому (после тестовой записи его лишили привилегии в виде алкоголя перед съемками, но у него до сих пор не было возможности выяснить, почему именно), или то, что он собирался воспользоваться тем самым стремным вибратором, который посоветовал Виктор.

Мила, не оператор, а настоящее сокровище, заверила Юри, что постарается быть как можно незаметнее. До сих пор ей это прекрасно удавалось; Юри почти никогда не отвлекался на нее во время съемок. Может быть, так получалось потому, что все его мысли были заняты Леджендом. Очень может быть. Мила честно сказала ему, что во время соло камеры, как правило, фокусируются тщательнее и располагаются ближе, чем при съемке нескольких человек, но Юри надеялся, что с ним все будет в порядке. К тому же, это уже не первая его съемка соло, и единственная разница в том, что на этот раз ему не позволят выпить.

Ну, и еще в том, что это видео попадет в интернет.

Излишне говорить, что он все же немного нервничал.

Мила показала ему большой палец и скрылась за камерой, аккуратно установленной напротив ярко освещенной спортивной скамьи, на которой он сидел. Скамья была частью установки для жима лежа — массивное сооружение из кожи и металла. Юри уже давно не пользовался такими серьезными штуковинами — он не посещал качалку с тех пор, как окончил колледж, и его бесплатный абонемент в спортзал университета закончился. Но сейчас он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы использовать эту установку по назначению.

Он держал анальную пробку в одной руке, и гантелю в другой, в то время, как фиолетовое безобразие из запасов Виктора дожидалось своего часа под скамьей — пока Юри был морально не готов его использовать. Чуть поодаль лежал тюбик смазки, которая должна была скоро ему понадобиться, потому что он не растягивался перед съемкой. Он решил, что подготовить себя можно перед камерой, так ведь?

В сценарии не было особого смысла — все равно Юри было не с кем разговаривать. Он повторил вслух свои строчки — совершенно дурацкие, — и убедился, что мышцы его рук хорошо видны на фоне черной спортивной майки, которую на него надели. Георгий постарался на славу и не пожалел геля для волос, чтобы Юри выглядел взмокшим после тренировки, но он все равно не ощущал себя олицетворением всех завсегдатаев спортзала. Случайно посмотрев прямо в камеру, он изобразил на лице наглую усмешку, говорящую о том, что следующий подход будет более _глубоким_. Но Юри точно знал, что не устроит здесь взрывное шоу — Ледженд мог бы сделать это в тысячу раз лучше, чем он. 

Когда он представил Ледженда на этой скамье, это помогло как-то визуализировать то, что от него требовалось. Ледженд преподнес бы всего себя, словно особенный подарок для каждого, кто будет на это смотреть; трогал бы себя так, что даже самые шаблонные движения смотрелись бы вкусно, и даже его мимика словно говорила бы _“это только для тебя”_ — Юри увидел все это, как наяву. Он поставил пробку на скамью между ног, и накрыл ладонью пах, поглаживая себя в такт движениям второй руки, сжимавшей гантелю. Пока что его член был мягким, но это было поправимо.

Юри изображал эту «тренировку», пока не почувствовал, что отвердел достаточно. Он положил гантелю на пол, стянул обтягивающие боксеры до середины бедер и направил член в потолок, несколько раз проведя по нему рукой, прежде чем снова взять позабытую пробку, которая так и лежала на скамье между его ног. Он специально поднял ее, медленно поворачивая на камеру и наблюдая, как стекло преломляет свет. Внутри было несколько маленьких пузырьков воздуха, которые только подчеркивали ее кристальную прозрачность. 

Мысль о том, что вот это он собирается запихнуть в себя перед камерами, заставляла его нервничать, и плохо влияла на эрекцию. Это действительно огорчало, потому что съемка, на которую отводилось двадцать минут, могла затянуться на несколько часов. Юри закрыл глаза и поднес игрушку к губам, пытаясь вызвать этим грязные мысли и напомнить себе, что скоро она окажется внутри. В голове плавали нечеткие картинки, но все они были на одну тему — если бы сейчас Ледженд снимался с ним, он бы развлекся с Юри так, как никто прежде. 

Ледженд бы позаботился о нем с помощью этой игрушки.

Виктор бы поддразнил его насчет нее, улыбаясь своей светлой, мягкой улыбкой. Улыбкой, которая просто излучала заботу и привязанность, и что-то еще, о чем ему прямо сейчас точно не нужно было думать, потому что…

Все упало.

Мила выглянула из-за камеры, на ее лице читался вопрос, но Юри помотал головой. Он просто пропустит этот шаг, и наконец-то использует игрушку по назначению.

Ему было некуда положить ее, если он собирался продемонстрировать свою задницу, поэтому, быстро приняв решение, он тщательно облизал пробку и засунул в рот. Продолжая удерживать ее во рту, снял боксеры, лег спиной на скамью и согнул ноги, чтобы дать лучший обзор. Камера тут же приблизилась, фокусируясь на максимально откровенных кадрах. Юри постарался не обращать на нее внимания — тот факт, что кто угодно сможет слишком близко рассматривать его интимные места, напомнил ему о работе в стрип-клубе. Но раз никто не пялился на него вживую, он мог с этим справиться.

Юри развел руками ягодицы, раскрываясь еще сильнее. Невесомо провел сухим пальцем по входу, так, что прикосновение едва почувствовалось. Внизу живота медленно разливалось предвкушение, которому помешала плотина из мыслей, заполонивших его мозг.

Что бы сейчас сделал Ледженд?

Юри глубоко вдохнул и достал из-под сиденья смазку, открыл, торопливо выдавив на пальцы, и приступил к делу. Он дразняще нажимал на колечко мышц, убирая палец, едва подушечка пальца начинала погружаться внутрь. Он проделал это на камеру несколько раз, прежде, чем ему наскучило, и ввел палец глубже, пока не улетучился правильный настрой.  
Ему всегда было удобнее растягивать себя самостоятельно — его собственные пальцы лучше знали, что ему нужно. Конечно, партнеры иногда тоже подготавливали его, и это вовсе не было больно, просто ему не нравилось отдавать контроль. Позволяя кому-то другому о себе заботиться, Юри ощущал себя каким-то беспомощным и недееспособным. Он понимал, что никто вовсе не думал о нем так, но это не имело значения. Делать все самому — вот его зона комфорта.

Постепенно Юри достиг нужного состояния и начал получать удовольствие. Он закинул одну ногу за голову — спасибо отличной растяжке — и медленно провел свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, придерживая ногу прижатой к груди. Это облегчило проникновение, и Юри добавил второй палец, сосредоточившись на ощущениях того, как костяшки проскальзывают в узкое колечко мышц. Он рвано вздохнул и продолжил, не дав себе привыкнуть, зная, что сможет принять еще, не чувствуя дискомфорта.  
Сознание снова начало блуждать само по себе. У него уже почти полностью стоял, и это было хорошо, но ему хотелось большего. Если бы это были пальцы Виктора…

Ледженда.

Если бы это были пальцы Ледженда, тот развел бы их в стороны, растягивая стенки и подготавливая Юри к кое-чему побольше.

От этих мыслей член отвердел окончательно.

Юри вытащил пробку изо рта, и слюна ниточкой протянулась от его губ до стеклянной игрушки. Он все еще оставался слишком узким для нее, но это было даже неплохо, потому что людям такое нра—

НЕТ, Юри, не думай о том, что какие-то люди будут на это смотреть.

Думай о том, что после загрузки на сайт Ледженд найдет это видео.

Думай о том, что он нахрен сотрет руку, пока будет его смотреть.

Позвоночник будто прошило электроразрядом, и Юри непроизвольно сжался. Судорожно вздохнув, он приставил игрушку ко входу и попытался выдавить из тюбика еще лубриканта. Из-за картинки, которую сгенерировал его мозг, руки дрожали, и это заняло некоторое время, но он сумел смазать игрушку и вновь принялся поддразнивать себя, пока на кончике члена не выступила вязкая капля. Вздохнув свободнее оттого, что все идет, как задумано, он протолкнул пробку внутрь, наслаждаясь распирающим ощущением по мере того, как она продвигалась все глубже.  
Но на самой широкой части Юри остановился. Никого не удивить тем, что он просто вставит игрушку полностью. Вместо этого, он вытащил ее и снова повторил маневр, остановившись в самой широкой части, слегка прокрутил пробку, и повторил еще раз. Он продолжал так до тех пор, пока стало невозможно терпеть. Хотелось к себе прикоснуться. Одно нетерпеливое нажатие пальцем — и пробка полностью скользнула внутрь. Юри сжался вокруг нее, прислушиваясь к тому, как она притиралась к стенкам. Он поерзал, обхватывая ее плотнее, но в главную точку игрушка пока не упиралась. Вот и хорошо.

Юри согнул вторую ногу, так, что теперь обе его коленки оказались прижаты к груди, и взял секундную передышку. Пробка сама чуть сместилась, заняв самое удачное положение и посылая восхитительные волны удовольствия по всем нервным окончаниям. Он услышал, как передвигается камера — ему показалось, будто что-то металлическое почти коснулось его ноги. Тревожность тут же начала нашептывать на ухо, что он, скорее всего, что-то делает не так, раз Миле понадобилось искать новый ракурс. Пытаясь усмирить свои нервы, Юри провел рукой по члену и закусил губу, оттого, что удалось хоть немного унять напряжение.  
Он подумал о Ледженде — о том, что бы тот сказал и что посоветовал сделать, как на всех их совместных съемках. Но эти воспоминания об обладателе платиновых волос тут же повлекли за собой и другие — о том, как смеется Виктор, и как он ворчит, включая тренера, и как взахлеб рассказывает о мыльных операх, и…

Юри резко распахнул глаза, когда услышал щелчок. Камера выключилась.

— Юри? Точно уверен, что сможешь сниматься? — осторожно спросила Мила. — Ты сегодня где-то летаешь. Уже во второй раз ничего не получается. Тебе помочь?  
Юри опустил ноги, его ступни коснулись пола. Он поморщился, пытаясь нормально сесть, и только тут вспомнил про пробку. Откинувшись на скамью и приподнявшись на локтях, он посмотрел вниз. Член снова обмяк. Юри невнятно выругался.  
— Юри? — снова позвала Мила.  
Юри поднял на нее взгляд, внезапно осознав, насколько близко она стоит, и прикрылся ладонью.  
— Я… Нет, я смогу, — он решительно кивнул. — Просто дай мне минуту.

Едва Мила, оправдавшись какими-то на ходу придуманными делами, вышла из комнаты, Юри накрыло смятением. Что с ним не так? Он же всю жизнь дрочит на Ледженда, и до сих пор с этим не было никаких проблем. Ладно, с тех пор, как он устроился в студию, он перестал это делать, но это же не означает, что с ним что-то не то. Наоборот, после такого перерыва должно быть еще приятнее вновь мастурбировать, представляя легенду порно. Это и было приятно, но… не более. Просто «приятно».

Расстроенный тем, что никак не может разобраться в своих эмоциях, Юри решил задвинуть гордость куда подальше и потянулся к игрушке, которую предложил Виктор. Большой фиолетовый вибратор был прозрачным, сквозь силикон просматривалась вся электронная начинка. Юри нажал на кнопку у основания, проверяя батарейки, и наблюдая, как ребристые складки возле головки приходят в движение и она толкается вперед-назад на самой низкой скорости. Он протестировал все скоростные режимы и почувствовал, что снова начал возбуждаться. Облизав губы, он призвал на помощь всю свою стойкость. Он был обязан справиться. Если он не станет слишком много думать, то не будет отвлекаться.

Вошла Мила, и Юри тут же выключил вибратор; рука машинально дернулась, чтобы спрятать его куда-нибудь, прежде, чем до него дошло, что Мила наверняка видела вещи и похуже, а сам он лежит на скамье перед камерами совершенно голый, со стеклянной пробкой в заднице.  
Мила моргнула, и улыбнулась ему:  
— Знакомая штука, Виктору он очень нравился. Я знала, что и тебе понравится.  
Юри на секунду задумался над ее словами, забеспокоившись, что же натолкнуло ее на такие выводы. Но она, скорее всего, имела в виду, что эта игрушка понравилось ему именно потому, что ее использовал Ледженд. Несложно было догадаться, что Юри смотрел порно с Леджендом. Ну, а кто не смотрел?

Не желая больше терять время, он попросил Милу продолжить съемку. На этот раз он прокручивал в голове лишь абстрактные фантазии, или все то, что он делал одинокими ночами. Поиграв с пробкой, он добавил к ней один палец. Он смог бы принять и больше, но ощущения были не очень, так что Юри попробовал по-другому. Он рискнул увеличить темп, и задвигал пробкой быстрее, одновременно надрачивая себе — по крайней мере, на этот раз член крепко стоял, пусть Юри и держался на одной силе воли. Но пробка не очень подходила для такой стимуляции, и у него уже начинало болеть запястье. Он замедлился и вытащил ее; еще несколько раз круговыми движениями обвел вход, и снова достал из-под скамьи вибратор.  
Отложив пробку в сторону, он широко развел ноги, давая камере полный обзор и представляя, как его разработанная дырка влажно поблескивает в свете галогеновых ламп. Спустя мгновение он аккуратно сел, и продемонстрировал на камеру свою новую игрушку, обильно поливая ее лубрикантом. Пора было что-то сказать, но он знал, что это выбьет его из колеи и он снова не сможет сосредоточиться, поэтому он продолжил молча поворачивать вибратор перед объективом.  
Прежде, чем опять улечься на спину, Юри поиграл с режимами и обхватил пальцами ребристую часть вибратора. Вид пульсирующей головки*, то и дело выглядывающей из его кулака, заставил член заинтересованно дернуться. Юри рассеянно погладил его, рассматривая вибратор и вспоминая видео с Леджендом, где он использовался.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы не растерять свою решительность, Юри принял прежнюю позу и ненадолго выключил вибратор. Он хорошо подготовил себя пробкой и почувствовал, что легко открывается, принимая его в себя; мышцы слегка подрагивали от того, что приходилось удерживать равновесие на спортивной скамье. Впервые за сегодняшнюю съемку у Юри вырвался непроизвольный гортанный стон. Еще несколько попыток под разными углами, и вибратор погрузился на всю длину. Юри вздрогнул всем телом, закусив губу, и запустил пальцы в свою липкую укладку.  
Продолжая портить бесценный шедевр Георгия, он сосредоточился на происходящем между ног. Он был готов поспорить, что фиолетовый силикон контрастировал с его бледными ягодицами самым порочным и бесстыдным образом.

— А сейчас я медленно включу его, — произнес Юри, прежде чем нажать на кнопку.

Он почувствовал, как заскользила внутри крупная головка, толкаясь вперед, как вибрация разошлась до самого живота, к которому прижимался истекающий смазкой член. С губ сорвался довольный вздох. Юри немного подождал и переключился на следующую скорость.

Когда он добрался до самого интенсивного режима, было уже очень непросто удерживать ноги на весу. Он наконец-то нашел нужное положение, чтобы вибратор толкался точно в простату и— _о боже_ , Ледженд знал толк в игрушках. Голосовые связки выдавали лишь полузадушенное хныканье, и Юри понимал, что оставалось совсем недолго.  
Он вцепился в основание вибратора и попытался протолкнуть его еще глубже, перед глазами помутнело от накатившего наслаждения. Спина выгнулась дугой — он почувствовал приближение разрядки и эта прекрасная, прекрасная эйфория уже ждала его. Сознание сосредоточилось на одной картинке, которую автоматически подбросил его перевозбужденный мозг — как Ледженд, твердый и горячий, движется в нем, и—

И улыбается так трепетно и нежно, и так непохоже на свои непристойные ухмылки. Потому что это Виктор — смеется и скармливает своему пуделю маффин, без умолку болтая о том, как обожает балет.

Вся жажда разрядки развеялась в воздухе, и Юри вскрикнул от отчаяния. По щекам побежали слезы, перед глазами все расплылось. 

Мила велела ему сделать очередной перерыв и сама выключила вибратор, чтобы Юри не причинил себе боль. На этот раз ему потребовалось куда больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя к следующему дублю — после того, как он отругал сам себя за неспособность сделать такое простое дело. Дело, с которым у Ледженда никогда не было проблем перед камерой. В глубине души Юри понимал, что все еще не достоин работать с ним. 

Но он хотел показать себя достойным соперником. Хотел этого так сильно.

Но понять, почему, он не мог.

В итоге съемка, которая должна была продлиться максимум двадцать минут, закончилась через полтора часа.  
Финиш оказался финишем во всех смыслах. Он принес удовлетворение, как и любой оргазм, но это не было чем-то умопомрачительным. Это была просто реакция организма, предсказуемая и неинтересная. Тело Юри получило желаемое, но его разум был в смятении.

— Не беспокойся за свои игрушки, — уловив, в каком раздрае находился Юри, Мила безо всякого отвращения собрала их, когда комната была приведена в порядок. — Я их продизенфицирую и положу к остальным, заберешь потом, ладно?  
— Спасибо, Мила, — Юри нахохлился и вышел за дверь, слишком расстроенный и смущенный, чтобы сказать что-то еще.

*

Юри заблудился.

Ему не хотелось это признавать, но он заблудился _напрочь._

В предвечерних сумерках все улицы выглядели одинаково, и как он ни старался вспомнить маршрут, по которому Виктор провел его вчера, память его подводила. Каждый раз, как дома начинали казаться ему знакомыми, он ускорял шаги, только чтобы за следующим поворотом обнаружить — либо он уже дважды проходил там за последние пять минут, либо оказывался в совершенно новом месте. А один раз он вообще вывернул к своему дому, и едва заметил это — его мысли блуждали совсем по другим дорогам.

В итоге Юри начал подумывать о том, чтобы закончить с этим и пойти домой. Это было бы самым простым решением. Такой конец дня его бы вполне устроил — помочь Пхичиту приготовить нехитрый ужин, и забраться в родную уютную кровать. Почитать новый сценарий, чтобы мысленно настроиться на завтрашний совместный танец на шесте с кем-то незнакомым. Юри не знал, кто будет его новым партнером; он просто тихо радовался тому, что по сценарию им не нужно было заниматься сексом. Весь месяц Юри полагалось работать только с Леджендом. Нарушение правила внесло свои изменения в их расписание, но, по крайней мере, Яков отнесся к Юри с пониманием и дал ему другие задания, чтобы он мог отработать положенное количество часов. Но работать без Виктора…

Без Ледженда.

Работать без Ледженда было странно. Сегодняшний день — лучшее тому подтверждение.  
Само собой, никто не закрепил бы за Юри право быть единственным партнером самой востребованной порнозвезды — эта индустрия устроена иначе. Но Юри хотел себе все время Ледженда, которое мог получить. Он не мог дать название этим внезапным эгоистичным порывам, ничего подобного он не испытывал уже очень давно, и поэтому не мог их контролировать. Непонятные сумбурные чувства давили на сердце своей неопределенностью.  
Как бы там ни было, Юри не хотел капитулировать прямо в центре Детройта, испугавшись того, что не может найти дорогу. Не хотел беспокоить Виктора и писать ему вот так сразу. Не хотел смотреть ему в лицо после такого. 

Он повернет еще пару раз, а уж потом, если все еще не вспомнит верное направление, вытащит свой телефон. Пока не стемнело, он будет пытаться добиться прогресса самостоятельно…

…Выйдя к своему дому в третий раз, Юри послал все к черту.

Он уже собирался подняться в квартиру, когда его телефон завибрировал. Подумав, что это просто сообщение, он проигнорировал его, но вибрация продолжалась. Юри в недоумении вытащил телефон из кармана — на экране высветилось имя Виктора, написанное по-японски. Он всерьез задумался, стоит ли брать трубку, но тут же понял, что тогда Виктор начнет названивать еще упорнее, и ответил на звонок.  
— Да?  
— Юри! — звонко поприветствовал Виктор. — Ты еще не закончил? Уже два часа прошло. У тебя все нормально?  
— Привет, Виктор, — Юри поздоровался в ответ. — Я, эм, я уже не в студии. Зашел домой, оставить кое-какие вещи, — соврал он.  
— Ясно, — Виктор, вроде бы, поверил. — А ты сможешь добраться оттуда до моего дома?

Юри собирался отказаться. Он действительно был готов отказаться. После этих блужданий по городу у него уже отваливались ноги, да и задница тоже давала о себе знать. Он просто хотел наконец дотащиться до квартиры, и до утра залечь в своей комнате, чтобы обдумать все, что случилось сегодня на съемках. Завтра ему предстояло работать рано утром, и если он засидится у Виктора до ночи, в студию он явится совершенно никакой и это скажется на качестве работы. Он проверил время на телефоне — четыре часа дня. Вряд ли им с Виктором понадобится несколько часов, чтобы отрепетировать банальные строчки, но все же.

В глубине души что-то подсказывало ему, что он не должен отказываться.

— Вряд ли. М-мог бы ты за мной зайти?  
В трубке что-то прошуршало, словно Виктор уже надевал куртку; звякнули ключи.  
— Конечно, — весело хмыкнул он. — Скоро буду, подождешь?  
— Подожду, — согласился Юри. — Увидимся.  
— Как пожелаешь, — Виктор понизил голос, прежде чем положить трубку.

В эту же секунду Юри понял, что никогда не рассказывал Виктору, где он живет. Он быстро отправил ему свой адрес, в надежде, что тот прочитает сообщение прежде, чем тоже заблудится. А потом принялся ждать, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и задаваясь вопросом — не в первый и не в последний раз — чего же именно он пожелал.

 

_________  
*thrusting dildo, гугл в помощь)


	6. Практика ведет к совершенству

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Профессионал делится знаниями со своим протеже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должен был быть подарок к 8 марта, но :D
> 
> Зато целая глава.
> 
> Желаю всем хорошо отметить и отдохнуть!
> 
> В эти нелегкие праздничные дни на плаву остался только мой эксперт Shiki ., бета лечится после ФБ, поэтому кое-где может не быть запятых, а где-то наоборот, понапихано всякого, как у Ледженда в трудовыебудни. ПБ включена, мы честно все пофиксим, но попозже.

Глава 6. Профессионал делится знаниями со своим протеже.

«Практика ведет к совершенству»

Из всех мест, где Юри мог бы себя представить, огромная джакузи со встроенными сиденьями в доме порнозвезды была бы самым несбыточным вариантом.

Что ж, здесь он сейчас и сидел — в пустой джакузи Виктора.

Подтянув колени к груди, он сжимал и разжимал пальцы ног, скользя по гладкой поверхности. Такой ванне было место на специальном внутреннем дворике возле особняка где-нибудь за городом, а не в квартире в центре Детройта. Потому что, хоть жилье Виктора и было просторным, здесь была _одна_ спальня, и это никак не состыковывалось с джакузи такого размера.   
Если только Виктор не использовал и ее для работы. Он часто пользовался веб-камерой, но сниматься одному в ванне, определенно рассчитанной на нескольких человек? Возможно, Виктор приводил сюда других людей, и вовсе не обязательно для съемок. Наверняка такие звезды, как он, постоянно водят к себе партнеров на одну ночь. Мысль о том, что Виктор, и какой-то незнакомый парень с размытым лицом могли заниматься сексом прямо на том самом месте, где он сейчас сидел, заставила Юри неловко заерзать.  
Не то, чтобы он думал, будто Виктор не должен ни с кем встречаться — Юри попросту не имел права задумываться о таких вещах. К тому же, это было бы лицемерно с его стороны — Виктор был легендой порно, и Юри едва не молился на него с тех пор, как был подростком. Хотя «молиться» — это не совсем верное слово для описания его действий, когда он смотрел на то, что Ледженд вытворял на камеру.

И конечно, _конечно же_ , в самый разгар этих воспоминаний Виктор постучался в дверь с другой стороны:

— Готов начать, Юри?

Вздрогнув, Юри завозился на месте, пытаясь найти свои строчки; он заново пролистал сценарий, пока не отыскалась страница с первым диалогом. Чуть раньше он зачитался сценическими указаниями с кучей поз, названия которых ему даже близко не были знакомы. Некоторые звучали совершенно бессмысленно и по-дурацки. Что такое «согнутые ложки»*? А «послеобеденная радость»*? Он знал основные понятия, вроде позы наездницы или миссионерской, хотя последняя в сценарии вообще не фигурировала. Но его больше волновало другое — что бы ни означали эти названия, им с Виктором предстояло проделать все это на камеру. Вдвоем. Без одежды.  
Радовало только то, что сегодня вечером они собирались всего лишь отрепетировать слова.  
И тем более радовало, что у них не дойдет до секса еще два дня.  
Все вместе это очень-очень радовало, потому что отнестись серьезно к их диалогу у Юри не получалось ни в какую.

— Готов.

(Неправда.)

Виктор раздвинул двери и подошел, держа в руках довольно большой прямоугольный кусок мягкого пенопласта, или чего-то похожего — всего пару минут назад, когда они обсуждали сценарий, прежде чем решили отыграть свои роли, ничего такого Юри поблизости не заметил.   
Пенопластовую штуковину Виктор небрежно зажал подмышкой; его рубашка исчезла, а на смену джинсам на нем оказались _очень_ откровенные плавательные шорты. Он выглядел, как настоящий спасатель, и смотрелся в обстановке ванной крайне неуместно — и одновременно был главным украшением интерьера. Впрочем, Виктор становился главным украшением любого помещения, в которое бы ни зашел — Юри бы не удивился, если бы тот заявился сейчас абсолютно голым. Но так тоже было даже очень…—

— Смотрю, на вашем пляже нет спасателя, — Виктор сел возле джакузи и вытянул ногу, проведя ступней по краю ванны рядом с Юри. Кусок пенопласта он положил на пол. Глаза Юри проследили каждое его движение — минимум одежды не мешал любоваться видом, плавные линии тела складывались в безупречную красоту, которую Виктор излучал с присущей ему уверенностью, несмотря на сомнительную роль.  
Успевший позабыть все свои слова, Юри снова уставился на странный предмет.  
— Ч-то это?  
Виктор сверкнул глазами, явно сочинив ответ на ходу:  
— Это спасательный круг. Чтобы ты не утонул.  
Юри нахмурился, потому что, хоть Виктор и пытался направить их репетицию по нужным рельсам, сам он уже отъехал совсем в другом направлении:  
— Нет, Виктор, что это _на самом_ деле?  
Виктор сел чуть расслабленнее — от его позы по-прежнему перехватывало дыхание, но она уже не смотрелась так, словно он работал на камеру. Он наморщил лоб и ущипнул себя за переносицу:  
— Это подушка для секса, Юри. Ее подкладывают под спину. Во время секса. Но давай ты _притворишься_ , что это спасательный круг.  
— Зачем ты ее принес? — пульс начал стремительно учащаться. — М-мы же просто решили отрепетировать слова.  
Виктор запустил пальцы в волосы и почесал в затылке:  
— Она пригодится нам для работы. С ней немного легче, особенно в разгар съемки. Не хочу, чтоб ты получил травму во время нашего первого раза. А сейчас это просто реквизит.  
Такая продуманность… удивляла.   
— Со мной все будет в порядке, — Юри покраснел. — Я же не девственник.  
Виктор посмотрел мягче, на губах заиграл смех:  
— Я никогда не думал, что ты девственник.

Юри совсем повесил голову. Ему нечего было сказать в ответ — в основном, потому что он не был уверен, стоит ли возражать. Виктор считает его опытным. Пожалуй, и не удивительно, учитывая его выбор работы. Но в том, _как_ Виктор это сказал, явно был какой-то подтекст, который Юри не мог разгадать.

Его следующие строчки ожидаемо выветрились из памяти. Он бросил взгляд на листки, лежавшие на краю джакузи, и прищурился, пытаясь незаметно отыскать нужное место.  
— Ю-ю-ю-ри, — Виктор осуждающе понизил голос, — ты что, забыл свои слова?  
Поняв, что его маневр не удался, Юри взял сценарий, заново перечитал текст и вздохнул. Необходимость в диалоге сводилась к нулю уже ко второй странице. Его внутренний студент стремился тянуть время столько, сколько сможет.  
— Мы не на пляже, это ванна, — без особого энтузиазма произнес он. — Виктор, ну правда, можно нам пропустить эту ерунду? Мне бы лучше разобраться во всех этих позах. Люди что, реально используют такие назва—  
Пальцы Виктора невесомо приподняли его подбородок, так, чтобы их глаза встретились. Их дыхание смешалось — между ними осталось совсем мало свободного пространства, Виктор смотрел на него слишком пристально, и был слишком близко, чтобы Юри мог нормально соображать и понять, чего же больше в этом взгляде — соблазна или легкого разочарования. Он почувствовал, как большой палец Виктора аккуратно прошелся по его нижней губе, медленно и изучающе.  
— Мне казалось, ты хотел поработать над диалогами, Юри, — прошептал Виктор, — серьезно, тебе пора перестать передумывать. Ты посылаешь столько… разных сигналов.  
Выдох получился более дрожащим, чем хотелось бы Юри:  
— П-прости, — пробормотал он, недоумевая, как Виктору удается так легко выводить его из строя, словно щелкая выключателем. Его голос был низким, звучал так хрипло и приглашающе, хотя тот даже не старался. Щеки уже пылали, и Юри ненавидел это состояние. — Просто… строчки состоят из слов, которые я знаю, так что их проще запомнить. Но я понятия не имею, что тут за позы—  
Виктор отнял теплую ладонь от его лица, и отступил — теперь он мог полюбоваться пылающим лицом Юри с нормального расстояния. Очередная ситуация, которые Юри ненавидел — особенно с учетом того, как играючи Виктор мог этим управлять. Но когда Юри взглянул на него в ответ, то встретил лишь мягкое недоумение.  
— Но они все были в других наших сценариях, — сказал Виктор. — Ты что, просто пролистывал их?  
Юри пожал плечами.  
— Вроде того? Мы же все равно переделывали каждый сценарий. И ты сам сказал, что никто точно им не следует…  
Виктор медленно поднялся, как будто ему стало скучно, и поднял руки над головой, потягиваясь и демонстрируя мышцы. Юри проглотил окончание фразы, тихо проклиная себя за то, что потерял последний стыд и совесть.  
— Не все будут идти тебе навстречу так же, как я, Юри, — с напряжением проговорил Виктор, продолжая тянуться. — Хорошо, сегодня пройдемся по основным позам. Когда запомнишь их, еще раз повторим наши слова, и на этом закончим. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты осилишь полную репетицию от начала до конца.  
— Да, тренер, — Юри закатил глаза, и чуть не упустил из виду порозовевший Викторов кончик носа. Но как только он присмотрелся, цвет уже побледнел.

— С какой загадочной позы начнем? — Виктор быстро кивнул на сценарий.  
Юри зарылся в листки, прежде, чем вернуться к первым страницам.   
— Наверное… с любой. Кроме наездницы и догги-стайл, — язык едва ворочался во рту, произнести это вслух оказалось гораздо большим стыдом, чем звучало в его голове. — Их я знаю.  
Виктор моргнул.  
— Что ж ты за ваниль, а.  
— Я не… чего? — Юри оказался застигнут врасплох. — Я не такой. Просто не считаю нужным объявлять вслух каждую позу во время секса.  
— Хм, — Виктор приподнял бровь, — а интересный сюжет учитель/ученик мог бы получиться. Я бы не против сделать такую сцену с тобой. Может, скажу Якову, чтобы поменял кое-что—  
— Нет, больше никаких изменений! — взмолился Юри. — Пока что.  
Виктор усмехнулся.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ну-ка, — он наклонился над ним, чтобы заглянуть в сценарий, так, что задел кончиками волос макушку Юри, а прохладное дыхание коснулось его лба, — Наверное, начнем с «послеобеденной радости».  
— Звучит, как идиотизм, — прокомментировал Юри.  
Виктор кивнул.  
— Названия все креативные. Значит так, тебе нужно лечь на спину, и — нет, так больше похоже на «бабочку». «Бабочку»-то хоть знаешь?  
Юри свел брови:  
— То есть, мы будем просто лицом к лицу?  
— Не совсем, — начал Виктор, и взял недолгую паузу, чтобы сформулировать, — тебе вроде как надо приподнять бедра, но тут понадобится подушка, — он нахмурился, что-то прикидывая. — Думаю, будет проще, если я покажу. Устрою презентацию, а? Иди сюда, — Виктор отошел от ванны и протянул руку.   
Юри подумал, что на одних словах они далеко не уедут, да и во время съемки им будет не до разговоров. Он схватился за руку Виктора и позволил вытащить себя из джакузи. Это было заботливо — то, как пальцы Виктора обхватили его собственные. Виктор сделал шаг назад и опустился на колени перед подушкой для секса, так, что самая высокая ее сторона оказалась ближе к нему. Он мягко потянул Юри за руку, и Юри последовал его примеру, и сел на пол рядом с ним.   
— Ляг на нее так, чтобы бедра были приподняты, — объяснил Виктор, похлопав по упругой поверхности.  
Юри лег на спину — его лопатки касались холодного кафеля, а нижняя часть спины лежала на подушке. Она оказалась на удивление мягкой, его бедра и позвоночник словно поддерживал теплый бархат. Юри осторожно развел ноги, чтобы Виктор оказался между ними. С такого ракурса Юри осознал, насколько интимно близко друг к другу они находились. Ситуацию только усугубляло то, что под таким углом Виктор выглядел полностью обнаженным — собственные приподнятые бедра полностью закрывали Юри обзор на его шорты.  
— Т-так? — спросил Юри, надеясь, что хотя бы на этот раз его не зальет краской.  
Виктор задумчиво окинул его взглядом, что-то анализируя:  
— Держись под коленями и еще разведи ноги, — поправил он.  
Юри сделал, как было сказано, так что задница автоматически приподнялась чуть выше, под идеальным углом для Виктора.  
— Теперь как?  
Виктор блеснул глазами:  
— Отлично, Юри, — похвалил он, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы нагляднее сымитировать позу. Бледные пальцы сжали края подушки так, что костяшки побелели, а Юри мог почувствовать жар его тела в опасной близости от своего. Несмотря на то, что его бедра были выше головы, из-за слов Виктора он почувствовал, что вся кровь устремилась в низ живота.

Некоторое время они молчали — Юри пытался удержать в памяти все ощущения и одновременно не думать о том, что через два дня все это они будут делать без одежды. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это просто тренировка. И он хотел показать себя в лучшем свете. Если он провалит съемку, его уволят из студии и он останется без работы. Несомненно, Виктор взялся так любезно подтянуть его только потому, что ему не хотелось терять свои рейтинги из-за Юри. И Юри тоже не хотелось этого. 

— Так, — экзаменаторски начал Виктор, — где может находится камера, чтобы поймать лучший ракурс?  
Юри кое-как вспомнил, что и для чего они сейчас делают, и сжал губы, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы лучше оценить обстановку. Продолжая лежать в компрометирующей позе, он напряг шею, и приподнял голову, поправив пальцем очки:  
— Наверное… я бы установил ее над моей головой?  
— Хорошо, где еще? — подбодрил Виктор.  
Юри сосредоточенно нахмурился:  
— У тебя за спиной?  
Выпустив лодыжку Юри, Виктор покачал головой. Он поднял руку, сжав пальцы в кулак на уровне своего плеча и усмехнулся, изображая щелчок камеры. Если бы все сознание Юри не было так поглощено их недвусмысленной позой, он бы точно начал хихикать. Жест Виктора был крайне неуместным — и милым.  
— Давай, Юри, — поторопил Виктор. — Я знаю, что ты новичок во всем этом, но попробуй представить какое-нибудь порно, которое ты смотрел. Где были камеры?  
«Они всегда были направлены на тебя», — чуть не выпалил Юри, но, хорошенько подумав, промолчал. Он догадывался, что его лицо точно покраснело еще сильнее — если это вообще возможно.   
— Ладно, я понял, — наконец сказал он, испытав на секунду проблеск здравого смысла. — Что дальше?  
Виктор шумно вдохнул, но не двинулся с места, чтобы взять сценарий.  
— Обычно эта поза перетекает в версию «бабочки», когда ты кладешь одну ногу мне на плечо.  
— Это из сценария? — спросил Юри, обеспокоенный тем, что они могут делать что-то не то. Он доверял опыту Виктора, но на этот раз они вроде как пытались в точности следовать сценарию.  
Виктор кивнул. Он выглядел уверенно, как и всегда:  
— Яков не ставит вначале резкие смены позиций.  
Успокоенный этими словами, Юри без подсказки положил правую лодыжку Виктору на плечо, и отвел свободную ногу в сторону, упираясь пяткой в край подушки. Растяжка ощущалась приятно.  
— Как-то так, да?  
Плечи Виктора напряглись, но его пальцы обхватили лодыжку Юри, и одновременно он едва ощутимо надавил второй рукой на его внутреннюю поверхность бедра — подвинувшись чуть ближе, почти незаметно. Он перенес вес на колени, и склонился вперед, подстраиваясь под нужным углом, и по прежнему едва касаясь Юри там, где полагалось — за что Юри был ему благодарен. Он и так с трудом сдерживал свою реакцию на эту картину — Ледженд, нависающий над ним.

Юри еще никогда не чувствовал себя более обнаженным, чем сейчас, хотя из них двоих только он был полностью одет. 

— Да, — тихо промурлыкал Виктор, — А ты схватываешь на лету, Юри.

Это произнес Ледженд, без сомнения — Юри понял это по тому, как слова проникли ему под кожу в тех точках, где их тела соприкасались, и зажгли каждый его нерв. Он почти расстроился из-за того, как легко ему сносит крышу.  
— С-спасибо.  
— Где камера? — это спросил Виктор.  
Юри прикинул с учетом их новой позы:  
— Напротив предыдущей?

Ледженд выдал ухмылку.

— Не так уж и сложно, да? — подытожил Виктор, прежде чем отпустить Юри и подняться на ноги. Сверившись со сценарием, он перевернул страницу, и дал Юри указания по следующей позе. Юри, как мог, старался в точности следовать всем его словам, хотя иногда слова их подводили. Например, когда Виктор молча поправлял ему ноги и руки, и заставлял прогибаться, не применяя силу, и обходясь легкими касаниями — будто безмолвно подбадривал, там, где по сценарию полагалось что-то говорить, а Юри в свою очередь засыпал его вопросами, желая все делать правильно.

Когда они осилили первые пять поз под его руководством, Виктор решил устроить Юри экзамен и отыграть все с начала без подсказок. Они вернулись на исходную, Юри устроился на подушке, раздвинув ноги, и Виктор положил сценарий на край джакузи текстом вниз.  
Первая попытка вышла так себе — они неуклюже задевали друг друга ногами, что сопровождалось приглушенными «ох» и хихиканьем. Юри заехал пяткой Виктору в челюсть. Тот лишь со смехом отмахнулся от его растерянных извинений, но Юри остановился, слишком смущенный, чтобы продолжать, потому что _Ледженд_ никогда не совершал таких ошибок. _Ледженд_ никогда не психовал настолько, чтобы нуждаться в тренировках. Но Виктор заверил его, что ему также нужно попрактиковаться, чтобы изучить Юри — со всех сторон и под всевозможными углами (самообладанию Юри был нанесен непоправимый урон).

Второй заход оказался чуть успешнее.

К концу четвертого захода — на котором упрямо настоял Юри, — они начали действовать, как одно целое, касания длились не дольше секунды, а их тела двигались в слаженном танце, словно приливные волны, отвечая на каждое движение друг друга. Ладони на бедрах в бессловесной ласке, мимолетные трепетные прикосновения кожи к коже задавали им направление, и кто именно вел, становилось все менее важным. Они не отрывали друг от друга взгляд, и этот контакт прерывался, только когда кто-нибудь закрывал глаза, чтобы это чувство навсегда отпечаталось в памяти, чувство —  
Любопытство одержало верх над разумом. Юри скользнул ладонью вверх по гладкой груди Виктора, не ощутив и намека на волосы, осторожно выписал пальцами полукруг и оттолкнул его с большей силой, чем они использовали до этого. Виктор с легкостью подчинился, доверяясь ему, и откинулся назад, слегка ударившись спиной о кафельную плитку пола. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись, в расширившихся зрачках бурлила смесь интереса и шока, и чего-то еще, разгоравшегося под кристальной поверхностью.  
Из-за этой внезапной смены ролей Юри теперь стоял на коленях; он балансировал, не касаясь промежности Виктора. В ответ тот согнул ноги, чтобы Юри мог сесть ему на бедра и удержать равновесие, но Юри завалился вперед по инерции — ладони, упирающейся в грудь Виктора, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить это падение. Виктор быстро придержал его за плечи, возвращая вертикальное положение; его рука скользнула вниз к животу Юри почти что боязливо. Когда обе ладони легли Юри на бедра, Виктор тут же замер, словно не решаясь зайти дальше.

Они уставились друг на друга — в глазах отражались одни и те же противоречивые эмоции; они оба были в замешательстве. Юри впитывал это зрелище, раскинувшееся под ним, наслаждаясь каждой деталью — как медленно поднималась и опускалась от дыхания грудь Виктора, как румянец разливался по его щекам и ниже по шее, как тот не отрывал от него почти умоляющего взгляда.

В глубине души Юри понимал, что им пора остановиться. Они разобрались со всем, что он хотел узнать, и все, что было нужно сейчас, это еще разок пробежаться по диалогам. Лучше прекратить все это здесь и сейчас, и притвориться, что ничего особенного не случилось. Притвориться, что они с пользой поработали, закончить эту тренировку кратким «до свидания», а потом сразу убежать домой и сутки пролежать лицом в подушку. Но у него стоял, и скрыть это было уже невозможно.

От того, как выглядел Виктор — совершенно _поплывший_ , прижатый к полу весом Юри, чувство вседозволенности вытеснило остатки разумных мыслей. Он на пробу опустил бедра, пока не почувствовал, как тело Виктора встретило его. Чего он не ожидал, так это ощутить его крепкий стояк.  
В момент прикосновения Виктор приоткрыл губы, тихо выдохнув что-то на грани слышимости. Приняв это за разрешение, Юри приподнял бедра, слегка отодвинувшись, и снова опустился, чуть сильнее вжавшись в Виктора. Обоих ощутимо бросило в жар — Юри начал двигать бедрами, но этого было несправедливо мало.  
По крайней мере, Виктор явно тоже так думал, потому что вскоре он стал подаваться навстречу, чтобы усилить давление. Они не сговариваясь глубоко вдохнули, опасаясь застонать и нарушить относительную тишину, потому что оба знали, что любой звук может выдернуть их в реальность.  
Их словно отделяла от мира прозрачная стена, и здесь не имело значения кто они, и какие роли играют. Больше не существовало Ледженда и Эроса, Виктора и Юри, остались просто два человека в погоне за… чем-то. За свободой, ответами, удовлетворением, взаимностью — неважно за чем. Это был их, и только их момент, чтобы взять от него все, что они смогут, не думая о последствиях.

Раскаянье придет позже.

Они продолжали, позабыв обо всем — руки Виктора блуждали по телу Юри, так нежно и осторожно, словно Юри мог исчезнуть, если слишком поспешить. Ладони исследовали все, до чего могли добраться, медленно и благоговейно, даже не пытаясь проникнуть под рубашку и дотронуться до обнаженной кожи — Юри так мучительно хотелось этого. Он накрыл пальцы Виктора своими, успокаивая его дрожь и направляя их, так, как ему нравилось, как нужно, и куда нужно. Виктор следовал им с безраздельным вниманием, пока Юри задавал ритм.

Рука Юри замерла, когда их ладони накрыли его сердце. Его тело было сосредоточено на работе других мышц, и он уронил обе руки на бедра, которые уже начинали гореть из-за внеплановой растяжки. Ладонь Виктора задержалась на его груди, пальцы скомкали ткань рубашки, пока Юри продолжал нетерпеливо двигать тазом.  
Юри закрыл глаза и полностью отдался своим инстинктам, в то время как задвинутое на задний план сознание пыталось бессвязно донести до него какую-то мысль, а руки Виктора зажили своей жизнью. Кончики пальцев огладили его ключицы, легко очертили изгиб шеи до самого края челюсти, прежде чем остановиться на кончике его подбородка. Лишь спустя несколько мягких нажатий Юри осознал, что Виктор пытается привлечь его внимание.

Их глаза встретились, голубые и карие, одинаково затуманенные — челка упала с лица Виктора, пряди разметались вокруг головы, открывая его лицо для Юри. Все оттенки морской волны складывались в его глазах в мозаику необузданного желания. Желания, неподобающего порнозвезде за работой, и это говорило о многом.   
Виктор положил ладонь на челюсть Юри, насколько мог дотянуться из своего положения — в жесте было что-то отчаянное. Его горячие пальцы подрагивали, словно спрашивая о чем-то, что было невозможно произнести вслух.  
Юри наклонился, вняв этой просьбе, и уронил себя на Виктора. Их тела вжались друг в друга; было жарко, слишком жарко — на Юри задралась рубашка и там, где они терлись кожа к коже, словно вспыхнул пожар; глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от глаз напротив.

— Юри, — Виктор выдохнул его имя, так, словно не было ничего естественнее.

Юри зажмурился, кусая губы. В голове крутились обрывки мыслей, соперничая за его внимание. Он подумал, что Виктор хочет что-то у него спросить, но резкий звук рингтона вынудил их прерваться.

Телефон Юри разрывался.

Внезапно он осознал, насколько тесно они сплелись, и как быстро их подтолкнуло к такому близкому контакту. Конечно, на съемках они были гораздо ближе, чем сейчас (а одежды на Юри было гораздо меньше), но в те моменты все это служило одной четкой цели — успешно закончить съемки. Юри начинал подозревать, что то, что сейчас происходило между ними, вело их совсем в другом направлении. Юри не доверял себе настолько, чтобы подобрать для всего этого какие-то правильные слова, но возможно — он просто предположил, — такой вид тренировок мог бы ему помочь притерпеться к физическим контактам. Так что, в общем, это был успех, пусть и очень странный, но успех — пока он сам в это верил. 

Юри перекинул ногу через Виктора, пытаясь слезть с него не слишком неуклюже — если это вообще было возможно после той позы, которую он удерживал так долго. Перед тем, как он поднялся, ему показалось, что пальцы Виктора сжались на его бедре, хотя ладонь с его щеки исчезла в тот же самый момент, когда раздался звонок. Но когда Юри подался в сторону, чтобы дотянуться до телефона, его уже ничего не удерживало. Юри не осознавал, насколько же раскалился воздух между ними, и понял это, лишь когда ощущение тепла внезапно исчезло, оставив его в прохладной пустоте. Это неясное чувство утраты расстраивало — и он ответил на звонок, даже не взглянув, кто звонит. 

Тихое «алло» прозвучало слишком громко, отразившись от стен ванной.

— Юри! — динамик завопил голосом Пхичита, заставив Юри и Виктора поморщиться. — Где ты? Все хорошо? Я звонил на работу и мне сказали, что ты ушел три часа назад. Ты трубку не брал. Что-то случилось? Ты заблудился? Юри, —  
— Пхичит, эй, успокойся, — перебил его Юри, прежде, чем тот завелся еще сильнее. — Все хорошо. Со мной все нормально, я у В… в танцевальной студии. Решил позаниматься.

На мгновение повисла тишина — Виктор резко приподнял голову, не вставая с пола, и цепко посмотрел на Юри.

— А, ясно. Точно. Я не додумался там поискать, — странным голосом протянул Пхичит. — Ты ведь уже давно туда не заходишь. Просто пообещай, что скоро будешь дома!  
— Скоро буду, Пхичит, — пообещал Юри. — Я уже собираюсь.  
— Хорошо, увидимся! А, погоди, — в трубке что-то зашуршало, — тут звонил хозяин квартиры, говорит, надо определиться, будем продлевать аренду еще на год или нет. Ты уже решил? Возвращаешься в Японию?

Желудок словно ухнул в пропасть и Юри ссутулился. Конечно же, такие перемены не укрылись от взгляда Виктора.

— Когда ему нужен ответ?  
— В выходные, — ответил Пхичит, — думаешь, к этому времени определишься? Ты не особо дружишь с быстрыми решениями, уж я-то знаю.

Юри украдкой взглянул на Виктора, который сидел, скрестив ноги, держа руки на коленях. Шорты не скрывали заметную выпуклость, которая напоминала о том, чем они только что занимались. Или чем могли бы заняться. Юри попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре:  
— Да, к выходным я ему отвечу.  
— Ладно, я понял, можем поговорить об этом на неделе, если захочешь, — предложил Пхичит, все еще (как очень надеялся Юри) ни о чем не подозревая.  
— Звучит неплохо, — слишком быстро согласился Юри. — Скоро буду дома.  
— Увидимся. Больше не пугай меня так, Кацуки! — пригрозил Пхичит, и совсем другим тоном добавил: — Люблю тебя!  
Юри тихо усмехнулся, пока его сердце продолжало вести себя совсем не тихо.  
— Пока, — сказал он, прежде, чем завершить звонок.

*

Юри и Виктор не обменялись ни одним лишним словом сверх необходимого, пока оба поднимались с пола, неловко поправляя одежду, чтобы скрыть свое возбуждение, хотя кроме них двоих здесь никого не было. Когда их взгляды все же случайно пересеклись, Юри быстро опустил глаза, мечтая только о том, чтобы его щеки перестали пылать от неловкости всеми красками летнего заката. Ему многое нужно было переосмыслить, прежде чем присвоить их отношениям какое-то название, но он не мог думать ни о чем, пока Виктор был так близко. Он подождет до дома, чтобы разложить все по полочкам.

Виктор прислонился к кухонной стойке в нескольких метрах от него, наблюдая, как Юри надевает кроссовки и куртку. Он смотрел гораздо прохладнее, чем всего пару минут назад, но все же это не был взгляд хищника на жертву. Хотя и приятного в нем тоже было мало. Виктор как будто изучал его, вероятно, разбирая в уме их «тренировку», и с его языка наверняка был готов сорваться поток критики, но он молчал.

Юри взялся за дверную ручку. Нервно сглотнул, остановившись:  
— До завтра, Ледженд.

Замешательство, смешанное с чем-то нечитаемым, пробежало у того по лицу — да, возможно, тут Юри перегнул палку. Он не мог быть уверен в этом, каждую деталь и каждую минуту сегодняшнего вечера стоило как следует обдумать дома — но было ли вообще хорошей идеей приходить сюда? Он запоздало сообразил, что мог просто нагуглить позы, и не усложнять все между ним и Виктором еще сильнее.

Это осознание укололо так болезненно, что он захлопнул за собой дверь и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

 

_________  
Да-да, всем поебать на плейлисты, но все же ХД

Потренируемся - “Time to Pretend” — MGMT  
До завтра, Ледженд - “Easy Tonight”- Five for Fighting

_________  
* _Afternoon Delight_ \- расслабляющая поза, которая идеально подходит для того, чтобы восстановить дыхание во время долгих занятий сексом. У партнеров свободны руки — один лежит на спине, а второй лежит на боку или полусидит под прямым углом к партнеру. Пассив забрасывает ноги на бедра актива для мягкого проникновения.

* _Bent spoon_ – разновидность позы «ложек», одна из самых популярных лежачих поз для анального секса.


	7. Желания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой никто не может говорить напрямую

Глава 7. В которой никто не может говорить напрямую

 

7.1 «Желания»

Когда Пхичит спросил его, как прошло время в танцевальной студии, Юри лишь пожал плечами. Они уже закрывались, но разрешили ему позаниматься одному — по крайней мере, так он сказал. Видимо, это оправдание сработало, потому что Пхичит отстал от него с расспросами.

Когда на следующий день Юри пришел на работу, Юрио наградил его еще более презрительным взглядом, чем обычно, но кроме этого, все было как всегда. Хотя, по ощущениям, что-то должно было неуловимо измениться. Не то, чтобы Юри ожидал, что кто-нибудь начнет задавать ему какие-то вопросы, но… Атмосфера между ним и Виктором была вчера настолько осязаемой, что теперь Юри был уверен, будто нес ее с собой всюду, куда бы ни пришел. Если такое произойдет во время их съемки, как он собирается выжить?  
Как выяснилось, секс на камеру мог оказаться чем-то немного большим, что Юри мог бы вынести. Но он все равно попробует. Эросу это по силам.

Ледженд и сам был Эросом, даже не стараясь. И вчерашний вечер показал, что Виктор знает, как надевать эту маску. Юри и раньше это казалось диким — что такая порнозвезда, как Ледженд, может заодно превращаться в такого безнадежного придурка с пуделем, как Виктор. Но теперь его подозрения подтвердились, и Юри убедился на собственном опыте, что Виктор может стать кем угодно, когда ему нужно. Виктор был профессионалом высшего класса — и Юри был обязан доказать свою конкурентоспособность. Доказать, что является единственным воплощением Эроса — только он и никто больше.

К счастью, у него в запасе был еще один лишний день, чтобы придумать, как это сделать.

Его сегодняшнюю съемку перенесли на вторую половину дня — после обеденного перерыва, но он решил остаться и позаниматься в комнате, оборудованной под балетный класс. С раннего утра он уже успел сгонять на пробежку — если для кого-то десять часов утра были «ранним утром» (для Юри определенно были), и сделал упражнения на растяжку, которые напоминали ему о том, как он ночи напролет проводил в балетной студии при университете — танцевал и повторял вслух вопросы к утренним экзаменам, понимая, что все равно не сможет заснуть. Напоминали о том, как он стоял за кулисами в ожидании, когда назовут его порядковый номер и объявят его выступление. Раз уж он всегда медленно разогревался и настраивался на нужную волну, то нужно было продолжать.  
Юри уже подошел к двери балетного класса, когда из-за нее до него донеслись приглушенные голоса. Он отдернул пальцы от дверной ручки, и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Кто бы там ни уединился, он не хотел им мешать. Лампочка над дверью не горела — так что там точно НЕ снимались, но они первыми заняли эту комнату, и Юри не хотелось показаться бестактным. Но тут он услышал свое имя, и любопытство победило. Осторожно прижавшись ухом к двери, он закрыл глаза и сосредоточенно прислушался.  
— Ты бы завязывал с этим, Виктор, — глубокий низкий голос, вибрации от которого проникали даже сквозь дверь, мог принадлежать только Крису.  
— А потом он начал жаловаться, что не знает таких поз, — произнес Виктор. Слова звучали отрывисто, словно он напрягался всем телом.  
Крис неразборчиво пробормотал что-то на выдохе.  
Последовало несколько шаркающих звуков и мягких ударов об пол — скорее всего, кто-то из них танцевал.  
— Просто он весь на нервах, думаешь, он поймет—

Юри услышал достаточно. 

Он отклеился от двери, но сил отойти уже не осталось. Подтверждение собственных опасений из уст Виктора должно было бы ранить сильнее, но он, наверное, был даже рад тому, что все прояснилось. Они с Виктором коллеги и не более того — значит, ни одному из них не придется притворяться. Теперь Юри это понял.

Их «тренировка» тоже была частью игры. 

Игры, в которую ему придется играть, если он не хотел нарваться на неприятности. В голове снова высветилось бегущей строкой последнее правило, то самое, которое запрещало встречаться с другими актерами. Он знал, что никогда не умел скрывать свои чувства, но, по крайней мере, он рано начал это осознавать. Еще не все потеряно.

— Юри?  
Застуканный за шпионажем, Юри подскочил на месте и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить свой позорный писк. Обернувшись, он увидел Пхичита, который явно собирался хлопнуть его по плечу, но передумал.  
— Юри, ты в порядке?  
Юри чертыхнулся, потому что Крис и Виктор резко замолчали. Запаниковав, он схватил Пхичита за руку и потащил по коридору, чтобы спрятаться за ближайшей открытой дверью, но не найдя ни одной, кинулся на лестничную площадку. Он был готов броситься бегом вверх по ступенькам, когда Пхичит дернул его на себя и крепко сжал за плечи.  
— Юри! — он попытался докричаться до него. — Что происходит? Вечером ты был не такой. Что случилось?  
— Нас могли услышать, — все, что он сумел сказать, задыхаясь после пробега.  
Пхичит отпустил его, зная, что иначе Юри перепугается еще сильнее — а от перепуганного Юри многого не добьешься.  
— Так, все хорошо. Дыши. Объяснишь, что вдруг изменилось со вчерашнего вечера?  
Даже если Юри и хотел рассказать Пхичиту всю правду, рассказать, что он услышал, и почему от этого так больно, он все равно не мог. Он не был уверен, почему именно он чувствует то, что чувствует. Все было неправильно. Казалось, что сама Вселенная целится ножом ему в спину, дожидаясь, когда он допустит промах.  
— Я не потяну это, Пхичит, — признался он. — Я полный ноль, у меня нет… опыта.  
Брови Пхичита поползли на лоб:  
— Ты сейчас о сексе? Юри, ты шутишь? Да ты еще в общаге постоянно закрывался с кем-нибудь в нашей комнате! Меня столько раз встречала запертая дверь, что даже говорить об этом не хочу.  
Юри пожал плечами и слабо кивнул. Желаемое не становилось действительным только потому, что так сказал Пхичит. Он просто пытался по-дружески поддержать его. Но Юри не хотел, чтобы его жалели.  
— Я даже близко не такой опытный, как—  
— Как Ледженд? — закончил за него Пхичит. — Так вот в чем дело, да?

На самом деле, это была не _главная_ его проблема, далеко не главная — но все же проблема. И он знал, что разобраться с ней куда легче. И, ну, пока ты пытаешься решать проблемы по одной — это же считается за прогресс? Пошаговый. Пхичит лучше самого Юри понимал, в чем именно заключаются его проблемы, и мог дать неплохой совет. Его советы чаще срабатывали, чем нет — хотя не срабатывали они в основном потому, что Юри не хватало смелости им следовать. Они с Пхичитом постояли молча, собираясь с мыслями. На площадке было душно.

— Юри, — начал Пхичит, заметно стараясь получше подобрать слова. — Ледженд старше нас, и намного. Само собой, у него больше опыта.  
— Я знаю, Пхичит, — сказал Юри, — но я… Я тащу его вниз. Он мог бы сейчас сниматься с другими, но вместо этого он играет со мной в свои игры. Почему?  
Пхичит шумно вздохнул, продолжая в упор смотреть на Юри, но даже не пошевелился — как надежная скала, к которой Юри всегда мог пришвартоваться и переждать эмоциональную бурю, из которой было невозможно выгрести в одиночку.  
— Ты нравишься ему, это же видно, — сказал Пхичит, словно все было ясно, как день.  
Юри едва не уронил челюсть и уставился на него. Это было не то, что он хотел услышать от своего лучшего друга. Пхичиту полагалось успокоить его чем-то вроде «он вовсе не играет с тобой» или «может, у него слишком много свободного времени», или любыми другими словами, которые бы объясняли странное поведение Виктора.  
— Я тут всего неделю, — напомнил ему Юри. Голос уже звучал не так отчаянно. — Виктор здесь уже неизвестно сколько лет, он переспал с кучей людей, а я просто какой-то танцор, которому нечем платить за квартиру. Я не подхожу, я… не сексуальный.  
Пхичит закатил глаза к потолку, и сжал кулаки, явно сдерживаясь изо всех сил — выглядело так, словно он с чем-то боролся, прежде, чем его отпустило.  
— Юри, — снова начал он, может, чуть громче, но все так же ласково, как и в самый первый раз, когда Юри пришел и начал в него плакать, скучая по дому. — Он сам выбрал тебя, чтобы сниматься. Конечно же, ты сексуальный.  
Юри всегда поражался тому, как Пхичит мог отвешивать такие комплименты с таким невиннейшим лицом.  
— Но я же…—  
— Нет, Юри, — Пхичит погрозил ему пальцем, снова заговорив своим обычным тоном. — Никаких «но, я». И никаких «же». Даже таких шикарных, как твоя.  
— Пхичит! — одернул его Юри, но снова получился какой-то писк. Его друг не принимал его всерьез, не принимал всерьез его проблему, это выбивало землю из-под ног. Пхичит всегда был его каменной стеной, так почему же она пошатнулась именно сейчас?  
— Юри! — передразнил Пхичит, затем закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, словно избавляясь от чего-то, что придавало ему непривычно хмурый вид. — Ты хочешь доказать ему, что стоишь потраченного времени, да? Иди и докажи ему так, чтобы он просто охренел, и я гарантирую, что он захочет сниматься с тобой и дальше. Ты же этого хочешь, я прав? Продолжать работать с ним?  
Юри ненадолго задумался, плюхнувшись задом на ступеньку — холодный бетон помог остыть и немного привел его в себя. Он покрутил большими пальцами, пошаркал ногой взад и вперед по ступеньке, слушая песчаный шорох под подошвой. Мысли водили хоровод, кружа голову. Туманные и неоформленные, в конце концов они сложились в неожиданный для Юри вывод.

Пхичит был прав.

— Я… Я хочу сниматься с Леджендом. — Признал Юри, чувствуя себя таким открытым, то тут же зажался, когда Пхичит сел рядом на ступеньку и обнял его одной рукой, положив голову ему на плечо. Юри слушал его мерное дыхание и ровное биение сердца — это всегда помогало ему вернуть самообладание.  
— Все нормально? — тихо спросил Пхичит.  
Юри промолчал, привалившись к нему в ответ. Он все еще чувствовал себя таким слабым, таким жалким, но он знал, почему. Он вспоминал прошедшую неделю — те чувства и ту потребность зацепиться за что-то новое, чего он не испытывал раньше. Изначально это просто был порыв, желание быть в центре внимания — примерно то же самое он ощущал на сцене или у шеста. Теперь же он осознал, что хочет всего этого только, если Ледженд будет сниматься с ним, что противоречило принципам работы порноактера, но Юри обнаружил, что ему наплевать.

Он хотел удержать Ледженда.

Дверная ручка металлически щелкнула и дверь распахнулась. Они с Пхичитом мгновенно повернулись на звук — Виктор направлялся к лестнице, глядя мимо них, пока не захотел подняться по ступенькам. Тут он наконец посмотрел под ноги и заметил, что ему преграждают путь двое человек.  
Сегодня что-то в Викторе было не так. Юри пытался понять, что именно, когда их глаза встретились. Волосы Виктора оказались не уложены и торчали в разные стороны, под глазами были мешки и морщины из-за явного недосыпа. Выглядел он не лучшим образом — мягко говоря, по сравнению с его обычным безупречным внешним видом. Но, несмотря на беспорядок на голове, было не похоже, что он весело провел с кем-то ночь. Во всяком случае, его плечи были слишком напряжены, что озадачило Юри, потому что Виктор только что был в балетной студии, и, судя по звукам, танцевал. Может, он забыл разогреться? Но это все еще не объясняло его мрачный взгляд.  
— Юри? — невнятно протянул он, хватаясь за перила, и что-то бессвязно промычав, —…с Пхичитом?  
Пхичит просек обстановку раньше Юри:  
— Ты что, пьяный? — спросил он, поднявшись со ступенек, и вклинившись между Виктором и Юри. Это выглядело даже забавно — Пхичит, который только что уговаривал Юри идти к своей цели, теперь загораживал его собой от нее же. Виктор бы не причинил Юри вреда — хоть Юри и знал его очень недолго, но он чувствовал сердцем, что Виктор никогда его и пальцем не тронет.  
Виктор ненадолго завис, после чего заторможено шагнул назад и уставился на Пхичита, приподняв брови, словно тот выскочил на него из ниоткуда.  
— Дикое похмелье, спасибо, что заметил.  
Пхичит похлопал его по руке, и до Юри дошло, что тот вовсе не собирался защищать его от Виктора — он по-прежнему был тем же милым и сочувствующим Пхичитом, которого Юри всегда знал. Это было хорошо, и Юри успокоился.  
— Принести тебе воды?  
— Будь любезен, — выдохнул Виктор, обдавая их ароматом перегара и нечищенных зубов.  
Надо отдать Пхичиту должное — тот находился гораздо ближе к источнику запаха, чем Юри, и даже не поморщился. Не то, чтобы у него был иммунитет к таким вещам, благодаря жизни с Юри, вовсе нет.  
— Сейчас принесу, ладно? Стой здесь с Юри. Не вздумай сам подниматься по лестнице.  
Виктор коротко усмехнулся:  
— Не надо со мной нянчиться.  
— Хм, — Пхичит пошевелил бровями и закусил губу, явно сомневаясь в этом утверждении. — Просто стой тут.  
Пхичит ушел, оставив их вдвоем. Виктор стоял молча. Их словно разделяла кирпичная стена, и Юри знал, что это его вина. Это он повел себя непрофессионально, пересек границы дозволенного. Если таким образом ему приходится расплачиваться за ошибки на репетиции, что же будет, если он сделает что-то не то перед камерой?  
Но Юри не врал Виктору — он действительно хотел с ним сниматься. Он так чертовски сильно хотел этого. И его внутренний конкурентоспособный Юри тоже. Должен же существовать способ разломать эту стену. 

Жаль, что из Юри был хреновый специалист по починке отношений с помощью слов.

— Ты сегодня работаешь? — На пробу спросил он. От нервов пересохло в горле.  
— Да, — Виктор кивнул, но тут же понял, что это было плохой идеей, и схватился за голову. — С Милой.  
Разве он снимался с женщинами? Юри медлил с ответом. Ему ни разу не встречались такие видеоролики с Леджендом. Хотя, опять же, его всегда интересовал лишь один конкретный раздел на подобных сайтах. Вместо того, чтобы удивиться вслух и рассекретить свое фанатское прошлое (и настоящее) — Юри попытался прокомментировать что-то другое:  
— Я думал, что пьяных не допускают до съемок.  
Виктор старательно рассмеялся, но вышло слегка натянуто:  
— Похмелье. У меня похмелье. Я не пьян, — объяснил он, так, словно если повторить это несколько раз, то прозвучит более убедительно.  
Между ними снова повисла тишина, слова у Юри закончились. Виктор вроде бы о чем-то размышлял, споря сам с собой — и в итоге проспорил, усевшись на одну ступеньку с Юри, но даже не пытаясь до него дотронуться.  
— Ты такой жестокий, Юри.  
— Ты сам виноват. — Судя по тому, что похмелье у Виктора продлилось до полудня, тот пил всю ночь и надрался просто _в хлам_. Кто так делает, если завтра на работу?  
Снова тишина. Юри выругался про себя — он сразу же пожалел о своих словах, понимая, что снова отталкивает их друг от друга. Так у них ничего не выйдет.  
Виктор пропустил серебристые пряди между пальцев, длинно выдохнув:  
— Ты хочешь отменить нашу съемку?  
— Что? Н-нет! — Юри практически закричал, так что эхо отскочило от бетонных стен. — Я просто думаю, что мне нужно еще потренироваться — то есть, —слова! Выучить слова!  
Виктор вздрогнул, поморщившись, и схватился за голову, но спустя секунду он уже смеялся:  
— Вот почему ты на съемках не такой громкий?  
Из всех вещей, к которым Виктор мог придраться, его не устраивали в Юри только настройки громкости? Юри был уверен, что ему прочитают лекцию о владении телом, или о выражении лица, или о чем угодно, что касалось внешности.  
— Эм. Извини, — он запнулся, все еще пытаясь убедить себя, что Виктор действительно пожаловался на то, что он слишком тихий. Никто никогда еще не жаловался на это, но если уж так считает Виктор…  
— Я… Я могу это исправить. То есть… я буду громче всех!  
«Что угодно, лишь бы удержать тебя еще немного».  
Виктора перекосило, когда эхо атаковало его со всех сторон.  
— Вот и умница, но прямо сейчас можно потише? Я не могу, когда вы все втроем орете…  
Юри прижал ко рту ладонь. Щеки начинали гореть — его искренне удивляло, что они так долго продержались.  
— Извини еще раз.  
Виктор встряхнул волосами, и наконец-то повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Юри. На этот раз его нереальные глаза улыбались, лучась солнечной синевой и чем-то вроде… привязанности?  
— Все хорошо, Юри. Но ты точно хочешь еще репетировать? — Виктор тут же добавил: — Только слова, само собой.  
У Юри вырвался вздох облегчения  
— Да… да, просто слова.  
У них все может наладиться, все будет правильно.  
— Сегодня вечером? — с надеждой спросил Виктор.  
Юри перевел дыхание. Взаимопонимание. Это хорошо. Даже в таком состоянии Виктор с ним согласился. Юри даже мог бы сказать (если бы осмелился произнести такое), что Виктор принял его с распростертым объятиями, такого, какой есть.  
— Эм. Давай лучше завтра? У меня выходной.  
— У меня съемки допоздна, — с легкой досадой протянул Виктор. — Написать тебе, когда закончу? Ты помнишь дорогу, или?..  
— Да, никаких проблем, — чересчур быстро согласился Юри, молясь всем богам, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах Виктора слишком отчаявшимся в своем стремлении исправить все между ними — даже если он и хотел этого больше всего на свете.  
Единственным признаком того, что Виктора ошеломило такое рвение, были слегка приподнятые брови. Но это выражение быстро сменила открытая улыбка — вовсе не широкая, но по ее форме можно было понять, что он искренне счастлив. Юри отзеркалил ее — их глаза встретились, чтобы увидеть больше, чем могли передать слова.

Они сидели на лестнице — мир вокруг них замедлился, отгораживая их от реальности, которой вскоре предстояло их разлучить. Притяжение между ними искрило и ударяло в голову.

Виктор медленно приоткрыл губы, словно ища ответ на лице Юри, прежде чем заговорить:  
— Юри.  
— М?  
Виктор облизал губы.  
— Можно задать тебе вопрос…  
Он убрал руку со своего колена и нерешительно потянулся к пальцам Юри, которыми тот продолжал цепляться за ступеньку в небольшом свободном пространстве между ними, но тут дверь на лестничную клетку распахнулась — вернулся Пхичит. Краем глаза Юри заметил, как лицо Виктора исказилось, но быстро стало прежним. Даже слишком быстро. Этого хватило, чтобы в мысли Юри закралась тень сомнения.  
Пхичит держал бутылку воды, и что-то протягивал на открытой ладони. Он с интересом посмотрел на них, но никак не прокомментировал.  
— Принес тебе таблетку, — он кивнул на свою руку. — Думаешь, сможешь сниматься?  
— Не знал, что Яков нанял мне опекуна, — легко отшутился Виктор, словно никто только что не прервал его на самом интересном месте. Юри продолжал сидеть, размышляя о том, что могло произойти. — Но спасибо. Я пойду. Мила ненавидит, когда я опаздываю.  
— Давай, за дело, — Пхичит шутливо ткнул его в плечо в качестве моральной поддержки. — А то она опять швырнет в тебя стулом.  
Виктор фыркнул, поднимаясь по лестнице:  
— На этот раз меня швырнут на стул.  
Юри хотел что-нибудь сказать, но у него не было времени, чтобы подобрать слова, которые бы прозвучали не совсем убого. Виктор уже одолел один лестничный пролет, и был на полпути ко второму, когда Юри тихо сказал:  
— Береги себя.  
Виктор остановился, схватившись за перила, чтобы держаться вертикально. Он молча и как-то непонятно смотрел на Юри, но от его улыбки становилось все теплее.  
— Как пожелаешь.

Если Пхичит и собирался задать Юри какой-то вопрос, он не сделал этого. Что давало ему вдвое больше очков за уважение к Юри и к его нездоровой тяге прятать голову в песок. Юри хорошо понимал, что задолжал Пхичиту объяснения произошедшего между ним и Виктором, и он собирался все ему объяснить — как только сам поймет, что именно между ними произошло. 

________  
Небольшой плейлист от переводчика:

Он станет кем угодно, если ему нужно - "Everything At Once" - Lenka  
Все исправить - "Be OK" - Ingrid Michaelson

7.2 «Желания» 

Они с Пхичитом пошли пообедать в забегаловку ниже по улице; Юри жевал, стараясь не думать о завтрашней встрече с Виктором. Нельзя сказать, что Юри был вне себя от восторга, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хочет пойти. Прогоняя в голове их будущую репетицию, он едва не пропустил мимо ушей болтовню Пхичита — погрузившись в свои мысли, Юри взял сэндвич, от которого уже успел откусить сразу столько, сколько помещалось в рот, но тут до него дошел смысл слов его друга, и он выронил вялый листик салата:  
— Ты будешь стоять за камерой?!  
Пхичит прервался на полуслове — он уже успел перескочить на другую тему, когда с Юри приключилось внезапное озарение.  
— А, так это ты будешь партнером Криса? Юри! Я думал, ты поклялся, что в жизни больше не подойдешь к шесту, после того, как тебя уволили из «Desirious»!

Теперь Юри окончательно уяснил сразу две новости:  
Он будет сниматься с Крисом, парнем, которого Пхичит описал ему во всех подробностях, не спрашивая мнения Юри, хотел ли тот знать эти подробности или нет, и — его лучший друг будет стоять за камерой, когда они с Крисом чуть ли не трахнут друг друга на пилоне.

— Яков попросил, раз уж нам с Леджендом пока нельзя сниматься вместе, — объяснил Юри, буравя взглядом деревянную столешницу и призывая всю свою силу воли, чтобы заставить румянец исчезнуть. Пхичит знал о _том самом_ инциденте на съемках — Юри рассказал ему, и не хотел рассказывать по второму разу, чтобы с тем снова не случилась истерика от смеха.  
— Нервничаешь? — поинтересовался Пхичит.  
Юри решил, что он имеет в виду их разговор на ступеньках и то, как он мог повлиять на съемочное настроение Юри.  
— Немного. Он хорош?  
Вместо ответа Пхичит достал свой телефон и быстро залистал видеоролики, вбив в строчку поиска «Мастер Полдэнса Шикарные Булки». Хоть кто-нибудь из знакомых Юри вообще был в курсе, что такое приемлемые темы в общественных местах? 

Тем не менее, видео оказалось весьма запоминающимся. Крис _был хорош_. Превосходное владение телом, чувственность, и ноги греческого бога — он идеально попадал в ритм звучавшей песни. Чем дольше Юри смотрел, тем сильнее ощущал свою неполноценность, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться.  
Как только видео доиграло до конца, Пхичит выхватил у него телефон, выдернув Юри из оцепенения:  
— Готов к работе? Я с ним поспорил, что партнер его перетанцует, и я знаю, что ты не хочешь платить за наш ужин.

Юри покачал головой и улыбнулся. Пхичит вечно творил всякие глупости, чтобы встряхнуть и развеселить его. Он был ужасно несерьезным, и вместе с тем придавал жизни Юри какое-то постоянство. Такая надежность, пусть и довольно нестандартная, Юри вполне устраивала. И именно в ней он нуждался, когда они стояли на пороге балетного класса в SV Studios. Пхичит не убрал руку с его плеча, даже когда Юри глубоко вдохнул и постучался, прежде чем войти. 

— Извините! Простите, что помешал.  
Высокий, слегка небритый блондин тут же повернул к ним голову. Он стоял у шеста, вальяжно прислонившись к нему спиной, расслабленно опустив руки и скрестив лодыжки. Когда их с Юри взгляды пересеклись, лицо Криса сменило несколько выражений подряд, прежде чем на нем возникла обворожительная улыбка.  
— Bonjour, Юри, Пхичит, — он непринужденно помахал им.  
— Привет, Крис! — поздоровался Пхичит. — Готов к танцу с единственным и неповторимым Юри Кацуки?  
Шест слегка качнулся, когда Крис отлепился от него и встал прямо.  
— В смысле, с _тем самым_ Юри Кацуки? Это о нем ты все время говоришь?  
Лицо Юри мгновенно вспыхнуло:  
— Пхичит! Что ты ему нарассказывал?  
Тот лишь пожал плечами, самодовольно ухмыляясь от уха до уха.  
— Ты учился в Уэйне*, да? — спросил Крис, подходя ближе. Он был намного выше Юри — на целую голову, и уж тем более намного выше Пхичита. — Участвовал в NYIBC*?  
Юри обернулся и _посмотрел_ на Пхичита. Из всех вещей, которые можно было бы рассказать порноактеру, тот разболтал Крису о том, как его сосед по комнате с треском провалился на чемпионате по танцам. Не очень-то по дружески. Неудивительно, что он так настойчиво задабривал Юри ланчем за свой счет, да еще и надавал кучу полезных советов.  
Пхичит, по-видимому, почувствовал, как сильно припекло Юри, потому что сделал шаг назад.   
— Ну, Юри!.. Ты же классно танцевал! Это были твои лучшие выступления!  
— Вот именно, что «были»,— прошипел Юри. Он успешно продвигался через все этапы, но когда дело дошло до финала, он облажался — после звонка Мари, которая сказала, что Викчан попал под машину, и ветеринары едва спасли ему жизнь. Выступать в таком состоянии Юри не смог. Кто-нибудь более сильный, чем он, может и смог бы — особенно, учитывая, что Викчан все же остался жив. Но Юри был слабым. И кто знает, скольким еще коллегам Пхичит уже успел об этом рассказать.  
— Эй, — рука Криса обвилась вокруг его талии. — Здесь и сейчас ты Эрос. Не Юри Кацуки. Давай-ка не будем об этом забывать и покажем совсем другой танец, а? — Даже простое подмигивание в его исполнении выглядело в два раза непристойнее, чем нужно — может быть, потому что в процессе тот стянул свою майку, оставшись в стрингах. Осуждать Криса за такое поведение в порностудии было нельзя, но очень хотелось. Юри задался вопросом, кто кого будет учить, потому что внезапно все знания выветрились из головы.  
— Если хочешь, можешь разогреться, а я уже, — Крис указал на пилон. — Только пока не раздевайся. Хочу сделать это на камеру. 

Юри посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На нем были простые спортивные штаны, вроде тех, какие он надевал на утреннюю пробежку, но то, что было под ними, подходило для сегодняшней работы куда лучше. Уложить волосы перед съемкой он так и не успел, так что без геля было не обойтись. Выделив несколько минут на растяжку, Юри попробовал пилон на устойчивость. Довольный результатом, он оглянулся, и заметил, что Крис наблюдает за ним, приподняв брови:  
— Не только в балете делаешь успехи, это точно, — томно протянул он. — Ты знаешь, что от нас требуется?  
Пхичит уже добыл откуда-то гель для волос — Юри снова почувствовал бесконечную благодарность за то, что ему достался лучший друг на свете, пусть и помешанный на сплетнях. Прежде, чем Юри успел что-то возразить, Пхичит уже выдавил гель себе на ладонь и приказал Юри сесть на пол.   
Юри послушно сел, и только теперь ответил Крису:  
— В основном работа не на шесте, а у шеста. Хотя, ты наверняка умеешь гораздо больше. У тебя есть саундтрек?  
Крис взял свой телефон и кивнул на колонки:  
— Сначала послушаем вот этот. Я не большой любитель просто постоять у шеста. И, судя по твоей разминке, ты тоже. Мы оба зароем наши таланты в землю, если не придумаем что-нибудь _поувлекательнее_ , — он снова подмигнул Юри.  
От его слов щеки тут же загорелись, чтобы через секунду вспыхнуть адским пламенем, едва заиграла песня — самый популярный трек из стрипклуба, где раньше работал Юри. Он настороженно наблюдал за Крисом, пока Пхичит водил липкими от геля ладонями по его волосам, бурча что-то насчет того, что если бы Юри нормально запрокинул голову, то дело бы пошло быстрее. Юри закрыл глаза, кажется, в милионный раз за этот день набираясь храбрости и позволяя Пхичиту закончить укладку. Единственный способ пережить сегодняшний день — это задвинуть подальше хорошего Юри, и выпустить на свободу Юри, которому _нравилось_ быть в центре внимания. Он неуверенно сглотнул.  
— Ты справишься, Юри, — прошептал Пхичит ему на ухо. — Я знаю, ты сможешь. Буду болеть за тебя, ради этого я здесь.  
— Ты просто хочешь выиграть спор.  
— Потому что я знаю, как ты хорош, — не стал отрицать Пхичит. — И вообще, не хочу упускать такую возможность тобой похвастаться.  
— Ты ужасен, — сказал Юри, прежде, чем к ним подошел Крис и уселся на пол рядом с Юри, перебирая разнообразные идеи для съемки. Они даже наскоро набросали несколько вариантов, в виде криво нарисованных человечков с ножками-палочками, пока песня играла на повторе. Юри то и дело широко взмахивал руками в многочисленных попытках объяснить Крису его движения. После стольких лет балета и занятий полдэнсом Юри знал всю терминологию, но быстро стало очевидно, что Крис не понимал в технической составляющей ровным счетом ничего. Он просто умел двигаться.   
Все его многочисленные видео говорили сами за себя.

Через пятнадцать минут отведенного съемочного времени Пхичит, стоявший за камерой, начал покашливать:  
— Вы там еще не готовы?  
— Вот уж от кого не ждал лекций по поводу готовности, — заметил Крис, явно намекая на что-то, чего Юри не понял, но зато понял Пхичит, судя по цвету его щек. Нарочно проигнорировав Криса, он взглянул на Юри. Юри кивнул и Пхичит включил музыку, приступив к видеосъемке.  
К этому моменту Юри уже стоял спиной к пилону; его спортивные штаны низко сидели на бедрах, а когда он высоко поднял руку, обхватывая шест, его футболка задралась, обнажив пресс. Крис обошел его сзади, чтобы Юри оставался на переднем плане, и прижал ладонь к этому участку обнаженной кожи, когда остановился у Юри за спиной. Воспользовавшись этим, как поддержкой, Юри раздвинул ноги и медленно присел к основанию шеста, чтобы встать на колени — Крис схватился за край его футболки, так, что пока Юри опускался ниже, она задиралась все выше, оголяя его торс. В такой позе Юри мог чувствовать, как вибрация от ритмичной музыки проходит через пол и отдается прямо в бедра, пока он покачивал ими и терся о шест, который служил преградой между ним и Крисом.   
Его лицо расслабилось, и Юри позволил музыке создать иллюзию зрительного зала. Даже если эмоции были не те, что раньше, он мог выпустить их наружу через каждое отточенное движение, сосредоточившись на себе. Единственным напоминанием о том, что Крис все еще был рядом, был жар от его ладони, и затем тихий скрип шеста, когда тот начал исполнять свои элементы.   
Открыв глаза, Юри понял, что Крис уже перевернулся на шесте вниз головой, так, что их лица оказались слишком близко, и развел ноги в поперечном шпагате. Их взгляды встретились, и зеленые глаза интригующе сверкнули. Отыгрывая свою роль, Юри ответил ухмылкой, слегка погладив Криса по щеке перед тем, как скользнуть дальше по линии челюсти к шее, и упереться ладонью в грудную клетку, чтобы тому было проще перевернуться, и Крис приземлился перед Юри, идеально удержав равновесие.  
Его рука снова заскользила по груди Юри вниз к краю футболки, медленно пытаясь стащить ее. По непонятной причине он дотрагивался до Юри гораздо бережнее, чем тот мог от него ожидать. Но все же, когда пальцы Криса приблизились к соску, нервы сдали. Держа невозмутимое лицо, Юри увильнул в сторону, так, что между ними снова оказался шест, и Крис не мог так просто до него добраться. Пока.  
Крис с недоумевающим видом отвернулся от камеры:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Юри прокрутился вокруг шеста, увернувшись и не дав до себя дотронуться снова, и быстро снял футболку. Дразняще оглянувшись на Криса через плечо, он обнял сам себя руками, ласкающе огладил ладонями бока и потерся о шест в такт музыке.   
— Импровизирую, — ответил он, надеясь, что прозвучало убедительно для Криса (и для самого себя).

Потребовалось некоторое время, но Крис быстро подстроился. Он тоже схватился рукой за пилон, и сделал оборот, чтобы догнать Юри, и прижал его к себе свободной рукой. Юри хотелось запищать, но Эрос наслаждался движением, выгибая спину и выставляя обнаженную грудь на камеру.  
Удерживая эту позу, они сделали еще одно вращение, прежде чем Юри почувствовал, что Крис слегка потянул его штаны вниз. Юри ловко сбросил их, отшвырнув в сторону подальше от камеры. На нем были обтягивающие черные боксеры, которые выгодно подчеркивали форму ягодиц. Юри не часто их надевал, но если верить его предыдущим партнерам, смотрелся он в них просто отпадно. Крис, похоже, разделял это мнение, судя по тому, как боксеры притянули его взгляд.  
Юри использовал это в своих интересах, используя ускорение от вращения, чтобы подняться выше на пилон, оставив Криса работать невысоко от пола, как и было задумано.   
Они двигались, как зеркальные отражения друг друга, сталкиваясь и отдаляясь, сплетаясь руками и ногами. Снова и снова, пытаясь угнаться друг за другом вслед за музыкой. Следующий куплет они встретили стоя на полу у шеста, и их разница в росте опять стала заметна. 

Но это становилось скучным. Вопреки ожиданиям Юри, Крис не выкладывался на все сто процентов. Поэтому Юри решил зайти дальше. 

Он опустился на пол, поднырнув под Криса между его расставленных ног. Обвив одной ногой шест, вторую Юри согнул, прижимая к груди, и тут же выпрямил вверх, легко проведя ступней по бедру Криса, минуя его промежность, пока не остановился на четких кубиках его пресса.  
Последовала именно та реакция, на которую он надеялся — Крис глубоко вдохнул от неожиданности, прежде чем продолжить эту игру. Он подтянулся на шесте, чтобы исполнить свои элементы, стоически сохраняя уверенность движений, пока Юри исполнял свои, лежа на спине.  
Он выгнулся, подняв обе ноги вверх и разведя их в шпагате, чтобы передать Крису волну и подчеркнуть сложную фигуру, которую тот выполнял прямо над ним. Когда Юри перевернулся на живот ради лучшего ракурса, шест оказался точно между его ягодиц. Он приподнял бедра, выписывая им широкие круги. Единственное, что могло бы сделать эти движения еще более непристойными —это если бы под Юри лежал кто-нибудь еще.  
Когда обстановка раскалилась до предела, Крис подхватил его и увлек обратно на шест, чтобы завершить несколько горячих элементов, которые следовало объявить вне закона в большинстве стран — они устроили настоящую прелюдию на пилоне, от чего по позвоночнику бежали и жар и холод одновременно. Во время очередной поддержки высоко над землей Юри заметил, что мышцы Криса начали подрагивать.  
Юри ухмыльнулся:  
— Уже устал?  
Крис отвернулся от камеры, пряча усмешку, и с интересом посмотрел на Юри:  
— Не ожидал, что твоя задница и правда настолько хороша.  
На секунду Эрос уступил место Юри.  
— Ничего особенного.  
— Ты сильно ее недооцениваешь, — возразил Крис, приземляясь на пол с Юри в охапке, и его рука продолжала исследовать тело Юри везде, где могла дотянуться.  
— Не такая уж она и... —  
— Всегда знал, что задница у тебя шикарная, — Крис прижимался все ближе, так что холодный шест оставался единственной условной границей порядочности между их телами, и в следующую секунду Юри почувствовал, что чужая ладонь игриво пощупала объект обсуждения. Это было даже забавно — то, что бесцеремонность Криса задела его только сейчас.  
Юри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания. Он не собирался показывать свои настоящие эмоции на камеру.  
— Всегда?  
— О, мне рассказывал Виктор, — Крис закатил глаза. — Он болтает о ней, не затыкаясь. Ну, и о тебе в целом.  
— Ясно, — уклончиво ответил Юри, слишком внимательно и медленно огладив шест, и пытаясь не залиться краской. Он оценил положение тела Криса, и, тщательно рассчитав шаг, оттолкнулся от пола и взлетел на пилон, сделав один оборот — между бедер оказался не только шест, но и рука Криса.  
— Ты ведь будешь осторожен с ним, да? — спросил Крис, отзеркалив его положение снизу и крутанулся в противоположную сторону, выпрямив свободную руку. — Потому что иначе мне придется сказать тебе пару слов.  
Ладонь Юри чуть не соскользнула по металлу, когда он вытянулся вперед, чтобы сделать «флаг»*, дожидаясь, пока сможет опереться на ступню Криса. Они что, так и будут все отведенное время разговаривать перед камерой? В самую последнюю очередь Юри хотелось, чтобы это услышали посторонние люди.  
— Осторожен насколько? — одними губами спросил он.  
Крис перевернулся вниз головой; помогая Юри удержать позу, он вытянул ногу, так что задница Юри удобно устроилась на своде его стопы. Он многообещающе помассировал ступней ягодицу Юри, не отвлекаясь от их тихого диалога:  
— У Виктора хрупкое сердце, — загадочно ответил он.  
— Нам запрещено заводить личные отношения, — пробормотал Юри, не совсем уверенный, куда клонит Крис.  
Они поменялись местами, практически образовав позу 69, только их снова разделял шест, холодивший кожу. Юри крепко обхватил пилон бедрами, начиная нервничать. Неужели Крис намекал на то, что Юри хотел встречаться с Леджендом? Он полагал, что истинное положение дел всем очевидно, потому что в правилах все прописывалось прямо. Крис слышал, как Виктор приглашал Юри выпить кофе. Но это была идея Виктора, а не его. Что если Крис видел их в кофейне?  
— Ты же понимаешь, зачем Яков добавил это правило, не так ли? — спросил Крис, снова удерживая вес Юри на ногах. Их танец продолжался, они дразнили друг друга, играя в гляделки, соблазнительные взгляды то и дело сменялись изучающими, атмосфера секса наполнилась неотвеченными вопросами.   
Юри не хотел отвечать, не хотел знать ответ. Он не собирался выдавать ни себя, ни тем более Ледженда. Если он это сделает, одного из них уволят, а то и обоих сразу — а ему не хотелось быть в ответе за конец карьеры легенды порно. Юри был никем. Такие, как он, не должны мешать таким, как Ледженд. Все решения, которые он принял ранее, начали стремительно рушиться под взглядом Криса.  
— Слушай, просто… — зазвучал последний припев, и Крис стёк по шесту на пол — песня заканчивалась. Он вскинул бедра навстречу Юри, и тот присоединился к нему, следуя последним пунктам их плана, которые он помнил. — Просто не делай то, что делал на тестовой записи, договорились?  
Если бы Юри уже не лежал на полу под Крисом, широко разведя для него бедра, подстраиваясь под его тело и подставляясь, чтобы тот мог о него потереться — он бы рухнул с пилона здесь и сейчас. Чувствовать стояк Криса, упирающийся в его собственный — никто из них не собирался сдерживать свои реакции, но Юри до сих пор не обращал на это внимания — было просто никак, не ни о каком притяжении не шло и речи. Весь настрой окончательно улетучился, когда песня закончилась и Крис замер, низко простонав.   
Юри не стал лезть с вопросами насчет мокрого пятна на его стрингах — частично потому, что прекрасно все понял, частично потому, что надеялся ошибиться с выводами.

***

Когда они с Пхичитом шли домой, у Юри в кармане ожил его телефон. Пхичит залипал в свой, так что Юри вытащил телефон и посмотрел на уведомления. Увидев высветившееся на экране «Виктор Никифоров», Юри украдкой покосился на Пхичита. Сердце колотилось громче, чем после всех его недавних физических нагрузок; он открыл мессенджер, и на него вывалилось несколько сообщений:

От: Виктор  
>Юююри~  
>Юри   
>Как прошел твой день?  
>мы с Маккачином гуляли в собачьем парке, встретили целую кучу милых щеночков^^  
[изображение]  
>ты же сегодня снимался с Крисом, да?  
>он тебя не обижал?  
>не предлагал ничего странного? он слегка экспериментатор  
>Юри?

Сообщения сыпались и сыпались в течение прошедшего часа, хотя Юри их даже не читал. Возле фото Виктора подмигивали три точки, означавшие, что тот набирает очередное сообщение. Они то исчезали, то появлялись снова, как будто Виктор стирал написанное и печатал заново. Юри решил, что это глюк, и написал:

От: Юри  
>Привет, Ледженд  
>Крис нормально себя вел  
>Он и правда очень хорош на шесте. Ты не знаешь, он долго этим занимается? 

Ответ пришел практически через секунду — то ли Виктор был ужасно занят и спешил, то ли ему просто было больше нечем заняться. 

От: Виктор  
>не знаю  
>может он родился в семье стриптизеров, я бы не удивился

Юри усмехнулся себе под нос, потому что он бы тоже не удивился. Но что еще ответить Виктору, кроме того, что он с ним согласен, он не знал.

От: Юри  
>Ахах  
>Ага

Пхичит рядом присвистнул. Юри оторвался от экрана и увидел, что они уже дошли до своего подъезда, а Пхичит стоит с протянутой рукой. Бормоча извинения, Юри порылся в карманах и протянул ему ключи. Когда они наконец добрались до квартиры, Юри рухнул в их единственное кресло, и принялся созерцать, как Пхичит водит пальцем по меню быстрой доставки, висевшему у них на холодильнике. Ответное сообщение от Виктора пришло гораздо позже, чем предыдущие:

От: Виктор  
>э… Юри?  
>мог бы ты называть меня Леджендом только на съемках?  
>тебе необязательно называть меня так вне студии

Юри нахмурился. Он что, правда такое написал? Он пролистал их диалог вверх и нашел свою ошибку.

От: Юри  
>Ой  
>Извини  
>Я нечаянно

Виктор ответил мгновенно:  
   
>ничего страшного!  
>не так уж и много людей с двумя именами  
>уверен, что легко запутаться

Они поболтали еще какое-то время — доставка успела приехать, жирный фастфуд был съеден, а упаковки отправились в мусорное ведро, а их безмолвный разговор все продолжался. Юри за всю жизнь ни с кем столько не переписывался, что было удивительно, учитывая, кто был его соседом по квартире.  
Они проговорили до самой ночи — про пуделей и про Японию, про балет и старые спектакли, которые оба видели. Виктор прислал несколько видео с конкурсов, в которых он участвовал в России, а Юри в ответ отправил пару фото с тем, что творилось за кулисами стрипклуба. Он практически услышал громкий смех Виктора, даже сквозь какофонию звуков ночного Детройта за окном.  
Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда Юри наконец посмотрел на часы, и был шокирован тем, что показывали светящиеся неоновые цифры.

От: Юри  
>Виктор  
>Уже поздно  
>Думаю, нам пора ложиться спать

От: Виктор   
>вау!  
>ни разу не ложился так поздно  
>наверняка с другими ты и до утра болтаешь ;)

От: Юри  
>Сомневаюсь, что смогу до утра  
>Рука устанет

От: Виктор  
>…

От: Юри  
>ОЙ  
>НЕТ  
>НЕ В ТОМ СМЫСЛЕ

От: Виктор  
>аххахахаха  
>Юри~  
>все, отпускаю тебя в кроватку, хорошо?

От: Юри  
>Спасибо.   
>Ты тоже засыпай

От: Виктор  
> Как пожелаешь 

Юри уже заснул, когда пришло следующее сообщение. Телефон выскользнул из пальцев и упал на пол. 

От: Виктор  
[1 голосовое сообщение]

 

_____________

* Университет Уэйна (Wayne State University) — государственный университет штата Мичиган, расположенный в городе Детройт, США.

* The New York International Ballet Competition (NYIBC) — Нью-йоркский Международный конкурс артистов балета (NYIBC) - мероприятие, предоставляющее возможности обучения танцам и трудоустройства для молодых танцоров в возрасте от 17 до 24 лет.

*Флаг - элемент полдэнса (ребята делают по очереди все элементы с канонного банкета, есличо)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Otto_the_Otter ( https://ficbook.net/readfic/5389791 ) за помощь с переводом матчасти, благодаря этому человеку я не запуталась в конечностях Х)
> 
> Поскольку камера всего одна, хуйцы остались прикрытыми, и на порно этот эпизод не похож — изначально у меня сложилось впечатление, что это съемка по заказу для частной коллекции (порностудии практикуют такое за колоссальное бабло). Но, если заглянуть вперед — видео будет залито на общий сайт, и отсюда напрашивается вывод, что пряник поучаствовал во вступительной части ролика с соло Криса, которое автор оставила за кадром. 
> 
> Enjoy.


	8. Искать и найти

Глава 8. "Qu'on trouve un paradis perdu en nous" - Amir («Найдем рай, потерянный в нас» - Амир)

8.1

«Спокойной ночи, мой Юри»

Половина выходного дня Юри прошла в размышлениях, как ответить на последнее сообщение Виктора. Он снова и снова открывал переписку, решая непосильную задачу — стоит ли прослушать его еще раз, или удалить безвозвратно. Он и так вчера понаписал Виктору лишнего, выставив себя идиотом, и не хотел все усугублять. Плюс к этому, чем дольше он тянул, тем более глупым казалось отвечать на такое сообщение. 

Он нажал “play”.

«Спокойной ночи, мой Юри»

Голос Виктора, чуть искаженный маленькими динамиками телефона, снова заполнил тишину квартиры, мучая Юри сладостью и обещанием. Если голос Криса был воплощением чувственной сексуальности, то Виктор звучал как абсолютная эйфория. От его голоса вниз по позвоночнику бежал странный холодок, который Юри изо всех сил пытался игнорировать, но обнаружил, что это невозможно. Это слишком выбивало из колеи, до того, что желудок сводило.

Он удалил сообщение.

Меньше, чем через пять минут домой вернулся Пхичит — квартира встретила его убойными запахами химических лимонов и спирта. Юри его не заметил, продолжая драить столешницы и ручки холодильника так, словно переквалифицировался в профессиональные уборщики. Он непрерывно бормотал себе под нос по-японски, так что Пхичит вряд ли понял хоть слово. Хотя, даже если бы Юри говорил по-английски, тот все равно ничего бы не понял — с такой скоростью слова вылетали изо рта.  
— Юри? — осторожно спросил Пхичит. — Ты, э-э… Ты как?  
Юри замер, увидев, что судорожно сжимает в каждой руке по дезинфицирующей салфетке — ему так хотелось отвлечься от мыслей, но уборка только подстегнула его самокопания. Может, как раз поэтому он не был любителем часто убираться.  
Он обернулся к Пхичиту и изобразил на лице улыбку:  
— Привет. Просто подумал, что не помешает слегка прибраться в кухне, — сказал он, надеясь, что прозвучало убедительно.  
— Слегка прибраться, — хмыкнул Пхичит. — А не генералить до дыр. Удивляюсь, как ты стойку насквозь не протер.  
Юри посмотрел на измочаленную от усердия влажную салфетку, которую держал в руке. Открыл шкаф под раковиной и виновато выбросил ее в мусорку.  
— П-прости.  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Пхичит, подойдя к Юри и прислонившись к кухонной стойке. — Так, и что у нас стряслось? Это связано с нашим вчерашним разговором?  
— Нет, — это была не стопроцентная ложь, и после недолгой паузы Юри продолжил: — Просто не знаю, чем занять выходной.  
Пхичит нахмурился, но не стал на него давить:  
— Ну, можешь сходить в балетную студию. Будет здорово, если снова начнешь регулярно заниматься. Ты ведь уже заходил туда на днях, да?  
Задумчиво закусив губу, Юри побарабанил пальцами по отдраенной до блеска столешнице. После выпуска он каждый день занимался в студии в надежде, что найдет в Детройте работу по специальности, и даже первое время, как устроился в стрипклуб, продолжал занятия балетом, хотя уходил с них еле живой, если они приходились на утро после длинной ночной смены. Но с тех пор, как его уволили, пришлось уменьшить расходы и балет стал не по карману.  
Но в тот день, о котором говорил Пхичит, Юри занимался кое-чем максимально далеким от балета.  
— Ага, точно, — Юри почесал шею, запоздало спохватившись, что теперь от него будет нести лимонами до конца дня. — Но у меня там бронь на сегодняшний вечер, наверное, не стоит ее переносить…  
Пхичит затих, генерируя какую-то идею. Юри молчал — ему не нравилось вынуждать других людей подстраиваться под него. Его другу стоило бы выучить такие вещи за пять лет совместной жизни.  
— Как насчет Дня кино? Мне сегодня уже не надо в SV, так что, пожалуй, намутим горячего шоколада — И ЧАЯ, не делай такое лицо — и заляжем на диване. Посмотрим что-нибудь. Давай?  
Юри расслабил плечи от облегчения.  
— Давай.

Особенность дней кино в аппартаментах Чуланонт-Кацуки была в том, что Пхичит ПРЕДЕЛЬНО СЕРЬЕЗНО подходил к делу.  
Шторы должны быть задернуты, чтобы на экран телевизора не падал ни один луч солнца, чай и горячий шоколад должны быть приготовлены КАК НАДО, подносу с чашками полагалось стоять на кофейном столике ТОЧНО перед диваном, рядом с пуфиком для ног, а минимальную программу дня должны составлять три фильма. Два нормальных и один отстойный. Поменьше болтовни во время просмотра первых двух, зато можно поугорать и поржать над третьим.  
После того, как все приготовления закончились, друзья в обнимку улеглись на диване под одеялом Юри. С Пхичитова ноутбука на экран телевизора транслировался «Бэмби». К финальным титрам Юри уже угнездился в объятиях друга, лениво перекинув руку через его талию. Пхичит как-то чересчур крепко сжимал его плечо, и Юри мог бы поклясться, что заметил одинокую слезинку, скользнувшую по его щеке.  
(Позже Пхичит все отрицал, оправдываясь тем, что фильм просто слишком красиво снят для своего времени, вот и все).  
Юри пожал плечами и дотянулся до их маленькой коробки с DVD-дисками, перебирая названия. Когда он читал описание одного из фильмов, ему показалось, что в куче одеял провибрировал его телефон. Юри не стал его доставать, решив, что пришло какое-нибудь уведомление. Он выбрал фильм, который толком не смотрел раньше, и запустил диск. Пхичит сходил за новой порцией горячего шоколада и чая.  
— Ты же не выбрал еще один депрессивный фильм, где помирают зверюшки? — Пхичит поставил чашки на столик.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Юри. — Я его не смотрел.  
Пхичит взглянул на экран, где светилось название, и кивнул.  
— Неплохой выбор.  
— Что, хороший фильм? — спросил Юри, и снова услышал вибрацию под одеялом.  
Пхичит ничего не заметил — он был слишком занят, взахлеб рассказывая о фильме, и не на шутку заведясь от простого вопроса. Этим он немного напоминал Виктора. Юри заинтересовался, нет ли у Пхичита диска с «Принцессой-невестой». В коробке с фильмами ничего похожего не было, но Юри знал о личной коллекции Пхичита, которую тот доставал в плохие дни. Плохих дней в жизни Пхичита наблюдалось крайне мало, так что драгоценная коллекция нечасто вынималась на свет. Юри решил непременно спросить после просмотра.  
Они с Пхичитом снова устроились на диване. Дни кино часто заканчивались в разных позах, когда оба валялись чуть ли не поперек дивана. Но чаще всего они ютились в обнимку, хоть это и было неудобно, но им уже было все равно — к концу своего видеомарафона оба слишком уставали, чтобы шевелиться. Это было что-то вроде их негласной традиции.  
Совсем расслабившись, Юри заглянул под одеяло, чтобы узнать, сколько времени — ведь они с Пхичитом задернули шторы. На экране телефона светились цифры 14:43  
А еще там светилось несколько сообщений от Виктора Никифорова. Сердце Юри пропустило удар, потому что он так и не удосужился что-то ответить Виктору с прошлой ночи. Почему Виктор так настойчиво продолжал ему писать? Неуверенность в себе тут же проснулась — возможно, Виктор просто отменил все их съемки, решив, что лучше проведет время, занимаясь сексом с кем-то, кто действительно выкладывается перед камерой.  
В дверь несколько раз постучали, так, что Юри и Пхичит оба вздрогнули и обменялись непонимающими взглядами.  
Вариантов ни у кого не нашлось, Пхичит глубоко вдохнул и прокричал в сложенные рупором ладони:  
— Не заперто!  
Юри нахмурился, ткнув его под ребра:  
— «Не заперто»? Пхичит, ты же не знаешь, кто там! Нельзя вот так просто говорить кому попало, что у нас не заперто.  
Пхичит отмахнулся от него:  
— Если это плохие парни, разве они стали бы стучаться?  
Юри уже собирался ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но тут дверь приоткрылась и от вида серебристых волос и глаз цвета океана его язык онемел.  
— Юри? — позвал Виктор, оглядывая квартиру с неопределенным выражением на лице.

Ледженд, Единственный и Неповторимый, стоял на их кухне.

На нем были узкие джинсы (даже слишком узкие, но Юри было грех жаловаться) и бежевый бомбер; на шее был повязан шарф, который Виктор уже начал разматывать, когда вдруг замер, наконец найдя глазами Юри.  
Пхичит пришел в себя первым:  
— А, привет, Ледженд. Как ты нашел наш адрес?  
Виктор оставил в покое шарф и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Мне Юри сказал, — медленно произнес он. — Ты получил мои сообщения?  
Юри вытащил телефон из-под одеяла, и быстро открыл мессенджер. Сообщений было МНОГО.  
— П-прости, я их не заметил. У нас тут, эм… — Юри побледнел, вдруг резко осознав, как эта ситуация выглядит для Виктора — темная комната, задернутые шторы, Юри лежит, переплетя ноги с Пхичитом, а рука его друга обнимает его поперек живота.  
— День кино, — закончил за него Пхичит, пока Юри выпутывался из одеяла и выключал фильм. — Ребята, у вас что, были планы на сегодня?  
Юри снова открыл сообщения, в надежде найти подходящие слова, прежде, чем Виктор отменит их тренировку — которую они должны держать в секрете? Юри подумал, что должны, так как попасться с поличным с большой вероятностью означало увольнение. Конечно, Пхичит не мог уволить Юри, но Юри беспокоился не о себе:  
— Э-э…

_От: Виктор_  
>Юри~ я закончил пораньше!  
>Крис сегодня, похоже, не в форме  
>Кстати, ты хорошо смотришься!  
>[изображение]  
>Я помню, что мы договорились встретиться вечером, но как насчет прогулки? Хочу еще раз вывести Маккачина в парк, пока снег не пошел.  
>Он по тебе скучает, это точно ^^  
>Юри?  
>Ююююююри. Можно, я зайду? Пожалуйста?  
>Ты не против, если я поднимусь?  
>У вас четвертый этаж? 

Запаниковав, Юри постучал пальцами по задней крышке телефона. Нужно было немедленно что-то придумать, что угодно, чтобы не выдать их.  
— Эм, ты хочешь пойти в балетную студию пораньше? — выдал его рот раньше, чем Юри смог с собой совладать.  
Виктор внимательно посмотрел на него, но все же подыграл:  
— Да, — он быстро облизал губы, — точно, можно попробовать. Сегодня выходной, так что вряд ли там толпа. Что-то меня потянуло позаниматься, представляешь?  
Пока до Юри доходил смысл его слов, Пхичит оживился:  
— Ты тоже занимаешься балетом? Я думал, что ты тренировался только ради съемок.  
Виктор криво улыбнулся:  
— Так и есть, но по-настоящему я уже давно не танцевал. Хотя из Юри вышел отличный учитель.  
На лице Пхичита отчетливо проступила смесь непонимания, недоверия и несогласия. Однако вместо того, чтобы потребовать подробностей, он просто кивнул. Повисла долгая пауза, и Пхичит повернулся к Юри:  
— Ну, так что, пойдешь пораньше?  
Юри поднялся с дивана, шаря глазами по комнате и избегая взгляда Виктора.  
Все равно их репетиция вряд ли заняла бы весь оставшийся вечер. По крайней мере, репетиция диалогов. Конечно, у Юри оставались какие-то рабочие вопросы о ходе съемок, и типа того, но он всегда мог задать их Миле перед съемкой. В общем, ничего, что могло бы растянуться до ночи.  
Но разве Виктор уже успел выгулять Маккачина? Пуделя при нем не было, хотя, скорее всего, Виктор просто мог знать, что в такие здания вход с животными запрещен. Может, он привязал Маккачина у входа. И, если это так, просто составить Виктору компанию и погулять с собакой было не самой плохой идеей. Они уже так делали. И Юри скучал по Викчану.  
— Пхичит, ты уверен? — умоляюще спросил он. Они НИКОГДА не прерывали Дни Кино. — Я скоро вернусь, и мы закончим—  
Пхичит не дал ему договорить, махнув рукой, так, словно их традиция была каким-то пустяком.  
— Юри, все нормально. Иди и наслаждайся. Ты давно нормально не тренировался, так что пользуйся моментом.  
Юри нервно облизнул губу, глядя то на Виктора, то на Пхичита. Это было нехорошо — то, что он сейчас творил, но он сам хотел этого, разве нет?  
Он сглотнул.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, пойду соберу сумку.  
— Давай-давай, — улыбнулся Пхичит. — Повеселитесь там.  
Юри ретировался в свою комнату и собрал спортивную сумку. Или, по крайней мере, притворился, что собрал, прекрасно зная, что танцевальный костюм так и пролежит в ней весь вечер. Когда он вернулся на кухню, Виктор так и продолжал неловко торчать в дверях, слегка розовея щеками. Видимо, в его многослойной одежде здесь было жарковато.  
Пхичит по-прежнему валялся на диване, залипая в свой телефон и игнорируя Виктора.  
— Пока, Пхичит! — Юри помахал рукой, пока Виктор придерживал для него открытую дверь.  
Пхичит махнул в ответ, и хитро улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

Как оказалось, Маккачин был привязан снаружи — поводок помешал ему прыгнуть и повалить Юри. Юри присел рядом, чтобы погладить пуделя, и его тут же неоднократно облизали. Снова вернулась тоска по Викчану, но с каждым разом, что язык Маккачина проходился по щекам, она становилась все невесомее и на сердце теплело, несмотря на холодный ноябрьский воздух.  
Виктор смеялся, отвязывая поводок, и фальшиво-обиженным тоном выговаривал Маккачину, что тот вычеркивает хозяина из своей жизни, едва на горизонте появляется Юри. Он так мило надувал губы, что Юри не удержался и фыркнул. Виктор, по всей видимости, воспринял это как маленькую личную победу, потому что засиял своей улыбкой в форме сердца, которой никогда не улыбался на камеру.

Они шли, болтая ни о чем, пока впереди не показался собачий парк. У ворот Виктор отстегнул поводок от ошейника, и что-то скомандовал Маккачину по-русски. Пудель весело гавкнул, но Виктор присек лай отрывистым русским «нет». Слово сорвалось с его губ так естественно, что Юри был почти шокирован тем, что Виктор вообще старался до этого отдавать команды на английском. Маккачин радостно унесся прочь, и Виктор только вздохнул ему вслед.  
— Он не очень-то тебя слушается, — усмехнулся Юри.  
Виктор выдохнул через нос.  
— Иногда он ведет себя, как вздумается, но он не натворит ничего ужасного, — сказал он и через секунду добавил: — Наверное.  
Юри хотелось выдать в ответ что-нибудь смешное, в шутку подколоть Виктора — но по непонятным причинам он сдержался. Виктор пошел по парковой дорожке, и Юри зашагал рядом с ним в ногу — их шаги были одинаковой ширины, несмотря на разницу в росте. Это казалось таким простым — идти не слишком быстро и не слишком медленно, приглядывая за Маккачином, который энергично носился взад-вперед по аллее, резвясь, словно ему было пять лет.  
На какое-то время разговор повернул к Маккачину, Виктор рассказывал о его привычках и чрезмерной увлеченности, когда дело касалось каких-то его любимых занятий (совсем как у его хозяина). Юри поддержал тему, рассказав о недавнем звонке в Японию по скайпу, когда Викчана очень заинтересовал шнур от занавески, и все закончилось тем, что она намоталась ему на голову, и в таком виде ему пришлось убегать от рассерженной Мари.  
Если бы глаза Виктора были способны превращаться в сердечки, как его губы, то как раз это бы и произошло.  
Разговор постепенно сходил на нет, когда они добрались до озерка. Маккачин принялся обнюхивать сухой тростник, который пока не пострадал от снегопада. Они сели на ближайшую скамейку, рассматривая остальных собак и их владельцев, наблюдая за тем, как кто-нибудь принимался играть в снежки. Снежки рассыпались на полпути к цели — на земле все еще было недостаточно снега для полноценных снежных баталий.  
Юри уже несколько минут назад заметил, что Виктор как-то затих, но сейчас он заметил по его глазам, что тот о чем-то размышляет. Не желая навязываться, Юри терпеливо ждал, почесывая Маккачина между ушами, когда тот подбегал к нему за обнимашками.  
Наконец, Виктор выдохнул:  
— Юри, можно задать тебе вопрос? Тебе необязательно отвечать, если не захочешь.  
Юри заморгал, и Маккачин снова отбежал от скамейки.  
— А?  
Виктор глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. Он… нервничал?  
— Вы довольно близки с Пхичитом. Вы…? — незаданный вопрос повис в воздухе.  
И Юри позволил паузе затянуться на долгие несколько секунд.  
— Мы… Ох, нет. Нет, нет, — он ощутил, как щеки заливает жар, несмотря на холодную погоду. — Мы — нет. Не встречаемся. Он мой сосед. Д-да и все равно, мы же с ним теперь коллеги, так что нам нельзя встречаться, даже если захочется — а нам не захочется.  
На протяжение его объяснений, выражение лица Виктора не менялось. Уголки его губ дрогнули раз, другой, словно бы не могли решить — то ли им сложиться в улыбку, то ли опуститься вниз, прежде чем он засмеялся в конце запинающейся речи Юри. Юри задался вопросом, почему на этот раз улыбка Виктора выглядела так странно, словно ее нарисовали на лице.  
— Как пожел… да, думаю, ты прав, — быстро поправился Виктор, но прозвучало наигранно. В его голосе не было искрящихся веселых нот, которые привык слышать Юри, и кособокая усмешка смотрелась некрасиво — чем дольше Юри смотрел, тем неуместнее она выглядела.  
Рядом залаял Маккачин, и Виктор воспользовался возможностью прервать их внезапные гляделки, чтобы посмотреть на пса.  
Гораздо более теплая улыбка озарила его лицо вместе с легким смешком, когда он что-то крикнул Маккачину по-русски.  
— Юри! Посмотри! — Виктор указал на берег озерка, где Маккачин припал на передние лапы, неистово виляя хвостом и коротко гавкая на утку, которая, вместо кряканья, молча таращилась на него.  
Чем дольше она не отвечала Маккачину, тем громче становился его лай. Он прыгнул вперед, и тут же отскочил назад, пытаясь расшевелить утку, которая была явно не заинтересована в том, чтобы с ним поиграть.  
Юри не сдержал смех. Это было так похоже на Викчана, когда он играл с чайками на заднем дворе. Юри сказал это вслух. Виктор оглянулся на него и мягко улыбнулся. Его лицо снова выглядело нормально. Он продолжал смотреть Юри в глаза, но на этот раз ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы задать вопрос.  
— Хочешь, возьмем перекусить в пекарне? У меня дома ничего особо нет. Не хочу лишать тебя и еды, и Дня кино.  
Юри посмотрел на время. Прошло уже больше часа с тех пор, как они пришли в парк.  
— Э-э, я и не заметил, что мы так засиделись, — сказал он, глядя на слабый свет заката, пробивающийся над горизонтом. — Не надо. Скоро стемнеет и станет совсем холодно. Нам не стоит больше гулять, Маккачин замерзнет, — Юри не хотелось, чтобы по его вине кто-нибудь из них заболел.  
Виктор усмехнулся и поднялся со скамейки, протянув руку, чтобы помочь Юри встать.  
— Это не проблема, правда, пекарня нам по дороге. А у Макки пушистый мех. Ты бы помнил об этом, если бы правда любил пуделей. — Виктор показал ему язык.  
Юри притворился, что злится:  
— Возьми. Свои слова. Обратно. — Предупредил он, но вышло не очень грозно.  
Виктор сверкнул глазами.  
— А не то?..  
Юри изобразил самый коварный взгляд, какой смог, и лениво ухмыльнулся:  
— А не то я украду Маккачина. И он пойдет со мной с радостью, спорим?  
Маккачин тут же поставил передние лапы ему на колени и от счастья лизнул Юри в подбородок. Эту битву Виктор проиграл.

Хотя это не помешало ему заплатить за обед Юри.

Они шли по улицам, пока вокруг сгущался ранний вечер. Между домами пробивались закатные лучи, окрашивая облачка их дыхания. Над едой вился пар, разнося вокруг запах свежей выпечки. Виктор переживал, что Юри заказал недостаточно еды, но Юри продолжал уверять его, что взял все, что ему хотелось. Они жевали, и болтали, а их щеки разрумянились от контраста горячей еды и морозного воздуха (ну, в основном по этой причине).  
Услышав, как Юри засмеялся над очередной неудачной шуткой Виктора, Маккачин потерся о его ногу всем своим весом, так что Юри пошатнулся, чуть не упав на Виктора. Он сумел удержаться на ногах, извинился, и встал прямо. Краем глаза он заметил, как Виктор опускает руку, которой приготовился поймать Юри. Вот это быстрая реакция.  
Выбросив обертки в урну у входа, они поднялись в квартиру Виктора, снимая по дороге верхнюю одежду — на лестничной клетке было неисправно отопление, и было гораздо жарче, чем полагалось в жилых домах. Юри надеялся, что в квартире будет не такая жара — снимать с себя больше одежды было бы неловко.

И слегка проблематично.

К счастью, внутри обогрев работал как надо, и Виктор, не теряя время, включил режим тренера со всеми вытекающими и принялся мучать Юри диалогами. Поначалу он не требовал от него актерского мастерства, они прогоняли разговор вновь и вновь, пока Юри не начал скучать, зазубривая слова. Тогда Виктор перешел от слов к действиям, и Юри начал медленно заливаться краской. Говорить друг другу такие вещи перед камерами было легче — у него неплохо получалось на их предыдущих съемках. Однако в приватной обстановке, в квартире у самого Виктора Никифорова, Юри чувствовал, как неуместны эти слова.

Очевидно, что флирт не был его сильной стороной.

Видимо, уловив дискомфорт Юри, Виктор повел его в ванную, где они повторили все реплики снова, на этот раз с движениями. Сначала Юри смущался, нервно вцепившись в свою же руку и боясь ошибиться. Но Виктор не делал ничего из того, что творил в прошлый раз, что было для Юри настоящим облегчением, потому что он был не уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках, если Виктор снова разденется перед ним почти догола.  
Секс становился какой-то слишком сложной задачей.  
Несмотря ни на что, Юри упрямо продолжал репетицию — ему дали эту работу не за красивые глаза, и он не собирался ее потерять через каких-то полторы недели, не сделав ничего существенного. Пламя конкуренции все еще (слегка) горело внутри. В конце-концов, он же всегда работал на публику.  
— Я думаю, мне стоит остаться, — промурлыкал Виктор, — а еще я думаю, что нам стоит заняться сексом.  
Юри прикоснулся к нему, с упорством преодолев каждый дюйм плюс немного сверх того.  
— Наверное, я должен отблагодарить тебя, — он наклонился ближе, проведя ладонью по груди Виктора и едва касаясь ткани его рубашки. Его нога скользнула между ног Виктора, и они столкнулись коленями.  
Виктор взглянул вниз на их переплетенные ноги, затем снова посмотрел на Юри из-под полуприкрытых век — его глаза были темными и сверкающими одновременно. Он снова бросил взгляд вниз, где их тела почти соприкоснулись и приглашающе приподнял брови. Затем Виктор моргнул, и на его лицо вернулось обычное выражение. Он сделал шаг назад.  
— Хорошо, — хрипло прошептал он, и кашлянул. — Хорошо. Дальше справишься сам, да?  
Юри кивнул, пытаясь представить, как он это сделает. Имело смысл… А хотя, нет, не имело. Во всех порнороликах, которые он смотрел, такое было вырезано — какие-то вещи игнорировались в пользу более востребованных кадров. Он закусил губу, раздумывая, стоит ли о таком спрашивать.  
— Юри? — голос Виктора выдернул его из размышлений. — Ты в порядке? Что тебя беспокоит?

Ну и ладно. 

—Эм, — чудесное начало, — ну, насчет того, чтобы подготовить, э-э, себя. Мне сделать это до съемок, чтобы мы сразу начали — или… Эм. Я не знаю. — Юри опустил глаза, неловко крутя пальцами и пытаясь самовнушением заставить щеки прекратить гореть.  
Виктор моргнул раз, еще раз.  
— Ясно. Что ж, — он набрал воздуха, явно собравшись разглагольствовать до утра. — Тебе необходимо слегка подготовиться перед съемкой, но обычно это делают и во время съемочного процесса, потом это вырезают на монтаже. Мне просто нужно будет убедиться, что ты достаточно растянут, и тебе не будет больно, и…—  
Юри мгновенно напрягся:  
— Т-ты будешь меня готовить? — он сглотнул.  
Виктор чуть нахмурился.  
— Да, разве секс устроен не так?  
Разумеется, секс был устроен именно так. Юри был в курсе. Но он знал свое тело, и знал, как сильно ненавидит терять контроль над всем, что с ним делали.  
— Так, но я… Эм, — он крепко зажмурился, заставляя себя закончить предложение. — Мнененравитсякогдактотозасовываетвменяпальцы.  
Повисла ошеломленная тишина.  
— Не нравится? — Переспросил Виктор. Смущение на его лице было неподдельным и очень ярким. — Но ведь это одни из самых приятных моментов! Ну, по крайней мере, для меня. Неважно. Если все делать правильно, ощущения просто потрясающие, обещаю. Уверен, что мы бы справились, — Виктор замолчал, будто бы прикусив язык, и продолжил: — Если ты мне позволишь.  
К этому моменту Юри уже был готов поверить в то, что самовозгорания людей реальны, потому что все его внутренности жгло по нескольким причинам сразу (потому что ДА, ДА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, и О, БОЖЕ, НЕТ, и ХВАТИТ — это была лишь верхушка айсберга его мыслей), и ему хотелось, чтобы прямо сейчас пол ним треснул пол и поглотил его целиком, чтобы спрятать его вспыхнувшее лицо и шею.  
— Эм, ну, — Юри запнулся; живот скручивало одновременно и предвкушением и тошнотой. — Я, эм — думаю, может... Может это сработает?  
Если чуть ранее сегодняшним днем Виктор просто сиял, то сейчас он засветился, как солнце.  
— Как пожелаешь, Юри.

На этом их тренировка закончилась, и они пошли обратно к кухонному островку. Было всего шесть часов, но солнце уже давно спряталось и зима разыгралась вовсю. За окнами шуршал ветер, тихо насвистывая обещания сорвать шарф и покусать за щеки. Звук получался довольно жуткий, но теплая атмосфера квартиры смягчала это ощущение. И когда Виктор предложил Юри стакан воды, он не стал отказываться, радуясь, что появилась причина остаться внутри немного дольше — и пил маленькими глотками.

Когда Юри уже собрался попрощаться, он заметил на столе фотографию в рамке, задвинутую в дальний угол. Светло-голубое небо слегка золотилось, контрастируя с ярко-розовыми облаками. Цвета почти безукоризненно отражались в воде канала внизу фотографии, который был зажат узкими европейскими улицами с высокими зданиями. Вдоль берегов канала были пришвартованы лодки. Фото было великолепно.  
— Где это? — Юри протянул фотографию Виктору.  
Виктор отставил свой стакан воды и подошел поближе, наклонившись:  
— Это Санкт-Петербург, я жил на этой улице, — он указал на переулок между зданиями, где проходила дорога.  
— Ого, ничего себе, — тихо выдохнул Юри. «Санкт-Петербург» звучало как название сказочной страны. Оно странным образом подходило Виктору, как-то подчеркивало его образ, и Виктора легко было вообразить в таком месте. — Ты мог наблюдать, как зажигались звезды Санкт-Петербургского балета?  
Виктор грустно улыбнулся:  
— Ага. Каждое движение. Всё и правда так красиво, как кажется. Я сам танцевал там, — Виктор указал на здание над рекой, — до того, как уехал.  
Юри почувствовал угрызения совести. Может им и правда стоило сегодня сходить в балетную студию. Он вспомнил, как в голосе Виктора промелькнула тоска, когда тот сказал на их кухне, что ему не терпится потанцевать. Из их бесконечных разговоров Юри уже сделал выводы, что Виктор обожал балет. Но в то же время его слегка настораживало то, что это был русский балет.  
— Ты, наверное, был на высоте, если смог попасть в Санкт-Петербургский балет?  
Улыбка Виктора испарилась. Юри замер, недоумевая, что такое он ляпнул на этот раз.  
— Я, — Виктор секунду помолчал, — я собирался уйти из труппы незадолго до переезда.  
Это было что-то новое, Виктор никогда не упоминал о своем уходе из балета. Он много рассказывал о том, как начинал, куда ездил, о музыке, которую использовал, о технике, которую пытался освоить слишком рано, но никогда — о том, как он оказался в Америке. Вежливо ли со стороны Юри о таком спрашивать? Любопытство одержало верх, прежде, чем Юри опомнился:  
— Почему ты уехал?  
Виктор открыл рот. Закрыл. Снова открыл, и опять закрыл. На этот раз он повернулся к Юри, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами — он вгляделся внимательно, но не навязчиво, кусая губы, прежде чем позволил мягкой улыбке украсить его лицо:  
— Да так, финансовые проблемы. Балет стал не по карману. Санкт-Петербург вообще не самый дешевый город для жизни.  
Да, Юри, Виктор не всегда жил в дорогом пустом пентхаусе, вовремя соображаешь.  
— Извини, — резко смутившись, Юри поставил фотографию обратно. Возможно, он сунул нос куда не надо.  
— Ничего страшного, — Виктор удивительно легко пожал плечами. — Ты не знал об этом, да и сделанного не вернешь. Просто так получилось.  
Он тут же ухмыльнулся:  
— Вот так я и оказался здесь, и собираюсь сняться в порно кое с кем молодым и многообещающим. Говорят, за мной уже выстроилась целая очередь, представляешь? И как так вышло, удивляюсь.  
Юри не сдержал улыбку, но тут же засмущался и опустил глаза в пол:  
— Не знаю такого. Как его зовут?  
Виктор приложил палец к губам:  
— Вроде бы он снимается под именем Эрос, но я не уверен. Но от секса с ним просто крышу срывает.  
Юри нахмурился:  
— Если ты так себе это представляешь, то тебя ждет разочарование.  
— Юри-и! — заныл Виктор. — Хоть подыграл бы мне.  
— Я подыграл.  
Виктор уже почти вплотную нависал над ним, и Юри пришлось схватиться за барную стойку, чтобы сохранить равновесие, когда рука Виктора вдруг уперлась в шкафчик позади него.  
— Юри, — низко протянул Виктор, — тебе нужно больше уверенности в себе. Для этого мы и практикуемся здесь, правда?  
Юри не хватало смелости, чтобы объяснить ему, что двух репетиций явно недостаточно, чтобы ослабить узел его нервов, прочно засевший в животе.  
— Да, но…  
Палец Виктора прикоснулся к его губам. Юри отметил, что это тот же самый палец, которым Виктор касался своих губ минуту назад. Как будто этого было мало — Юри мог поклясться, что краснеть уже дальше некуда. Виктор убрал палец, и протянул ладонь, будто хотел погладить Юри по щеке, но остановился на полдороги и вместо этого опустил руку. Юри почти физически ощущал, каких усилий это ему стоило.  
— Я здесь, чтобы тебе помочь, Юри, — тихо, задумчиво сказал Виктор. — Все, что нужно — просто попросить.  
Но Юри и так уже слишком много просил у Виктора. Переписывать сценарии, меняться ролями, да взять хоть их репетиции за пределами студии. Просить Виктора еще о чем-то было уже за гранью. Тот пытался быть милым с Юри, но Юри чувствовал вину за то, что лишь берет и берет. Если съемка пройдет успешно, он будет рад сниматься и дальше. Ему просто необходимо хоть пару раз обойтись без подсказок Виктора, и тогда Виктор наконец снова сможет использовать гораздо более интересные сценарии.  
— Я попрошу, Виктор, — сказал он. — Честно. Только не помогай мне через силу, ладно?  
Виктор расслабился, его лицо разгладилось.  
— Как пожелаешь, — выдохнул он. — Пойдем, провожу тебя домой. — Прозвучало уже громче. Виктор выпрямился и отошел от Юри, прежде чем он смог что-то ответить. — Уже поздно, там темно. Тебе не стоит идти в одиночку.  
Юри взял минутную передышку, чтобы восстановить дыхание и унять участившийся пульс. Когда он почувствовал, что ноги снова его держат, Виктор уже протягивал ему куртку. Когда Юри взял ее, Виктор натянул свою, схватил ключи и поводок.  
— Маккачин будет с нами, так что мы в безопасности.  
Юри хихикнул, и сам удивился этому.  
— Если он атакует всех преступников обнимашками, как меня, это вряд ли.  
Виктор рассмеялся в ответ:  
— Маккачин гораздо сильнее, чем выглядит. Мы в надежных руках.  
— Лапах, — поправил Юри.  
Судя по виду Виктора, тот пытался сдержаться и не закатить глаза.  
— Лапах, — согласился он. 

На улице и правда оказалось очень темно. Виктор включил подсветку на своем телефоне и освещал им дорогу. Юри настаивал, что может посветить сам, чтобы у Виктора не были заняты обе руки, но Виктор не сдавался.  
Они шли, едва не налетая на пустые мусорные баки и обходя трещины в асфальте, а иногда — фонарные столбы, на которых были потушены огни, и которые было сложно заметить в темноте. Виктор ни разу не открыл карту улиц на своем телефоне, чтобы держать путь к дому Юри, хотя был там всего дважды. Наверное, память у него была прекрасная.  
Вечер стоял тихий, что было нетипично для такого города. Юри мог слушать размеренное дыхание Виктора, слушать, как его рука перебирала что-то в кармане. Его ресница трепетали, когда он моргал. Еле слышное металлическое позвякивание поводка задавало успокаивающий ритм.  
Но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, как Виктор выглядел. Даже в свете уличных огней, белых, желтых, и оранжевых, его идеальная кожа светилась. Волосы тоже подсвечивались в цвета городского вечера. Виктор смотрел то на дорогу, то на Маккачина, то на Юри, который шел рядом, его глаза сияли, отражая тусклые огни, и Юри не мог отвести взгляд. Виктор шагал ровно, но без надменности, походка была твердой и уверенной, но не дерзкой, и весь он выглядел таким расслабленным, шагая в морозный вечер. Может быть, он скучал по Санкт-Петербургу, где вечера похожи на сегодняшний.  
Размышляя об этом, Юри одновременно с Виктором шагнул с бордюра, чтобы перейти улицу, игнорируя все вокруг, кроме того, как всего Виктора залило светом, более ярким, чем полная луна. Погруженный в свои мысли Юри вдруг заметил, как выражение лица Виктора резко меняется с мягкой задумчивости на панику — это было странно, с чего бы Виктору так выглядеть, может, Юри слишком долго таращился на него? Потому что если это так, то лучше начать смотреть себе под ноги, чем—

Его вдруг резко дернули за куртку, выбив из легких весь воздух, и швырнули назад.

Взвизгнули автомобильные шины.

Звук унесся вдаль.

Юри вжимался лицом во что-то гладкое и кожаное. Что-то тяжелое было на затылке, прижимало волосы. Руки оказались зажаты между грудной клеткой Юри и дорожным бордюром. Он пошевелился, но хватка, которая его окружала, только усилилась. Юри попытался что-то сказать, но получилось скомканно и невнятно, и вряд ли было похоже на английский.  
Спустя долгую минуту его отпустили. Юри поправил очки, которые нашлись на лбу. Несколько раз моргнул и поднял глаза.  
Виктор смотрел на него глазами полными беспокойства и чего-то еще, что Юри не сумел распознать.  
— Юри… Ох, боже, Юри, ты в порядке? Где-нибудь болит?  
Секунду Юри пытался осознать, что только что произошло. Когда картинка сложилась, он кивнул:  
— Все хорошо, Виктор. П-прости. Надо было смотреть на дорогу.  
Виктор тут же снова втянул его в это всеохватывающее объятие, хотя и не с такой силой, как до этого. Он шептал Юри что-то утешительное, перебирая пальцами его волосы. Юри попытался встать, не понимая, что нашло на Виктора.  
— Юри, не извиняйся. Просто я… Я так рад, что ты не пострадал.  
Юри позволил этим объятиям продлиться еще минуту, слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы отстраниться, и слишком стесняясь ответить взаимностью.

***

 

Выкинув из головы все лишние мысли, Виктор зашел в двери SV Studios и прошагал прямо к кабинету Якова. Тот наверняка придет в ярость от того, что Виктор хотел сделать, но он ни за что не собирался отступать. Он обдумывал это всю ночь — после слов Юри.

Юри выглядел таким уязвимым, когда произносил их, и жмурился так, будто мог таким образом спрятаться от Виктора. Его дрожащие губы, испуганные глаза, увеличенные его милыми очками — все это дало Виктору повод отложить секс еще на один день. Виктор так ждал этого, и хотел просто до смерти — с тех самых пор, как Юри пообещал сделать с ним всевозможные грязные вещи в свой первый день в студии. Вещи, которые никто другой никогда не предлагал Виктору — и это что-то значило. Невинная проделка Юри с коленом во время вчерашней репетиции была всего лишь дразнящим обещанием того, что должно было произойти. Единственной ложкой дегтя было то, что во время секса с Юри Виктору придется оставаться Леджендом.

Он думал о том, что был самим собой с Юри всего один раз, буквально на днях, хотя они даже ничего не сделали — ну, или могли бы сделать, если бы не позвонил сосед Юри. Может, и к лучшему, что у них тогда не дошло до секса, потому что Юри до сих пор иногда называл Виктора Леджендом — произносимое с легким нездешним акцентом, это имя убивало надежды на то, что Юри мог интересовать Виктор. 

Он всегда был Леджендом, когда речь заходила о сексе. И никогда — Виктором. Это всегда была его другая личность, которая по праву упивалась своим положением и наслаждением, необузданным сексом, стонами и оргазмами. Не то, чтобы Виктору это совсем не нравилось — он все-таки был живым человеком с сексуальными потребностями. Просто Юри оказался первым человеком, который хотел от него чего-то еще — пусть его желания были невнятны и за него радостно говорило выпитое шампанское. Несмотря ни на что, Виктору было необходимо выполнить обещание, данное им Юри.

Единственное, что останавливало его, что постоянно удерживало его от тех или иных вещей, которые хотелось делать с Юри, было то, что Виктор не мог понять, зачем Юри Кацуки устроился в порностудию. В этом не было никакой логики, но Юри нарочно избегал разговоров о своем балетном прошлом двухлетней давности. Он ни разу не заикнулся о каких-то инцидентах, и Виктору казалось, что он понимает, почему. Но если Юри не хотел об этом говорить — Виктор не собирался расспрашивать. Меньше всего он хотел обидеть Юри.

Юри оказался первым человеком, с которым Виктору захотелось всегда быть рядом. И ни за что, ни в одной из Вселенных он бы не подумал его отталкивать. Только не после того, как спас его — ведь все могло обернуться ужасной, непоправимой трагедией. Машина ехала с выключенными огнями, и Виктор непременно обратился бы в полицию, если бы разглядел ее номер, но он был настолько поглощен объятиями, прижимая Юри к себе, что не замечал вокруг ничего.

Сильнейший, почти парализующий страх, сдавивший его грудную клетку, был сильнее груза одиночества. Виктор не хотел испытать такое снова. Ни в схожих обстоятельствах, ни в каких-то других, никогда. Он будет рядом с Юри, будет защищать его и поддерживать — так долго, как Юри ему позволит.

С этой мыслью Виктор вошел в кабинет без стука. Яков что-то печатал; рядом с клавиатурой лежал старомодный калькулятор и блокнот, заполненный цифрами. Виктора не удостоили даже взглядом.  
— Чего тебе, Витя, — тон Якова даже не был вопросительным. Отличное начало, подумал Виктор. Решив не тратить слов понапрасну, он спросил:  
— Я возьму сценарий с фингерингом?  
— Нет, — тут же ответил Яков.  
Начало оказалось не таким уж отличным. Виктор явно недооценил настроение босса.  
— Почему?  
— Хватит переделывать сценарии. Если бы ты на самом деле передумал сниматься с Кацуки, ты бы просто отозвал обратно все свои съемки и поменял расписание, даже не поставив меня в известность, — метко обрубил Яков. — Значит, ты тянешь время по другим причинам. Или ты признаешься мне, в чем дело, или сейчас же идешь и готовишься к полноценной съемке.  
Виктор почувствовал, как подкрадывается страх, но проигнорировал его, нацепив непринужденную улыбку:  
— Яков, ну неужели ты не видишь? Юри будет идеально смотреться принимающей стороной в фингеринге. Ты видел, какая у него—  
— Витя, — строго перебил его Яков. — Фанаты и цифры не лгут. Всем нужен новый полноценный фильм с Леджендом. Чтобы в главной роли был ты, а не какой-то новичок.  
Виктор был в курсе. Он успел просмотреть комментарии под теми видео, что уже загрузили на сайт. Но еще он был в курсе, что некоторые люди пишут о Юри.  
— Им нравится Юри. Им нравимся мы вместе. — Последнее заявление было лишь предположением. Виктор был не уверен, сможет ли заставить себя посмотреть видео Юри с Крисом, когда оно будет залито на сайт. Если аудитории больше понравятся Юри и Крис…  
Виктор одернул себя. К Крису он ревновать не будет.  
— И всем правда нравится его задница, — добавил он, чтобы чаша весов перевесила.  
— ТЕБЕ нравится, ты хотел сказать, — поправил Яков. Он пролистал блокнот, и тяжело вздохнул. — Судя по цифрам, он стоит всех вложений, но Витя, это если он будет нормально работать — а я пока что не дождался от него настоящей работы.  
— Яков, я обещаю, — Виктор убедил себя не впадать в отчаяние. Он не выдаст секрет Юри. — Честное слово. Полный съемочный день завтра. Это будет лучший фильм из всех.  
Глядя мимо него, Яков поднялся из-за стола и порылся на ближайшем стеллаже:  
— Надеюсь, потому что завтрашнюю съемку я контролирую лично.

Что?!

Виктор слишком поздно понял, что сказал это вслух.

— Что слышал, — Яков сунул ему в руки тонкую папку, так, что Виктор невольно прижал ее к груди. — Я буду наблюдать за съемкой. Если не дотянешь хотя бы до уровня твоих съемок с Крисом — Кацуки свободен. Я не потерплю серьезного нарушения правил. Я вижу, что с тобой творится, и я не допущу, чтобы это продолжалось, если вы не в состоянии сниматься друг с другом.  
Виктор прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не ответить на эти слова, потому что знал, что случится, если он продолжит испытывать терпение Якова.  
— Я понял, Яков.  
— Этого я и боялся, — недоверчиво проворчал тот.

Без лишних слов Виктор вышел из кабинета, и наскоро пролистал сценарий. Он был очень простой, и кроме основного сюжета, с большинством слов можно было импровизировать. Виктор задумчиво кивнул. Юри легко с этим справится, и это могло бы дать Виктору время, чтобы успокоить его. Для съемки даже не требовалась операторская команда. Виктору было достаточно небольшой камеры. 

Как будто Яков заранее приготовил для него этот сценарий.

Ну, если честно, Яков наверняка думал, что Виктор позовет Милу, или еще кого-нибудь, чтобы координировать съемочный процесс. Актерам запрещалось сниматься наедине — скорее, ради их же безопасности, чем по другим причинам. Но с Виктором ничего не случится. В конце-концов, это же Юри.

К тому же, Виктору хотелось поговорить с Юри о них. Кем, по мнению Юри, они были друг другу. Было ясно, что Юри не огораживал себя каменными стенами, учитывая его очевидную близость с Пхичитом. Но у Пхичита не было псевдонима, и у них с Юри не было секса по работе — пока, — напомнил себе Виктор. Юри не мог проходить «стажировку» вечно. Когда Виктор нарушил правило, Яков уже дал ему понять, что поставит Юри сниматься с другими актерами. Но все это не отменяло того, что у них с Юри могло что-то получиться.

Черт бы побрал эти правила.

Виктор мог бы заставить фразу Юри «коллегам нельзя встречаться» звучать в кардинально противоположном смысле.

Виктор переделал расписание на доске, написав под сегодняшней датой «303» рядом с именем Юри, зачеркнув номер съемочной площадки с джакузи на первом этаже. Он знал, что так будет слишком бросаться в глаза, но в этом и был весь смысл. Юри сказал, что предложение Виктора «могло бы сработать», и разве сейчас не самое лучшее время? Особенно, если учитывать, что Яков собрался контролировать их завтра. Виктор не хотел, чтобы Юри испытал еще больший стресс.

Он занял себя зубрежкой сценария, пока поднимался по лестнице, и отпирал нужную комнату. За дверью была обычная спальня с полутороспальной кроватью. Виктор сел на кровать, скрестив ноги, глазами снова блуждая по строчкам сценария.  
Юри мог без сомнений с этим справиться. У него уже был неплохой опыт с игрушками (мысли Виктора тут же снова свернули к тому, как колено Юри скользнуло вчера между его ног, и кровь мгновенно устремилась вниз живота). Виктор вспомнил, как смотрел ролик с соло Юри в начале недели. Его загрузили быстро, потому что ролик был коротким, но качество съемки было на высоте. Мила знала свое дело и показала Юри с самых лучших сторон — хотя у Юри вообще не было плохих сторон.  
Юри даже воспользовался прежней любимой игрушкой Виктора. От этого в сердце разлилось странное тепло, которое тут же стекло в низ живота, когда Виктор смотрел, как Юри принимает фаллоимитатор в себя целиком. В ролике редко показывали лицо Юри, что огорчало, но выглядел он ошеломляюще. И Виктор скоро увидит все это вживую, сможет дотронуться и довести Юри до края. 

Закончив со сценарием, он открыл угловой шкаф — внутри лежало оборудование для съемок, и он нашел, что искал, относительно быстро. Он проверил, заряжена ли камера, и открыл видеоискатель. Кивнув своим мыслям, Виктор услышал на лестнице шаги, которые становились все медленнее, чем выше поднимался идущий.

Юри. В голове зашумело. Юри, Юри, Юри.

Сердце заколотилось сильнее. Они еще даже не приступили к съемке, но предвкушение уже начало пробираться по венам. Когда-то давно это чувство было ненаигранным перед каждой съемкой, теперь оно вспыхивало так сильно, только когда дело касалось Юри — неважно, чем они занимались. Это был коктейль из ощущений — ожидания съемки с проникновением, жажды побыть при этом наедине, и неугасающей потребности Виктора видеть лицо Юри. И его задницу. Виктор не собирался лгать самому себе.  
Особенно, когда знал, что ему предстоит с ней проделать.

Дверь распахнулась, когда Виктор уже сел обратно на кровать. Едва он увидел, как показались чудесные мягкие темные волосы, губы сами сложились в широкую улыбку:  
— Юри! — Радостно позвал Виктор. — Как де…  
— Виктор!  
Упс.  
Голос Юри звучал сердито. Почему он сердился?  
— Ты снова изменил сценарий?!  
Виктор нахмурился, недоумевая, почему Юри так отреагировал. Да, он говорил, что нервничает, когда кто-то пытается засунуть в него пальцы, но еще он сказал, что они могут над этим поработать. Разве не этого он хотел?  
— Ты сказал, что мы можем попробовать, — Виктор старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно и лицо не дрогнуло. Не стоило поддаваться эмоциям до того, как Юри выскажется.  
— Да, но… — Юри все еще стоял в дверях, сжимая в руке копию нового сценария. — Но я имел в виду другой сценарий! Может, помнишь, тот самый, по которому мы должны были сниматься сегодня, — уколол его Юри.  
Виктору перекрыли кислород.  
Он… Он даже не подумал о том, что Юри мог захотеть сделать все в один заход. С кучей людей вокруг. На полноценных съемках всегда было много народа, и Виктор был не уверен, что Юри об этом известно.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было комфортно, Юри, — он сказал то, что думал. От всего сердца. Если бы на его лице могла отразиться хоть малая часть этих чувств, тогда, возможно, Юри бы все понял, разгадал бы смысл их соглашения быть самими собой.  
Виктор хотел попытаться быть Виктором сейчас. Оставалось надеяться, что Яков ничего не заметит, потому что на этот раз и Виктор, и Ледженд хотели одного и того же — и хотели так сильно. Различия между ними были бы настолько ничтожны, что их практически было бы невозможно отличить. Виктор был уверен в этом.  
В чем он не был уверен — особенно в этот момент, когда Юри бросил ему такие слова в лицо, — хотел ли Юри, чтобы Виктор был Виктором во время съемок. Он просил Виктора быть самим собой, но Виктор понятия не имел, касалось ли это и съемок тоже. Пока что, из регулярных оговорок Юри он мог сделать вывод, что Юри хотел Ледженда.

Как и все остальные.

Но… то, как Юри менялся в лице, и прислушивался к мнению Виктора, делало с Виктором… что-то. То, как Юри опускал взгляд, и его голос смягчался, когда он просил Виктора не принуждать себя ни к чему, заботиться о себе, все это было так несправедливо. Виктор тоже хотел заботиться о Юри.  
Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать для того, кто заставил его почувствовать себя живым и свободным спустя столько времени.  
Юри бросил на него короткий взгляд и покачался на пятках, взвешивая что-то в уме. Он прошептал такое робкое и такое тихое «спасибо», что Виктору пришлось склониться ближе, чтобы расслышать.  
Он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
— Ну что, потренируемся? — он подмигнул Юри — это всегда выручало его из беды в разговорах с кем угодно, кроме Якова и Юрио.

8.3 «Искать и найти»

Ледженд провел рукой по волосам, приводя их в порядок, хотя его все равно бы никто не увидел, кроме Ю… кроме Эроса.   
Но чуть позже. Ледженд пока не догадывался об этом. Ледженд возвращался домой из супермаркета, снимая видео для своего влога. Его сосед, Эрос, должен был скоро вернуться домой, и они могли бы потусоваться, поиграть в приставку или типа того, Ледженду было без разницы.  
Он снова включил камеру:  
— Всем привет, я закупился и пришел домой, — он потряс пластиковым пакетом, — набрал всякого, чтобы приготовить нормальный ужин. Будет вкусно, ребята, я отлично готовлю! Честное слово. Что бы там Эрос ни говорил, он все врет. Я готовлю божественно.  
Ледженд достал из кармана ключи и сделал вид, что отпирает дверь в их маленькую квартиру:  
— Итак, сейчас покажу, как мы живем, — он медленно приоткрыл дверь, — а потом будем готовить… Э-эрос!   
Дверь распахнулась, открывая вид на небольшую кровать. За кадром пластиковые пакеты упали на пол, покупки с грохотом раскатились в разные стороны. В кадре сосед Ледженда лежал на кровати кверху задницей, широко раздвинув ноги. В руке он держал ярко-розовую анальную пробку, приставив ее ко входу. Даже стоя на расстоянии Ледженд сразу заметил, что Эрос и не подумал использовать лубрикант.  
Он обернулся, его темно-карие глаза распахнулись. Зачесанные назад волосы были растрепаны. Эрос был совершенно голый — Ледженд мог оценить его напряженный пресс. Все это, в сочетании с видом его задницы, заставило Ледженда пораженно застыть на месте.  
— Ледженд! — воскликнул его сосед. — Убери камеру! Что ты… Я думал, тебя еще час не будет! — Его щеки пятнами залила краска, и румянец становился все ярче, чем дольше Ледженд продолжал его снимать.  
— А я думал, что ты натурал, — сказал Ледженд из-за камеры.  
— Я… У меня появился бойфренд пару недель назад, — виновато признался Эрос, все еще пряча пробку за спиной. — Он хочет зайти дальше, но я читал, что нельзя так просто взять и вставить. Нужна долгая… подготовка или как-то так. И я в курсе, что такое анальные пробки, так что я подумал, что смогу просто… ну, ты понял… — Эрос неопределенно махнул рукой.  
— Просто засунуть ее туда? — продолжил за него Ледженд. Он не мог в это поверить. Из всего, что он узнал за прошедшие несколько секунд, три наиболее важных открытия были такими:  
1) Эрос не был натуралом, определенно  
2) Эрос был анальным девственником  
И   
— Эрос, — медленно проговорил Ледженд, — ты ведь знаешь, как нужно себя подготавливать?  
— Подготавливать к чему? — невинно переспросил Эрос, и на его губах заиграла едва заметная ухмылка.   
3) Эрос играл с ним

— Ты знаешь, — Ледженд подошел ближе, продолжая ловить в объектив смущенное лицо Эроса и его соблазнительный взгляд, который тот не отрывал от него. — Тебе правда не помешала бы смазка.  
— Да? — Эрос приподнял бровь. — И это все, чего мне не хватает?  
Ледженд усмехнулся:  
— Нет, есть еще кое-что. Ты не можешь сразу засунуть эту штуку целиком. Нужно сначала растянуть себя.  
— Чем растянуть? — глупо спросил Эрос.  
— Ну, — Ледженд старался, чтобы его голосе звучала неловкость, потому что он разговаривал со своим соседом по квартире, а это не был нормальный разговор между соседями, — своими пальцами.  
Эрос преувеличенно громко ахнул, прикрыв широко распахнутый рот ладонью:  
— _Моими пальцами???_

Виктор опустил руку с камерой. Он вполголоса выругался, упомянув имя Юри, и затрясся от хохота. Юри тут же подхватил его смех:  
— Что, переиграл? — Юри смахнул слезинку, очаровательно улыбаясь; его губы подрагивали — он пытался не хихикать.  
Сердцу Виктора стало тесно в груди, смех затих:  
— Слегка, — он покачал головой, — но лучше переиграть, чем недоиграть. Ты решил так делать с каждым ужасным диалогом?  
Юри поднял ладони, сдаваясь:  
— Они все ужасные! Так чуть-чуть веселее.  
Виктор разделял его мнение. Юри был полон невероятных сюрпризов, от которых у Виктора в груди будто пузырилось шампанское — уже две недели, с тех пор, как он встретил Юри здесь.   
Как бы Виктору не хотелось продлить этот момент, они были обязаны закончить съемку в течение часа.

— М-моими пальцами? — нервно переспросил Эрос. — Но это же сложно, я даже не вижу, что я делаю. Что… Что бы ты посоветовал, Ледженд? — Он пытался изображать невинный флирт, но его слова был почти неприкрытым заигрыванием.  
И Ледженд купился на это. (И был готов покупаться и дальше, даже если на сегодня в этом уже не будет смысла).

Но Виктор собирался показать сегодня лучшее, на что был способен. Заставить Юри поверить, что это того стоит, что Виктор честно хотел подарить ему самый приятный опыт.

Ледженд задумчиво хмыкнул себе под нос, пытаясь заглушить собственные мысли.   
— Я… Мог бы тебе помочь, Эрос. Научить, как кончать без рук, — его голос понизился до шепота, когда его ладонь появилась в поле зрения камеры; лаская шею Эроса, он провел пальцами по его челюсти и вниз до обнаженных ключиц.  
— Ты хочешь этого, Эрос? — спросил Ледженд, снова поворачивая камеру к лицу Эроса, пока не показал слишком много. Растущее возбуждение Эроса уже было видно невооруженным глазом, но опускать камеру еще было слишком рано. — Чтобы я подготовил тебя для него? Чтобы ты привык к чему-то большому внутри?  
Алые щеки Юри уже было невозможно скрыть, ответ явно читался как на лице, так и ниже пояса:  
— Д-да, Ледженд.

Виктор притормозил. Он хотел поддразнить Юри, чтобы вернуть на сцену Эроса:  
— Скажи это.

Эрос замер, когда Ледженд шагнул вплотную к кровати, но прежде, чем дать застигнуть себя врасплох, он ухмыльнулся, его глаза потемнели:  
— Сделай это, Ледженд, — приказал он, прижимаясь к Ледженду обнаженным телом. — _Заставь меня кончить без рук._

Ледженд ощутил, как внизу живота вспыхивает пламя. Все было по-честному — он начал импровизировать, и то же самое сделал Юри. Эрос. _Эрос._

Ледженд не пошевелился, поэтому Эрос потянул его за руку, увлекая за собой на кровать. Он встал на колени перед Леджендом, доступный и обнаженный, раскрасневшийся и _прекрасный_. Он тихонько кашлянул, и Ледженд завороженно уставился на его Адамово яблоко. Его соблазняли, даже не прилагая усилий.  
— Ну и? С чего мне начать, Ледженд?  
Ледженд с усилием моргнул, фокусируясь:  
— Встань на четвереньки, чтобы ступни свисали с края кровати, — подсказал он.  
Эрос перевернулся на живот, неловко пытаясь скрыть все самое интересное от Ледженда и от камеры. Он оглянулся, чтобы Ледженд мог увидеть его замешательство: — Вот так?  
Ледженд автоматически положил руку ему на лопатки, крепко надавливая. Эрос легко прогнулся под этим прикосновением, выпячивая задницу. Ледженд провел ладонью вверх по позвоночнику, и камера последовала за ней. Тело Эроса откликнулось на это движение, плавно прогибаясь ниже, пока рука Ледженда не легла на его шею, мягко прижимая к матрасу.  
Ледженду была необходима минутная передышка, чтобы собраться, потому что, черт, с каждым вдохом это податливое тело приподнималось под кончиками его пальцев, и хотелось просто накрыть его собой и потерять голову, неважно, от сексуального наслаждения, или просто от самого момента. Но он не мог. Он заставил себя держать камеру прямо на вытянутой руке.  
— Вот так, — выдохнул он, огладив спину Эроса. На этот раз он позволил себе (и камере заодно) наслаждаться потрясающим видом — Эрос открывался для Ледженда, изгибы его тела были плавными, и округлыми, и нереальными. Рука Ледженда приласкала его ягодицы, слегка сжимая, прежде чем тот осознал, что он делает.  
— Просто шикарная задница, — прошептал он, не уверенный, кому принадлежат эти слова — Ледженду или Виктору.

Определенно обоим.

Ледженд прочистил горло. Он никогда не терял концентрацию, не потеряет и сейчас. Какая из него порнозвезда, если сейчас он нахрен завалит съемку?  
— Так, Эрос, — произнес он, — лубрикант — это самое важное в этом деле. Без смазки будет больно. Ты ведь рад, что я тебя остановил, пока не случилось что-то ужасное?  
Эрос издал невнятный звук. Виктор прервался, проверяя, в порядке ли Юри. Он слегка шлепнул его по заднице, глядя, как подрагивает кожа, и услышал, как Эрос пробормотал что-то в подушку. Ладно, Юри был в порядке.  
— Все хорошо, — промурлыкал Ледженд, — все нормально. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Тебе будет приятно. Сейчас, — он провел указательным пальцем между ягодиц Эроса, наблюдая, как его вход тут же сжался, — я просто хочу, чтобы ты привык к ощущению, когда что-то касается тебя там. Через секунду принесу смазку.  
Он потер кончиком пальца вверх и вниз и вокруг отверстия, пока Эрос не расслабился. Потребовалась еще минута, чтобы недовольные звуки Эроса превратились в какие-то… менее недовольные. Это было только начало.  
Ледженд дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки, не покидая своего места между ног Эроса. Пару секунд спустя он нашел флакон лубриканта и показал его Эросу:  
— Видишь? Вот, что я буду использовать. Сначала всегда немного холодно, так что я сделаю то же самое, что секунду назад, но со смазкой, договорились? Разогрею ее.  
Эрос отвернулся от флакона. Ледженд представил, как его щеки расцветают самыми красивыми цветами заката, раз уж в объектив их не было видно.

Ледженд сделал, как обещал, выдавив щедрую порцию лубриканта — даже больше, чем на самом деле было нужно, но его беспокоило, что этого все равно не хватит — себе на пальцы, растирая и согревая смазку, прежде чем вновь дотронуться до Эроса. Его вход сжался еще сильнее, чем в первый раз, но и расслабился намного быстрее, чем раньше. Виктор медленно покружил вокруг отверстия, остановив палец точно посередине.  
— Эрос, — предупредил он, — сейчас я вставлю его. Может ощущаться немного странно — все хорошо, это совершенно нормально.  
Он надавил чуть сильнее, не отрывая взгляда от того, как первая костяшка его пальца проскальзывает внутрь. Эрос тут же сжался, но Ледженд настойчиво продолжал, пока палец не погрузился наполовину. Услышав стон Эроса, он так же медленно вытащил палец:  
— Эрос, не молчи, — подбодрил Ледженд, — говори со мной. Было нормально? Врать не буду, ты очень узкий. Придется потрудиться, чтобы растянуть тебя.  
Сперва Эрос даже не пошевелился, и Виктор забеспокоился, что испортил все на ранней стадии. Но тут Эрос пошевелил бедрами, что-то пробормотав слишком тихо, чтобы расслышать.  
— Что такое, Эрос? — Виктор снова держал палец у входа наготове.  
— Еще, — хныкнул Эрос. — Медленнее, но… Еще. Пожалуйста. — Он по-прежнему не поворачивал головы.  
Ледженд кивнул, запоздало осознав, что Эрос его не видит.  
— Да, ты этого хочешь? Хочешь мой палец внутри?

Эрос снова промолчал.

В ответ на эту тишину Ледженд протолкнул палец внутрь на всю длину, мучительно медленно. За удивленным вздохом последовал долгий едва слышный стон, мышцы снова сжались. Ледженду пришлось прикусить губу от этих ощущений.  
Юри и _правда_ не нравилось, когда кто-то делал с ним такое.  
— Боже, — выдохнул Виктор, — ты такой узкий, Эрос. И ты пытался вставить в себя ту игрушку?  
— Ледженд, — напряженно выдохнул Эрос, — Ледженд, мне больно.  
Виктор чуть было не извинился и не вытащил, полный решимости отменить съемку. Но Ледженд? Он развернул камеру так, чтобы было видно, как он склонился над Эросом, оставляя цепочку влажных поцелуев вдоль его позвоночника. Он держал палец внутри, пока Эрос чуть-чуть не расслабился, принявшись постанывать.  
— Так лучше, Эрос? Можно мне двигаться?

Эрос кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

Ледженд двинулся вперед и назад, вперед и назад, практически со скоростью улитки. Даже медленнее. Это заняло минуту или около того, но мышцы Эроса наконец-то начали отзываться правильно. Ледженд весь сосредоточился на осязании, чтобы чувствовать Эроса изнутри, нажимая на стенки и осторожно поглаживая их. С точки зрения удовольствия это ничего не добавляло — просто немного давления, чтобы мышцы впустили его.  
С губ Эроса сорвался тихий вздох.  
— Еще, — повторил он.  
Ледженд вышел из него и добавил смазки — заодно и на средний палец. Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать вслух то, что не надо, и не завалить съемку окончательно. Он приставил оба пальца к колечку мышц и нажал, почти мгновенно встретив сопротивление. Эрос стал громче, его голос зазвенел, а мышцы спины напряглись.  
Пальцы до первых костяшек погрузились внутри и Ледженд остановился.  
— Эрос? Это два пальца, все хорошо. Всего два. Член твоего нового парня — любой член — больше, чем это.  
— Больше… — Эрос повторил его слова. — Насколько больше?  
Ледженд ухмыльнулся.  
— Как три пальца. Думаешь, сможешь принять три? Это всего на один больше.  
Эрос кивнул, подаваясь бедрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Ледженда чуть глубже. Он захлебнулся болезненным вздохом, выдавая свои ощущения.  
— Полегче, Эрос, — Ледженд понизил голос, — я обещал, что все будет приятно и медленно, помнишь?

У Эроса не осталось возможности ответить, потому что Ледженд уже неспешно проталкивал пальцы глубже. Было невероятно узко, и Ледженду не хотелось ничего, кроме как ускориться, подготовить Эроса для своего члена. Он взглянул вниз — его собственный стояк натягивал спортивные штаны, не оставляя простора воображению. Он был без понятия, когда у него успел встать, но он точно знал причину.  
Нужно было сдерживаться.   
Еще несколько минут поступательных движений, совсем по чуть-чуть, привели к тому, что два его пальца полностью вошли в Эроса. Пульсирующий жар кружил голову. Эрос понемногу превращался в желе, его бедра подрагивали от усилий удержать позу. Ледженд бы с удовольствием перевернул его на спину, чтобы продолжить разрабатывать его пальцами, поддерживая другой рукой под коленкой, и наблюдать, как на его лице отражается блаженство — но он знал, что не может этого сделать. Эта была самая удобная поза, если он хотел подготовить Эроса правильно. А он хотел подготовить Эроса правильно.  
Он медленно провернул пальцы, так что теперь его правая рука практически изображала пистолет, оба пальца внутри Эроса смотрели скорее вертикально, чем горизонтально.  
Идея, однажды забравшись в его голову, не желала его отпускать.  
— Бах, бах, — слова вырвались изо рта прежде, чем он смог себя контролировать, большой палец нажал на невидимый спусковой крючок. Но вместо того, чтобы испытывать стыд, Виктор изо всех сил боролся с собой, кусая губы, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Эрос медленно повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Он не отводил взгляд долгие несколько секунд, а потом…

Они оба заржали в голос.

— Виктор, ты серьезно? — упрекнул его Юри. Он выглядел так, будто хотел перевернуться, но передумал, учитывая их позу. Виктор ощутил, как он сжался вокруг его пальцев; настрой внезапно сбился, несмотря на то, что его пальцы все еще были внутри.  
И это было чудесное ощущение, действительно чудесное. Виктор был уверен, что если бы в этой комнате было зеркало, там бы отразилось ничто иное, как его ярко порозовевший нос, щеки и грудь. Тело Юри, что снаружи, что внутри, было, как все его мечты вместе взятые.   
— Что ты там делаешь? — Спросил Юри, не дождавшись ответа.  
Уголки рта сами собой поползли вверх, уже смакуя ответ, готовый сорваться с губ, и Виктор ничего не смог с собой поделать.  
— Пулевое отверстие, — сказал он, прежде, чем снова расхохотаться.  
Но Юри не поддержал его веселье, или, скорее всего, хотел, но сдержался от негодования.  
— Это отвратительно, — сказал он, — вытащи.  
— Ю-юри, — заныл Виктор, но все равно послушался и осторожно вынул пальцы. — Юри, ну ты чего! Было же смешно!  
— Такие шутки — это _не смешно_ , Виктор, — произнес он, но Виктор видел, что Юри сам не верит в то, что говорит, потому что тот выглядел так, словно вот-вот был готов рассмеяться вновь, и Виктору так ужасно хотелось это услышать.  
Он наставил блестящий и влажный от смазки «пистолет» на Юри.  
— Бах, — выстрелил он и подмигнул.  
Юри нахмурился и отрицательно покрутил головой, но Виктор уже уловил всё в его карих глазах — зарождающееся осознание, внутреннюю борьбу за последний клочок достоинства, потерю контроля. 

Юри засмеялся.

И это был самый удивительный звук, который Виктор когда-либо слышал. Воздушный и легкий, он плыл по воздуху и заполнял собой комнату — такой искренний, и расслабленный, и сладкий, и сексуальный.  
Если бы Виктор уже не слышал его раньше, он бы влюбился. С радостью влюбился бы заново. Он присоединился к Юри, хотя его смех наверняка даже близко не звучал так же совершенно. Даже после того, как они успокоились, и в комнате снова воцарилась тишина, Виктор заново проигрывал его в голове, пока они готовились продолжить съемку.

*

Потребовалось десять минут, прежде чем Эрос был готов принять третий палец (в какой-то момент они снова вернулись к одному), и еще десять, чтобы он стал вести себя громче. А потом…  
— Ледженд, — простонал Эрос, когда три пальца погрузились полностью, — Ох, блядь, Ледженд. Это… Это много.  
Ледженд продолжал равномерно двигаться. Вперед и назад, вперед и назад, он наслаждался тем, как пальцы засасывало внутрь и выталкивало наружу.  
— Разве больно?  
Эрос хотел помотать головой, но передумал, и кивнул.  
Ледженд замедлился.  
— Теперь как?  
Эрос захныкал, чуть поджав ноги. Это не облегчило путь пальцам Виктора, но положение тела Эроса изменилось, и, похоже, изменилось как надо, потому что его хныканье превратилось в тихий, тяжелый вздох. Эрос не ответил на вопрос. Было уже незачем.  
— Эрос, — начал Ледженд, — скажи мне, как ты чувствуешь их. Мои пальцы внутри тебя. Я хочу знать. Давай, посмотри на меня. На камеру. Дай увидеть свое милое личико.  
Эрос подчинился, его лицо было мокрым после двадцати минут, что он провел, балансируя на грани боли и удовольствия. Виктор был искренне поражен. Конечно, он еще не добрался до главной точки, но Юри выглядел одновременно и сломленным и готовым. Несколько прядей волос упало на его лицо, обрамляя его, губы были приоткрыты, дыхание вырывалось наружу отрывистыми звуками. Румянец был самого греховного цвета.  
— Вот так, — Виктор приблизил изображение, — смотри на меня. Расскажи, как ощущения. Я хорошо справляюсь?  
Эрос облизал губы и кивнул, ненадолго уткнувшись лицом в кровать:  
— А я хорошо справляюсь?   
— О, Эрос, — Виктор толкнулся пальцами сильнее, подчеркивая его имя. Эрос вскрикнул. — Эрос, ты просто молодец. Как же охуенно ты принимаешь их в себя. Думаю, ты готов. А ты?  
Эрос покачал головой, нахмурив брови:  
— Сильнее.  
Ледженд замешкался, но лишь на долю секунды. Оправившись, он задвигал пальцами чуть быстрее, сильнее нажимая между ягодиц. Он толкался снова и снова, скрестив пальцы, чтобы растянуть Эроса еще немного. Судя по стонам, которые издавал Эрос, он делал все правильно. Звуки хлюпающей смазки и влажного трения кожи о кожу заполнили комнату, микрофон на камере легко мог их записать. Но Ледженд не останавливался, потому что обещал Эросу, что тот кончит без рук.  
Когда он замедлился, Эрос протестующе застонал. Ледженд дождался, пока Эрос затихнет, и провернул пальцы, чуть согнув их и нацеливаясь на нужную точку. Он промахнулся, но громкий стон Эрос подсказал ему, что промахнулся он удачно. Растянутые стенки жаждали чего-то большего.  
Пока рано. Пока он еще не нашел…  
С губ Эроса сорвался громкий звук, одновременно похожий на стон, на всхлип, и на имя Ледженда.

Вот она.

Ледженд безжалостно надавливал на простату, глядя, как Эрос дрожит и извивается на его пальцах, раскрывается им навстречу. Собственный стояк, который Ледженд игнорировал, болезненно давал о себе знать.  
Он хотел бы довести Эроса до оргазма прямо так, но игрушка маячила на краю его помутневшего зрения. Он нехотя вытащил пальцы, жалея о том, что Эрос кончит с помощью игрушки, будет жадно сжиматься вокруг нее, когда кончит, не прикоснувшись к себе, как и хотел. Ледженд вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать свое разочарование, и потянулся за пробкой, когда что-то горячее обхватило его запястье.  
Оглянувшись быстрее, чем он мог бы от себя ожидать, он уставился на пальцы Эроса, сомкнувшиеся на его запястье. Он прошелся взглядом выше по руке с напряженными мышцами, пока не встретился глазами с Эросом. В глубине его зрачков полыхал пожар, а выражение лица, несмотря на позу, в которой он находился, говорило о том, что командует здесь он — и он намерен получить, что хочет.  
— _Закончи пальцами, или сам себя ими трахну._  
И Ледженд — Виктор, был только рад подчиниться — пульс подскочил, в штанах дернулся член, а под футболкой сердце, когда он втолкнулся пальцами обратно в жаркое нутро Эроса. Очередной сильный толчок пришелся прямо в простату, и Эроса подбросило, бедра сомкнулись, мышцы ног свело спазмом.  
И тут что-то дотронулось до члена Ледженда — не резко и будто бы ненарочно. Ледженд зашипел сквозь зубы, одновременно испытывая облегчение и нуждаясь в большем. Он посмотрел вниз — голая ступня Эроса прижималась к контуру его члена. У Ледженда вырвался отрывистый вздох, когда Эрос потерся пяткой о головку его члена сквозь ткань.  
— Блядь, — тихо выстонал Ледженд, — блядь, Эрос, что ты…  
— Снимай штаны, — приказал тот же зашкаливающе сексуальный голос.  
Избавиться от штанов одной рукой было слегка затруднительно, так что Ледженд просто приспустил их, освободив член. Футболку он снимать не стал. Он положил камеру на кровать и подпер подушкой, чтобы они оба попали в кадр. Ступня Эроса тут же вернулась на место, и тепло его кожи практически обожгло — член Ледженда слишком долго оставался без внимания. Ледженд почти лег на Эроса, обхватив его руками, беспомощный перед этими спонтанными ласками, и низко опустил голову, так что кончики его волос коснулись спины Эроса.  
Но тут его равновесие пошатнулось — Эрос снова схватил его за руку, заставив, как раньше, скрестить три пальца, прежде чем направить их назад к жаждущему натертому входу. Виктор бессильно задохнулся, пока Эрос сам двигал его рукой, насаживаясь на пальцы, трахая ими себя, как и предупреждал.  
Давление на член усиливалось, и, учитывая зрелище, которое разыгрывалось перед ним, Ледженд был не уверен, сколько еще сможет продержаться.  
— Ледженд, — позвал Эрос, — Мне мало. Поговори со мной. Говори со мной, пожалуйста. Мне это нужно.  
Ледженд тоже нуждался в этом.  
— Эрос, — трепетно зашептал он, — Эрос, ты так потрясно выглядишь, когда делаешь это. Ты, — он взглянул вниз, где его пальцы на всю длину толкались внутрь, и тепло, затопившее низ его живота разгорелось сильнее, подводя его ближе к краю. — Твоя дырка, Эрос, такая блядски раскрытая. Жаль, что ты этого не видишь. Ты бы смог принять мой член полностью прямо сейчас. 

Ледженд почти — самую малость — надеялся, что Эрос согласится, и у них случится дикий секс прямо здесь и сейчас.

Но Эрос лишь застонал, так развратно, грязно и непристойно, что Виктору пришлось крепко зажмуриться. Это не особо помогло, но все-таки помогло. Пока что.  
— Ледженд, — слабо вскрикнул Эрос, — Ледженд, пожалуйста, еще. Дай мне кончить, Ледженд, Ледженд, — он повторял его имя, как мантру, сильнее упираясь ступней в его член, скользя по нему вверх и вниз, уничтожая остатки самоконтроля.   
Ледженд стряхнул его руку со своей, и продолжил безжалостно вдалбливаться внутрь, проезжаясь по простате. Он наслаждался тем, как изменились стоны Эроса. Он стали короче, звонче, и его дырка начала сокращаться. Он был почти на пределе.  
Ледженд снова подобрал камеру и наклонился вперед, так, что его губы защекотали ухо Эроса:  
— Кончи для меня, детка.  
Эрос захлебнулся стоном, все его тело замерло и напряглось. Ледженд практически увидел, как брызги спермы пачкают покрывало. Эрос задрожал от наслаждения, и эта вибрация отдалась через его ступню прямо в член Ледженда. Он быстро отодвинулся и обхватил себя пальцами, передернув несколько раз, прежде чем наконец кончить Эросу на ягодицы — это зрелище обещало ему непроходящий стояк на несколько дней.

*

Когда к нему вернулась способность нормально видеть, Виктор в изнеможении рухнул на кровать рядом с Юри, тяжело дыша. Юри перевернулся на спину, простонав наполовину от удовольствия, наполовину от боли, которую причинило движение.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Виктору захотелось протянуть ладонь и коснуться влажной, блестящей кожи Юри. Но он все еще держал камеру, и ему было нужно закончить начатое.  
— Думаешь, ты готов? — спросил он.  
Юри как будто выдохнул весь воздух, разнеженно улыбнувшись ему:  
— Да, — хрипло ответил он, — да, думаю, готов.  
Виктор улыбнулся в ответ. Реальность отозвалась болью во всех мышцах одновременно с чувством всепоглощающего счастья от того, что он смог хотя бы в чем-то не накосячить с Юри. Потому что Юри смотрел на него, как будто эта комната и весь остальной мир не существовали. И когда Юри закрыл глаза, Виктор знал — это потому, что Юри доверяет ему и знает, что с Виктором он в безопасности.   
Пролежав так еще час, глядя на уснувшего Юри, Виктор понял еще кое-что.

Завтра он не даст ему заснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю всем, что в субботу стартует Фандомная битва-2018!)))))))  
> Визитка 21.07—22.07  
> Драбблы (низкий рейтинг) 26.07—27.07  
> Мини (низкий рейтинг) — 31.07—01.08  
> Арт,клип,коллаж (низкий рейтинг) 05.08—06.08  
> Миди (низкий рейтинг) 10.08—11.08  
> Челлендж 15.08—16.08  
> ББ-квест (макси с иллюстрациями) 26.08—27.08  
> Драбблы (высокий рейтинг) 06.09—07.09  
> Мини (высокий рейтинг) 11.09—12.09  
> Арт,клип,коллаж (высокий рейтинг) 16.09—17.09  
> Миди (высокий рейтинг) 21.09—22.09  
> Спецквест 26.09—27.09  
> Итоги 22.10
> 
> За творчеством юрцовых команд можно следить по тегам:  
> Общая сборная Юри на льду http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215398863.htm  
> Команда Кацудно http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215495508.htm  
> Команда Кумыса http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215427186.htm


	9. Смело в бой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юри наконец-то испытывает на себе, что такое порноиндустрия. Выдержит ли он?

Глава 9.

9.1 «Смело в бой»

Юри моргнул, просыпаясь. Сознание медленно возвращалось, мышцы горели, сильнее всего в одном конкретном месте. Когда он перевернулся на спину, поясница заныла. Потолок казался нечетким, а Юри оказался завернут во что-то, хотя был уверен, что заснул без одежды и—  
Резко подскочив на постели, он поморщился от боли и застонал. Он же снимался с Леджендом перед тем, как заснул. Но порноактеры обычно не засыпают — и тем более не отключаются прямо во время съемок.  
Он посмотрел на покрывало, которым был укрыт. Сразу вспомнив, что они с Леджендом испортили это самое покрывало в финале съемки, Юри сбросил его на пол, оставшись без ничего. В комнате никого не было. Осмотрев себя, он увидел, что волноваться ему не о чем — его кожа была гладкой и чистой. Словно он и не трахнул сам себя пальцами Ледженда буквально только что, и не терся ступней о его член, пока они оба не обкончались, как озабоченные подростки, наконец-то воплотившие свои фантазии.  
Ну, когда Юри был подростком, он даже не представлял, что у Ледженда футфетиш. Это выяснилось случайно, может, они просто поймали нужный момент. Оставалось надеяться, что получились хорошие кадры.  
Вдобавок, во время этой съемки Юри удивило сразу несколько вещей. Он ожидал жжения от проникновения не совсем желаемых объектов, боли, которая ассоциировалась с первоначальным недоверием — все это, конечно, появилось, но чем больше Ледженд с ним разговаривал, тем быстрее все успокоилось. Часть Юри понимала, что это были всего лишь слова из сценария, но то, как Ледженд их произносил… как будто все было по правде. Поцелуи в спину, кончики волос, щекочущие кожу, все это расслабляло и ощущения были почти… интимные. Если этого и было недостаточно, Юри определенно почувствовал себя лучше, как только пальцы Ледженда добрались до точки, которую его предыдущие партнеры не старались (или не хотели) найти.  
Возможно, свою роль сыграло и то, что Юри взял все в свои руки ближе к концу. Даже если это были и не его пальцы, двигать ими самостоятельно оказалось достаточно для поддержания чувства контроля. Интересно, нормально ли это смотрелось на камеру, или он зашел слишком далеко?  
Излишне говорить, что это был первый раз, когда он кончил без рук. На самом деле Юри вообще не думал, что у него такое когда-нибудь получится, но, похоже, всё, что для этого требовалось — это порнозвезда.

Совершенно чокнутая порнозвезда со специфическим чувством юмора. 

Юри потряс головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и попытался оглядеться, насколько позволяло его никудышное зрение.  
На прикроватной тумбочке он увидел (вроде бы) свои очки и потянулся к ним через кровать. Рука наткнулась на лист бумаги, зашуршавший под его весом. Надев и поправив на носу очки, Юри заметил на тумбочке тарелку с крекерами и стакан воды. Он взял записку и, как мог, попытался ее разгладить:

_Юри,_  
Мне надо идти по делам и выгулять Маккачина. Я вытер и накрыл тебя, в этой комнате не будет больше съемок до конца дня, так что не торопись. Напиши мне, когда сможешь, чтобы я знал, что все в порядке! И если будут вопросы насчет завтра ;)  
~Виктор 

Юри не смог сдержать улыбку на пол-лица. 

После того, как он оделся и привел комнату в более-менее приличный здесь-почти-не-трахались вид, он съел пару крекеров и запил водой, чувствуя, что ему потребуется более серьезный перекус. Он сложил записку и сунул в карман, не обратив внимания на то, что было нацарапано другой ручкой на обратной стороне. Выйдя из комнаты (где он имел полное право находиться, да) он почувствовал себя ужасно, как будто сейчас ему устроят грандиозный парад позора — и каждый встречный, глядя на него, сразу все поймет. Но он специально проверил — на нем была его собственная одежда, и зеркало отражало лишь легкий беспорядок на голове, после того, как он вылил на нее немного воды, чтобы пригладить непослушные волосы.  
И вообще, в том, чем они с Леджендом тут занимались, не было ничего непотребного — напомнил он себе. Это их работа.  
Но тогда почему все это казалось таким космическим стыдом, что хотелось красться по коридору на цыпочках?

По удачному стечению обстоятельств Юри никого не встретил ни на лестнице, ни на первом этаже, когда он добрался до доски с расписанием и отметил время рядом со своим именем, там, где Виктор внес свои поправки. На ресепшене тоже было пусто, и это привлекло внимание Юри. Даже когда Юрио сидел тихо, его присутствие всегда чувствовалось. Сейчас весь холл, с его полированным мрамором и глянцевыми полами выглядел совсем безликим.  
— Юрио почти никогда не сидит допоздна, — раздалось за спиной.  
Обернувшись, Юри посмотрел на Пхичита — тот тащил на плече спортивную сумку и весело улыбался ему.  
— Ты не знаешь, где он пропадает?  
Пхичит пожал плечами:  
— Я знаю только, что он уходит, и Яков ему не запрещает. Я как-то попытался у него спросить, когда мы уходили в одно и то же время, но Ледженд меня завернул.  
— Виктор в курсе, куда уходит Юрио? — переспросил Юри.  
— Похоже на то, — ответил Пхичит. — Может, он ходит на учебу или типа того. Вряд ли этот ребенок ходит в обычную школу, потому что все дни торчит здесь за стойкой. Надеюсь, Яков хотя бы оплачивает детский труд.  
Юри закатил глаза:  
— Яков же не увольняет меня, хотя я тоже не особо работаю.  
— Ты еще не получил свой чек, да? — Поинтересовался Пхичит.  
— В пятницу получу, — Юри запнулся, — что, там все настолько печально?  
Пхичит рассмеялся, открывая перед Юри входную дверь:  
— Как раз наоборот. Я же говорил, это работа, на которой нормально платят. Как, по-твоему, я оплачивал нашу квартиру все эти месяцы? Кстати, — Пхичит повернулся к нему лицом и пошел по улице задом наперед, — ты уже позвонил хозяину? Он ждет ответ насчет продления аренды.  
Юри опустил глаза, не сбавляя шаг и с интересом изучая трещинки на тротуаре и царапинки на своем правом, левом, снова правом ботинке. Он закусил губу, размышляя, а есть ли у него ответ хотя бы для самого себя. Да, он скучал по дому, но там его не ждали никакие вакансии. Прямо сейчас было безопаснее оставаться здесь.  
Но чем больше видеороликов с ним попадут в интернет, тем больше вероятность, что любой будущий работодатель легко его вычислит. Хотя имя «Эрос» вряд ли станет популярно в порноиндустрии. Съемки с Леджендом могли бы это изменить, но Юри понимал, что Ледженд идеален с любого ракурса, понимал, что именно он настоящая звезда. Юри знал, что его конкурентоспособность выстреливает в самое неожиданное время, но еще он знал, что не способен дотянуться до уровня Ледженда, как бы ему этого не хотелось — наверное, лучше даже не пытаться. И ничего не изменится.  
Подсознательно Юри уже избегал искать ответ.  
— Я позвоню владельцу квартиры завтра после съемок, — наконец произнес он.  
Пхичит остановился, как вкопанный, так что Юри чуть не налетел на него. Его наградили тяжелым темным взглядом:  
— То есть сегодня у вас ничего не было, так? Он снова отложил съемку, — тон Пхичита не был вопросительным.  
Юри обошел его и зашагал дальше без единого слова, но Пхичит снова его остановил. Он не стал переспрашивать, ему все и так было ясно — судя по взгляду, который достался Юри.  
— Да, не было. Да, отложил. Я его не просил, но он опять.  
— Он изменил сценарий, даже не спросив тебя? — Пхичит приподнял бровь.  
— Может он просто не хочет секса со мной, — предположил Юри, уже ощущая привкус лжи на языке. Виктор понял его откровения буквально и поступил по своему, ради комфорта Юри. Но—  
Внезапно Юри засомневался, а был ли Яков в курсе этой замены. У них с Виктором снова будут проблемы? Виктор снова возьмет всю вину на себя? Он опять закусил губу от волнения.  
— Юри, — голос Пхичита заставил его поднять голову, — я прямо слышу, как у тебя в голове шестеренки скрипят. И я видел, как он на тебя смотрит. Я же говорил, ну дай ты ему шанс!  
По затылку побежали мурашки. Пхичит, конечно, не был образцовым законопослушным человеком, но почему он подталкивал Юри настолько вопиюще нарушать главное правило Якова? Никаких отношений. И Виктор просто делал с ним то, что делал, потому что это их работа (хотя Пхичиту была известна примерно половина из того, что они делали).  
Если гнаться за таким совершенством красоты, как Виктор Никифоров, можно сильно пострадать не только физически и эмоционально, но и материально. Это очень, очень глупая затея.  
— Пхичит, я хочу начать нормально работать, — сказал Юри. — Я здесь уже две недели, а до дела не дошло. Удивляюсь, как меня до сих пор не уволили.  
Они дошли до перекрестка и Пхичит перестал идти задом наперед.  
— Я тоже удивляюсь, — честно ответил он и перескочил на другую тему. — Так что вы сегодня снимали?  
Вспыхнувшие щеки Юри сказали Пхичиту все, что он хотел знать.  
— Эм, мы… Ну… Эм, подготовку.  
Пхичит посмотрел на него, но промолчал и не стал развивать тему, за что Юри был ему благодарен. Он сомневался, что вообще сможет кому-то рассказать, что позволил Ледженду Единственному и Неповторимому трахать себя пальцами, пока не кончил без рук. Черт, да он не мог даже мысленно проговорить это предложение, без того чтобы не покраснеть.

К счастью, Пхичит больше не поднимал эту тему до конца дня.

А может, и не к счастью — потому что тревога всю ночь скреблась и шевелилась прямо под кожей. Если беспокойство одолеет его в начале съемки, о сексе можно будет забыть. С концами. Никакого фильма не получится, и Юри точно уволят.  
Если он попросит изменить сценарий, то потеряет работу. Или Виктор снова возьмет всю вину на себя. Конечно, Юри мог просто прогулять этот день — это повлекло бы всего лишь первое предупреждение. А потом можно было бы переждать выходные, чтобы морально подготовиться к съемке в понедельник… но они слишком долго ее откладывали. Юри чувствовал, что Яков, мягко говоря, может не одобрить такие передвижки.  
Можно просто смириться и пойти на съемку. На пару секунд Юри даже удалось подумать, что все будет хорошо. Виктор будет рядом, и даже под маской Ледженда он позаботится о Юри. Но Юри не хотелось, чтобы Виктор делал всю работу за них двоих. Каждый порноактер должен вносить свой вклад. Наверное.  
Юри понял, что до сих пор не знает о внутренних заморочках порноиндустрии почти ничего.  
И работа в SV Studios слабо помогла ему в этом разобраться.  
Исходя из всего, чего он успел здесь наглядеться, место было не похоже на обычную порностудию. Он смотрел разнообразное порно, и везде все целовались и кончали внутрь. Почему Яков был против, и ввел такие правила для съемок с Леджендом — кроме риска распространения инфекций и прочих проблем с безопасностью, — Юри просто не понимал. Но если Ледженд был основным источником дохода, то Яков мог устанавливать какие угодно правила и все бы им следовали. А может, дело было в самом Ледженде — никто бы не стал вводить такие странные правила просто так. Юри не хотел касаться этих стремных загадок.  
Вместо этого он попытался убедить себя, что съемка пройдет хорошо. Ведь он не был недотрогой, у которого ни разу не было секса. Его всего лишь ни разу не снимали на камеру, когда у него в заднице был чей-то член. Ничего там сложного. Он сверкал голым задом у шеста перед целой толпой людей. Отличий почти никаких.  
Щекотные, горячечные мысли пробирались по его венам, сворачивались клубком в голове, порождая тревогу, и не давали Юри спать всю ночь.

*

Юри стоял в кабинете Якова — он принес заполненные бумаги к сегодняшней съемке, но босса нигде не было. Теоретически, Юри знал, куда Яков складывает заполненные формы, но ему не хотелось самовольничать и лазать по шкафам, так что он положил бумаги возле клавиатуры и придавил сверху пресс-папье, чтобы они не улетели на пол и не потерялись. Затем он вышел к доске с расписанием и проставил свое время. В этот момент он услышал какое-то движение. Он оглянулся и увидел, что на съемочной площадке 104 включилось освещение и у дверей толпились какие-то люди. Люди, которых он никогда раньше не видел.

И все они зашли внутрь.

Когда Юри подошел и заглянул в помещение, его пульс подскочил.  
Теперь, когда он стоял ближе, шум стал громче. У дальней стены была установлена обычная уличная джакузи — вода уже бурлила, и в воздух поднимался пар. Тут же было несколько передвижных кондиционеров, и Юри увидел, почему — в комнате одновременно находилось около двадцати человек. Он сразу заметил Милу и Георгия. Мила руководила процессом и энергично жестикулировала, давая указания какому-то незнакомому парню с профессиональной видеокамерой на плече. Камера была гораздо больше той, что Юри с Виктором использовали вчера, но на других съемках Юри уже видел такие, и не удивился, увидев их здесь. На другом конце помещения в парикмахерском кресле расположился Виктор. Георгий укладывал ему волосы, распыляя на них какой-то спрей, пока девушка, в которой Юри узнал Сару…

Ох. 

Окей. Ладно. Юри до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому. Он забыл о том, что здесь есть такие специалисты. Ледженд вроде бы не долен был быть в полной боеготовности с самого начала съемки? Юри думал, что на том будут плавки, которые будут скрывать член, пока не дойдет до дела.  
Как бы то ни было, Виктор сидел с закрытыми глазами, слегка улыбаясь своей улыбкой «я знаю, что я лучше всех в этой комнате», как будто для него было в порядке вещей, что кто-то дрочит ему перед толпой народа. Хотя назвать его выражение лица радостным было нельзя. Даже с такого расстояния Юри видел, что Виктору было просто… удобно, он был в привычной обстановке. Но было непохоже, что эта обстановка доставляла ему удовольствие.  
С другой стороны, Ледженду предстояло кое-что похуже, чем дрочка в присутствии стольких людей сразу. Юри не знал, что Ледженд думает по этому поводу.  
Теперь в помещении как будто стало жарче. Но когда Юри посмотрел вниз, то понял, что это не потому, что у него встал — в штанах был полный штиль. Почему на всех предыдущих съемках не было такой огромной съемочной команды? Юри не помнил, была ли съемочная группа в полном составе на его тестовой съемке в первый день, когда он впервые столкнулся с Леджендом (скорее всего, именно от таких волнений его мозг стер эту информацию). Встреча с богом порно отключила Юри связь с реальностью (кроме той, что была ниже пояса).  
У Юри пересохло в горле — он был абсолютно не готов к такой дозе стресса, которая уже разгонялась по его венам.  
— Юри! Ты здесь! — Мила сзади схватила его за плечи, заставив Юри подпрыгнуть. — Готов показать нам класс?  
— Э-э, — Юри облизал губы, мечтая вернуть свое личное пространство, но в то же время не делая попыток освободиться, потому что было просто невозможно сделать шаг, не наткнувшись на кого-нибудь.  
— Ю-юри! — Раздался жизнерадостный голос. Юри не хотелось смотреть туда, чтобы вдруг не увидеть довольное лицо Виктора, потому что специалистам полагалось хорошо делать свою работу, и Виктору не могло это не нравиться, не так ли?  
Юри вяло помахал ему, движения были заторможенными — кровь словно заледенела в венах и мышцы не слушались. Жизнь вокруг бурлила, но Юри не обращал ни на что внимания, пока Мила тащила его все ближе и ближе к тому, что ему точно не хотелось видеть.  
Он начал подумывать о том, что Пхичит вполне мог бы заплатить его часть квартплаты и в этом месяце. Или Юри мог бы расторгнуть договор аренды и уехать в Японию, лишь бы его не тыкали носом… в это самое.  
Внезапно его обзор загородило что-то белое и пушистое, коснувшись очков. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Сару. Одной рукой она протягивала ему махровый халат, и, хвала богам, Юри было не видно, что она делала второй рукой.  
— Привет, Юри, — у нее был нежный голос с акцентом, непохожим на акцент Виктора. Не такой округлый и тягучий, он все равно звучал приятно. — Я столько о тебе слышала!  
Если бы Юри мог прямо так, стоя, провалиться сквозь землю — он бы провалился. Вот бы из половиц выскочили все гвозди, и доски разверзлись, как Красное море, и поглотили его. Слышать о том, что его коллега узнала его по ужасным видеороликам, в которых он снялся за последние две недели — это было последним, что он хотел слышать, когда ему предстояло сниматься с популярнейшей порнозвездой.  
— Юри? — голос Виктора долетел до него сквозь мрак размышлений. — Может, наденешь халат?  
Юри заморгал. Мила подпирала рукой бок, глядя на него если не нетерпеливо, то, по крайней мере, забавляясь. Георгий закончил свою работу, отошел от кресла Виктора и указал Юри на соседнее кресло. Юри медленно кивнул, по прежнему избегая смотреть Виктору в глаза. Он не был уверен, что увидит там Виктора вообще.  
Юри подошел к креслу, вполуха слушая Георгия среди какофонии голосов, щелчков камер, гудения джакузи, и низкого ворчливого рыка.

Стоп.

Юри уже снял футболку и приспустил штаны, когда заметил именно того человека, которого меньше всего хотелось видеть в таком месте и в такое время.  
Яков ругался с парнем, переносившим какое-то оборудование, и еще с одним, державшим предмет, в котором Юри мгновенно узнал подушку для секса. Это была не та подушка, которой Виктор пользовался по время их практики, но такой же формы и такого же назначения. Якова было трудно не заметить даже в такой толпе. Но что он здесь делал?!  
— Он наблюдает за съемками, — сказала Мила, проследив взгляд Юри. — Ледженд не снимался в полноценных фильмах с тех пор, как здесь появился ты. Так что Яков просто хочет убедиться, что Ледженд не потерял хватку, — она подмигнула. — Знаешь, он же не сразу стал звездой. Он здесь дольше, чем большинство нас.  
Юри знал, но все равно спросил:  
— А сколько?  
На лице Милы отразились сложные вычисления:  
— С тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Так что уже почти десять лет. Интересно, у Якова есть сценарии для пожилых? У Ледженда ведь уже морщины, и он весь поседел.  
Она улыбнулась, и в ее глазах заплескался смех, указывающий на то, что это была шутка, и Юри попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но его сердце слушало не с той же скоростью, что его уши. Он не на сто процентов поверил, что Яков здесь только ради того, чтобы следить за Виктором. Это просто не имело смысла.  
Взгляд, который бросил Яков в его направлении, практически кричал правду в лицо. Юри вжал голову в плечи, но Георгий тут же подцепил пальцами его подбородок и заставил запрокинуть голову, что было, в общем, неплохо — Юри мог смотреть в потолок, все еще не в состоянии смотреть на другие лица. По волосам прошлась расческа, и Юри захотелось закрыть глаза, если бы не острые кинжалы взглядов, которые он ощущал всеми частями тела.

— Эрос, мы будем придерживаться образа и зачешем все назад, — произнес Георгий, уже обращаясь к его персонажу, с которым Юри тоже хотел бы быть на ты.  
Потому что должен был. Он просто обязан был быть в состоянии надеть свою маску, едва переступил порог этой комнаты.  
Он постарался глубоко вдохнуть и наморщил лоб. Георгий тут же шлепнул по нему расческой:  
— Никаких морщин. Я не смогу нормально тебя уложить, если будешь гримасничать. И сними очки, тебе они сегодня не понадобятся.  
Правильно. Конечно. Идиот Юри забыл о всей предстоящей рутине, и ведь камеры еще даже не работают. Ужас.  
Юри попытался откинуться назад и расслабиться, напряжение в плечах слегка отпустило, чем дольше он дышал, и чем больше геля застывало на его волосах. Но покоя как не бывало, едва он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки развязывают его халат, давая прохладному воздуху и двадцати парам глаз доступ к его телу. Юри дернулся, но Георгий тут же усадил его обратно — и Юри увидел Милу, которая присела рядом и положила ладонь ему на ногу.  
— М-мила?  
— Яков велел, чтобы в начале у вас стояло хотя бы наполовину. «Или это займет весь день», — объяснила Мила, обхватывая тонкими пальцами его член. — Но мне кажется, это неправда. Уверена, что у Ледженда встал до пупка, когда ты вошел. Да и ты не подведешь.  
Лесть вышла так себе. Но Мила, по крайней мере, попыталась, даже несмотря на то, что на ощупь могла убедиться в том, насколько далеко плавают мысли Юри. Странно, насколько уязвимо чувствует себя мужчина, когда та самая штука, которая делает его мужчиной, так легко выдает его состояние и другие люди могут читать его, как раскрытую книгу.  
И Мила могла читать его прямо сейчас.  
— Просто притворись, что камер здесь нет. И нас нет. Только ты и Ледженд, хорошо?

Вот только это было невозможно.

Шум в помещении стол просто адский, а в последний раз, когда Юри и Ледженд действительно были одни, Юри заснул. ЗАСНУЛ. Буквально вчера. Так что уговоры Милы пропали ни за грош.  
И от него ждали Эроса? Нервный смех задергался в его груди в такт пузырькам в джакузи и вырвался наружу, хотя до этого рука Милы не могла извлечь из него ни звука.  
— Так, солдат, ты снова в бою, — заметила Мила. — Думаю, ты готов. Георгий, как там его волосы?  
— Цвета полночи, как вороново крыло в лучах рассвета, — продекламировал Георгий. — Должно продержаться большую часть времени. Здесь я закончил.

На этом в комнате стало одним человеком меньше. Мила запахнула на Юри халат и повернула его кресло к зеркалу. На заднем плане каждый был занят своим делом и никто не обращал никакого внимания на сидящих в углу двух актеров со стояками. Это было странно, но Юри почувствовал разочарование от того, что его вот так бросили неудовлетворенным. Зато он был уверен, что останется твердым до момента, когда все начнется.

Если начнется.

Если он не облажается еще на старте.

Юри посмотрел на парня, который смотрел на него в ответ из красивого зеркала на подставке. Юри моргнул, и парень моргнул тоже, взмахнув пушистыми ресницами над розовыми матовыми щеками, которые выгодно подчеркивали блестящие, влажные черные волосы. Как будто он только что вышел из душа и еще не высох. Юри даже не заметил, когда Георгий успел его накрасить. Это было доказательством либо высокого профессионализма Георгия, либо слабой способности Юри соображать этим утром.  
Ко всему прочему добавилась резь в пустом желудке. Юри ничего не ел и тщательно приводил себя в порядок половину ночи, раз уж все равно не мог заснуть — с одной стороны это было неплохо, но с другой никак не помогало ему сейчас. Как хорошо было бы сейчас как следует поесть…

Нда, от таких мыслей будет стоять максимум наполовину.

Однако Юри держался за них, потому что это был единственный способ верить, что все получится по крайней мере наполовину как надо. Все остальное его мозг заблокировал, когда Юри опустил взгляд, игнорируя свое отражение и болтовню Милы, и шарканье бесчисленных подошв, и щелчки объективов, и ворчание недовольного Якова и —  
Ладно, может, у него не так хорошо получалось не обращать ни на что внимания. В животе заурчало — лишь отчасти потому, что он не позавтракал, опасаясь, что его сразу стошнит.  
Юри встряхнулся, снова уставившись на свои босые ступни, рассматривая свои ноги и жалея, что не побрил их, потому что наверняка они были вовсе не такими гладкими наощупь, как у Ледженда. Хоть его ноги и оставались прикрытыми халатом, Юри знал, они были небритыми. Он просто принял душ, надеясь на лучшее. Его телу было очень далеко, чтобы лепить из него порномодель.  
И снова: ради чего Единственному и Неповторимому Ледженду заниматься с ним сексом, кроме как ради высокого заработка? Тот мог бы сниматься с таким количеством талантливых, привлекательных людей вместо того, чтобы тратить свое время на Юри, и Юри было больно от этого осознания, но он уже не мог остановиться. Его сердце норовило выскочить из груди, он ерзал и вертелся в своем кресле, в глазах все плыло, темнело и кружилось, в ушах был один белый шум, а—  
— Юри?  
Его словно дернуло током от одного единственного слова, от одного единственного голоса, который встряхнул его душу, разбудил его сознание и вернул его в мир живых и относительно нормальных.  
Относительно.  
Юри посмотрел Виктору в глаза — тусклая коричневая земля соприкоснулась с бледным, безоблачным небом. Платиновые волосы были небрежно уложены и чуть подкручены на затылке, концы челки были заправлены за ухо. Он прищурился и послал Юри легкую, незаметную улыбку, которая пронзила все его существо.  
— Ты готов сделать это, Юри? — Просто спросил Виктор, его голос коснулся Юри мягким шелком на весеннем ветру. — Это наше время.  
Наше время… Юри все еще ощущал когти невидимого монстра на своей глотке, но они по одному ослабевали от того, как Виктор опустил взгляд, а его улыбка становилась шире, а имя Юри звучало из его уст так сладко. Наверное, в прошлой жизни Виктор был суккубом — соблазнителем, божеством сексуального влечения куда сильнее, чем Эрос, и что-то из той жизни просочилось в эту, потому что сердце Юри сбивалось с ритма, и под халатом все зажило своей жизнью, и Юри ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Он должен сохранить эту работу.  
— Я… Я покажу самый соблазнительный Эрос, какой смогу, — произнес Юри, и на остатках уверенности добавил: — Так что… Эм. Пожалуйста, смотри на меня.  
Виктор моргнул, его губы на секунду дрогнули, и он усмехнулся:  
— Конечно. Я никогда не мог отвести от тебя глаз.  
У Юри словно включилось второе дыхание. Как будто он смотрел свежее видео с Леджендом. Только сейчас он был в этом видео вместе с ним.

— По местам! — Объявил Яков, его голос прогремел над съемочной площадкой, как выстрел. Следующие десять секунд шум усиливался, и затем наступила тишина. Ледженд подмигнул Юри и пошел на свое место, указав рукой на джакузи.

Юри бы все отдал за это.

*

Эрос отмокал в горячей ванне, вода пузырилась, и бурлила, и массировала его обнаженное тело. Он глубоко дышал, чтобы его пульс замедлился (незадолго до этого его сердце удалось успокоить, но вот опять, и он был уверен, что схватит сердечный приступ до конца дня). Он покрутил плечами и провел по ним ладонями; вода струилась с его пальцев, пока они лениво скользили по коже.  
Внезапно дверь распахнулась — кто посмел беспокоить Эроса в его джакузи? — и высокий, мускулистый парень в обтягивающих плавках ворвался в комнату. Подмышкой у него был зажат странный спасательный девайс, а на шее висел свисток. Это что, спасатель?  
— Какого черта? — Воскликнул Эрос.  
Парень продефилировал к джакузи, демонстрируя идеальный пресс.  
— Я смотрю, на вашем пляже нет спасателя, — протянул он. Его взгляд блуждал по бортику, пока наконец не остановился на теле Эроса.  
Эрос онемел от такой наглости:  
— Это не пляж, это горячая ванна!  
Незнакомец пожал плечами:  
— Ни один водоем не безопасен без спасателя. Кстати, меня зовут Ледженд. Спасатель Ледженд.  
Но Эрос не купился на это. Какой-то странный парень заявился к нему в дом!  
— Чувак, здесь от силы два фута глубины. Что ты здесь делаешь вообще?  
Спасатель Ледженд на это только сверкнул ослепительно белыми зубами в его направлении. Что-то здесь было нечисто, потому что Эрос уже ощущал, как его буквально пожирают взглядом, и сам был готов попасть под власть этих глаз, в которых отражалась поверхность воды, дразнящей тело Эроса.  
— Все в порядке, ты можешь расслабиться, — ладонь Ледженда заскользила по краю джакузи, пока его пальцы не встретились с пальцами Эроса, крепко вцепившимися в бортик. Его руки были такими мягкими. — Теперь ты в безопасности. Спасатель рядом, — Ледженд прикусил губу и подмигнул — многообещающе и недвусмысленно.  
— Окей, — медленно ответил Эрос, снова погружаясь в горячую воду. Мышцы снова начали расслабляться. Наверное, этому спасателю можно было доверять.  
Он уже прикрыл глаза, снова наслаждаясь пузырьками, и откинул голову на край ванны, когда—  
Резкий свист заставил его подскочить — Ледженд стоял неожиданно далеко от ванны:  
— Выйти из воды! Быстро! — крикнул он. — Там акула!  
Эрос в панике выпрыгнул из джакузи на холодный воздух, расплескав воду по всему полу; поскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, он подбежал к Ледженду, тяжело дыша.  
И тут до него дошло.  
— Погоди-ка, — картинка медленно складывалась в голове, — какая еще акула в джакузи?!  
— Ну, — Ледженд шагнул к нему вплотную, так что расстояние между ними сократилось о нескольких сантиметров. Жар его тела обжигал по сравнению с холодным воздухом вокруг. От этой смены температур соски Эроса отвердели, и Ледженд тоже это заметил. — Разве ты не рад, что твой спасатель здесь? Вдруг понадобится тебя спасти.  
Эрос облизал губы, глядя на Ледженда сверху вниз. Теперь они стояли настолько близко, чтобы чувствовать чужое дыхание на своих губах. Ледженд потрясающе выглядел издалека, из безопасности джакузи. Вблизи Эросу было трудно дышать под его взглядом.  
— Наверн— стоп. Тебе стоит уйти. Тебе нечего тут делать, — уже произнося это, Эрос пожалел о сказанном. Он не хотел, чтобы Ледженд ушел — хотя он был бы не против посмотреть на его задницу в этих плавках, не оставлявших простора воображению.  
— Хм, — Ледженд прижал палец к губам, подперев другой рукой бедро, картинно задумавшись. — Я думал кое о чем другом. Я думаю, что мне стоит остаться, а еще я думаю, что нам стоит заняться сексом.  
Юри еще ни разу в жизни не хотелось сказать «да» с такой скоростью.  
Так, Эрос. Последние слова. Тебе просто надо сказать последние слова, и Ледженд оттрахает тебя, как никто до этого. Просто. Скажи. Их.  
Эрос застыл. Приоткрытые пухлые губы не шевельнулись, взгляд заметался.  
Ледженд чуть заметно приподнял бровь — одна из камер снимала их лица крупным планом. Эрос по-прежнему не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
— Знаешь, — подтолкнул его Ледженд, погладив его по руке и едва уловимо сжав. — В благодарность за мой _большой_ труд.  
Эрос быстро заморгал. Да, точно. Кретин, какой же он кретин.  
— Х-хорошо.

Нет, не те слова. Он практически слышал осуждение в тишине комнаты. 

Когда Эрос не пошевелился, Ледженд наклонился ближе, и приподнял его подбородок, чтобы получить доступ к обнаженной шее. Его мягкие губы прижались к ней в том месте, где она переходила в плечо — волна жара, прокатившаяся по телу Эроса в результате этого поцелуя, встряхнула его.  
Он накрыл руки Ледженда своими, чтобы не потерять равновесие (и голову), потому что ощущение этих губ на коже было ему знакомо, хотя они прикасались к нему впервые. Даже солнечные лучи под увеличительным стеклом не могли обжигать сильнее.  
Эросу было мало.  
Раздался стон, который, к его удивлению, звучал из его собственного горла. Низкая вибрация передалась губам Ледженда. И Эрос был уверен, что тому это понравилось. Держась за эту мысль, Юри приник к Ледженду, прижался губами к его алебастровой коже, помечая ее, не думая о том, что ему было нужно делать. В этот момент он весь был поглощен тем, как их с Леджендом тела вжимались друг в друга, и от каждой точки соприкосновения все сигналы устремлялись в низ живота.  
Эрос ненавидел эти плавки, которые мешали ощутить, как твердый член Ледженда, зажатый между их телами, прижимается к его прессу. Он несильно провел ногтями вниз по груди Ледженда, задев одним пальцем сосок, что повлекло тихий вздох — чужие губы оторвались от шеи Эроса, дав ему больше свободы движений. Эрос спустился жадными поцелуями ниже по груди, задел острый сосок и прихватил его зубами, запуская руки в плавки Ледженда.  
Здесь Эрос взглянул вверх, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Ледженд стоял, прикрыв глаза, и, хотя это можно было принять за комплимент, Юри точно помнил, что велел Ледженду смотреть на него. Он снова укусил его за сосок, и одновременно сжал пальцы на его члене.  
Ледженд широко распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, наблюдая, как губы Эроса с влажным звуком оторвались от его груди, и между ними протянулась ниточка слюны. Эрос сдернул с него плавки, позволяя силе гравитации уронить на пол. Ледженд даже не потрудился вышагнуть из них, увлеченный тем, как Эрос медленно опускался на колени, спускаясь поцелуями все ниже по мышцам пресса, пока его глаза не оказались на одном уровне с—

Юри остановился. Сделал мысленный шаг назад.

Потому что он знал, какого размера у Ледженда. Он смотрел ролики с ним столько лет, что был уверен, что изучил этот член так же хорошо, как свой собственный. Но то, что было на экране, сильно отличалось от реальности. Он оказался намного больше, чем у всех, кому Юри приходилось отсасывать. Он напряг память, надеясь, что может быть этого не было в сценарии, и они могли бы пропустить эту часть, потому что ЕБАНЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ эта штука просто не могла поместиться в его рот целиком. Он запоздало подумал, что мог бы попросить Виктора как-то вырезать это. У него был шанс — и теперь он жалел, что не воспользовался им.  
Ледженд уже обхватил свой член рукой, только подчеркивая его размер. Слабое жужжание объектива камеры над ухом Юри привело его в чувство. Он сделал вдох и посмотрел вверх, ловя взгляд Ледженда и улыбаясь ему, несмотря на трудную задачу.  
Виктор не улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ледженд широко ухмылялся, скользя кулаком вверх и вниз по всей длине и направив член Эросу в лицо. Он шлепнул его по щеке, дожидаясь, пока Эрос откроет рот. Повинуясь какому-то странному инстинкту — или страсти — Эрос открыл рот и высунул язык. Да, член Ледженда выглядел огромным и слегка устрашающим, но ведь чем сложнее задача, тем она интереснее, так?

И ни Юри, ни Эрос, не хотели проигрывать.

Головка члена легла Эросу на язык, и он немедленно обхватил ее губами, втягивая внутрь, исследуя ее, как будто никогда так не делал, хотя определенно мечтал об этом.  
На вкус и на ощупь все было, как он и ожидал, но ощущалось как-то острее. Ледженд по-прежнему водил по члену кулаком, и Эрос снова высунул язык, лизнув его снизу вверх. Влажная кожа была гладкой, а солоноватый вкус дразняще напоминал о том, что ему так и не позволят распробовать.  
Это мотивировало — Эрос сомкнул губы вокруг головки члена и вобрал ее в рот чуть глубже. Он был настроен взять так глубоко, как только сможет, и добавил больше слюны чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет настолько гладко, насколько возможно. Он закрыл глаза и принялся двигать головой, медленно кружа по члену языком.  
Сверху донесся глубокий вдох и низкий одобрительный стон. Эрос стал насаживаться немного быстрее, стараясь показать лучшее, на что способен. Приличную скорость набрать все равно не получилось, потому что от такого размера неизбежно заныла челюсть, но он мог компенсировать количество качеством.  
— И это все, что ты можешь? — В сценарии таких слов у Ледженда не было. — Не очень-то большое спасибо, а?  
Эрос медленно открыл глаза — выражение лица Ледженда было спокойным и сосредоточенным. Опустив взгляд, Эрос увидел, что и правда не продвинулся далеко. Он взял едва ли три дюйма. И было куда стремиться. Он лихорадочно попытался вспомнить, как делал это с предыдущими партнерами и забрал глубже.

Слишком много. Слишком глубоко.

Он подавился.

Самым не сексуальным образом — как случается, когда член упирается в не готовую для него глотку. Челюсть свело спазмом, так, что Ледженд зашипел сквозь зубы. Эрос выпустил его член изо рта и наклонил голову, старательно зализывая пострадавшее место, после чего провел по нему пальцами, размазывая свою слюну и выступившую смазку по всей длине.  
Одновременно с этим он попытался выдать такой же горячий взгляд, которым Ледженд обычно смотрел на своих партнеров по фильмам. Судя по всему, это сработало — Эрос ощутил под своими пальцами изменения. Рука Ледженда накрыла его руку, и член снова ткнулся головкой Эросу в щеку, размазывая по ней смазку.  
— Ты думаешь, я закончил? — Спросил Эрос, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, хотя его только что дважды шлепнули по лицу самым известным в мире членом. Эрос облизал губы и глаза Ледженда распахнулись, когда он снова вобрал член до того места, на котором пришлось остановиться раньше — около шести дюймов. Он расслабил горло и стал насаживаться так глубоко, как мог.  
Проблема была в том, что сейчас ему приходилось заглатывать намного глубже, чем ему доводилось раньше, и член был намного, намного толще, чем он привык. Сглотнув в качестве эксперимента, Юри понял свою вторую ошибку. Но в этот момент он был уверен, что сможет в любой момент вытащить, поэтому он чуть подался назад, чтобы попытаться успокоить чувство тошноты, которая возникла из-за неудобной позиции. Наверное, он уже взял почти на восемь дюймов в глубину. Должен был взять.

Он открыл глаза — его нос все еще не доставал до лобка Ледженда на целый дюйм. 

Раздосадованный, он все же ощутил странное удовлетворение от того, что наконец выяснил для себя, красит ли Ледженд лобковые волосы в тон своей прическе или это их натуральный цвет (спасибо тебе, Пхичит, большое-пребольшое за трудоустройство). Эрос нахмурился и двинулся вперед.  
— Эрос, подожди, — тихо предупредил Ледженд, но было слишком поздно.  
Движение вышло слишком резким, и, учитывая размер Ледженда — хотя и не самый большой, какие доводилось видеть Эросу — его горло сжалось, и зубы тоже. Кашляя, Эрос выпустил член изо рта, радуясь своему слабому рвотному рефлексу, благодаря чему его не стошнило на месте. Хоть он ничего и не ел, но все же.

Что за позор.

Краем глаза Юри было видно Якова — тот что-то отмечал на планшете, отрицательно качая головой. Решительность, которая наполняла Юри всего секунды назад, моментально развеялась, и ему захотелось просто вскочить и убежать отсюда. Бежать, бежать, бежать как можно дальше, так быстро, как он только сможет, и никогда в жизни больше не видеть никого из этих людей.  
Но, по какой-то причине, все камеры продолжали работать. Они все еще снимали их с Леджендом, и Юри опустил голову, полыхая щеками, и уставился на собственный член, постепенно теряющий в размере под прицелом стольких глаз.  
Его похлопали по плечу. Юри поднял глаза — Ледженд, все еще в образе, протянул руку и погладил его по челюсти, массируя ее и направляя к своему члену. С такого расстояния Эрос заметил слабый след-полумесяц от своих зубов, отпечатавшийся на чувствительной коже. С одной стороны, Эрос знал, что это должно быть болезненно.  
С другой стороны? Эросу нравилось, что Ледженду останется кое-что на память о нем. Ладно, не самый лучший подарок. Далеко не самый. Но Ледженд все еще безмолвно просил его продолжать, так что, может, его все устраивало.

А может, он втайне любил такое.

Мыслей о том, что Ледженда это заводит, оказалось достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Эроса открыть рот и принять член Ледженда заново. На этот раз он действовал медленнее, выражая молчаливые комплименты с помощью языка и смакуя скольжение кожи по губам. Когда головка уперлась в горло, Юри был уже готов к этому. Все микрофоны тут же нацелились на тихие, довольные стоны Ледженда, но полузадушенные чмокающие и кашляющие звуки, которые выдавал Эрос, наверняка заглушали всё.

Пару раз он снова укусил Ледженда, потому что челюсть сводило спазмом то тут, то там, ну и что из того? В порно же ценятся громкие звуки. Да, он новичок, но не идиот. А у Ледженда достаточно профессионализма, чтобы подыграть. Эрос лишь надеялся, что краска с его щек исчезла за то время, пока он заново искал свой ритм.  
Он двигался, будто в трансе — его стоны отдавались вибрацией по всей длине члена, и от звуков, которые издавал Ледженд, внутри Эроса поднимались одна за другой горячие волны возбуждения. Ледженд запустил руку ему в волосы, двигая бедрами вперед-назад, увлеченный тем, как Эрос принимал его член, будто подарок с небес. Когда Эрос сбивался и приостанавливался, чтобы расслабить челюсть, Ледженд бормотал какие-то ничего не значащие нежности.  
Но скоро он начал замедляться, и когда он вытащил член у Эроса изо рта, Эрос почувствовал себя опустошенным.

— Снято!

9.2  
Всё вокруг мгновенно пришло в движение, и атмосфера резко сменилась — все забегали туда-сюда, передвигая декорации и выставляя освещение, кто-то принес смазку, Сара подала Юри и Виктору их халаты и показала Юри большие пальцы, прежде чем отойти.  
Виктор завязал халат и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Юри встать. Все еще в оцепенении, Юри принял помощь, едва буркнув «спасибо». Виктор в ответ на это улыбнулся, куда теплее, чем раньше, и снова в этой улыбке пряталось что-то недосказанное. Юри уже собрался спросить у него, что им делать дальше, но тут появилась Мила и оттащила Юри в кресло, где он сидел перед началом съемки.  
— Витя, — раздался рокочущий «шепот» Якова, в котором от деликатного шепота было ровным счетом ничего. На лице босса застыло обычное, нечитаемое суровое выражение. Юри не пришлось напрягать слух, чтобы подслушать их с Виктором, даже несмотря на то, что по комнате будто топотало деловитое стадо слонов, так что он занялся надеванием халата, сосредоточившись только на мягкой ткани и грозном тоне Якова.  
Улыбка Виктора никуда не делась, и он весело обернулся к Якову:  
— Что?  
Юри неосознанно сжался в кресле, сердце заколотилось, как ненормальное. Мила вернулась к нему, закончив с какими-то делами, и ее рука снова забралась под халат. Юри даже не обратил на нее внимания.  
— У тебя следы от зубов, — понизил голос Яков (насколько вообще огромный русский с солидным животом мог понизить голос), — и не слишком уважительно ткнул Виктора пальцем в пах. — Меня не волнует, что он весь из себя балетный чемпион. Я бы посоветовал тебе научить его уму разуму к следующему фильму, а не то он свободен.  
Сердце Юри ухнуло куда-то вниз; он уставился в пол, игнорируя ладонь Милы на своем члене.  
— Ну-у, Яков! — Виктор театрально огорчился на всю съемочную площадку. — Почему всех интересует только мой член??  
В словах Якова Юри расслышал много чего, помимо члена. Но попытался не принимать близко к сердцу — ведь они пока не закончили съемки.  
Мила завершила свою работу — она явно была довольна, чего нельзя сказать о Юри, и пожелала ему удачи. Юри постарался не думать о скрытом смысле ее пожеланий. Виктор подошел к нему, сияя все той же улыбкой, которую даже Якову не удалось стереть с его лица.   
— Нам пора готовиться, — он сказал это так, словно это было обычным делом. Что ж, это и было обычным делом для порнозвезд, но Юри до звания порнозвезды было еще далеко. Может, после этой съемки он ей станет. Эта мысль не приходила ему в голову раньше.  
— Ты как, готов? — спросил Виктор, когда Юри так и не ответил. — Можем подождать пару минут, если тебе нужно.  
— Н-нет! — Если они не начнут сейчас, нервы Юри возьмут над ним верх. Виктор помог ему преодолеть эту проблему вчера. Юри знал, что сейчас ему будет комфортно с этим, ну, или хотя бы его тело примет все более охотно. — Давай начнем.  
Глаза Виктора засверкали:  
— Хорошо.  
Юри показалось, что губами тот произнес совсем другие слова. Не теряя времени, Виктор взял его за руку и отвел на свободное место — кафельный пол сиял чистотой, подушка для секса уже лежала на видном месте, а на краю джакузи стояли флаконы с лубрикантом. Саму ванну уже выключили, так что шум воды их не отвлекал. Халаты полетели в сторону и их тут же подобрали статисты, или как здесь называли таких рабочих, Юри точно не знал.  
Виктор сел возле подушки и приглашающе похлопал по ней. Юри опустился на нее поясницей и раздвинул ноги. Краска, до этого заливавшая щеки, теперь спустилась ниже по самую грудь, так что он мог ее видеть без всякого зеркала. На него вроде бы никто не смотрел, все были заняты своими делами, но он все равно напрягся.  
Виктор нахмурился:  
— Может, ты развернешься? Как мы делали вчера. Так будет легче.   
Юри уперся руками в пол, осмысливая предложение. Это было разумно, и помощь в такой позе была бы эффективнее. Учитывая то, как участился его пульс, потому что Ледженд Единственный и Неповторимый находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки он его голой задницы — и потому что через несколько минут в ней окажется его член — наверное, отвлечься было бы полезно.   
— Давай.  
Юри перевернулся на живот — подушка поддерживала его и благодаря ей давление на колени исчезло. Давление на член, впрочем, оставалось. Он уперся лбом в согнутые руки, пытаясь мысленно заглушить все посторонние звуки, кроме щелчка крышки флакона, и все ощущения, кроме ощущения веса Ледженда, нависающего над ним.  
Ледженд развел его ягодицы, и на вход полилась смазка. Шумно вздохнув, и надеясь, что его не услышали, Юри заставил себя не сжиматься.   
Палец Ледженда потерся о вход — пока что просто потерся вверх и вниз, расслабляя его почти невесомым, скользящим прикосновением.  
— Знаешь, — прошептал Ледженд только ему. — Твоя задница просто восхитительна, Юри, правда.  
— Эрос, — поспешно поправил его Юри. — Мы снимаемся.  
Палец остановился, надавив чуть сильнее. Юри закусил губу.  
— Мы готовимся. Камеры не работают.  
— Мы снимаемся, — настойчиво повторил Юри. — Я не хочу, чтобы Яков снова наказал тебя.  
В ответ Ледженд толкнулся внутрь, пользуясь тем, что Юри отвлекся — но так ничего не ответил. Может, отвечать было нечего. Юри глубоко вдохнул, сохраняя в памяти то, как палец двигался в нем, словно назло вынуждая расслабиться. Это работало до тех пор, пока Ледженд не вытащил палец — добавив смазки, он погладил вход, прежде чем вставить сразу два. Юри застонал, впиваясь ногтями в предплечья.  
— Может, стоит попробовать четыре пальца, — пробормотал Ледженд себе под нос.  
ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ПРОСТО СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО САМ?!  
— Зачем столько смазки? — вместо этого спросил Юри, пытаясь задвинуть подальше мысли, от которых его мозг мог отключиться. Четыре пальца — это за гранью добра и зла. Но с другой стороны, теперь он своими глазами убедился, какого размера у Ледженда. Теперь он разрывался между двумя желаниями — быть заполненным до краев и поддаться панике оттого, что все вокруг увидят, как его задницу распирает этот член.  
О, как сладка смерть.  
— Ну, чем больше, тем лучше. Съемки долгие. Яков не одобряет слишком частые перерывы на смазку. — Объяснил Ледженд. — Можно, конечно, и по слюне, но… Я делаю, что могу, — добавил он, и к двум пальцам присоединился третий.  
Юри закусил губу и резко втянул воздух. Ледженд замер.  
— Если хочешь, я мог бы… — пальцы Ледженда дразняще подобрались к точке, которую он имел в виду, и все тело Юри прошило волной тепла. — Это поможет.  
— А-а, — все, что смог выдать Юри, наслаждаясь тем, как другая рука Ледженда принялась гладить его поясницу, спину, и снова вернулась к ягодицам, сжав достаточно сильно, чтобы стало приятно, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы заставить стонать в голос. Юри задался вопросом, было ли это сделано специально — неужели Ледженд так хорошо читал своих партнеров?  
Ледженд усмехнулся и еще пару раз помассировал его ягодицу, прежде чем медленно притереться пальцами к простате, как и обещал. — Ты сегодня хорошо справляешься, ты рад?  
Это был, в общем, вопрос ради вопроса, но Юри не сказал бы, что действительно делал что-то лучше, чем вчера. В одном он был уверен — единственной причиной, по которой он до сих пор не хныкал и не жаловался, была обильная охлаждающая смазка, которая приглушала жжение и боль (ну и потому что его могла услышать куча людей, и он все еще не мог смириться с такой толпой). То, что он до сих пор оставался в игре, само по себе было чудом.  
Ледженд разрабатывал его еще какое-то время; вокруг них уже установили декорации и несколько стационарных камер; подошли операторы с камерами на плечах. Освещение настроили, и Юри ощущал все больше взглядов, направленных на него. Он сильнее вжался лицом в руки.  
— Яков! — раздался голос Ледженда, и Юри будто бы почувствовал, как ему передалась вибрация от его голоса в том месте, где их тела соединялись, и он резко вынырнул из своих размышлений. — Думаю, мы готовы!  
Яков что-то низко проворчал, и когда Юри поднял глаза, то увидел, как босс медленно кивнул.  
— По местам, — скомандовал он, хоть и не так грозно, как в первый раз.  
*  
Эрос забрал у Ледженда странную спасательную штуковину:   
— Кажется, я знаю еще способ отблагодарить тебя за спасение от той… акулы.  
Самообладание Юри вот-вот было готово испариться. Ледженд даже бровью не повел, и на его лице никак не отразилось, что Юри исковеркал свою строчку. Вместо этого он наблюдал, как Эрос кладет подушку на пол и ложится на нее спиной, открытый и нетерпеливый. Камеры приблизились. Эрос тихо сглотнул. Интересно, сегодня он умрет или еще помучается?  
Ледженд опустился на колени между его разведенных ног, схватив его за бедра.   
— Вот это подарок, — удивился он, пожирая глазами встречавшую его картину, которую Эросу почти хотелось увидеть, — это всё мне?  
Одна из камер приблизилась еще теснее, и Эрос буквально ощутил прикосновение холодного объектива к своей заднице. Не обращать внимания. Не обращать внимания.  
— Все, что захочешь, Ледженд, — промурлыкал он.  
Ледженд, не теряя времени, направил член ко входу и толкнулся внутрь. Не успев морально подготовиться, Эрос запрокинул голову, принимая это вторжение. С его губ сорвался низкий стон — ощущений было слишком много. Он был растянут, и заполнен, и — впервые за сегодня — наслаждался каждой секундой отведенного времени.  
Прежде, чем мозг Эроса сумел справиться с всепоглощающим осознанием, что ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИТ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, Ледженд вышел из него. Сдержавшись, чтобы не захныкать, Эрос посмотрел ему в лицо, напряженное и сосредоточенное. Под таким углом Эрос едва мог видеть его член, но зато мог почувствовать, как тот снова вошел в него.  
— Какой же ты узкий, — простонал Ледженд (микрофон был над его головой). — Охуенно узкий.  
Эрос закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь проникновением так же, как секунды назад, но теперь он не видел камеры. Почему-то сегодня они смущали его сильнее, чем в прошлые разы.  
Ледженд снова вышел полностью, и вогнал член обратно, дразня Эроса — это почти сводило с ума, пока он не ощутил, что Ледженд сильнее навалился на его бедра. Эрос вдохнул сквозь зубы — он предвкушал это, но Ледженд все равно толкнулся глубже неожиданно. Трудно было сказать, наполовину он был внутри, или больше, но Эрос обнаружил, что ему стало уже неважно.  
У Юри слишком давно не было нормального секса. Это было единственным объяснением, почему все более глубокие толчки Ледженда, его скольжение вперед и назад, разжигали внутри такой пожар. Пожар, который выбивал из Юри полубессознательные благодарные вздохи.  
Ледженд ускорился, больше не останавливаясь и не выходя их него. Эрос порадовался тому, что его задница устроилась на мягкой подушке, а не на кафельном полу, потому что он был не уверен, сколько еще сможет удерживать эту позу. Он уже подхватил себя под коленями и сосредоточился на том, чтобы случайно не задеть пятками камеры. Пытаться удержать свое тело наполовину в воздухе, пока тебя так трахают, казалось невозможным.  
Ледженд незаметно для камер сжал пальцы на его бедре чуть сильнее. Юри открыл глаза — тот приподнял брови в безмолвной подсказке. Когда реакции на подсказку не последовало, Ледженд ущипнул его сильнее, добавив к этому хриплый недвусмысленный стон.  
Юри понял, чего от него добиваются, и его вскрики зазвучали звонче и громче, компенсируя те минуты, когда он завис и забыл про звуки.  
И — да, он и правда получал удовольствие. Несмотря на то, что Ледженд не входил на всю длину, и его движения пока что были однообразными, но с каждым разом он задевал что-то внутри Эроса. Что-то, что посылало искры по всему телу. Он не мог дать этому название, потому что ощущения гасли, едва ему удавалось их уловить.  
Ледженд отодвинулся, укладывая его ногу себе на плечо, и ненадолго вышел, чтобы Эрос мог свободнее двигать бедрами; подушка поддерживала снизу и помогала раскрываться на камеру под правильным углом. Волна беспокойства отступила, едва член Ледженда снова оказался в заднице, напоминая о том, что нужно быть громким.  
С такой растяжкой ноги справились легче легкого. Свободной ногой Эрос обвил Ледженда за талию, притягивая ближе к себе с каждым толчком. Эрос погрузился в наслаждение, потому что — почему бы и нет? Секс должен доставлять удовольствие. Должен быть чем-то улетным и ярким для двух — или двадцати двух — человек.  
Он и доставлял удовольствие. Эрос не собирался опровергать эту истину.  
Ледженд толкнулся еще глубже — у Эроса вырвался непроизвольный стон. А может, в этом и заключалась отгадка. Не думать ни о чем. Просто отдаваться, отдаваться, отдаваться и брать, пока не почувствует, что Ледженд по-настоящему его. Эрос чуть не засмеялся, но его смех утонул в звуках их общего наслаждения.  
Они оставались в этой позе еще какое-то время, после чего Ледженд произнес что-то более осмысленное:  
— Не задница, а подарок, Эрос. Так глубоко принимает мой член.  
Ну, да, не очень-то осмысленное. Но Эросу хватило.  
— Ах, — он шумно выдохнул, — глубже, Ледженд. Еще, еще, ах—  
Ледженд подчинился приказу, как хорошо выдрессированный зверь. Эрос решил это запомнить.  
И еще запомнить то, как член Ледженда вошел в него на всю длину, и продолжал двигаться. Пальцы Ледженда крепче вцепились в его бедра, ногти впились в кожу, заставив ее гореть, когда Ледженд вдруг сменил ритм и стал вбиваться короткими быстрыми толчками, загоняя член максимально глубоко.  
От такой смены тактики Эроса подбросило, прежде, чем он смог себя контролировать. А может, он не хотел себя контролировать. Может, ему нравилось, что Ледженд заставляет его выгибаться в дугу. А может, за него уже думал оставленный без внимания член.  
Эрос провел рукой вниз по животу. Всего несколько быстрых движений по члену, просто чтобы его перестало так крыть. Это сработало, но облегчение быстро переросло в нечто противоположное. Чтобы не кончить слишком быстро — хотя он уже потерял счет времени — Эрос убрал руку и снова подхватил себя под коленом, чувствуя, как пальцы Ледженда сжимают его лодыжку.  
Ледженд, в свою очередь, продолжал вколачиваться в него так, словно это было единственное движение, под которое было заточено его тело — что, в общем-то, было недалеко от истины. Эрос несколько раз пытался поймать его взгляд, но Ледженд смотрел мимо него. Его лицо было напряжено, глаза были то закрыты, то смотрели сквозь Эроса. Он словно весь окаменел, за исключением бедер, ритмично подающихся взад и вперед.   
Как будто Эроса — Юри — не существовало. Как будто Ледженд трахал манекен.  
Если до этого Эрос не переставал всхлипывать, и стонать, и издавать разные другие звуки, то теперь он замолчал. Пару раз с его губ сорвались вздохи, но только из-за того, что член Ледженда случайно задел его простату, когда несколько толчков вышли глубже, чем надо.  
Микрофоны записывали всё — за это он мог быть спокоен, потому что один из них ему едва не совали прямо в лицо.  
Эрос прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, и пытаясь заставить себя хоть разок посмотреть в камеру. Это его работа. Работа. За зарплату. Ничего более.  
Нужно просто притворяться сексуальным.  
Но как?  
Одна из камер теперь снимала его тело, поблескивающее от пота. Ледженд уже был весь мокрый от напряжения, со лба у него капало, и пот струился вниз по кубикам пресса.  
В какой-то момент Яков снова объявил перерыв.  
К ним сразу подошли несколько человек с полотенцами, при этом член Ледженда оставался внутри Эроса. Эрос как будто смотрел со стороны, как его вытирали посторонние люди, которых совсем не волновало, что его стояк чуть ли не упирался им в лицо, или что его задницу все еще затыкал чей-то член. Вдобавок, в разгар всего этого к нему подошла Мила, чтобы убедиться, что он оставался твердым.  
За весь перерыв Ледженд не удостоил его ни улыбкой, ни даже взглядом. Он общался с оператором, спрашивая что-то вполголоса, и указывая то на себя, то на Эроса, пока они не пришли к компромиссу.  
— Юри, — Ледженд наконец-то посмотрел на него.  
— М? — Юри пошевелился — только чтобы вспомнить, что они все еще одно целое. Его движение отдалось смесью удовольствия и боли для обоих — судя по тому, как дернулся член Ледженда.  
— Ай, — Ледженд поморщился и отпустил лодыжку Юри. — Сейчас будем по-собачьи, потом развернемся и «наездница задом наперед», окей?  
— А закончим как? — Спросил Юри. Догги-стайл должна была быть заключительной позой, а наездница — до нее. Так вот что Ледженд имел в виду, когда говорил о том, что сценариям почти никогда не следуют досконально? Или только ему такое дозволялось? Наверное, остальные его партнеры бывали этим недовольны.  
Ледженд пожал плечами:  
— Я подумал, может, мы вернемся к начальной позе. Будет проще кончить лицом к лицу.  
Юри хотел переспросить, почему именно так будет проще — каким образом, глядя на человека, который тебя трахает, можно приблизить оргазм? — когда Яков велел всем занять свои места.  
— Больше говори, — прошептал Ледженд, когда они приготовились, — ты слишком тихий.  
Юри промолчал. Ему казалось, что он хорошо справляется. Если бы это было не так, его бы давно уволили. Хотя могут уволить и сегодня.  
Но он еще поборется.  
*  
Устроившись животом на подушке, Эрос прогнул спину, выпячивая зад еще выше, предоставляя Ледженду наилучший вид (как он надеялся). Несколько человек фыркнули — Яков тут же шикнул на них, но Эросу от этого легче не стало. Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы проверить выражение лица Ледженда — и то, что он увидел, ошеломило его настолько, насколько вообще было можно ожидать от Ледженда.  
Тот смотрел на Эроса, не отрываясь, наконец-то выполняя свое обещание.  
Смотрел так, что Эрос уже не мог дождаться, как Ледженд возьмет его быстро и мощно, едва только Яков скомандует им продолжать. Он почти угадал. Ледженд схватил его за задницу, массируя и разводя половинки, и, без сомнения, наблюдая, как пульсирует его дырка. Эрос не мог понять, что он чувствует — нетерпение или беспокойство, так же, как не мог понять, с кем именно он сейчас говорил.  
В любом случае, Ледженд уже склонился над ним, и его член улегся Эросу между ягодиц, скользя взад и вперед. Эрос вспомнил этот прием по предыдущим съемкам, напряг ягодицы и поерзал, поймав Ледженда в ловушку. Ледженд наигранно задохнулся:  
— Хочешь этого, да? Хочешь мой член в своей заднице?  
Эрос застонал самым умоляющим образом, каким только мог, растягивая время, чтобы вспомнить, что бы на это ответить.   
— Да-а, я хочу твой член. Вставь мне так, чтобы я завтра не смог ходить.  
Юри зажмурился от своих же собственных слов, но, видимо, он сказал все как надо, потому что Ледженд перестал об него тереться, перестал его дразнить, и вошел в него сильнее и глубже, чем до этого — одним скользящим движением, так что его лобок соприкоснулся с задницей Эроса. Эрос сквозь зубы прошипел ругательство, не предназначенное для камер, но технике было все равно.  
Воодушевившись этой мыслью, Эрос подался назад, в желании почувствовать тело Ледженда над собой, желая, чтобы Ледженд лег на него, схватил и выебал его так, чтобы увидеть звезды.   
— Ах, блядь, — выдохнул он, — да, выеби меня. Сильнее.  
Ледженд внял этим просьбам, со шлепком толкнувшись вперед, один, два, три раза, прежде чем взять такой темп, от которого Юри хотелось вцепиться зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не закричать во все горло.  
Но они снимались в порно, он мог вести себя так громко, как хотел.  
Это также означало, что Витя не будет долго оставаться слишком глубоко внутри.   
Теперь, когда они поймали ритм, Эрос почувствовал, что Ледженд снова не входит на всю длину. Он сжимал ягодицу Эроса, отводя ее в сторону, чтобы дать камере лучший обзор, и сам чуть отклонялся вправо, чтобы камеры могли приблизиться и заснять то, что Эрос сам был не против увидеть. Это заставило его захныкать, и он тут же схлопотал шлепок по заднице — Ледженд приказывал ему быть послушным.  
Но Эросу не нравилось быть послушным.  
Он все ждал и ждал, пока Ледженд замедлится, ждал, когда тот устанет. Это заняло какое-то время, Эрос не знал точно, сколько. Как только его член остановился внутри него, Эрос приподнялся на руках и обернулся, потянувшись ладонью к груди Ледженда.  
Они оба замерли. Эрос облизал губы:  
— Я хочу перевернуться прямо сейчас, Ледженд.  
Откуда-то из-за камер снова раздались смешки, но никто не обратил внимания. Эрос слегка подтолкнул Ледженда, наблюдая, как похоть на его лице сменяется удивлением — глаза распахнулись, а зрачки расширились, так что только по краям остался цвет океанских волн. Подчиняясь руке Эроса, Ледженд начал откидываться назад и обхватил руками талию Эроса, увлекая его за собой — их перемещение вышло слегка неловким. Юри решил, что позже это вырежут. В такой позе подушка стала не нужна, и Эрос, сев верхом на Ледженда, отпихнул ее ногой. Ледженд неохотно ослабил хватку, выпустив его талию, и лег спиной на холодный кафель.  
Теперь Эрос практически сидел на корточках над Леджендом, опираясь на расставленные ноги и на вытянутые назад руки. Место, где раньше лежала подушка, тут же оказалось занято очередной камерой, снимающей их обоих с самого интимного ракурса. Если вообще могла идти речь о чем-то интимном в присутствии такого количества народа.  
Эрос прикрыл глаза, прогоняя мысли, которые медленно разрушали его самообладание. Только не сейчас. Пусть сначала это все закончится, пожалуйста…—  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — простонал Эрос, насаживаясь на член Ледженда точно так, как ему хотелось. — Ах, Ледженд, у тебя такой большой.  
Эрос даже не замечал, что Ледженд уже не держал его — до тех пор, пока тот не схватил его за бока вновь, и ногти вонзились в разгоряченную плоть. Кратковременная вспышка боли сменилась мягким поглаживанием — ладони Ледженда томно скользили вверх и вниз по его ребрам, скорее как напоминание о том, что он был там — и что он был больше, чем просто фаллической игрушкой.  
Эрос отблагодарил его, насадившись глубже, смакуя то, как растягивались стенки, и то, какой ошеломленный стон вырвался у Ледженда. Эрос мог бы делать это бесконечно — или до тех пор, пока его тело позволит. А Юри — Юри мысленно поблагодарил всех своих тренеров и учителей, за то, что воспитали в нем это упрямство и выносливость.  
Потому что это пригодилось Эросу.  
Он продолжал двигаться, пока не почувствовал, как наслаждение начинает закручиваться в животе в тугой узел. Поддавшись этому, он ускорился в погоне за разрядкой, за финишной чертой, за тем самым финальным толчком, который бы добил его, заставив задрожать и кончить. Эрос перенес вес с пяток на колени, окончательно оседлав Ледженда, чтобы его член попадал в ту самую необходимую точку. В такой позе его руки наконец-то были свободны; с члена текло, и Эрос обхватил пальцами свой ноющий стояк, сперва надрачивая в такт движениям бедер, но быстро сорвался на бешеную скорость, потеряв голову от желания и ощущения члена Ледженда внутри.  
Внезапно Ледженд сел, прижавшись грудью к его спине, вынуждая остановиться. Он протянул руку и сжал Эроса у основания. «Не сейчас. Я тоже близко, но не сейчас».  
У Эроса вырвался возбужденный прерывистый вздох. Ледженд мелко толкнулся в него, раз, другой, и вздохи превратились в тихое хныканье. В таком положении ощущения стали не такими острыми, потому что кто знает, сколько еще времени им предстояло так провести.  
И в какой-то момент до Эроса дошло.  
Ледженд устал.  
Они совсем перестали двигаться, но камеры продолжали работать. Вокруг никто не шелохнулся. Юри не мог понять, то ли они сделали что-то не то, то ли съемочная группа просто дает им отдышаться. Ледженд тепло и сорванно выдыхал ему в лопатки, не убирая подрагивающих ладоней с бедер Юри.  
Яков подошел к границе освещения, не заходя в кадр, и произнес что-то по-русски. Юри почувствовал, как Ледженд покачал головой и его челка защекотала Юри спину. Яков окликнул его более грубо, и Ледженд мягко ответил ему что-то — воркующий незнакомый язык, как всегда, прошил Юри дрожью до самого низа живота, где их тела соединялись.  
Что бы ни означали слова Ледженда, по каменному лицу Якова Юри не смог их разгадать. Яков коротко кивнул и отошел, отдав рявкающую команду продолжать.   
— Л-ледженд? — Тихо позвал Юри, боясь влезть не в свое дело, что бы между Леджендом и Яковом ни произошло.  
— Сейчас вытащу, — сказал Ледженд, перейдя на английскую речь, но его акцент теперь стал слышнее. — В конце надо повернуться лицом друг к другу. Когда подам сигнал, — он ущипнул Юри за бедро, — кончай.  
Эрос медленно приподнялся, закрыв глаза, и член Ледженда выскользнул из него с влажным звуком.   
— В смысле, по команде? — Переспросил он, слезая с Ледженда и ложась на спину. — Почему мне нельзя кончить после тебя? Так будет проще, если я, эм, закончу сам. Я обычно не кончаю на члене, то есть…  
Ледженд с сомнением вскинул бровь, приняв протянутое кем-то влажное полотенце и не сводя с Юри взгляда.   
— Если мы будем дожидаться, пока ты кончишь, боюсь, мы застрянем тут до утра. Я уже говорил, но ты каждый раз меня удивляешь. Впечатляющая выносливость. Похоже, теперь мне надо брать с тебя пример.  
Юри почувствовал, как краска заливает его и так наверняка пятнистое лицо. Он тоже взял полотенце и промокнул лоб, старательно избегая смотреть Ледженду в глаза.  
— Постараюсь подвести тебя так близко, как смогу, — Ледженд его уговаривал. — но ты тоже постарайся, ладно? Мы почти закончили.  
Юри помолчал, вновь почувствовав уверенность от этих слов, и отложил полотенце:  
— Ты ведь даже не любишь эту работу, да?  
Выражение лица Ледженда не изменилось, и он ответил ровно и бесцветно:  
— У нее есть свои плюсы, — он приподнялся и занял свое место между раздвинутых ног Юри, подсунув одну руку ему под голову. Юри благодарно лег на нее, ощущая щекой тепло и пользуясь этой кратковременной передышкой, пока Ледженд заново смазывал себя.  
Яков скомандовал им продолжать до того, как Юри успел спросить, какие именно плюсы. Одна рука Ледженда незамедлительно заскользила по телу Эроса, прижимая его ближе, а вторая пробралась ниже, оглаживая, поддразнивая, касаясь во всех нужных местах, словно в благодарность за терпение. Эрос застонал, надеясь, что Ледженд поймет его правильно. Когда руки вдруг исчезли с его тела, он приподнялся посмотреть, что происходит. Ледженд держал свой член обеими руками, и обводил головкой растраханную дырку Эроса. Вздох, сорвавшийся с его губ, прозвучал так неприлично искренне, словно он пытался впитать в себя эти ощущения, и хотел большего после того, как им пришлось прерваться несколько минут назад. Наконец Ледженд вошел, неспешно и мучительно протолкнул головку члена в растянутое колечко мышц и поддразнил Эроса несколькими короткими толчками. Этого Эросу было слишком мало, и стимуляция показалась слегка болезненной, как будто его продолжали трахать после того, как он кончил, хотя это было и не так. Ледженд имел над ним слишком сильную власть.   
Остатки самоконтроля исчезли. Эрос отчаянно хотел кончить, хотел кончить на этом члене, так, чтобы его выломало, чтобы побелело перед глазами, чтобы тело свело оргазмом.  
— Эрос, уже скоро, — прошептал Ледженд ему на ухо так тихо, будто Юри послышался этот шепот, — еще немного. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил так сильно, — его губы были в миллиметре от мочки уха, и его дыхание было единственным звуком, который Эрос хотел слышать. Звуком, от которого Эроса прошило электротоком сверху донизу, так, что пальцы ног поджались, когда Ледженд вставил ему до упора.  
— Блядь, — голос Эроса сорвался, — ах, Ледженд, Ледженд, пожалуйста.  
— Нравится мой член, да? — Вопрос подчеркнул особенно глубокий толчок, задевший внутри все нужные точки и заставивший Эроса задрожать. — Нравится, кода тебе засаживают?  
— Да, да, — Эрос превратился в заевшую пластинку, — да, еще, еще, пожалуйста. Заставь меня кончить.  
— Эрос, я почти, я тоже, — зарычав, Ледженд неожиданно укусил его в шею. И Эрос почувствовал, как член внутри него запульсировал.  
Не дожидаясь сигнала, Эрос принялся быстро надрачивать, и поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть лицо Ледженда, когда тот вышел из него и тоже обхватил свой член в такт быстрым движениям руки Эроса. Эрос смотрел, как по его лицу пробежала судорога наслаждения, и тут его накрыло.  
Он затрясся, кончая, забрызгивая собственный живот и кафельный пол. Ледженд кончил следом, их сперма смешалась — и на животе Эроса, и на полу.  
Эросу оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не забыл стонать и вздыхать, и что там еще ему полагалось делать, потому что прямо сейчас, все, чего ему хотелось — это растечься лужей и не вставать никогда.  
— Вот это, я понимаю, «спасибо», — хриплый глубокий голос Ледженда выдернул его в мир живых — Юри слишком мало отдыхал, а теперь его будто трахали снова, только в ухо, и после того, чем они только что занимались, это было чересчур.  
Сердце все еще выскакивало из груди, и он еле сумел выдохнуть:  
— Ага.  
Нет, нет, нет. Не те слова. Только не облажаться. Только не сейчас.  
— Никаких «спасибо» не хватит, чтобы отблагодарить моего спасателя, — возразил Эрос.  
— Снято!   
*  
Стоило Юри на секунду закрыть глаза, как тело перестало его слушаться. Он открыл их обратно и посмотрел на Ледженда, который уже вскочил на ноги и несколько человек вытирали его влажными полотенцами; тут же стояла Сара с халатом. Юри был не уверен, сможет ли сейчас стоять на своих двоих.  
Мила, похоже, решила его убить, потому что схватила его под руки и попыталась придать ему вертикальное положение.  
— Юри, это было потрясающе! Кое-какие кадры всем крышу снесут!  
Паника, которую до этого приглушало возбуждение, вновь накатила ударной волной — ноги превратились в желе и отказались его держать. Мила отбуксировала его до кресла, вытерла и накрыла халатом — казалось, ее совсем не волновало, что он разучился говорить.  
— Ты доберешься домой? Ледженд вроде как подустал. У Пхичита есть машина?  
Вопросы закружились у Юри в голове, словно макаронный алфавит в миске с супом. Просто случайный набор букв. Юри рассеянно покачал головой, не понимая точно, в ответ на какой вопрос.  
— Юри, — знакомый голос сладким нектаром подплыл ближе.  
Чего ему больше хотелось сейчас, Юри тоже не понимал — то ли забиться поглубже в кресло и спрятаться, то ли распахнуть халат навстречу талантливому языку этого человека.   
— Юри, ты отлично справился, — Ледженд уже стоял перед креслом, одетый в спортивные штаны и обтягивающую футболку с v-образным вырезом — выглядело так, словно у него был выходной и весь мир мог подождать. Его волосы снова были в идеальном порядке, и на лице светилась невинная детская улыбка. — Ты всем понравился.  
— Спасибо, Ви—  
— Но тебе надо поработать над чувством ритма, — выговорил ему Виктор, — и звуки никуда не годятся, я пару раз решил, что ты кончишь раньше срока. Выносливость у тебя отличная, но тебе надо лучше научиться пониматьсвоетелочтобыдержатьегоподконтролемпотомучто—  
— Я понял, — перебил его Юри, более жестко, чем хотел.  
Виктор замер с открытым ртом, и Мила фыркнула.  
— Эм, — Юри пошел на попятный. — Послушай, я… Э. Спасибо тебе.  
Брови Виктора поползли вверх, и он рассмеялся:  
— Мне не так уж часто говорят «спасибо» за секс.  
— Н-нет, не за секс! То есть… — замялся Юри. — Нет, и за это спасибо тоже, но я насчет того, что укрыл меня и насчет крекеров. Вчера. Это — ну, было мило.  
Мила смерила Виктора многозначительным взглядом, и ее приподнятая бровь явно сказала ему еще о чем-то безо всяких слов. Виктор неловко дернул плечом, и Мила отошла от них, легко похлопав его по спине. Юри не понял, что это значило.  
— Я не в курсе про крекеры, — начал Виктор после нескольких секунд смущенной тишины. — Но пожалуйста. Ты выглядел уставшим и я не хотел тебя будить… Решил, что тебе надо расслабиться перед полной съемкой. Помогло?  
Юри открыл рот. Закрыл. Кивнул.  
Виктор тоже кивнул, закусив губу. Никто не знал, что еще сказать.   
К огромному облегчению Юри, к ним подошел Яков с двумя конвертами в руках. Один он молча сунул Виктору, и Виктор принял это зa намек, что ему пора. Он помахал Юри на прощание, чуть не столкнувшись с одним из операторов, который пытался выйти в дверь в это же время. Юри невольно улыбнулся.  
Спуская его с небес на землю, Яков протянул ему конверт.  
— Твой чек. Мы не делаем переводы из соображений безопасности.  
Юри взял конверт и достал чек — вытаращившись на сумму, он быстро засунул чек обратно; щеки загорелись в тысячный раз за сегодняшний день.  
— С-спасибо, Яков.  
— Увидимся на следующей неделе.

 

_____________________

Вотэтоповорот! Пишите в комментариях, кто, по-вашему, оставил Пряничку крекеры?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если сценарий показался вам слишком упоротым, посмотрите любой праздничный ролик от студии Helix типа Hall-o-weenie. Какие невидимые акулы, о чем вы ХДД
> 
> А команды юрцов тем временем принесли на ФБ тексты NC-17:  
> Команда Кацудно http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215495508.htm  
> Команда Кумыса http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215427186.htm  
> Общая сборная Юри на льду http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215398863.htm  
> (регистрация. 18+)


End file.
